My Mate
by stargazer098567
Summary: Rin is a normal high school student until the new demon student comes to her one day, in front of everyone, and tells her she is going to be his mate and then...bites her! What sort of things will she experience being courted by a dog demon!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, This is my first Sesse and Rin story so I hope you like it! They have to be one of my all time favorite couples, ya know the adult Rin lol not the Loli kind… though some of those stories are cute…anyways**

**In this fic, demons and humans are mixed together and such, so ya lol just to make that clear.**

**Any concerns or complaints, feel free to review or something k? This will have some bad language and lemons so don't read if you don't like.**

**Please try to avoid flames though, no author appreciates those and they are just rude lol. Much appreciate it J**

**!!I do not own Inuyasha, yatta yatta yatta, I'm not making money from this, ya, so please don't sue me!!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Today the whole school seemed to be in an uproar, the usual drama pushed back and out of the minds of the attending students. Something was going on, and Rin currently had no idea what that something was.

Rin Arai was a 17 year old space case. She had straight dark brown hair that was slightly layered with fringed bangs, it reached her mid back and if it wasn't just left hanging, then it had a small section up in a cute side ponytail. Her eyes were adorned with thick lashes, and were a deep brown that was almost always mistaken for black, they looked almost feline. These dark features set off her pale white skin that refused to tan or blemish in any way, she did, however, have a few freckles on the bridge of her nose.

The girls body was slender but did not lack feminine curves. She was only about 5'3" but made up for it with her loud personality, though she did have her shyness when it came to anyone unknown or not close to her.

She was currently biting her slightly pouty lips while starring out the lunchroom window in daydreaming oblivion, not really paying any thought to the atmosphere changes around her.

"Hey earth to Rin! Do you see how everyone is acting today? It's downright weird. Some new guy is apparently here and seems to be a really important topic today." her friend Ai asked

Rin came back to earth as a hand was waved in front of her face, and a finger flicked her slightly turned up nose, rather harshly.

"Ow! Ha ha no I really haven't been listening to all the hype…" she answered in her bubbly voice looking at the girl.

"Well I heard he is apparently full inuyoukai and sexy as hell!" another girl giggled.

"Ya, but I heard he is equally scary and doesn't seem to want to talk with anyone! He is a third year, but looks a lot older."

It wasn't as if they didn't have demons at their high school, but it was pretty rare to get a new one and especially one as high up as an inuyoukai. He couldn't be all that scary though, he was probably a cute puppy underneath.

"Has anyone tried to talk to him yet, maybe he's just shy?" Rin asked

"No, a bunch of girls have already tried to get something out of him, but his lips are sealed pretty tight."

That was strange, you would think a new student would be trying to make new friends, not push people away…

"Well, I'm gonna try to talk to him if I see him, who wouldn't want a powerful demon to protect them. Besides, have you heard how wonderfully possessive they can be mm mmm mmm!" Rin's close friend Chika spoke with stars in her eyes.

Rin just giggled at the thought of a dog demon following a girl around like, well, like a stray dog.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see her guy friend Daichi scowling at the group of gossiping girls. Daichi was a tiger demon, and his scowl could be fairly effective.

"Would you girls, please, stop talking about that new guy, its not like some dog is that important anyways, right Rin?"

He looked down at her giving a sweet smile and a pleading look.

"I don't know, we haven't had a new guy, let alone a demon, in quite some time. Girls are bound to talk, I'm even wondering about him." she said with a laugh and bounced a few times in her chair.

"You're so cute Rin, but really, if you want a demon, I'm always open for ya." he said with a smirk as he leaned closer.

Daichi had already confessed to her twice in the last two years. She had politely turned him down, only seeing him as a closer friend or a brother.

It wasn't that she couldn't see his appeal though. He was 5'11" with bright orange hair, and bright orange irises. His facial markings included one black line along each of his cheekbones, and all the girls loved his almost feral look. The boy was a soccer jock, and was well built but not overly so. He knew how to sweet talk a girl and what they liked. But he just wasn't for her…

The guy was persistent though and just didn't want to give up on her. It made her borderline uncomfortable.

"…he he I'll um remember that Daichi. I'm sure all the girls here would be happy to take a tiger demon like yourself…" she said trying to act ignorant to his advances.

He just sighed and nodded while taking a seat next to her. No matter what she had said, he was always sure to put himself in close proximity with her. It had often intimidated the other boys, regardless if they liked Rin or not, or if she liked them for that matter.

"Well, I for one, am very interested to see this mystery guy. He is apparently the son of some big shot whose loaded, and this student is supposedly super smart. Most kids wonder if he is hiding his age, being a demon and all."

"That's true, for all we know he could be, like, 200 years old." Ai giggled.

"Daichi, you _are_ really only 18...right?" someone asked while trying to flirt.

Rin started to drift off again and missed his answer, the thought of who this new guy was , floated around her head, as well as what her friend said about his demeanor.

All the students at the school had to take a mandatory course on demon history and culture. It was their way of showing their respect for the demons, and to educate humans on the differences between the two species.

Rin's favorite part of the class was learning about some of their mating rituals, though it always brought a blush to her cheeks.

Most male demons, full or not, were suppose to be rather possessive and were 'alpha' to their mate, expecting respect and submission. Though some breeds of demons were known to be rather affectionate and obedient towards their female.

It seemed so much more exciting then the typical human story of a boy meets a girl and they get married. Or at least it did to Rin.

She couldn't recall learning much about Dog Demons in class. They were a more rare type of demon. Rin knew one of her childhood friends had settled down with an Inu hanyou, maybe she could ask her about it…

What she did remember was that they were known to be very protective and found their mates through their scent, both male and female.

Wonder if he already had a mate or not… that could explain his attitude towards all the girls.

"Anyone know if this new guy has a mate yet?" Rin blurted out to the group without thinking.

"Uhhh, I hadn't heard anything about a girlfriend….why does miss Rin wish to know?" Chika asked while giggling.

"No reason, just a question, it would make sense since he wont talk to any of the girls." she said while she blushed lightly.

"Oh I hope he doesn't, that would take away all the fun!" Ai squealed.

"If he had a mate here, we would have known." Daichi reasoned.

"Really?" Rin asked.

The tiger demon draped an arm around her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. She tried to pull his arm away gently and not look slightly upset.

"Mhmm, dog demons know almost immediately when their mate is around. They have no choice really, unlike my type who prefers to date around before making any decisions." he said while moving his face away but ignoring her tugging on his arm.

"Oh leave poor Rin alone, Daichi. You can come over with me." A tiger demoness named Emi purred.

Why couldn't he just take her up on that offer? It would make things so much easier.

The conversation finally made its way away from the new guy and settled on the topic of new schedules for the beginning of the year. Courses were hard this year for Rin, she was only a second year, but it seemed the gods wanted her to drowned in school work.

"And I already have like an hour of homework for math tonight! It's only the third week of school, and already the teachers are pouring it on!" Chika complained.

"I hate my teacher for English! Geez, can't she at least speak to us in a language we can understand for, I don't know, like even half of the class!" Ai complained.

"At least we have most of our classes together, well except for poor Daichi" Rin laughed.

Daichi was a third year, so had mostly higher classes then them all.

"It's okay, we have all the same lunch periods" he said

All of a sudden, the cafeteria doors opened with a creak and someone stepped inside. Everyone went silent almost immediately, minus the small whispers that started up after a few moments of shock.

"What's going on? I can't see over Daichi's big head." Rin whispered to her friends.

"Shh, the new guy looks like he is looking for someone in here."

"What do you suppose he's doing, he's just standing there and looking at everyone. Really strange…"

Rin was trying to peak around all the people, listening to the other students to update what he was currently doing. This certainly was a way to make an entrance…

When she finally was able to get a good look at the new student, her heart almost stopped.

He was the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen in her entire existence.

"Wow…" she said, more to herself than anyone.

The guy had white hair that had a silver sheen to it, that reached to right below his butt. It looked smooth and she wanted to just run her fingers through it. He had bangs that reached his eyebrows, they parted in the middle to show off his blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead. His other markings were two magenta stripes along his perfectly sculpted cheekbones and deep red lining along the top of his eyes.

He was at least 6'2", almost a full foot above her, and you could just see how well he was built underneath his long sleeved neat button up shirt. His jeans hugged him in all the right place's, and ended in a pair of black and white checkered van's. Another strange accessory was, what appeared to be, a tail like fluff that fell over his shoulder. ( I couldn't not have the fluff in here ok?).

His skin looked like perfect porcelain, even lighter than her own and he had two pointed ears that were absolutely adorable and enchanting.. All together, he almost looked like an ethereal being or some sort of demi god left here.

During her whole inventory over him, she had failed to notice his making his way over to her, when she did take notice, she saw how graceful he moved, like a predator stalking prey.

"Look, he is coming over here!" Ai whispered.

Audible gasps were heard when he stopped about two feet away from Rin and just stood starring at her for a moment.

She could now see his eyes clearly. They were the most magical shade of amber. Like two perfect topaz stones starring straight through her. She was left totally speechless at the effect he had over her.

"Can I help you?" Daichi all but growled at him, his arm wrapped now tightly around her waist.

The strange demon looked at him and growled towards him in a most menacing manner, and then focused back on her and stepped closer.

He got right into her face and looked into her eyes, then he dropped his face down to her neck and sniffed around the juncture of where her neck met her shoulder. What was he doing?

Rin still had failed to move, even when he had gotten so close to her. He was making her whole system go haywire, and she just couldn't seem to move away from him.

He stopped sniffing, and then did something that both confused her and shocked her.

"Ow!" she yelped as he nipped at her neck and then pulled back to stare at her.

He had bit her! What the hell!

She lifted her hand to her neck and could feel the indent his fangs had made. What in the world was this guy trying to pull!?

"As you can see, tiger scum, this is now mine, get your disgusting arm off of it before I remove it permanently." he spoke in a low baritone voice that sent chills down Rin's spine.

"You bastard! You had no right to mark her without her permission, therefore it does not count, and I can indeed touch her however the mood strikes me!" Daichi ground out with a snarl.

"I did not hear her object, she feels the same pull, and I doubt she would want the likes of you anyways. Now your arm!" his eyes flashed crimson for a moment and he gestured towards her waist.

Rin still had not found her voice, still in shock over being bitten, in front of everyone, and having no idea what was going on.

"Rin, tell this bastard that I can have my arm anywhere I want it." Daichi turned to her and shook her a bit to bring her back to the present.

"Who are you?" was all she managed to say.

"I am Sesshomaru, and you are my intended mate, now tell this filth to remove his arm unless you want me to rip it off."

Sesshomaru, something about that name made her want to jump into his arms….wait MATE?!

"I told you it doesn't count you filthy dog…"

"Your what…? Daichi, I suggest you do as he says, cause he looks pretty serious." she said and wriggled a bit to get his to drop the arm.

"Good giiiirrrrl." Sesshomaru purred to her, before growling again at Daichi.

Daichi growled, but did drop his arm.

"And what if I say she was already _my _intended Sesshomaru?" he growled flashing his fangs.

"I do not see a mark on her, and it would not matter to begin with. You know the rules of the demon council. Mine."

Rin shook her head to clear her thoughts and then looked pointly at both of the men who looked quite irate.

"Stop it, both of you! Daichi, I have told you, I am not your intended anything. And you, I don't even know you, so I suggest you explain." she said trying to sound firm.

Neither took their eyes from one another, but Sesshomaru did answer her in his low voice.

"Inuyoukai can sense their mates, it is irrelevant whether you know me or not. I have marked you, mate, so no one else may touch you without my consent, no males, that is" he flashed his fangs at Daichi.

"E-Excuse me?" She squeaked.

"You. Are. My. Intended. Bitch." he purred to her and turned his eyes towards her with his still stoic face, though his eyes flashed with something more.

"Bitch? What are you talking about-"

The lunch bell rang, and everyone who had stayed silent until now, all hurried out of the room to get to class and begin to talk about this new development.

Only Rin, Ai, Chika, Daichi, and Sesshomaru were left in the room, all looking at Rin in quiet thought, or anger in Daichi's case.

"I must get to my class and you to yours, come mate." He spoke in a quiet but arrogant voice and reached for Rin's hand.

"She is not some bitch that will simply obey you" the tiger demon stated.

"I am her alpha now, so yes, yes she will." again that arrogant tone.

"Rin, I think you had better say something now…" Ai whispered to her friend who was still quite unsure of what to do.

"Controlling yet sexy." was all she could hear from Chika.

"I….Um…..we…m-mates….wha….I…" she stuttered

"Stop that and come" Sesshomaru stated again.

She stood up, whether to run away, slap him, or to follow him she didn't know. Everything that had transpired in the last half an hour came crashing down on her and her head seemed to feel extra light, her vision tunneling and going black.

The last things she heard were her friends concerned gasps, Daichi's growl, and Sesshomaru's gentle purring as his arms caught her before she hit the floor.

* * *

**Okay so that was the first chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. I know so far Sesse is just a tad OCC, but it is gonna happen sometimes.**

**I will try and bring him down to his stoic self a bit more in the next chapter, but I wanted to explore his more caring side as well. **

**Rin is hopefully doing pretty good, character wise, and I will try to add more of her bubbly personality k J**

**What is in store for these two you ask? Read next time and find out!!!**

**Review Review Review!!!!!! I like to know how I'm doing so please Review!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the positive reviews guys! I'm glad the first chapter was to your liking lol**

**I am trying to keep Sesse to his character, but since he is courting our miss Rin he will be a tad more caring and affectionate. Ok?**

**And also, Kagome doesn't know Sesse in this, she just knows Inu has a brother, so bare with me on that please ****J**

**Keep the reviews coming so I know to keep this up!**

**Anyways, here is the second chapter**

**HAPPY 2010!!!**

* * *

Rin woke up feeling like a train had run over her head. She could feel the over head florescent lights boring down into her closed eyelids, and knew looking into light was not what she needed right now.

The lunch time experience slowly began to make its way into her mind, the strange angel looking man, being his mate, Daichi's growling, those amber eyes. It was like some sort of movie playing through her mind.

"You are finally awake, I see. Pathetic human woman cannot manage to keep herself conscious."

The deep baritone of Sesshomaru made her jump, and her heart speed up. She felt her self flush in embarrassment over her fainting episode, but it was a lot to take it!

"Ohhh…where am I?" she asked in a small voice, her quiet nature shining through.

"The school infirmary, that tiger wished to carry you here, whatever relationship you have with him ends now." he said firmly.

That commanding tone was getting to her, her usually pleasant disposition being overshadowed by this guys demands.

"For your information, he is just a friend, and I feel nothing more for him regardless of what he may feel for me. And it is not your place to say who I hang out with, thank you." she said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Actually, it is, I am now courting you and will be your alpha. Submit."

He didn't seem to talk much, getting straight to the point. It still made her angry. However, her curiosity did work its way to over power that anger.

"W-What do you mean 'my alpha' and 'courting me'" she asked and then attempted to open her eyes.

The light was not a welcomed thing, but his face seemed to calm her nerves, she felt safe. A strange reaction to someone who was trying to control her.

She looked around the nurses office, the sterile white walls seeming to move for a moment before finally focusing. Rin tried to look anywhere and everywhere, but at him. If she did look into those eyes again, she knew she would most likely be struck into silence , just by his mere presence.

He huffed and gave a light growl.

"Did your education over my kind teach you nothing?"

"We only cover so much, your majesty" she said in a sarcastic voice.

"Hn. Your sarcasm is not needed nor appreciated. I can smell it on you, you are my mate. Meaning that once I claim you and place a mark on you, it is your duty to bare me strong pups and submit to your Alpha. The proper Inu term, is bitch." he stated as if giving a lesson to a slow child.

She did remember something about Inuyoukai females being referred to as such. Though, to her, it still sounded like an insult.

"I am only 17 years old, why in the world would I want a mate yet, let alone think of letting you 'claim' me or having 'pups' with you?" she asked, more in astonishment than actual anger.

"It is simply what is to be. That mark on your neck wards off other demons, and human males as well, warning them that you are mine."

"So that's why you bit me…?"

"Hn"

Rin admitted she could be a quiet person, but this man was absurd. She could read his eyes fairly well, however, it would be helpful if he could elaborate more.

"Okay, so what does all this mean for me_ right now_?" she asked hoping he would answer.

Just then, the nurse entered the room and looked between the two of them and gave a long sigh.

"Mr. Takahashi, how about you let me explain things to her, and you can go to class?" The woman asked trying to be wary of the demon.

"Very well, I will come for you after school, Rin." A thrill shot threw her when he spoke her name.

"Wait how did-"

With that , he left, leaving the two woman to talk.

Rin didn't know where to even begin with her questions.

"I know this is all quite overwhelming. I was not aware that Sesshomaru would find his mate so quickly, my apologies Rin." she started.

"What do you mean 'so quickly'?" Rin asked suspiciously, was this planned?

"He ended up at our school because he had smelled his mate within the building, or that was his thoughts. I had no idea he would feel the need to search you out, and in such a public setting." she shook her head. "Most boys would like to avoid finding their mate for awhile when still in high school, some even collage."

"Ok…Can you just go over what the basics are with him? It seems he is not into conversation." Rin half giggled. She had to admit, he was sort of funny in his silence.

But if what she said was true, why had he been so keen on seeking her out? He had to be only 18 or 19 to get into the high school, right? This was all so complicated.

"Honey, dog demons are a very….peculiar types. I know you guys don't cover them very much in class, but I would suggest you look up some information on them. Even I don't know that much of them."

"Oh…alright."

With that, Rin politely asked to be sent back to her class and left with more questions than answers.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, she not having time to chat with her friends or to run into Sesshomaru. But a lot of time to think.

The more she thought about it, the more appealing the idea of having a mate sounded. Hadn't she just been complaining over typical romance's? And this Sesshomaru was certainly sexy enough. Maybe she could pull away some of that tough domineering layer and could find the puppy she had imagined earlier…?

Or maybe she was jus bein her normal optimistic self.

She certainly didn't want to be totally submissive, but it was kind of an honor to be taken as a mate by a demon….or that was what she had learned in class…She could at least give him a chance.

By the time the final bell rang, Rin was determined to get her answers and to maybe get him to convince her to try this 'courting thing' out. Her hand instinctually went to the mark on her neck, she could still feel it so clearly.

"Rin! Finally! We have been looking all over for you!" Ai screamed as her and Chika found her in the hallway.

"Soooo how was the whole waking up in the nurses station next to a sexy asshole mate demon man?" Chika asked in all seriousness.

"Uhh….This wasn't really w-what I had in mind for my second y-year in high school. But it wasn't so bad. He was there so I guess that means he's concerned for me…The nurse said to research his type a bit though"

"Can we see that mark on your neck? With those teeth, he could give you a hickey in, like, two seconds….Damn! When do you think that will fade?" Ai asked.

"Oh wow Rin! I remember learning about courting marks! He got you good girly!" Chika laughed and ran her fingers over the bump.

"Rin"

All three girls turned to see the dog demon in question himself standing a few feet away. There was a considerable amount of room made for him by the students, the cafeteria incident fresh in their minds.

"Uh…hi" Rin said quietly.

"Hi Sesshomaru!! I'm Ai, and this is Chika! I really like your….fur thing!" the girls giggled.

"Rin. Come. I will take you home." he turned, and seemed to expect her to follow.

"Arrogant sexy bastard…"Chika whispered, forgetting he could hear them with his demon ears.

"I-I guess I gotta…go?" Rin said as more of a question and started after Sesshomaru.

The two girls waved and then turned to whisper to each other while giggling.

Once Rin caught up with Sesshomaru, she fell into step with him, he seemed content to not say anything, though he did place a light hand on her lower back to guide her, it seemed.

Everyone starred openly. A new student, a demon no less, and quiet Rin, together. It was bound to gain attention, though with all her questions, Rin didn't really notice.

"I usually walk home…so…" she said while attempting to turn down the street and out of the parking lot.

He stepped in her way and almost herded her back toward the way he wanted her to go.

"I will be taking you home from now on, mate. And picking you up, for that matter." he stated. That stoic mask never slipping.

"But…why?"

"It suits my purpose." was all the reply received.

"T-this is your car?" Rin didn't know much about cars, but she could tell this was a nice one. It was a deep blue convertible mustang that sat low to the ground.

It was not as if some of the students didn't have nice cars, but this car was _really_ nice looking.

"Yes."

He opened the passenger door and waited for her to seat herself before he lightly shut it. In the next moment he was next to her, pulling out and speeding towards the directions she gave. It seemed he liked speed.

The car ride was silent, he didn't seem inclined to talk, and the silence was welcomed to her, her brain spinning still. It did feel nice to be in his presence though. But why?

He should be some weird demon pervert who bit her and acted like a controlling prick with a stick up his ass. So why was she so comfortable with him?

Sesshomaru stopped in front of her house and opened her car door for her. He lifted her for a moment, and seemed to breath in the scent of her hair, before setting her back down.

"Be here on time tomorrow, or I will be forced to come fetch you inside the house." with that he sped off, leaving her feeling lightheaded from his touch, and downright confused.

* * *

Rin walked into her house.

"Rin?! Is that you? I told you that I wanted that laundry done! Did you do that? NO! Now I'm going to be late and it's all your fault!" a woman exited the kitchen and scowled at her.

"I'm sorry mother, I was going to be late to school and didn't have time to finish everything." The girl said in a soft voice.

"Just get it all done, and don't forget to iron those slacks I need!"

Rin sighed and smiled at her mother while walking into the laundry room, she would have to save thoughts of her demon guy for later.

When Rin was 7 her mother and father had been killed in a burglary while she was over at a friends house. The young girl had no other family and was put into foster care until age 8 where she was taken in by the Arai's. She had stopped speaking for awhile after the accident, and her adoptive parents had begun to think her slow.

They were good people, just with bad attitudes sometimes. It never felt right to get mad at them when they spoke to her in such a manner, when they had been the ones to take her in and away from child services and foster homes. So she would just smile and nod her head and do as they say, it was no use to get angry, and they did have their good points.

"Thank you Rin, now…go do your homework or something. I'll be back in the morning and your father will be home by 10." with that the woman left and Rin climbed the stairs to her room.

Rin opened the door to her room and collapsed onto her twin sized bed. Her room was covered in pictures of her friends and family. The bed had a nice, deep purple duvet and an abundance of squishy pillows. A small picture of her and her parents sat of the desk in the corner of her room along with her computer.

She supposed she had better get up and begin to get some answers about this whole mate business. Rin grabbed her phone, looking for advice and information from someone who had experience, before going online.

_Ring…..Ring…..Ring….._

"Hey Rin-chan!!" Kagome squealed on the other line

Kagome Higurashi was two years older than Rin and was currently living about twelve hours away by car. She was mated to an InuHanyou named Inuyasha and Rin remembered her stories vividly, of when he first came forth with this information.

Apparently he was a real hot head and very indirect in his feelings sometimes, but Kagome _had_ ended up being with him, after all.

"Kagome! I miss you!" the girl giggled into her phone.

"I know! I swear I'm going to take Inuyasha with me to visit you this summer! How is school going? Anything new?" Kagome asked in her hyper voice.

"Oi, wench! Who are you on the phone with? Is it that damn Koga again?! I swear I will rip him apart!"

Rin could make out Inuyasha's voice on the other end, and giggled at his jealous tone of voice.

"Hold on. NO ITS NOT, GET OVER IT!" she shouted. "Ok, ha-ha sorry Rin, so what's up?"

"Well… hehe funny thing today… you wanna tell me um all about inuyoukai? he he…" She asked in a bashful tone laced with seriousness.

"Why do you sound so nervous Rin? And what on earth would you want to know about DOGS! INUYASHA STOP TOUCHING ME!"

Rin heard a smack and what sounded like a growl, she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"ha ha so I'm guessing inu's can be….kinda perverted?"

"Rin, you wanna tell me what's going on? And…shut it, you know that's just Inuyasha and his damn protective-ness. I might be pregnant so he feels the need to touch me at ALL times."

"Oh Kagome that's wonderful! But um… a new guy kind of came out of no where at school, and um, well, I'm apparently his….m-mate ha ha" She choked out.

"….INUYASHA! Oh Rin…that's so cool! What's he like, name, age, kind, etc! details girl details! INUYASHA COME HERE AND STOP POUTING!"

"Ok, bitch!, what did you want now? And I was not pouting!"

Rin began to talk, hoping Kagome could catch it all. She re lived the whole lunch room experience and then what everyone, including Sesshomaru, had said to her. By the gasps and growls she heard, Rin guessed they had heard her.

"Wow Rin, that almost beats my experience when Inuyasha pushed Hojo through a wall and picked me up declaring for 'all the males to back the fuck off or die'" She laughed.

"Rin, you're the mate….of Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Uh I guess so…" she laughed nervously.

"Bastard, that's just like him too."

"You know him…?" Kagome and Rin asked.

"Ya, remember how I told you I had a half brother, Kagome? Well his name is Sesshomaru, but he is never around me, can't stand the jackass. You got yourself one hell of an alpha there, Rin." Inuyasha said.

"Oh…great, so you kinda know him." Rin asked.

"Oh good Inuyasha, then help the poor girl! I hated you at first so I cant imagine what Rin is feeling right now! And I thought you said that he was an _older_ brother? How could he possibly still be in high school?" Kagome asked while giggling at her mates growls/

That was right! Hadn't Kagome said her Inuyasha was really a couple hundred years old? And Sesshomaru was older…?

"He is older, by a century or two, but he probably is doing what I did. Inuyoukai need to be close to their mates, and demon council probably pulled some strings to get him into the same school. We don't really look our age and can pass for high schoolers, though Sesse looks around 20 by now." Inuyasha explained.

Oh god. He was _way_ older than her. Though in demon years she guessed it worked differently. She would have to address that with Sesshomaru later on, if she decided to go with all of this.

" Alright then…And actually, I'm not really angry, I already knew that most male demons acted like this, besides the silence, he apparently hates to talk. I'm just confused mostly, and would like to know what I'm dealing with here. I don't know how to act or what this mark exactly means." she laughed.

"Your right Kagome, this girl is really positive, and a push over. Sesshomaru will like that."

"Don't be rude!"

"Alright, alright women. What do you need to know, didn't you have classes on this or something? Kami knows I had to go through enough of human health and history courses."

"Uh…what do I need to know? Like expect?" she asked.

"That's a loaded question, For now all you need to know is you're stuck with him. That's it. He's a possessive asshole when it comes to things that are _his_."

"And Rin, your gonna be hearing him growl a lot, one is a, back off, your too close to her, another one is a ,I'm not happy with you little miss, and the last one that I remember is this cute little purring growl when they're tryin to soothe you or something like that" Kagome said while giggling.

"How am I suppose to tell them all apart? I thought growling was just, well, growling." Rin laughed kind of awkwardly.

"Uh…Inuyasha, let her hear you do them"

Rin could hear the Hanyou's protests and then defeated sigh.

"I'm only doin this once, wench, so pay attention." He growled.

The three talked for the next half an hour, going over the beginning of a courtship and what it all entailed. It was definitely much more complicated than what Rin had anticipated, and some of the things that were expected of her if she liked him were rather embarrassing.

Rin would definitely need to look up more on the demon council, too. Inuyasha hadn't really touched on it much.

She went to bed later than usual, still giggling over Inuyasha's cute little puppy grrr's. This could be fun, if she could get over his attitude, and her own embarrassment at dating such an…animal ha-ha.

Tomorrow she would see if she could get more answers out of Sesshomaru, and look up some more stuff online.

She told Kagome she would call her once she decided whether or not this was worth giving an honest chance to and she would tell her more then.

Pretty simple right?….she hoped.

* * *

**There is the second Chapter! What did you think? It was meant as to sort of just give Rin some time to take in what happened. But next chapter and from here on out, its all about the sesse rin experience lol....well mostly ;)**

**Am I being clear enough on everything? I know their age thing is a bit weird but I promise to touch on that more in a little while lol.**

**Anyways, send me feedback, questions or, complaints**

**See this button right here below! Click it! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews, and im glad you seem to be liking it. I know how irritating it can get when an author starts something and doesn't finish it, but I promise I will : ) **

**Question, people asked me to give some Sesse POV, and I think I will, but maybe in a separate story, like his recollection of what went on?**

**Or should I just put pieces of his thoughts into this? Please review and tell me k? **

**Anyways, here is chapter 3**

* * *

Rin could hear the birds chirping outside her window, and could tell she should be getting up soon, but a few more minutes couldn't hurt.

Her neck felt rather warm, and what ever thing she was smelling made her never want to move again. It was woodsy and….masculine?

The thought didn't strike her as weird for the moment, and she went on with thinking about the dreams she had had. All night she had dreamt of Sesshomaru's eyes starring at her, sometimes with love, sometimes with lust. They were all very good, but Rin had never actually dreamed about a guy before.

Especially one this gorgeous

The instant pull she had experienced towards Sesshomaru had scared her at first, it just didn't make sense to think about someone who she had just met, this much. Inuyasha had explained that it was normal, her mate (considering that was indeed what he was to her…) sent out pheromones that would naturally affect her. It made the courting and submission thing easier, and she apparently had the same affect on him.

Though he was not very likely to show it, what with his lack of emotions and all.

She slowly stretched out her arm to reach for her clock, the alarm blaring out loud in the quiet room. Hopefully she would be able to sleep another couple of minutes. Strangely though, her arm never made it to the night stand…

It hit something that felt like a pelt of some kind, or a plushie toy she had left out next to her. In her sleepy stupor, she stroked the fur and tried to move closer to it, the whatever it was, being surprisingly warm.

"Rin. I can tell you are awake, hurry or we shall be late and I do not tolerate tardiness."

Something finally clicked inside of her morning hazy brain.

The emotionless voice startled her enough to peep her eyes open, they were met with amber orbs. The warmness she had felt on her neck was Sesshomaru breathing on it, or…sniffing it? And she could see her hand was petting his tail…fluff?

"AH! Oof!" Rin tried to sit up to fast and just ended up rolling off the bed onto the floor, straight on her back.

She looked up to her ceiling, wanting to curse the day and crawl back into bed. Her dream mate was a lot more considerate of her morning state than this one appeared to be.

"W-What are you doing in my room?" she stuttered while rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Did I not make myself clear, that if you were not on time today, that I would be up here to get you?"

"What time is it then….6:30?! I could have slept in for another half an hour!" she complained.

"You will learn to rise earlier then. As my mate, you shall be presentable at all times of day, and I shall help you with your grooming." he stated, like it was a normal thing to be in a girls room this early.

Rin vaguely remembered Kagome telling her about Inuyasha visiting her in the mornings to 'pick her lazy ass up for school'. Though according to her friend, it was usually just an excuse to get fresh with her…

"I thought you said you would just be picking me up?" she asked as she got up and began to look for a brush, she blushed thinking of what she must look like right now.

"If you are going to insist on sleeping in this late, then I will also assist in your grooming. I must form a strong bond with you. My youkai has claimed you, but that does not mean that my personal self likes you that much."

Again with that lovely tone.

"Y-You don't like me then?" She asked in confusion.

"You are mine, and I take what is mine." was all he said on the matter.

"Oh…"

That was a rude thing to say to a girl you are trying to court… Sure she didn't expect him to be all out affectionate with her, but he should at least like her, right? Why else would he spend all this time with her after just meeting her?

Sesshomaru rose from the floor next to her bed, and proceeded to her small closet on the opposite side of the room.

Rin decided to go about her morning routine, figuring he was just curious about her possessions and such.

She would have expected him to try and get close or something, but he apparently had no intentions to. Rin felt slightly disappointed at this, the thought of him wanting to touch her made her blush.

Sesshomaru shot her a quick look over his shoulder. She could have sworn that the demon smirked for a moment. Inuyasha said that they could pick up emotions, like her disappointment, through scent.

"I'm….going to go take a shower. Be back" she said watching the man go through her dresser now.

After a quick shower, Rin walked into her room, only to find an outfit had been laid out for her. So he hadn't just been looking, he wanted to dress her now too?

The demon looked up at Rin and eyed her body, which was only clad in a small white towel. He seemed to be transfixed on her, not making any moves except his roving eyes. Rin gave a shudder from his intense stare, and it seemed to bring him out of his trance.

Rin quickly passed him and grabbed the clothing he had set out for her, anxious to get out of the way of his fiery look, scared she would melt right there if she didn't.

When she arrived in the bathroom, she took a look at the outfit she was suppose to be wearing.

It was one of the dresses that she rarely had the confidence to wear. Rin knew she had a decent body, but had never had felt a need to flaunt it. The dress was a deep blue, having small buttons that went up the entire front, like a giant t-shirt. It tied in the back, and formed an empire waist, meant to show off her bust. The thing had a fold down collar, and went to mid thigh.

To add to it, he had given her a short sleeved cover up, one she had never worn before, it being a shade darker than the dress. She had black boots that went to mid calf, luckily they were not one of hers that had heels.

She applied her make up, basic powder, mascara, and a touch of eyeliner. Her hair left hanging straight down while her layers flipped out, she decided against a ponytail to the side today.

Before she left, Rin put a tiny bit of silver eye shadow on to accent the dress, and it couldn't hurt if it made her eyes stand out more to impress a certain demon…

For what reason she would want to impress him, she wasn't quite sure.

She entered the bedroom again, after a short debate with herself, and showed him the outfit.

"Acceptable. Come here for a moment and then we shall be off."

When she approached him, he turned her around and clasped a necklace into place around her neck. It was beautiful, and was obviously not her own. It was a delicate silver chain, and had a blue moon surrounded by silver that hung right above her breasts. It also looked expensive.

He took a moment and she felt his breath on the back of her neck. Then, though she could never be sure, she felt him press his lips to the back of her neck. Her face lit up with a blush and she felt that little touch all the way down to her toes.

"Wha-" She held it in her hand to admire it, but before she could complete her question, he scooped her into his arms and ran down the stairs to his awaiting car.

* * *

"Thank you…" Rin said in a quiet voice as she looked up into the eyes of Sesshomaru, he had been a gentlemen and opened her car door for her, again.

He silently extended his hand to her, and said nothing.

Well he obviously still felt no inclination to explain anything to her. Did he seriously expect her to not have any questions about this, and to just fall into his muscular, wonderful, manly…..arms.

She blushed at her own thoughts and then gasped as her demon wrapped an arm snuggly around her waist.

All through out the car ride, she had been itching to ask more about him and what _this_ whole thing was. She had, unfortunately, lost her nerve in the silence of the vehicle.

Rin took a deep breath, about to attempt to speak, again, when she stopped short at the squeals she heard coming straight for her. Damn

"Riiiiin! Oh my Kami, you two are _the_ cutest couple ever! Good morning Sesshomaru!" Chika said while making google eyes at him.

"I know right?! AH! The school is going to be talking forever! And I cant wait to see how Tigger takes this" Ai said while chuckling at Rin's blush.

Sesshomaru kept them moving, walking through the hallways towards her first class, allegedly not paying any attention to the tittering of the girls.

Though at the mention of Daichi, he made a low growl in the bottom of his throat, and something flashed through his eyes again. Rin would have to get better at reading those gorgeous eyes….

"Guys, stop….we're not a couple" she laughed nervously, and squeaked when the arm around her waist tightened.

"Hush, mate. Do not speak of things that are obviously such a blatant lie. You are mine, and that is how it is."

"Oooh possessive isn't he haha."

Both of her friends laughed, and then went into their first class, taking their normal seats and waiting for Rin to join them. They apparently were rather antsy for the details of all of this.

"Do not leave this classroom until I have come to get you."

Sesshomaru didn't wait for a response, he just bent his head down to her neck and gave a small nip to her already marked juncture, before swiping his tongue over it. With that, he was gone, though Rin watched him as he went, weaving gracefully through the crowd of teenagers.

Rin touched her neck, and shivered at the intense feelings that little stunt had given her. Then with an over exaggerated sigh, she turned and walked over to her chair.

Into the lions den, she thought

The bell rang right as she sat down, the teacher launching into a lengthy lecture about how fun number and trigonometry could be. She was safe for now.

That demon was just trying to get her blood boiling so she couldn't go against his alleged _orders_. It must be those dumb pheromones…

True to his word, Sesshomaru escorted her, and her two tag alongs it seemed, to their classes. Luckily for Rin's already cloudy head, he didn't try anything more than keeping her glued to his side.

He seemed almost smug that she didn't protest to anything and waited for him without fail. Though his face remained impassive and stoic.

Finally, Ai and Chika pulled Rin out into the hall after her English class, not waiting for Sesshomaru. They were intent upon getting the information they wanted.

They attacked her with ten questions at once.

"What happened? How old is he? Have you seen him in the buff yet?"

"Does he have a brother? Are you two a thing now? Is that whole domination thing as sexy and I think it is?"

"Uh…I just met him yesterday… I still need to figure out a bunch of things. I think I'm going to have lunch with him, _alone, _to see if I can get him to talk to me." Rin said while rolling her eyes at some of the questions.

"Oooo alone Miss Rin? Sounds delicious."

"You mean you didn't figure anything out last night?" Ai asked while putting her books into her locker. "Even I know more than you on the subject!"

Rin relayed her conversation with Kagome to the girls, they hung on her every word it seemed like.

"So he does have a brother, but he's taken. Figures." Ai snorted

"Aw I wanna hear the puppy growl" Chika said with stars in her eyes.

As if on cue, a threatening growl was heard coming from right behind Rin.

"I think that's the 'I'm not happy missy' one…" Chika mock whispered as they all turned to look at the irritated man standing behind them.

"Rrriiiin" he growled.

A shiver went up her back at hearing his tone.

"Sorry…I had to talk to these two and I guess I kind of…left." she said while giving an apologetic smile and putting her hands behind her back.

"Hn. You will not do that again, I do not enjoy having to track you down, mate."

Ai and Chika silently backed away, trying to leave without notice to give the two bickering people some privacy.

Sesshomaru noticed, and gave them a slight inclination of his head. It was an approval and an encouragement.

Before Rin noticed anything was up, the demon grabbed her around the waist again, and picked her up to be held against his side.

"Time for lunch"

* * *

After complaining about not being a football, and the initial awkwardness, the lunch turned out to be fun for Rin.

She had been brought to the school courtyard, and set down underneath a tree in the corner of the confined area. It was a nice sunny day out, and the air smelled clean.

It was rare to get this spot, but Sesshomaru could be very…persuasive. He had scared the other students half to death with his cold stare and order to move.

They had mostly sat there in silence, Rin trying to work up the courage to ask her questions, but it did giver her a chance to study him. And the same for him, it appeared, he starred at her with an openness that unnerved her.

"Uh Sesshomaru…" she started off, his eyes just continued to bore into her, bringing an even darker blush to her face and chest.

He inclined his head as a way to tell her to proceed.

"W-What are we doing…?" she asked, while gesturing wildly around her, trying to convey the entire past two days.

In answer, the dog brought a hand up, and ran the back of it over her cheek. He leaned closer to her and roved his eyes over her, his gaze lingering at the short hem of her dress when it was hiked up because of the ground.

"This Sesshomaru does not understand you question, Rin" he purred into her ear.

Rin's mind went blank. She was never going to get any answers this way, especially when his hand went to pull her into his lap, and the other one was stroking the side of her neck. His fur thing, which Inuyasha said was called a Mokomoko, hung over her shoulder to tickle her cheek.

"S-stop that….I-I need to ask you a couple of things…" she stuttered, her eyes rolling back into her head and a content sigh escaping her lips.

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Damn it.

Sesshomaru picked up the dazed girl, and quickly deposited her in her next classroom, that tiny smirk seen on his lips for a nano second. He left her with one final command.

"Wait for me, or there will be consequences this time, mate."

Everyone in the class starred at her for a moment, before looking away and whispering enthusiastically. Rin simply put her head down on top of her desk, willing the blush away and the agitation at the dogs lack of explanation.

* * *

During her last class, Rin decided to not wait for Sesshomaru, this time on purpose. If he was going to not answer her questions and get her all flustered with his sexy….not the point.

If he wasn't cooperating, than why should she?

As soon as the bell rang, she grabbed her books, and headed down a random hallway. She was glad she was able to avoid her squeaking friends and, especially, Daichi.

She hoped he would be able to avoid causing trouble with the powerful inuyoukai.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed her around her waist from behind. She froze instantly, prepared to fight with Sesshomaru.

"Look, I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, but I need some time to be by myself, ok?" she huffed and then froze again when she heard an unfamiliar growl.

"Rrrriiiin"

Daichi was the one holding her! She jumped out of his grip and whirled around to face him, a smug look all over his face.

"I'm much better than that dog shit, Rin."

"Daichi! Don't grab me like that, I don't need someone getting hurt today, and that someone would probably be you, if Sesshomaru saw us like that!" she glared at him and began to turn away. Maybe she should go find Sesshomaru now.

Daichi blocked her way.

"Ok, Rin, here's the deal. I know I can be better for you than that guy. You've known me for forever, your parents like me, and I am even more powerful than that pathetic dog." he ticked all of those off on his clawed fingers while stepping closer to her.

Rin knew Daichi could be a bit forward, but this was to far for her.

"Just back off, Daichi, I am so not in the mood for this. And I already told people that I am not, technically, dating Sesshomaru anyways."

In a flash, Rin was caught between a locker, and the tiger demons chest.

"In that case, let me help you remove that awful stench. I should have marked you sooner, and I know that I can get a response from you if I tried, Rin. I can beat that guys pheromones any day." he purred, his look purely feline just like the cat he was.

Rin rolled her eyes, knowing her friend would never do anything _too_ stupid, he was just so thick headed sometimes.

"Daichi look, I don't want his scent off me, nor his mark. I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I don't need your help like that. I love you, Daichi, but like an older brother." she gave one of her sweet and innocent smiles, while trying to wriggle away from his body.

"I don't think you understand, Rin. With that mark on you, it shows that at one point, and probably sooner than later, you're gonna be his bitch. Now I can't have that…" he chuckled as he nuzzled her neck.

Daichi seemed to be trying to get her to feel something, but it just wasn't there. It had never been there, and now with Sesshomaru around, it _really_ wasn't there. Now she was just annoyed and had an inkling of fear.

While her tiger friend continued to rub himself against her, much like a feline, she did something that was unexpected to both of them.

"Sesshomaru!" she all but screamed in the cleared out hallways.

In five seconds, Daichi had flown off of her and hit the lockers opposite. Sesshomaru standing in front of her in a defensive stance.

"You are looking to die then, Daichi? She is mine. It is pathetic that you must resort to force to get a human female to accept you. And it is incredibly unintelligent to attack her, as she has already been claimed by one who is so much stronger than yourself." the demon said in a low voice.

Daichi roared at him and charged.

Sesshomaru easily deflected him, sending him over his shoulder to hit his head in the lockers next to Rin.

"She is not yours! She was mine first, and I intend to keep it that way! We are meant to be together, it is fate. Besides, she just met you, and I am her closest friend."

"That is not how the council will see it. You have dirtied her with your disgusting scent. I will not have _my_ mate made filthy like that, you pathetic feline." the low and calm voice in which he spoke in sent a shiver up Rin, though she could see his anger through his eyes.

They were flashing between their normal gold, and a deep crimson red.

Watching the two demons fight over her, was quickly getting on her nerves. No one had explained anything to her here, and she was tired of people claiming ownership of her.

Daichi didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon, though Sesshomaru obviously had the upper hand. Rin watched for a few more seconds in shocked silence, before her anger kicked in.

"STOP!" she shouted. She noticed that both of the demon's flinched at the pitch and volume of her voice. Good.

"Rin-" Daichi started, stepping towards her. He was stopped as Sesshomaru flashed in front of him and pulled Rin behind him, growling loudly.

She pushed him away, only his moment of distraction giving her the ability to do so, and stepped off to the side. These two were seriously out of control.

"Let me make one thing clear." she walked up to Daichi and smacked him across the face, it probably didn't hurt him, but it was enough to stop him in his tracks.

"I am not anyone's thing, and I am certainly not yours, Daichi! I have politely turned you down multiple times. So stop it! I value your friendship and I would hate to lose that, you big dumb cat!"

He didn't say anything and she turned to Sesshomaru, who was looking smugly at the tiger.

"And you. I have tried to ask you what has been going on for the past two days, but you don't give me ANY answers. I cant just accept something like this, and roll over for you. So until you pull that stick out of your ass, leave me alone!"

Sesshomaru stayed his stoic self, but he emitted a low growl, showing his distaste for the situation and her tone.

With that, she huffed off towards the doors, leaving those two too themselves.

"Stupid….demon….men….ugh" she mumbled and cursed to herself. She absolutely hated getting mad like that. And it felt almost wrong to have yelled at Sesshomaru.

But dear god, she needed those answers, or a manual or something for this! And Daichi was just becoming annoying and uncomfortable with his advances.

She didn't look back at the school as she made her way home, hoping that she was allowed a little space before either came after her.

Once she got home, she went straight to her room, and pulled on an old pair of sweats and a tank top. Afterwards, flopping onto her bed, not planning on moving for awhile.

When she calmed down, she made her way to her computer and went to her favorite search engine. She hoped there was an explanation for those two's stupid behavior. Maybe this thing would give her more answers…

She pulled up an article on dog demon courting and began to read.

_The courting and mating of Inuyoukai:_

_This particular type of demon is known for being overly protective, and rather possessive over their intended and ultimate mate. They find that person through their specific scent, it is immediately recognizable and no one can imitate it. _

"Tell me something I don't know…" she snorted. She clicked on the area that talked about male inuyoukai with human women.

_Most will be very dominate. It is important in the beginning of the courting for the human to exert a certain amount of submission, to strengthen the bond with her partner. To do this, it is important to bare your neck, as a show of his dominance. If he appears upset or angry, tilt your head to the side and give a small whimper. _

"Hmmm…" she had heard Kagome go off about that whole thing. She clicked and listened to a few of the phrases in native Inu. It was apparently important to make these noises when occasion called for it.

She listened to the ones that Sesshomaru was supposed to make, they sounded just like the ones Inuyasha showed her, and she was beginning to hear the big differences between each growl.

_Until the relationship is on a more stable note, it is important to have minimal contact physically with anyone not of relations to you. It is also advised to avoid all other males, as some inuyoukai can have a lapse of control under the right circumstances. The demons instincts are on high alert for the first few weeks, and they are harder to control, so seeing anyone touching you can have a very bad effect._

_As the relationship progresses, a courting mark is placed upon the female, and when it fades, a new one replaces it, this happens as often as once a week. It is a way to keep the demons scent on you, and keeps others away. These marks are usually not painful, though rather enjoyable in most cases. When the actual mating occurs, a permanent mark will be bestowed on the females juncture of her neck and shoulder. It is the sure sign of her submission to her alpha, and the sealing thing on their relationship._

She blushed at the thought of mating with Sesshomaru…

Rin skipped over some of the useless information, not really interested while being as angry as she was. This at least could explain some of his behavior, though Daichi was another matter entirely.

"Stupid Tigger…" She turned off her computer, determined to hold off on the rest of it until the dog himself told her about it. She stretched and turned in her computer chair, nearly jumping two feet in the air when she did, her heart almost stopping.

Sesshomaru was sitting on her bed, just looking at the picture of her and her parents, then his eyes turned up to meet hers.

Her temper flared.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

She watched as he got up and stalked towards her, she didn't know what to expect, and slightly tilted her head, just to be safe.

Slowly, as if hesitant, the demon pulled her to his chest. He showed no hesitence, acting like his perfectly sure of every move self, but she could sense the hesitance.

Rin stood still in shock for a moment, before wrapping her arms around him as well and waiting to see what was up with him. She heard that deep and low purr in his chest, it rumbled through his frame and shook hers as well.

It was quite relaxing and made her want to melt into his arms, the sound so soothing and relaxing all of her tension. She wished he didn't have this much of an affect on her when she was mad…

"Sesshomaru?…" she asked attentively.

He seemed content not to move, just resting his head on top of hers and burying his nose in her hair.

What was he trying to say now…?

* * *

**What could the sexy demon want? Lol find out next chapter.**

**He will be explainin stuff to her so there will be a lot more of their 'together' time, for those of you who are wondering, I just wanted to make sure to set the story up well.**

**Anyways, so should I make a separate story for Sesshomaru's POV? I'm kind of leaning towards it.**

**Review please!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm still thinking about a new story for Sesse or not, I'm getting mixed reviews lol. I'll let you know by the end of this story kk?**

**And I think I will be adding some Sesse POV in here, but I'm trying to figure out how to work it into here to sound natural, ya know? Maybe ill go back and add in his POV when the story is done. This is so complicated lol**

**Anyways, here is chapter four : ) enjoy and review**

**I am trying to get to 100 reviews before I post the next chapter, special prize for my hundredth reviewer, so….**

**Please please please give me a 100 and I'll give you another chapter quicker! **

* * *

Rin had been standing in the middle of her room for a good few minutes now, Sesshomaru still wrapped around her. He had continued to stand silently, purring to soothe her, she supposed, and nuzzling her neck.

"Ok Sesshomaru….what do you need?" she tried to turn in his grip, but a small warning growl held her in place.

Well then….what was she supposed to do?

Slowly, the dog demon pulled her backwards, and plopped them both down on top of her bed. She snuggled, almost on instinct, into his lap, hoping he would speak soon. He was making her heart rate rise dramatically with this new closeness.

Rin tried to remember that she was mad at this particular demon, but this affection and growling thing was making her mind all fuzzy. She shivered when he swiped his tongue a few times across the heated flesh of her neck.

She tried, in vain, again to pull out of his embrace. Rin knew he could smell her arousal, and not much talking would get done if this continued.

"Sesshomaru, can you let me up? I want to say a few things to you." she asked meekly, failing to sound angry at all.

His hold tightened for a moment, and then he released her, though grabbing her hand to make sure she didn't stray to far.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. This has all been so confusing and I'm trying to adjust to all this courting stuff, which I don't think I have a problem with. But I need to ask you a few things so that I can be clear on all of this, and us."

He starred at her with his cold eyes, but they seemed almost softer now.

"O-ok then…. First, what are we? I know I'm your mate, but what are we…in human standards?" she needed to comprehend what the relationship was in her own nature as well

"I suppose it can be likened to an engaged human couple, though my heritage has a much more intricate courting procedure." he stated while looking into her eyes.

"E-engaged? But I never even remember you asking me out…" she said shyly while blushing and remembering the lunch room incident.

"You are mine."

"….alright. If I decide to let this whole courting thing commence, what is it like? And it is an _if_ I agree."

He looked her over, it always sent a shiver up her spine when he did that. Like a predator looking upon its small and trembling pray.

"That courting mark will be kept on your neck at all times, I prefer that you wear things that expose it. I will be showing you to my house soon, you will then meet my father and his human mate. We may go on dates, or I will buy you what you wish, as a 'human' couple would do." he said while keeping his indifferent stare. "You are mine, I expect your submission and obedience. I am alpha."

"Uh huh….submission huh? We'll see…Wait, do I get to meet your biological mother?" she said, making the connection that his fathers current mate was human and he was a full demon.

"My mother is dead" he said in a matter of fact voice. "That necklace you now posses was hers, it is a family heirloom."

Rin looked down at the necklace and pet it once.

"I am sorry, I didn't know. Are you sure I should be wearing it then ? If it is so special?"

"You are to be my mate, everything of mine is yours, and vice versa. So yes, it is something that you should wear with pride. It also signifies that you are mated to a strong Inuyoukai." he said, that smug air back in his voice. She noticed he didn't mention his mother again.

Rin blushed again at the word 'mated' but she decided to not bring up that particular part of the courting. She could ask the internet or maybe Kagome, later. As for personal questions about him, like ones about his family or himself, could also be put off to when they had spent more time together.

It was all business tonight.

"Mate, what else do you wish to know?"

Rin just stood there for a minute thinking, her eyes running over Sesshomaru's body. He slowly pulled her arm and brought her back into his lap.

"Uh…anything else I should know? I-If I do agree, that is. Like any, I don't know, ceremonies or stuff like that?" He loved to wreak havoc on her heart it seemed, her pulse speeding up as well as her breathing while he resumed his purring and playing with the fingers on her hand he still held.

He just stayed silent, either not choosing to answer, or signifying a negative. Rin couldn't be sure, she was just happy he had opened up and talked at all…

"It is late, if you do not require anymore information I shall take my leave. I will be here promptly at 6, and I expect you to be waiting, Rin. In regards to the courting rituals and ceremonies, you will be exposed to those when it is time."

He rose with her still in his strong arms, and then slowly set her on her bed. Rin watched as he walked to the window and opened it wide. So that was how the beast had gotten in.

Rin got up and stood in front of him, looking into his gorgeous amber eyes, her decision made. And her fate sealed.

"Ok, Sesshomaru, I will go out with you, since you asked so nicely" she giggled, her bubbly personality coming forth to tease him a little.

"Hn" again with the one syllable answers. Oh well.

The demon then bent down and wrapped both arms around her slim waist, it still amazed her at how tall and well built he was, and how safe she felt in his arms.

"Rrrriiinn" he growled, and her knees threatened to buckle.

"Y-Yes?" she asked, and then she tilted her neck to the side in an act of voluntary submission, wanting to give his way a chance.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and growled in approval, he liked her submission to him it seemed. Sesshomaru then proceeded to nibble on her neck, his fangs on her skin causing her whole body to warm.

A small whimper escaped her lips, and she hoped it sounded like it was supposed to. She had never been touched like this, and his powerful aura and practiced mouth were getting to her.

"S-Sesshomaru…I gotta get to bed n-now…maybe" she said breathlessly. His teeth and tongue were still teasing the column of her throat, but after a moment, he pulled away.

Rin thought he was finally going to depart, hopefully before she spontaneously combusted, but he first bent down to her and pecked her on the lips, nipping at her bottom lip once for good measure.

"Sleep now, tomorrow I will be taking you out." With that, he swung himself out the window and turned into a ball of light that went flying up into the sky.

Rin starred up into the sky for a moment, before collapsing on the ground. Woah, what a kiss. If that was just a peck, what else could he do? And wasn't she suppose to have been mad at him!? Oh well, it scarcely mattered now.

He would be in for a treat with his whole obedience thing, and she would have fun with his quiet personality that contrasted so greatly with her own. Maybe they were meant to be together after all? This sounded like a complicated process, but it _was_ quite an adventure.

Rin felt a giddiness at the thought of getting to know this silent man better.

She blushed and then climbed into bed, sure to dream of the demon with golden eyes again.

* * *

True to his word, Sesshomaru was in her room at 6 o'clock exactly, her alarm clock not even getting one good shrill ring in before he crushed it.

"Wha!?" Rin said in her dazed state.

"You do not need this irritating contraption, I will wake you." She looked at him, and then remembered something Inuyasha had mentioned.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, was that hurting your ears?"

He ignored her question with a typical 'Hn' and proceed to pick out her outfit. Rin could get used to being woken up like this, but it was sooooo early!

As soon as Rin got a glimpse of herself in her full length mirror on the back of her door, she let out a squeak, Sesshomaru appearing at her side in the blink of an eye, looking for threats.

After last night, Rin had two additional hickey's on her neck, one on the juncture (the one that didn't have the courting mark on it), and one final one on the other side of her neck.

"Sesshomaru!" the demon seemed to smirk for a moment, Rin just hoped they could be covered with make up.

The morning went much the same as the previous other than that. Today her outfit was a pair of nice skinny jeans, grey ankle boots, and a pink tank top with a thin grey cover over it. She put a small side ponytail in today and secured it with a matching pink ribbon and a few chunky bracelets to add her own style to the combination.

He gave her an approving once over, after removing the make up on her hickey's and growling at her, and they were off to school.

Rin could hardly keep her mind focused on school today, to excited over how her life was changing. Tonight he was taking her out, but where? She had never been on a date before, and certainly never been out with a dog demon.

Chika and Ai were elated at the news of their now couple status, and the buzz around the school still seemed to be going strong. Especially with her additional marks now. For the most part, Rin didn't even notice though, her thoughts all revolving around Sesshomaru.

They ate lunch together, well he watched her eat, and she giggled when he picked Chika and Ai up, only to growl at them and run them several hundred yards away. He was definitely not a people person and seemed to like their alone time.

Rin was a good girl and tried to avoid doing anything he wouldn't like, though she did leave the room once without him. She had wrapped herself around one of his arms when he found her and giggled out an apology. Another time, he caught her trying to cover her hickey's

"No, mate. You will keep them on display. I am alpha and wish to show that status through those marks." she just grumbled about him being a perverted dog, especially after stopping her breath and giving her another right above the line of her shirt.

The rest of the periods, he had personally sat in the back of the room to watch her, simply sending a chilling look towards the teacher if she even dared to look his way. Apparently he didn't need to go to classes of his own…

This was turning out to be really fun, and Chika had been right, it was nice to have a possessive demon with you ha-ha. Rin was very glad she had agreed to all of this, and was excited to see where they were going tonight.

The last bell finally rang, and everyone filed out of the room, eager to get home. Sesshomaru didn't rise until everyone had gotten out the door, silently standing by her desk until she got up to follow him.

She simply gave a dazzling smile and grabbed his hand.

* * *

They had driven back to her house, and made their way up to her room. Rin was ever grateful that her parents had odd job hours and were not home. She wasn't quite ready to explain to them that she now had a boyfriend.

Or better yet, a _mate_. A powerful, silent, possessive dog demon mate.

Up in her room, Sesshomaru had been surveying her room again, looking at some of her things with distain. She, personally, found it fascinating to watch and cute to boot.

Her giggle brought his attention back to her.

"What is it that you find so amusing about this Sesshomaru?" he asked dryly.

"Nothing Sesse (Sessy). Where are we going today?"

During the school day, Rin had begun to call the great youkai by the name Sesse, his name was a mouthful sometimes. Though Sesshomaru, himself, wasn't terribly fond of it, which he had never failed to mention.

"I despise that name, Rin. You will not use it. Ever." he ordered in his typical monotone voice. He had said that three time previous, but Rin hadn't given it up.

"Whatever you say, Fluffy." she teased.

He was on her in a second, pressing her into the soft mattress of her bed. Rin starred up into his eyes, an obvious look of shock worn on her face.

"Care to repeat that, Mate?"

"I'm good" she laughed, while blushing at his close proximity. She wriggled against him and delighted in the way his eyes widened for a moment.

He nipped her neck once in reprimand, and then climbed off of her, smoothing his crisp black button up back down.

"As for going out, it is a surprise." Sesshomaru said, answering her earlier question.

Rin looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then shrugged her shoulders. He didn't strike her as the surprise kind of guy, but it would give her an opportunity to get to know him better.

"Really?! Ok, what should I bring?" she asked while grabbing her black purse.

Sesshomaru plucked the purse from her grasp, and scooped her up, heading towards the door.

"Nothing, mate." Rin giggled as they got into the car.

* * *

They ended up at the mall, to Rin's astonishment, who knew this guy even knew what a mall was, his clothes and stuff always looked custom made and his dad was wealthy beyond belief.

"Uh….what we doin here?" she asked as they walked in.

"We are getting you an appropriate wardrobe, and a few other things you are in dyer need of." he answered with no emotion.

"Sesshomaru! You don't have to buy me anything, really!" Rin would hate it if he spent to much money on her, even if he was rich.

"Quiet, it is my decision and this is what we are doing. We will start at this store." he pointed to an expensive looking department store that Rin had often looked at but never entered.

They spent the next hour inside there, going through bundles of clothing. The staff obviously knew Sesshomaru was an important man, because as soon as he walked in they dropped everything they were doing.

Rin ended up with more than she had planned, if she put back something because of the price, it seemed to end up in the purchased pile anyways. The dog demon was an active member in finding her clothing, picking out most of her outfits, though she loved all of them.

"This is too much Sesse, I couldn't!" she protested over and over.

"Hn" was her constant reply.

To get him back, she made sure to get a few things he hadn't approved of, including a pair of shorts that he deemed 'inappropriate' and a few revealing tops. He called it all unsuitable, but by the way he had starred at her with them on, she made sure to get them.

Next they moved onto a formal store, most of the dresses being custom made for the wearer. What in the world would she need formal dresses for?

"Uh…" before she could even get her question out, store workers were pulling her into a dressing room to have her measured. To her relief, Sesshomaru waited outside.

When that was done, she was in possession of two cocktail dresses, a pencil skirt suit, and three formal gowns, one being a ball gown. Rin didn't know where the bags were disappearing to when they were done, and she certainly would have fainted if she even thought of the amount of money spent today.

They made a stop at a few other stores, though the dog demon wouldn't specify what he was getting there, and then they headed to the food court.

Rin sat in her chair, which Sesshomaru had pulled out for her, and gave a tired sigh.

"You really didn't have to do all this, you know. Though I do appreciate it!" she said quickly, smiling over at her silent companion.

"They were things you needed, I already told you that as my mate you must be presentable.." he spoke.

Rin took a small bite of her pizza while looking her new boyfriend, mate, over. Why in the world would he want to spend all this money on her?

It was silent for awhile, he studied her as she ate, and she pretended to not notice his starring. Finally, she finished and began to question Sesshomaru.

"Soooo how old are you, really?" she asked with an innocent look.

He gave a snort and kept his stoic face.

"I believe I am around 400 years old now, in human math, that is. What is your age?" he asked in all seriousness.

"4...400!? Whooo. Uh, I'm 17, so a little bit younger than you ha-ha." she laughed with wide eyes at how many centuries this man had lived.

"Hn. It means nothing to me."

"Well that's good… how did you get into my school then?" she took a sip of her drink, trying to get her questions all in order.

"Demon law. I found my mate, I am to be by you almost at all times. The demon council agreed with me." he stated.

"Inuyasha mentioned that thing, what is it again? School barely touched on Demon Law."

"The demon council is a group of elder youkai that rule over demon kind, they enforce my kinds rules and regulations. They made arrangements with your high school when I brought your existence to my fathers attention." he sounded as if giving a lesson to a small child.

"Your father is on the council? That's so cool! Why is it so important that you be at school with me though? Its not like we couldn't have dated outside of it, anyways."

This was fascinating.

"Yes, he is. It is imperative that I protect you from everything, demons are different about mating and courting all together from you humans."

"Oh…" she said with wide eyes.

"How are you aware of that half breed? My half sibling lives no where near here." he asked, his eyes boring down into hers.

"M-My friend Kagome is his mate now." she answered timidly, she could tell why the two brothers didn't get along so well, they were opposites.

"Hn."

Rin stayed quiet for a moment, but then she noticed the Mokomoko move slightly. She had yet to figure out what exactly it was, and why it was there.

"Hey Sesshomaru, why do you have a tail?" she asked while motioning towards Mokomoko.

Sesshomaru favored her with a small glare before Mokomoko moved itself to rest over the back of his chair.

"It is not a tail, Rin. It is a part of my true form, it does not go away when I am in the form you see now, and holds a piece of my youkai within it." he said, almost hinting at indignity.

"I don't know, Sesse, it looks like a tail to me." she giggled. That would be a sight to see, Sesshomaru as a giant dog. "I want to pet the puppy…" she said under her breath knowing he could hear her.

"Are you finished?" he asked while standing to grab her tray from her.

"What? Oh ya! What's next?" she asked excitedly.

"What would you like to do, Rin?" he asked solemnly, while wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her towards the door. Rin was beginning to notice all the female attention that Sesshomaru earned, and the glares she received.

"Hmmm how about a walk through the city park?" she asked, parks were always best at night when everyone was gone.

Silently the demon started the car and began in the direction of the park. Rin sat in the dark and looked him over, it seemed it was her new habit, and remembered her first impression of him. He was very handsome, and rich. Of course girls would stare at him.

When they reached the park, Sesshomaru helped her out of the car, and they both proceeded down the designated sidewalk. The crescent moon was out, and it cast dark shadows around the park.

Rin got to the center of the park where a large group of trees sat, and stopped. She let go of Sesshomaru's arm, kicked off her shoes, and bound off towards her favorite tree.

The inuyoukai watched her as she ascended the tree, walking closer in the process. She got to her favorite branch about 10 feet off the ground, and then sat down with her feet dangling down.

"It's beautiful out tonight." she said quietly, knowing he would pick up the sound. "Thank you for all of this Sesshomaru, I've never been on a date before and this was nice."

"You will have to become accustomed to this sort of lifestyle." was his answer.

Rin was so glad she had given this a chance, and was finding herself immensely attracted to the full demon who sat against the tree below her. She began to climb down from the tree to join him, when her foot slipped on a leaf.

"Ah!" she squeaked, waiting for the impact of her butt with the unforgiving ground. It never came.

Instead, when she opened her eyes, Sesshomaru had her in his arms and was looking quite irritated.

"You are to stay on the ground, mate." he said while setting her on her feet but not letting go of her waist. Rin kept her arms around his neck and looked up into his eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

Before she knew what was happening, she was pinned against the closest tree, trapped by the dog demons hard body. He towered over her, but she did not fear him. Instead, she found herself strangely…aroused.

He gave a low growl in his chest that made her shiver and wiggle against him. The demon bent down, his lips only a millimeter away from her own, his lips looked so inviting.

She moved her head that last little bit, and their mouths collided, it was nothing like his peck the other night. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she gasped, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her warm mouth.

Rin had hardly ever been kissed before, especially not like this, she moaned at this new contact. She could feel every contour of his body pressed against her own, a whimper escaped her lips as his tongue probed her mouth.

Sesshomaru released his grip on her hands to explore her body, running his claws down her sides and the small of her back, making her moan. Rin cautiously slide her own pink tongue against his, running it over his fangs.

The demon growled in lust and grabbed at her thigh, hitching it over his hip while he attacked her lips.

Rin could feel his arousal, and was filled with anticipation and a touch of fear. She hadn't seen this coming tonight. Sesshomaru pulled back after a minute and rested his head in the crook of her neck, planting kisses here and there.

They caught their breathes after a minute, and Sesshomaru lowered her leg while stepping back.

"Wow…" Rin said stupidly while running her fingers over her kiss swollen lips. She could have sworn a chuckle escaped the demons lips.

"Excuse me for losing my composure. Come, it is time I escorted you home, Rin." He said in his usual voice, not waiting for her and heading back towards the car.

She followed after him after a moment. Rin hadn't expected the immediate spark she had felt when her lips touched his. How could he be walking like nothing had happened?

Rin giggled to herself at her own crazed feelings those kisses had caused, and being able to cause a lose of control for the big bad Sesshomaru Taisho.

* * *

The couple walked into Rin's house, not expecting to be met with anyone. As soon as Rin had opened the door, she noticed a light on the kitchen. Oh great.

Her parents were sure to see Sesshomaru, as the stairs to her room were right in front of the kitchen doorway. Oh well, no better time then the present to introduce everyone to each other.

Rin walked into the kitchen and found both her parents sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking. Both stopped immediately when they walked in, their eyes flitting to Sesshomaru in an instant.

"Rin, I hope you know that you are half an hour past curfew." her father began.

She checked, and it was indeed ten thirty now. She sighed.

"I am sorry, Dad. I was on a date and didn't keep track of the time well enough" she said nervously while glancing at the silent demon.

"A date? Is this the man?" her mother asked in astonishment.

"Uh, this is Sesshomaru Taisho….my, um, boyfriend?" she almost asked it like a question.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs. Arai, Mr. Arai." Sesshomaru spoke in his usual stoic and calm voice. This was going okay so far, lets keep it this way…

Her father got up out of his seat, his wife following suit. Both stepped towards Sesshomaru and assessed him with critical eyes, her parents were very strict on dating with her, but this was the first time they actually had to deal with it.

"How old are you, Mr. Taisho?" her father asked in a skeptical voice, and Rin physically paled. How was he going to explain all of this to them?!

"I attend Rin's school with her." She relaxed a bit with his answer.

"I see, and what type of relationship are you going for with our daughter, Sesshomaru?" her mother butted in while taking note of his Mokomoko and the elf ears.

He did not hesitate in his answer.

"Rin is my intended mate."

Everything froze.

* * *

**There ya go : ) hope you enjoyed it and keep telling me what you think bout Sesse's own story. Thankyou sooo much for all of your reviews : )**

**Review people! Reviews = Love ; )**

**100, please please please! Make me a happy author and I'll make you happy readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Just some minor corrections for all you all who already read this chapter, not much changed cept some grammar***

**I got to the hundred mark! AH! thank you guys so much, I am so pleased that everyone likes this story.**

**So special thanks to Moonlight Querida for bein my 100th review, I freakin love you! *hands sesse and rin plushies***

**Thankyou's to all the other reviewers, you guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy like being wrapped in a Mokomoko! Ha ha keep up the grand reviews and let's shoot for another 100 by the end of the story sound ok? Please?!**

**Oh and I have been updating every 10-14 days lol, I hope that's a timely enough manner for you guys, I like the time in-between to improve my chapters : )**

* * *

Rin looked wildly from her parents face's which were frozen, it seemed, with their jaws on the ground, back to Sesshomaru who was acting as cool as ever.

"Uh I-I meant to tell you and ha…..it just slipped m-my mind…" she said, trying to break the silence.

"WHAT!?" her father screamed to no one in particular.

"Rin….please tell me you didn't agree to anything yet! Your only a second year, for Kami's sake!" her mothers shrill voice made her flinch.

"W-Well I" Rin took a deep breath. This was not how she envisioned introducing Sesshomaru to the family.

"Yes, she did. She is at a perfect age to be mated, it used to be done directly after her first bleeding began" Sesshomaru said, sounding like a scolding teacher repeating a lesson, and placing an arm over her shoulders.

Her parents just looked at the two of them in utter shock, her fathers face a lovely shade of red, and after closer inspection, her mother gasped loudly. She pointed something out, and her husband turned an interesting shade of purple.

"Young lady, what have you been doing!? What are all those damn marks?! You look like a little slut! I don't care what _used_ to be done, this is totally inappropriate!"

Rin stood stock still, finally grasping that her parents were talking about the hickey's that adorned her neck, the one on her chest being covered by her jacket, thankfully. Oh Damn. She looked helplessly over to Sesshomaru, her eyes filling with tears at her fathers insult.

"They mark her as mine, which is exactly as it should be. You will never insult her again unless you want me to rip out your tongue and feed it to you, you pathetic human." he said in a voice that would freeze a glacier.

Her mother looked weary all of a sudden.

"J-just go to your room, Rin. We will talk about this later. Good night, Mr. Taisho." With that her mother grabbed her husbands hand and left the kitchen to escape to their room, and no doubt, talk about this little incident.

As soon as her parents were out of sight, she turned towards Sesshomaru with a false grin and tried to stop the brimming tears.

"Please excuse them, they don't mean to be that harsh, usually." she tried to sound like her cheery self.

Sesshomaru simply ran his knuckle under both of her eyes and licked the tears off. When two others fell, he leaned down and licked those tenderly off of her face, though his expression held no emotion.

"Rin, where are your real parents? Those creatures smell nothing like you, biologically speaking."

"T-those are my adoptive parents, my real parents were killed awhile back in a robbery while I was away. The Arai's took me in when I was 8 years old" she spoke quietly but refused to let her grin fall, and her night to be completely ruined.

"No mate of a Taisho shall be talked to in that vulgar manner, inform me if they experience another slip up." his voice held an undertone of venom.

"It's ok, really Sess."

"Hn" he used Mokomoko to wrap around her waist and pull her towards him, he immediately began to purr, soothing her and allowing her to bury her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

When she pulled back, she felt much better, his magic touch seeming to do the trick. She knew he was just a big puppy underneath. It felt nice to have someone do this for her.

"I'll walk you to your car, ok?" she spoke with a chipper voice.

They walked outside, and he pecked her on the lips and rubbed his nose against her own. With that, he instructed her that her shopping purchases were in her room and to be awake at 6 sharp. He revved his engine and sped away.

Rin walked up the stairs to her room slowly, tired from the day filled with high emotions. Hopefully her parents wouldn't want to talk tonight and she could just sleep.

As soon as Rin opened her bedroom door, she stopped in her tracks. Her room was….totally redone.

There was now a queen sized bed that occupied most of the room, a four poster canopy with deep purple curtains, surrounded it. Her drabby dresser had been replaced with a deep cherry wood one, as well as a matching vanity that doubled as a desk. She went and sat on the bed, and almost sank right into it.

It was covered with a black duvet that was soft and squishy, it had lace and velvet flowers decorating it. She took a look at the rest of the room.

"What the…" she said, her voice but a whisper.

Her pictures appeared untouched, and the picture of her mom and dad and her was sitting on the new night stand. She spotted a brand new laptop where her old computer used to sit.

Without hesitation, Rin ran over to her closet and peered inside. All of her new clothes were hung up and color coordinated. Further inspection showed her drawers were organized as well.

So this was what Sesshomaru had been doing in all those stores.

She opened up the final drawer at the top and blushed a deep scarlet. All of her underwear had been replaced with….down right sexy lingerie. New lacy bras, plenty of semi transparent boy shorts, the works.

She really hoped that Sesshomaru hadn't gone into any store to pick these out. Kami the idea of him in a place like that…

Rin sat down on her bed after looking through a few more things, new jewelry (the expensive kind), new pillows (sooo marshmallow-y), and some hats and purses. Holy cow.

She put on a pair of new pajamas ( silky short shorts and a crop top to match) and crawled into bed.

"I only met him three maybe four days ago…" she mumbled to herself. How had she ended up this lucky?

But she would seriously have to tell Sesshomaru to not waste his money like that!

With thoughts of her parents behind her, and Sesshomaru's face dancing through her mind, Rin drifted off thinking of how much her life had changed in such a short period of time.

And how easy it would be to fall in love with Sesshomaru.

* * *

Rin found herself having the nicest dream…

It was a bright and warm day, the sky was filled with fluffy clouds, and a wind that blew perfectly through Rin's hair. Looking around, all she saw was the sky and a lush green grassland spread out beneath her, she was up in the air.

Under her, she was being carried by a great white dog, its eyes were a fierce crimson, and it was surrounded by a threatening aura, but a gentle undertone was unmistakable. This was amazing, she could feel herself burrow into its lush white hair, listening to it's purring….

Or… growling…?

"Ah! Sorry, my alarm must have not gone off! Uh, but you smashed that didn't you? But did you have to interrupt my dream, Sesshomaru? You would have loved it!" she babbled on as she slowly pulled her head from under the covers, realizing she was, in fact, in her room buried under her new duvet.

"Calm yourself, Rin" the dog demon didn't seem to know what to do when she expressed great emotion. She peeked out of her burrow and looked into his stoic face, breathing in his masculine scent.

"Oh, but it was wonderful! I was flying on top of a giant dog with cool red eyes, is that what you look like, Sesshomaru?! You would be _sooo_ cute! Do you fly too?" Rin was still going on about her dream as the demon himself casually slipped a hand over his mates mouth.

Rin stopped and looked up at her boyfriend sheepishly, ceasing her attempt to speak

"I suppose you would liken it too a giant dog, though I am not so simple, when I am in my true form. And yes, I am able to be airborne if I so choose. However, this Sesshomaru is nothing close to _cute_, do not refer to me as such again."

With that, Rin put on a new outfit, a deep blue pair of low rise jeans, and an off the shoulder vintage tee with a new pair of sneakers. Sesshomaru brushed out her hair for her, making her blush, and gave her the approving once over.

"I'm sorry! Now were going to be late to school, its already like 8 o'clock isn't it?" Rin panicked while rushing for her new bag.

Sesshomaru had a strange glint of amusement in his bright amber eyes, and turned towards her bedroom door, his head moving to look over his shoulder at her.

"Rin."

"Ya?" she looked at him from across the room as she put the final things in her bag.

"It's Saturday…"

Rin just looked at him dumbly, while he smirked and walked out of her room, and then shoved her bag back down on her chair.

"WHY AM I AWAKE THEN, YOU DOG!?" Rin chased after him.

* * *

After Rin had attempted to jump onto her demons back and take him to the floor, ending with her underneath him and blushing like mad and giggling as he licked her nose, they made their way to her kitchen.

Rin made breakfast and watched him out of the corner of her eye, his eyes flying around the kitchen, always landing on her again. His face stayed stony and blank.

"Soooo, what are we doing today since I'm up so early because of you, Mr. Alpha?" Rin asked while taking a bite of toast. Her parents had left earlier that morning, putting off their _'your being courted by a demon!?' _serious talk.

"What would you enjoy doing today, Rin?" he asked in a bored voice, though Rin could see the interest in his eyes.

Rin blushed and thought about it for a moment while looking down at her breakfast.

"Ummm let's go walk around down town for a bit, except the rule is that you cannot buy me anything today!" she said smiling but firm, while he took the piece of toast out of her hand and held it up to her mouth.

"You are not permitted to give this Sesshomaru orders, Rin. Was the room not to your liking then? I can have it redone to your specifications if you so wish, mate." he spoke with confidence.

Rin was distracted for a moment when she noticed his hand and the toast waiting for her take a bite. She carefully took a piece in her mouth, and her lips brushed against his fingers in the process.

The demon shuddered slightly, though she couldn't be sure she saw the small tremor or not.

"No, no I loved it! I really did, it was so great and just like my dream room, I was merely telling you that you don't need to spend all your money on me." she answered shyly while taking sip of orange juice to avoid his penetrating gaze.

Sesshomaru just kept looking at her and gave an affirmative nod, apparently content with her answer and acceptance of the room.

"And it is an order, Sesshomaru! You are not to spend a dime on me today, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that! I'm not even sure why your doing this much for me in the first place…" she giggled while trying to look confident.

"Hn. I do not take orders, but I suppose this Sesshomaru could avoid it for today, though you will have to get used to it in the near future. As your mate, I am to make sure you are comfortable at all times, and provide what you desire." his eyes shined with affection, though his tone was bland as ever.

"I understand, Sesshomaru." she tried to mimic his stony voice, but ended up giggling at the end.

"Hn. Funny, mate." apparently he didn't appreciate the joke.

They both finished her meal, Sesshomaru actually taking a bite and nipping at her fingers when she held a piece of toast up to him. It was nice to have this intimate contact, and it always calmed Rin while at the same time raising her heartbeat.

* * *

Rin sat quietly on their way to downtown, just gazing out the window in silent contentment. Sesshomaru had grabbed her hand and insisted on holding it while he drove, arguing that his coordination skills greatly surpassed her own with driving, so one handed would not be a problem.

"It's such a beautiful day outside, I'm so glad we're out here to enjoy it!" Rin said while stretching her arms over her head, the dog demon now had her around the waist.

They walked around and looked in different shops, or sometimes simply window shopped, well Rin looked, Sesshomaru seemed to have resigned himself to watching her. He didn't seem to notice anyone around him, other than her of course, and ignored the numerous stares he got from adoring females and passer byers alike. The man did look good today though, in a button up black shirt and perfectly fitting jeans with his checkered vans.

Rin could see the outline of his muscular yet lean frame, her mouth watering at the undeniable firmness of his body.

She couldn't help but chuckle at the other women's dejected expressions, and the way their tongues couldn't seem to stay in their mouths. She rather enjoyed their looks of envy this time, though she hated being starred at.

Every now and then, she had to stop herself from starring at something she wanted or voicing her like for an object. Sesshomaru was rather quick at buying things without her notice, until it was to late, if she pointed them out or looked at them for too long.

He even ripped off the tags to make sure she couldn't go and return them, it was rather annoying, but endearing all the same. The bags would be taken immediately, to she guessed his car of her room, to further her hindrance in returning them.

"Hey, Sesshomaru…" she asked him while patting the hand around her waist. It was around noon and they had been walking around for awhile now.

"Yes, mate." came his deep voice that sent a chill up her back. Too damn sexy for his own good, sometimes.

"You wanna go get some food or something? More people are showing up downtown, and I hate getting shuffled around in a crowd." Rin answered while giggling at his raised eyebrow looking at her apologetic look.

In the next moment, Rin found herself being carried in the arms of the great demon Sesshomaru, headed towards the diner up the street. People stopped for a moment when they saw them, she was sure she looked like a doll being carried by a giant or something similar..

"What are you doing, Sesse! I didn't mean I couldn't walk, I would have been fine. And people are looking at us like you're crazy." she said quickly while looking around and feeling her face heat up.

"You will be staying right where you are, Rin." was his reply. Another order from the Alpha, yay.

"I really gotta be more careful about what I say around you. I'm pretty sure you would kill someone if I asked." she giggled while jokingly adding the last part.

"If someone offends you, it would be of no consequence to end their life, that was how a problem used to be dealt with." he said in all seriousness.

"I really am dating an old man, aren't I?" Rin laughed, while cringing at the ways people must have acted when he was younger.

When they entered the diner, he carefully set her down in a booth and sat directly across from her. She jumped for a moment when Mokomoko wrapped around one of her legs and gently tickled her with the end of it.

A waitress showed up a moment later and starred at Sesshomaru for a moment longer than needed.

"What can I get for you, sir?" she asked in a perky voice.

She was pretty, Rin lamented, all straight perfect black hair, long legs, and ample curves. The girl bent over the table a bit so her uniform revealed a bit of cleavage, couldn't she even see Rin sitting here!?

Sesshomaru looked pointly over to her.

"Oh! Uhhh I'll just have a sprite, the soup, and rice. Thank you." she spoke quietly, acting overly friendly to the girl, trying not to be jealous. Darn those pheromones and overly possessiveness of his….

"Ya, and for you, handsome?" she passively wrote down Rin's order and looked at the object of her interest again.

"I require water and nothing more." he said while never looking away from Rin, he looked quite annoyed at the attention from the girl.

Once the waitress left, looking thoroughly angered, Rin decided to take the initiative to learn more about her demon dog.

"Soooo, am I allowed to ask you questions now?" they seemed to be in the habit of talking about her, or not at all.

He inclined his head while almost imperceptibly rolling his amber eyes. Rin jumped at the chance, and started off immediately. How many people actually got the chance to question Sesshomaru without getting shot down?

"If you're obviously not a student anymore, if you ever went to high school, what do you do when you're not watching over me?"

"I am the Vice-president of my father's company, however I have many people to handle my work for me while I am 'watching over you' as you put it." he smirked a bit when she blushed when Mokomoko traveled to her thigh.

"O-Oh…Vice-president?! Isn't that much more important than following me around? Not that I don't love your company!" she quickly added, trying to ignore his roaming fur stroking her inner thigh.

Geez, she knew he was the son of the leader of the Taisho company, but Vice-president? She was really dating an out of the ordinary guy here…

"You are my mate, it is important to gain a strong bond with you. I do not trust that vile school to not cause incident to your person." he stated while ignoring the waitress again as she placed down their orders.

"Alright then, if you say so. Your dad doesn't mind you slacking off to… court me, then?"

"What he feels is irrelevant." Rin just starred in shock, but let it slide, moving onto other, more interesting, questions.

"What do you eat, since I've never actually seen you eat much other than things here and there? I mean, do you snack on bones and kibble?" she joked, hoping he wouldn't take offense.

"I maybe Inuyoukai, but I am not a dog, Rin. I am accustomed to rare cooked meat, or fresh game if I feel like hunting. I rather enjoy hunting things" he stated while giving her a down right predatory look.

Rin mulled that over, she could just see a giant dog stalking through one of the forests, after a bunny or squirrel. Or maybe even herself, but Rin saw herself being devoured in a much different way. She looked away and gave a nervous little laugh.

"Do I get to see you in you 'true form' ever?" she asked eagerly, while eating a mouthful of soup, trying to avoid getting any on her new outfit.

"No." he left it at that.

"Awwww, I can't see the big bad fluffy? I promise to scratch behind your ear!" she asked while giggling. She really wanted to see what he looked like!

From there on, Rin drilled him, though some questions he avoided intentionally, usually the ones that were about his family or himself on a personal basis. They finished their meal, and again ended up walking to the park. It was getting into the later afternoon when Rin finally ran out of questions for him

She had figured out that he lived in a place near his fathers home, though he didn't feel the need to describe where he lived more specifically. He didn't get along well with his brother, Rin got him growling when she defended her friends mate, and he was not into spending quality time with the rest of his family, either.

He had grown up in Japan, and had traveled all around, gaining power and rank among demons and humans alike, the bloodthirsty look in his eyes when he said that one was intimidating, to say the least. She could be dating the godfather, Rin thought.

"You never talk this much, Sesshomaru! I really appreciate you opening up to me." Rin stated as she squeezed his hand, they sat down on a bench and she turned to look at him again.

"Hn. Do not expect it again, mate. I trust you got all of your inane questions out of your little system?" he asked while his eyes showed slight amusement.

"Yes, Sesshomaru." she conceded, going through the rest of what she had learned, in fascination.

He had gone through business school to work for his father, and was expected to take over the company one day, something he appeared to have great pride in. On the off chance that he wasn't with her, he was skilled in fighting and practiced some, though Rin thought his demonic powers and poisonous claws gave him an unfair advantage. He seemed to enjoy reading, though work seemed to be the dominant thing in his life.

Except for her now…

It was extra exciting to hear about the world he had grown up in, all the different decades and such. He kept his answers short and concise, but it was enough for Rin, for now at least.

But she did have one last question that was nagging at her, she refused to ask in anymore detail, but was rather curious.

"This whole courting thing is turning out to be really fun, Sesshomaru…..when does it end? I mean. when do w-we…uh…" she stumbled over her words while trying to focus on a couple across the park.

The demon beside her made a sound that could almost convince her that he was….laughing. She blushed a bright red and tried to glare at him.

"Your curiosity is amusing, Rin." he made no more effort to answer the question.

Rin looked over at him again, hoping he would spit out the answer. They had only met about 5 days previous, so it couldn't be that soon, right? But it felt like so much longer, like she was meant to be with him all the time, and continue their relationship to further heights.

Her 17 year old brain was having a hard time comprehending how comfortable she felt with this man, who was centuries older than her, and obviously more…experienced than her. In more ways than one. She couldn't get him to answer anything about his previous love life.

"It does not matter" was his only answer. Rin got the impression that he had never been in love but had indeed experience….carnal fulfillment.

"Well?" she asked expectantly. The sun was setting and people were packing up and going home, giving the environment a secluded feel like the previous night.

All of a sudden, Rin found herself in her demon's lap, her nose being tenderly rubbed against his own, before she was crushed to his chest. She blushed and tried to not encourage nor discourage this affectionate behavior.

He seemed to be much more open, as open as he could be, when other eyes were not focused on them.

"Why does it matter when it is to happen, Rrriiin?" he purred.

Her senses went into overload as he nipped at her neck in a playful way, holding her tighter against his body. She could definitely get used to this treatment.

Abruptly, he stood up with her in his arms, and began the walk back to the car that had been left downtown. He looked like he was smirking in the dying light, and Rin felt a streak of indignation run through her.

"Jerk…." she mumbled. Sesshomaru had a knack for getting under her skin and make it feel like it was on fire. Among other parts of her anatomy.

"I do not care for pet names, Rin." was his retort.

Once back at the car, he set her down on her side of it, instantaneously backing her up against the frame when her feet touched the ground. He looked into her eyes, though his expression still gave away nothing, she wondered if this was how he would always look, or if she could change that.

He put his lips directly next to her ear, taking in her scent for a moment, before speaking in a husky voice. Rin feared her legs would have collapsed under her, if he hadn't had both hands gripping her hips.

"Everything is progressing as planned, mate, though I am pleased to see that you are thinking that far ahead. We have a ways to go though, before I can claim you officially as my own. I do intend to indulge in you a bit more, though, so do not fret."

Rin tried to clear her head, avoiding his glowing eyes.

"Wh-What steps are left…? And I-I'm not thinking about…that. I was just curious is all, Sesse." she squeaked and then giggled as he gave a lick, much like a puppy, to her cheek tenderly.

All of a sudden, Sesshomaru tuned around, looking menacing but calm, blocking her from view. She peeked around him to see a huge man standing in front of them, Rin didn't think he looked like a threat…

He looked an awful lot like Sesshomaru, Rin thought when she actually looked at him closer.

He was big, about an inch or two taller than even Sesshomaru, and shared the same white-silver hair and intense amber orbs. His face held a single blue strip on each cheekbone, and was more mature looking than her demon boyfriend, though his face had many lines of laughter and amusement in it. His hair was up in a top knot, and he was in an expensive looking pair of slacks and a deep blue button up shirt.

"I see I interrupted something, Sesshomaru, my boy!" the man chuckled, while Rin blushed down to her toes, and her mate simply relaxed his stance and gave a snort.

"Hello Father."

Rin's eyes went wide and she froze where she was. This was Sesshomaru's….f-father? Oh god.

* * *

**There you go! Oh! What is this? Sesshomaru's infamous father?! What in the world shall happen now! Will this go better than the meeting with Rin's parents?!**

**Lol k guys please review so I can get feed back, again THANKYOU SO MUCH for my 100 reviews. They make me get chapters out much faster!**

**Don't worry, the conflict with Rin's parents is coming up soon, so stay tuned, I just wanted a little bit of Sesse back info first. How do you think it's developing?**

**Review, Review, Review, I kinda want 200 by chapter 8, if possible. The more reviews the faster the chappy comes!**

**Press this right below!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad everyone seems to be liking the story so far, I will try to keep it that way lol, love the feedback I'm getting too. I can actually use a lot of it : )**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter (happy birthday) lol hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Let me know what you guys think **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Rin stood there next to the two demons, in utter shock. She had yet to speak a single word, and didn't know if she was even capable of speech at the moment. Sesshomaru had seemed rather displeased at this turn of events, but was currently looking at her.

Checking for her reaction, she guessed.

"Well, hello there miss! You must be my son's mate, though I can't say that I've heard much about you yet. He's sort of tight lipped, as you have probably realized." the man chuckled while gesturing to his unmoving son.

"Why have you come here, Father?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly, turning to face his father once again. Though Mokomoko reached behind and wrapped around one of her wrists in a reassuring manner.

She stood and watched the two Inuyoukai interact, knowing that she should say something soon. He was the father of her… Mate-to-be, fiancé, boyfriend…..person.

"I figured this was the only way I would be able to meet my son's chosen. Come now, Sesshomaru, surely you wouldn't have brought her to my house for introductions! Now, excuse my boy's poor manner's miss, what is your name?" he asked while holding out a clawed hand. Rin broke out of her stupor then.

"O-Oh! Yes. I am Rin. Rin Arai. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." she said with a smile, at least he seemed nice, while placing a tentive hand in his.

Sesshomaru immediately growled at the contact.

"Oh, why you would consider me a threat, my boy, I will never know." his father chuckled while shaking his head, though he did release her hand She was simultaneously pulled back into the younger demon's waiting arms. Their threat if she moved, obvious with the low growl in her ear.

"It appears the your courtship with this lovely women is progressing well enough, Sesshomaru?"

"Hn" came the usual replay. Sesshomaru obviously wasn't comfortable discussing his relationship status with his father. Frankly, Rin wasn't so comfortable either.

Taisho just stared at them both for a moment, before giving a deep chuckle and an amused glance in her direction.

"I can see your communication skills are still lacking, Sesshomaru.. I will let you two talk that out yourselves, though. I shall see you both in the near future, to check up on everything, and Rin, it was a pleasure to meet you! I'm sure my wife will be very pleased as well, when you see her." the man began to turn around.

"U-uh, the pleasure was all mine, !" she said with as much enthusiasm as she could manage in her embarrassed state, ignoring the tightening fur around her mid-section. It was important to be polite, and this particular demon's aura was filled with authority and power, even more so than her own demon's.

"Oh, my dear, call me Dad! Or even Father is appropriate enough!" with that, he did the same thing she had watched Sesshomaru do, turn into a ball of light and seemingly just float off.

Sesshomaru snorted and picked the silent Rin up, putting her in her rightful seat in the car and joining her after a moment. Rin was blushing furiously and gapping into the air after the man. Dad?! Father?! Well this was an interesting part of the date…

Rin sat in the car for a few minutes, trying to go over the information in her head, but after awhile she started to giggle.

"And what, may I inquire, is so funny, Rin?" The dog demon looked over at her, clearly concerned with her sudden outburst of laughter.

"I just met your father, a powerful demon, and one of the most influential men in Japan." was her answer, as she bent over and placed her hands on her abdomen.

It was just so funny, how easy it had been to get through meeting the powerful Taisho, so much better than Sesshomaru meeting her parents. She was expecting some big bad demon who was just like her own dog demon, but this man was so nice and….silly.

Like an over energetic and friendly dog or something, nothing at all like Sesshomaru.

"I hardly see how this is all so funny, mate. Now that my family is aware of you, they will interfere again. Now cease your laughter." Sesshomaru answered dryly, he obviously didn't see the humor in it like Rin did.

"Are you sure you weren't adopted, Sesse? If you didn't look just like him, I would definitely suspect something." she continued to giggle, while looking over at the man in the drivers seat. He had seemed to forget that he was driving and was focusing intently on her again.

"My father seems to be stuck in a perpetual youth, so to speak." he said with an undertone of exasperation in his deep voice.

"Ha ha, I can see that, but he does seem to care an awful lot about you to come and find us like he did. And he has to be powerful to posses that kind of presence, I don't think I want to see him mad anytime soon." she observed, placing a finger against her lips to think about it.

Sesshomaru didn't answer her, her observation that he wasn't a family person had definitely been quite correct.

They arrived at her house, and Rin began to open the door, only to close it again when she noticed lights on in the front room. She had totally forgotten that they would be home tonight, no doubt waiting to pounce on her first chance they got.

"Uh, Sesshomaru….?" Rin peeked over at him through her thick lashes. He simply stared at her and bent his head to be closer to her face, after a moment he bent even more and sniffed lightly at her neck.

"You smell of apprehension, what do you require, Rin?" He asked while running his knuckles over her cheek.

"I smell of….?" she stopped for a moment, but then remembered learning that it wasn't uncommon for demons of certain types to be able to sense and smell human emotions. She blushed after thinking about their shared kiss and her arousal, praying to god that he couldn't smell _that _well.

"What is it that you need?" he asked again, not commenting further on her scent.

"Oh, um, do you think we could….do something else for awhile? My parents are still up, and I don't think I wanna face them quite yet." she gave a nervous laugh while looking away.

Without a word, Sesshomaru exited the car and opened her own door, she hoped he wasn't making her go inside her house…

He grabbed her hand, and began down the street, the night air feeling nice on her heated skin from the warm car. The stars were a lovely sight, and her previous nervousness seemed to melt away as he made soothing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You're to good to me, Sesshomaru." Rin whispered into the night.

"I am doing nothing but what should be expected from any alpha male with his bitch." he answered while tightening their clasped hands and turning the corner of the quiet neighborhood.

Rin laughed a little at his comment, it would be nice if human men were like that with relationships, though she could do without the obvious jealousy issues.

Sesshomaru walked them around the area until Rin began to shiver from the slight breeze blowing through, and then quickly got them back to the house. He even refused to put her down after her first sign of tiredness, the yawn being to much to hold back.

"I had a wonderful day, Sesse, though you did break the rule of no spending money on me." she stated, after he had effectively gotten them both into her room via the window.

She looked around the room at one of his simpler gifts for her, glow in the dark sticky stars that were now covering her walls and ceilings.

Her mate made no answer back, simply sitting on her bed, back against the wall, and pulling her to sit in his lap as he did that deep purring thing that she loved so much. Rin couldn't help but nuzzle her head into the crook of his neck and inhale his scent.

"Sleep now, mate." was the last command she heard, before she closed her eyelids and drifted off into a wonderful oblivion filled with pictures of her and Sesshomaru and a few big fluffy dogs.

* * *

The next two weeks went by in a wonderful blur for Rin, school and her personal life seeming to improve tremendously. She spent almost all of her time with or around Sesshomaru, the pretense that he was an actual student at the school slipping away fairly quickly as he watched her throughout the day.

If she went out with friends after school, Sesshomaru would always accompany her, or if she had a lot of school work, he would simply observe her. Though most days she spent time chattering away to the demon, he never talked back much but she didn't mind, and walking around town or locked up in her room with him.

The next weekend, he took her out to the most expensive restaurant she had ever seen, thinking he did it on purpose to shock her by the smirk he had on his face, and keeping her out of the house as much as possible.

Rin was getting good at avoiding her parents, just kind of hoping that they would leave her alone as they had been doing. She was just waiting for them to get a hold of her again, and praying that Sesshomaru was with her again.

Ai and Chika were tickled pink at how cute they thought the new couple was, going as far as to check daily with Rin the details of her relationship. She noticed Daichi off in the distance from time to time, being over the whole ordeal between her and Sesshomaru she kind of missed him every now and then.

Finally it as Friday, and the bell had just rung, signaling the end of another school week, next week would be the start of a whole new quarter, the last one of her second year. The last month of her life had definitely been an adventure and she couldn't wait for school to be done.

"Rin, I must attend a meeting today, but I will come to you later on tonight." Sesshomaru's voice broke Rin out of her thoughts.

"Oh, alright. Have fun with that, Fluffy." she giggled. It was a rare occurrence when she got away with calling him this, but she found it fun to provoke his anyways.

She looked around and noticed that they were already stopped outside of her house, waiting for her to exit the sleek vehicle. Sesshomaru growled, and before she could attempt an escape, she was pulled over into his lap.

Rin had become more accustomed to his antics and impulse actions when she teased him like this, or if the moment got even a little bit intimate. But it still never failed to bring a blush to her cheeks.

"I have told you time and time again, that I am not a pet name person, Rin, and that is certainly not an approved one. Now you are to go inside and await my return like a good bitch, ne?"

She could tell he wasn't meaning it in an insulting way, especially when he slide his hands down to her ass and pull her lips up to his level, making sure to thoroughly kiss her so she wouldn't dream of objecting.

"Mmm…." Rin moaned into his mouth, while running a hand through his long hair. He pulled back, nuzzled her neck, making sure to lick her from the dip of her collar bones to the tip of her chin, before releasing her.

She quickly rubbed her nose against his own, a sign of affection in Inu, before jumping out of the car and out of his reach. He seemed to be quite grabby if she lingered too long.

"I will be eagerly awaiting your return, my lord." she teased him with her own stoic voice and the use of the title. He smirked at her and then drove off, leaving her to walk up to her room with wobbly knees.

Up in her room, Rin took out her new cell phone, an orange blackberry from Sesshomaru, and decided to call Kagome. It was a long overdue call, and she would love to see what her friend and Inuyasha had to say about her blossoming relationship.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring _

"Rin?! Finally, I thought I was gonna have to throttle you if you didn't call us soon!" Kagome answered the phone and started in right away.

"Hi Kagome! I'm sorry, I've been so busy lately that I Haven't had much of a mind to call you. How are you and Inuyasha?" she asked eagerly.

"He he, I got her pupped finally!" Inuyasha broke in immediately, and Rin squealed with delight and then giggled as Kagome yelled at him.

"You and your male demon ego thing!" Kagome said, clearly irritated.

"That's so great, I hope I see you when you're as big as a watermelon!" she laughed out loud, and heard Inuyasha snort in amusement.

"Ya ya, enough about my growing stomach. How are you and Sesshomaru?!"

"Have you dumped that bastard yet?" the half demon asked.

Rin relayed the past three weeks of her life to them, listening to her friends gasps of surprise and sounds of clear amusement. Inuyasha even put in a few comments, though none of them in her boyfriends favor.

"He picked you up in the middle of downtown? What did you do to my bloodthirsty asshole brother? Last chick he was with he totally ignored her unless he wanted to f-"

"Inuyasha shut it!" Kagome shouted, effectively stopping his foul mouth. Rin had been wondering about her boyfriends past relationships a little…it was always an avoided topic of conversation.

"Ya, he did. Hey, Inuyasha, can you tell me a little about Sesshomaru's past relationships, he won't talk to me about them….though he doesn't tell me a lot of things." she said under her breath.

"He's one of the heir's to the Taisho company and fortune, Rin. What kind of man turns down all the girls that throw themselves at your feet?" Inuyasha bluntly said.

"Oh, but Rin, Inuyasha was the biggest jerk when it came to women at first! As soon as they find their mate, they are monogamous one hundred percent, right Inuyasha?" her voice went cold.

"Y-Yes, dear…" he nervously replied. "You're the only one for me, wench."

Rin would let it go for the moment, but she was definitely intrigued about what sort of man Sesshomaru had been before her. She finished her account of the date, and jumped at the gasp Kagome made.

"You already met Inutaisho?!" she asked, as if just realizing that he had been part of her experience.

"My old man does love to get involved…" Inuyasha spoke up.

"Ya, he seemed nice. But he was asking if our relationship was going well, and that he would see me soon to check up on us." Rin said while her fingers idly played with Sesshomaru's mother's necklace.

"Well, if you met him already, and from what you've told me, you and Sesshomaru have already gotten past three steps in the courting, Rin. That bastard really didn't explain anything to you, did he?" Inuyasha said with contempt in his voice.

"T-Three? What three, I wasn't even aware we had gotten past the first step!" She answered with surprise. So that was what Taisho had meant about them progressing well…

"Geez, woman. One, I assume you have _at least_ one courting mark on you, hmm? Two, he gave you something of sentimental value that belonged to him, right?"

Rin thought about it, and then looked down at the necklace that her fingers were currently toying with. She had not taken it off since he had given it to her, it had to be worth something to him, a great deal she guessed, if it was his deceased mothers.

She chose to ignore the courting mark comment…

"And three, I'm sure that dick has already put the moves on you, at least once? That first kiss, or however far you went, was an important milestone. It initiates your entire physical relationship, it will only build from there." Inuyasha spoke, the smirk entirely to obvious in his tone of voice.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Rin both screeched at him. Though she was glad to have someone to learn all this from, even if it was Inuyasha…

"You must like him a lot, Rin. It took me three months to even give Inuyasha a chance, and an additional month to set up a meeting with the council." Kagome spoke eagerly.

"Hardest four fucking months of my life…." Rin heard the dog boy mutter over the speaker phone, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Can it, boy." came her friends swift reply. "Oh, Rin! We are so coming down there when you have your council date set!"

"I would probably be excited to, if only someone would explain to me what it is I'm doing at this meeting! What do I have to do with the demon council?" she answered. Though it would be so much fun to see Inuyasha and the two other demons together.

"All it is, is the council approving how your courtship with him has been going, if you are a suitable mate for him, stuff like that. There's this test thing and then they set the date for your mating. It's so fucking boring though, but unavoidable." Inuyasha explained.

Rin thought this over in her mind for a moment, it didn't _sound_ terrible. Except for Inuyasha's moans and groans. But Sesshomaru certainly hadn't said anything about a council meeting, nor had his father. And if memory served her, his dad was on the council himself!

"Wait, what do you mean they set the date of our mating? Isn't that sort of, well, _our_ business?" she asked quietly, a bright red blush making it's way across her face. Why would they need to know when her and Sesshomaru did….that?

"It's annoying, believe me. But it's just the way they seem to do things. I was really confused to, Rin, even Inuyasha was blushing like a girl when they went over it all. They can be….rather frank." Kagome spoke.

"We didn't make it to that date though…." Inuyasha said, sounding smug.

"Shut up!" Kagome spoke in a high pitched voice. Rin laughed out loud at her embarrassment, she was already mated to him, so why should this be such a bad thing to talk about? She was probably just as eager to break the rules as he was….

She smirked to herself, and then that smirk dropped as she thought of how Sesshomaru felt about this whole mating business with her. They had been going out for a month, and had obviously had their own intimate moments.

But nothing of that caliber, or even close to it…

"Ok, well I will talk to you later, then? I can't wait to see you guys and will tell you when…that meeting is set up ha-ha.!!" she said with enthusiasm, so many questions going through her mind.

"Ha ha, us too Rin. Have fun with Sesshomaru later…wink wink." Kagome implied.

After they had hung up, Rin laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, why hadn't Sesshomaru said anything about this?

As if on cue, Rin heard felt Sesshomaru somewhere near her, and turned her head to see him standing a her door still in his black slacks and deep blue button up shirt. He rarely went to meetings during their time together, but she loved to see him in his business attire.

"Why hello there, Sesshomaru." Rin said pleasantly, the council thing momentarily forgotten, when she looked over at the clock, she noticed that her and Kagome had been talking for two whole hours.

No wonder he was here.

"What would you like to do tonight?" he asked right off the bat.

Rin set her jaw in a stubborn line, oh no, they were not playing this game again. If she picked, he always made it a point to find some opportunity to spend money on her, and a lot of it.

"I always choose, it's your turn." she said, trying to sound serious.

Sesshomaru approached her and silently pulled her into his embrace, his claws tracing patterns on her back, with the thin tank top she was wearing, the feeling made Rin shiver.

"Are you sure that you wish for this Sesshomaru to pick, Rin?" His voice held a perverse note to it, but it only made Rin giggle into Mokomoko.

"Yes, Rin wishes you to pick the events of tonight, _please_" she had taken to speaking in these submissive speech patterns with him, though only on occasion. It seemed to greatly boost his ego.

"Very well, we shall go to my house, it is time that you became accustomed to the new surroundings, as it will be your home." the dog demon stated, his nose buried in her hair, he made a note to compliment her softly scented shampoo all the time.

"Your house?" she asked curiously. Sure they had talked about it, but she hadn't heard of many details about it.

Her only answer was Sesshomaru tipping her chin and running the tip of his nose over her neck and shoulder. It would be fun to see how he lived, seeing as he was so mysterious most of the time.

It would also be a good place to question him about this council business….

"It sounds fun, Sesse!" she jumped out of his arms and quickly grabbed her phone and purse off of the bed.

She heard his deep chuckle, which was a rare commodity, and opened up her window. Rin quickly, and unrepentantly, dropped out of the window, it was her new favorite game.

As soon as she thought she would hit the ground from the two story drop, Rin was enclosed in Sesshomaru's strong arms. He growled, and she quickly tilted her head to the side, her eyes cast down in a show of submission, the dog demon nipped at her neck and then nudged her with his nose.

"I despise when you do that, Rin, it is not nearly as funny as you think it is." Sesshomaru spoke while leading her to his car.

"I don't know, Sesse, I think it's pretty fun. And it's not like you wont catch me." she said with a giggle and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Hn."

In the car, Rin had not been as chatty as she normally was, opting to think about how to broach the subject of their relationship and this council thing with him. She knew he could probably tell that she was apprehensive about something, but he was as quiet as ever.

After awhile of driving, Rin became restless. They were already outside of the city, and were surrounded by green hills and bare land, where was his house?

"Hey, Sesshomaru? Where exactly are we going? I know you said your house was out here a ways but…" she said while squeezing his hand. He never failed to hold it during these rides in the car.

"It has been shielded, as has all of mine and my fathers land, to avoid unwanted reporters, and people alike. We will arrive soon, patience mate."

"Why would you need all that privacy?" she asked curiously.

"My father is still Lord of the Western Lands, on top of the company we run, and there are to many people who wish to disturb our privacy to not take these precautions." he explained while keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"L-Lord?! We haven't had a lord anything for, what, a couple centuries now? I knew he was important but Lord?"

"Demon territory is taken more seriously than humans, my father is merely in charge of the demons that reside in his Western Lands."

"Oh….." Rin always seemed to be surprised by Sesshomaru and what his life truly entailed. That meant that he would one day be Lord of the West….and she would be Lady Of the West…?

Just then, her surroundings seemed to blur for a second, all of the colors blending together before everything was set right again. It left Rin rather dizzy, but when her visions focused, she gasped.

In front of her, was what she could only guess, was her demons home. It was a huge three story mansion or traditional western styles.

"T-This is where you live?" Rin stuttered.

Sesshomaru looked over at her and a slow smirk made its way onto his perfect features, amusement dancing in his eyes.

'Welcome to your future home, Rin."

* * *

**Ok Ok Ok, so what do you think? It keeps building up : ) lol sorry I always seem to leave it kinda hanging, but that's how it's done.**

**Tell me what you think, and again, I will update in the next one to two weeks kk?**

**Hope you all enjoyed it (happy b day again) and don't be shy about leaving comments, I'm getting great feedback! Tune in next time for 'My Mate' **

**Review here click!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I got this chapter up in only a week, yay, and I am so close to being done with exams, wish me luck!**

**Thank you all for all the great reviews, I am only like 20 away from 200, can you guys make that happen before next chapter?! I would love you all even more! Lol sorry I try not to beg, but I love the feedback. **

**Warning, there is some citrus going on here, so be aware! I will update within 10 days, as per usual so ya hope that is quick enough for y'all lol**

**Enjoy and give opinions, hope I don't disappoint anyone. Love you guys, really do **

**: ) Chapter 7:**

* * *

Rin sat still in her seat for a moment, even after the car had come to a stop in front of the massive building. This place was enormous for only having one person live in it full time, why would Sesshomaru possibly want that much room.?!

"Rin, it is common knowledge that you must actually move to enter the house. Unless you are waiting for this Sesshomaru's assistance, that is" the demon spoke up after opening her car door and staring down at her, his voice had a rare teasing note.

"N-No, it's just…wow." was all Rin could manage to say as she stepped out of the car.

Immediately a male servant seemed to rush out of nowhere, bowing and holding his hand out with the utmost professional look. Her boyfriend dropped the keys to the vehicle into the waiting palm, not even looking at the man.

"Come." was his command, and Rin followed in a dazed state, inside of the massive and elegant fortress.

Inside, they were greeted by a stillness that gave her the chills, everyone of the servants appeared to be there to greet them. They stared for a moment at Rin, and then a threatening growl of warning prompted them to speak.

"Welcome home, Lady Rin." they all said in unison.

She peeked up at Sesshomaru before pulling one of her hands from behind her back and waving at the group shyly and spouting a quick "Hello."

"You may all return to your previous stations." They all scattered to different rooms, leaving Rin to her observation of the home.

They were in a sort of main hall looking room, the walls being a deep and comforting red, a rich color that was accented with the soft golden carpets beneath her feet. It was impeccably clean, she should have guessed, and an antique looking chandelier sparkled in the soft afternoon light, pouring in through a large window above the door.

"Is it possible for you to close your mouth, mate?" Rin slightly inclined her head and closed her gapping mouth as her eyes continued to rove over the area, her hand was taken into a much larger and clawed one. She was led to the point directly under the chandelier.

There was a grand staircase in front of her, and several doors on both of her sides. She pulled her hand from her mates, earning a soft growl, which she promptly ignored, and turned to face him.

"This is beautiful, Sesshomaru, it's different then I imagined it though." she giggled. Somehow she had seen his home as being a white and sanitized sort of place, everything in order with hard lines and such.

"Hn." As she made to turn around again, a small toad looking demon came bounding down the stairs, ignoring her very presence, to come to a full bow in front of the dog demon.

"My lord, you have returned! I am sorry to intrude, but there is a small matter in which you did not complete at the previous meeting and your father said it is imperative that you come speak with him for a moment." the toad stayed in his bowed position.

Sesshomaru flicked a glance towards Rin and then addressed the toad, a master speaking to his slave.

"You will correct your mistake in the next nanosecond, Jaken, or I will put you through the window again." came his steely voice.

Rin looked up at him, wondering what this Jaken had done wrong, when the green demon seemed to notice her for the first time, falling to the ground in apparent despair.

"Oh, My Lady, do forgive….what?! My lord, this is but a mere slip of a girl, a _human_ girl, I thought you to be joking when you mentioned it! Are you seri…." Jaken stopped when he noticed the deadly silence of his lord, turning towards him with fear in his eyes.

Sesshomaru quickly took his nice dress shoed foot, and stepped on the little demons head, making it lower and crush into the carpet below. Rin hadn't really felt insulted by his outburst towards her, and surely didn't want the man hurt.

"Sesshomaru, it's okay, just let him up and he can….get used to me?" she said more of a question, but the pleading note in her voice seemed to persuade her boyfriend to let him up.

"Hello, Jaken, I'm Rin and it's nice to meet you." Rin held out her hand to the breathless demon, smiling her best in an attempt to make friends with someone so close to Sesshomaru.

Jaken looked at her hand before taking it and bowing lightly over it, not smiling but at least not going on about her _human-ness_.

"Hello, My Lady." he muttered.

Rin noticed Sesshomaru almost imperceptibly roll his eyes, and worried that the offhanded greeting would earn the little toad another round of abuse. But the dog demon seemed to be placated for the moment, and turned his eyes to Jaken.

"Very well, but this had better be a quick call, Jaken. Rin, you may look around, but do not stray to far, I do not wish to have to sniff you out. I will meet you in the dining hall as soon as I am finished, one of the servants shall direct you towards it." With that, he ascended the stairs, with Jaken sprinting to keep up with him.

She watched him go, wondering what this Jaken did for her mate, and then turned her eyes towards the many doors surrounding her. With a playful smirk on her face, she walked down the hallway to her left, intent on getting herself as lost as she could.

Just to give Sesshomaru a challenge, and her some entertainment.

The long stretch of hallway was quite empty, giving her free rein to go in and out of the rooms, wanting to discover which room held what. Most of them were guest bedrooms, equipped with fireplace's, bed's the size of her own room, and a variety of things to keep the guests entertained.

She discerned that there was also several sitting rooms, bathrooms the size of her home, workout area's, Rin lost track of where she was quicker than she thought possible. If she did come upon servants, they would politely bow and watch her intently, though pretending to continue their work.

Finally, she had climbed two sets of stairs, though both at different times, and made multiple turns down every which hallway she was met with. Rin was hoping this would give her boyfriend a good chase, though with his nose she doubted it. It was still fun to mess with his orders though.

She looked to the end of her current hallway and saw a set of double doors, a deep cherry wood with flowers and pretty vines intricately carved into it. Curiosity got the best of her, and Rin quickly bounded down to it, opening the heavy doors.

"Oh gee…" This was obviously the main bedroom of this place, being the largest and most extravagant room she had ever seen. It had deep blue walls with cream carpeting that her feet just sank into, a change from the red interior elsewhere.

The bed had a billowing sheer and blue layered canopy hung from above, giving it a royal feel, and the duvet was a lush and shimmering black, obviously made to stand out from the rest of the area. Rin felt the need to see how far she could fall down into those covers and the numerous pillows that aided to the look of it.

There was a set of fresh doors that seemed to lead to some sort of balcony, she would have to look at the view later, and another door that most likely led to the master bathroom. Just how rich was Sesshomaru…?

She was so wrapped up in her view of the room, that she didn't hear the sound of the door being opened and closed, until it was too late. Two hands wrapped around her from behind, a loud growl sounding in her ear sending shivers down her spine, one look at the stripes on his arms and Rin knew her game was up.

"Hello, mate." an unmistakable voice sounded in the silent room, a quick nip to her earlobe following the greeting. The rumble in his chest shaking her whole being as well.

"Ha ha…you found me.?" she said playfully, trying to diffuse the suddenly tense atmosphere, not with anger, but with….what, exactly? Rin shivered in his hold.

"I believe this alpha told his bitch to stay close to the front room. This is a little out of that realm and it is also _my_ personal chambers. What am I to do with your disobedience, Rrriiin?" he growled, she gulped as he sensually turned her around in his grasp, his hands wondering over her sensitive sides.

"U-Uh, well you see…" She started, stopping when she noticed that she was being herded backwards, her back finally hitting the wall. Trapped.

One of his arms came to rest low on her hip, the hem of her shirt riding up her waist, she made a move to pull it back down. Sesshomaru growled and ceased both of her wrists, holding them above her head, and leaning into her even more.

"Mmmmate, submit to me and my will, it is that simple." The dog demon purred, with a tone of utter confidence. He looked into her dark eyes, and Rin seemed to lose herself in his gaze for a moment before she realized how close their lips were.

Those perfectly sculpted lips that could beat out a statue of a Greek god…She really needed to clear her mind, this was so not the time or place for this, the servants would be looking for them because of dinner soon…

"N-Now, Sesshomaru….you go over there, way over there, t-there's no reason to…to…" she stuttered as he disregarded her command, and slowly licked her bottom lip.

The rest of Rin's protests died quickly as Sesshomaru claimed her lips in a searing kiss, her mind instantly flying away. He took his time, his tongue prodding at her lips until she opened underneath him, nipping and biting at her in a not so gentle way.

It should have scared her, or something, but she only found herself trying to free her hands to…she didn't know what yet.

"Mmmm" she made a low growl of her own as her wrists were finally released and his now free hand found it's way to the hem of her top with the other one, pulling at the material.

If this was her punishment for not listening….she would have to misbehave on a more frequent basis.

Rin pulled away from his mouth for much needed air, but that just caused him to move on to her neck, running the tip of his nose from behind her ear to the tip of her exposed shoulder. His claws running over her stomach and sides, just skimming the bottom of her bra.

A moment later, Rin heard the distinct sound of ripping cloth, her shirt no doubt, and tried to pry her eyes open to assess the damage. When had she closed her eyes? Sesshomaru reclaimed her mouth, obviously showing no signs of letting her off the hook.

"Y-You just mmm bought that for me, Sesshomaru." she said out of breath as his claws traced invisible patterns on her bared skin, his tongue now caressing the top of her breast in a tantalizing line.

"It looks all the better on you when it's like this…." he answered before leaning back to simply study her, his amber eyes on fire with lust, lust she had caused apparently. That damned smirk was back on his beautiful face.

His stare was unnerving for Rin, and she tried to wriggle free once again, finally settling on closing her eyes and trying to calm her rapid breath when she found escape quite impossible.

"Rin, look at this Sesshomaru." came the command. It wasn't fair, he didn't sound out of breath at all, or even slightly ruffled.

She hesitantly did as told and flicked a glance towards his serious face, before diverting her gaze to just shy of where his head was. A little easier to concentrate.

"Mine." He said while grabbing her chin and forcing her to meet his look. With a flick of his deadly talons, her bra was split down the center, she gasped but he pushed her hands back as he leaned his face in.

"Sessho…maru ah! S-sto…." she moaned as he ran his textured tongue over one tight and rosy nipple, teasing her until it was peaked and hard. He suckled at her for a minute, massaging the other one, before switching to it's twin.

Rin's senses were on overload, she had never let a man touch her like this before, not even Sesshomaru. Her boyfriend seemed to have a very talented mouth in more ways than one, and she couldn't help but shiver at where that thought took her.

The dog demon growled, a loud possessive growl, and nuzzled her chest, his hands gripping her hips and grinding against her. Holy….he was obviously just as excited as she was. She squirmed against him, and gave a smile of her own when he groaned and doubled his efforts.

"Rriiin…." she could feel the warmth in her belly growing, how had she missed out on this before? Inuyasha's words about her physical relationship with Sesshomaru flashed through her head as another moan fell from her swollen lips.

'_It will only build from there…' _

"Ah! Nnn…Sess….wha-" she couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence anymore, the rhythm their bodies had worked up, and he was holding her thigh again, like back in the park.

No one seemed to notice the knock on the door

"Lord Sesshomaru your dinner is….Oh my!" Sesshomaru ceased his movements, but didn't move away from Rin. She felt as if her face was going to combust into flames, the maid had quickly turned around but not left.

"Uh…d-dinner is being served, my lord. I was told to um, come get you and Lady Rin…" she spoke again, while hesitantly peeking over her shoulder, squeaking at the glare and formidable aura coming from her master.

"Go." was the only reply. The maid was out in record time, not afraid to bolt all the way down the hall.

Rin stared at the open door and then at Sesshomaru. He was currently lower her leg and taking a step back, running a hand through his hair and growling in annoyance. She looked to the door again, and then dealt with the situation in the perfect way…

She clutched her stomach and began to laugh, giggling until tears were practically streaming down her face. That had ruined the moment quicker than the house blowing up around them, and her mate looked _pissed_.

"I cannot see how you would find this amusing, Rin" Sesshomaru spoke while walking over to a door she had previously missed, disappearing for a moment before reappearing with one of his shirts.

Rin quickly looked down, remembering she was still so exposed, and placed her arms over her. The giggles had subsided when she thought of what she must look like to the maid, but started all over again when she thought of Sesshomaru's face.

"Come, apparently it is time to dine." After handing her the shirt, the dog demon turned around and started towards the door.

"Haha….ok Fluffy!" she called while slipping on the oversized shirt. It made up for her own and covered her shorts in the process, she tucked it in a little and then ran after him.

Now it was time to get down to business…

* * *

Rin was sitting to the right of Sesshomaru in the biggest dining room-dining hall- that she had ever seen. She could just see her boyfriend entertaining royalty as he sat regally at the head of the table, his chin raised in a haughty manner, as it was now.

Servants had quickly brought out plate after plate of food for her consumption, after taking a moment to pick her jaw up, she noticed they were all her favorite foods. He really did pay an awful lot of attention to her…

She was hesitant to eat, wanting to get to her questions first, but Sesshomaru was staring at her again and silently nodded his head in an affirmative for her to eat. Maybe she could hold off some of this for after the meal?

But then nothing would get done, Rin thought while sighing. It was now or never, and she didn't want to lose her nerve or get…distracted, like before.

"Is something not to your liking, mate?" Sesshomaru asked while sending an icy glare towards the nearest servant, as if it was their fault that she was not eating yet.

"Wha- Oh, no, everything is great, really! I just….um…." Rin tried to sift through the questions scrambling around in her head.

"You reek of hesitation and apprehension, what is it that my bitch requires?" She looked at him, startled at the title, he had caller her his bitch only during more intimate moments.

"I'm not…uh…alright then, Sesshomaru. Um, I was talking to Inuyasha and Kagome, and they were…telling me some things that I would like to discuss with you." She was going to point out that she wasn't his yet, but decided to just leave it alone.

"Did I not ask you if you had all of your inane questions out and done with?" came the swift reply. Rin looked at him, trying to look calm and collected.

"Excuse me, your highness, if my inferior female and human brain feels the need to question you." she shot back, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Jerk.

The infuriating demon growled, his 'I'm not happy' one, and then proceed to grab her petite hand up in his own.

"What questions do you have for this Sesshomaru?" he asked, she could see it in his eyes that it was hinted with a slight sarcasm of his own, but Rin dutifully ignored it and pressed on.

"Well, first off mister, your brother mentioned something about your fathers visit being significant…?" She was hoping that he would tell her about everything without to much prompting on her part. Apparently, it wasn't going to go that way.

"My father enjoys meddling in others affairs, but I would not count it as something with a great significance. I do not enjoy family time, and enjoy my time away from them, though I do hold respect for my father." he mapped out his answer, trying to avoid getting to serious in the discussion, or so it seemed to her.

"Alright…. If you don't want to discuss that, then I'll be more direct. What's this business about meeting with the council and setting a date for our….you know." Rin couldn't help but blush.

The dog demon gave a huff and she noticed his jaw muscle gave a tick. He obviously didn't feel like discussing this, but she was just as irritated with him.

"It is an old tradition my father and the council feel is needed, though I do not feel the need to let anyone interfere with what I want. I will take you when I feel it is right, not them." confident and bold words. Arrogant Jerk.

"Excuse me? There is obviously a certain way to do things, and I haven't even consented to this mate thing, Sesshomaru. I am dating you, yes, but you cant possibly assume that I will just fall into your arms?

"It is what will be, you cannot fight me on this, Rin. You are _my _bitch, and this is how it is."

Rin took a few deep breaths. It wasn't like she didn't want to…mate with him, per say, she was just getting tired of not being _asked_ about their relationship. Her heart gave a little tug at his possessive remark, but she tried to squash it so she could continue.

"You are Vice-president of the Taisho empire, and I'm sure it's not quite normal to have females turn you away, right Sesshomaru? But I refuse to roll over like that. _Hmph."_ she sniffed while turning her head and grabbing her hand away from him to cross her arms.

She could be just as difficult as him, if she put her mind to it.

"Are you insinuating that you are jealous of my past relationships, Rin?" The great dog demon smirked, not helping his case any.

Rin looked at him through slitted eyes, this was not going as she had planned, and she found herself quite irritated with her boyfriend.

"No, Sesshomaru, that is not what this Rin is saying at all, I am merely angry at the fact that you are not open to sharing things, such as your past relations, with me." she stated, though she was a bit jealous at the thought of anyone else touching him…

He appeared amused at her domineering sense of speech, but his eyes immediately turned serious again, ready to reply.

"It is not something that yout need to know, neither is the information about the meeting with the council, we are on the right track with the courting, and it will continue as such."

"Ooh, that's right, we are already, what, three steps into this thing, and I wasn't even made aware? Did you just plan to be like 'ok we finished the courting, let's mate'?" Rin blushed again, and sank down in her chair.

"You are getting out of line with this Sesshomaru, cease this behavior, Rin, at once." he remained in his chair, looking quite put out with her outburst.

"If this courtship _was_ going right on track, it isn't now! I'm out of here, and don't you follow me until _you_ apologize to_ me_. My requests have not been out of line, but your attitude is.." she mumbled the last part to herself and then stood up.

Rin looked over at the wide eyed servants and smiled graciously, giving thanks, and then proceeded to the door, ignoring the growing growl coming from the demon. See how he would like it if she wasn't so forgiving all the time….

Now if she could only find the main door again before he came after her, she was pissed yes, but it was kind of hard to not give into those hands and lips of his….no no this was not the time to think about that!

"Ugh, stupid dog, can't give me any information when I ask, just orders what he wants done… all sweet when it come to money but emotions, no no Rin nothing for you….just expects me…mating…how can he.." She ranted quietly to herself, the halls all seeming to blend into one another.

Finally, she spotted one of the butlers standing at the end of a hall, watching her like they all seemed to do. Was it really such a shock to see her with Sesshomaru? Ok, so she wasn't the obvious choice, but maybe he could get over it and help her.

"You! You're ordered to give me anything I need, right?" Rin asked the demon, who looked startled at her angry tone of voice and her small stature. Then he bowed respectively and answered in a creaky voice.

"Yes, my lady, and what do you require at this moment?" Good, at least Sesshomaru had made her escape easier. She tried not to let the feel of tenderness, from her boyfriends lengths he went to make her comfortable here, overwhelm her.

"I need someone to take me home, please?" she asked, her sweet nature coming through again.

"I will see what I can do, my lady."

"Please, just call me Rin." the servant gave a vague nod, not really an affirmative, but close enough. He motioned for her to follow him, and she did, as he led her down a series of corridors.

"Lady Rin? Lady Rin! Where are you going, and where is Lord Sesshomaru?" When the demon brought her through a door, one that led to the main door, to her relief. Jaken raced up to her and planted himself in front of her path.

"Why hello, Jaken. Sesshomaru is probably sitting in the dining room, being a sour puss. And I am going home, do you have a driver I could borrow?" She asked while giggling at him.

"Has his lord given you permission to leave, then?" She didn't like the sound of that, permission, but decided to play along.

"Oh, yes. I am tired and would very much like to go home. Please?" Rin asked rather wearily. Sesshomaru could be mad all he wanted, let him strew a bit.

"Right this way, human-I mean, my lady." the helpful servant from before, opened the door from them, and she stepped out onto the front steps. There was a car waiting for her, a limo, and a chauffer holding the car door open.

"Oh my, thank you Jaken!" she bent her head and kissed the little demon on the cheek, giggling again as he squeaked and placed his hand against his cheek.

Rin stepped inside of the car, and nodded to the driver, she glanced back at the house and stuck out her tongue in a childish manner. She knew that it wouldn't be very long until he came after her, though she knew it was far fetched to think he would really apologize, but it was worth it to ruffle his always stiff feathers.

She was bothered by Sesshomaru's behavior, but was more concerned about her own emotions at the moment. Rin shouldn't be so bothered that he wouldn't give her a direct answer, it was just how he was, but it did upset her that Sesshomaru wouldn't act excited about this whole thing.

It was probably the most exciting thing that had ever happened to her, and she was already greatly attracted to Sesshomaru. When Rin thought about it, it was more than a simple attraction.

She could very well be falling in love with the dog demon.

Rin got out of the car when they reached her home, and thanked the driver, climbing up the steps while she contemplated that last sentiment.

With their current fight, Rin realized that most of her anger came from the way her boyfriend treated the mating thing as inevitable, but with no emotional talk to support that claim.

She didn't just want a mate that wanted her because she was_ his_, she wanted him to like her for herself as well. And that started with communication, or at least a better understanding of where each other was coming from and where they were going.

"Sesshomaru, you had better love me at one point…" Rin said to her ceiling." And it would be smart of you to not wait to long to apologize…"

* * *

**Another chapter down! Yay! Some drama between the couple, whatever shall be going on with them next?**

**Tell me what you think, and I hope you guys enjoyed the citrus infusion earlier, remember kids, it will only build from there. Lol**

**Reviews please, I really would like to reach 200 by next chapter! :D *Wink Wink***


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the feedback guys, I did indeed reach 200, and then some! So, special thanks to kaidorian17 for being the 200th reviewer! I 3 YOU! (in a totally non creepy way lol)**

***Hands Sesse and Rin plushie* and of course I LOVE THE REST OF YA (again in a totally non creepy way…lol)**

**Ok, so here is the next chapter, and it's a little more serious, sorry for those of you who were expecting fluff, but there is only a small amount in here. But don't worry, it will come in due time!**

**Lol so keep up the reviews and enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

Rin was furious! No, that wasn't even it anymore….She was down right hurt.

It was Saturday evening, and still no Sesshomaru, not even bare minimum apology. Or maybe if he would have just shown up?! She was certainly not going to apologize for her 'out of line' behavior at his house, oh no, Rin would be stubborn and wait, no matter how much it made her hurt and angry.

She had spent the entire day pacing about her room, reading a magazine for five minutes, and then staring at her wall the next. Ai and Chika had caught wind that something was wrong when their text conversation was a lot more down then usual, and had tried to get her to come out with them.

Rin had politely declined each and every invitation, opting to wait it out on her own and stew about. The fight and their relationship making a constant circle in her head. She had even refused herself the privilege of calling Kagome to complain, she just wanted to collect her thoughts and wait.

All to make it easier for a certain man, who clearly did not plan on making an appearance today!

She had almost expected him to come as early as last night, follow her to her house after leaving without 'permission', but Rin had finally given up a little after two in the morning. The little sleep she got was spent dreaming of those bright and angry amber eyes, tossing and turning about on her bed.

In the morning, the real anger has set in, along with a pang of loneliness that came with waking up without Mokomoko around her. She had clearly become to accustomed to seeing him next to her bed at 6am every day.

As the hours past, her fury fizzled out, leaving her sitting on her bed currently, occupying herself with staring at the wall. Feeling hurt and confused, well more than usual, that is. Maybe he planned to be just as stubborn as her, maybe he just didn't care as long as she knew to whom she 'belonged'.

Rin's heart gave a painful jolt at that last thought.

Why had she been so confident that he would chase after her? He obviously did what he wanted, when he wanted, no consequence's penetrating his thick force field of mysteriousness and stoicness.

"Dumb dog…" Rin mumbled, stretching back on her bed before getting up and sitting on her window seat for the thousandth time today.

She just didn't understand him, why was he being this way with her? You would think as mates-to-be, if she let it go that far, that he would be able to open up to her and actually include her in his life and their entire demon based relationship.

The moon was peaking out through the small amount of clouds, though the stars were hard to see that well in this part of the city. She needed something to do, it was barely eight o'clock on a Saturday night and she was 17 years old! Why was she still sitting around here moping? If he wasn't coming, obviously, then she wouldn't be waiting.

Rin glared at the moon, as it reminded her of a certain demon's marking, and grasped her cell phone in determination. She refused to sit here and do this to herself over a silly and arrogant dog. After thinking about it and getting over her wrongly placed guilt, Rin found the strength to stay strong and assured herself that this argument was valid on her side, though the whole thing was rather juvenile.

When looking at her phone screen, before hitting the contacts button, she stuck her tongue out at the picture of herself and Sesshomaru on the front screen. Rin was giving her naturally sweet smile while pulling up one of her boyfriends cheeks in an attempted smile for the camera, though it came off looking much more feral and scary with his fangs on display.

She quickly found the number she was looking for, and hit send.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Rin?!" Ai picked up quickly, full of her normal enthusiasm that automatically made Rin smile a little.

"Hey, Ai, whatcha up to?" After several failed attempts to lure her out into the world, maybe her two friends would still take her?

"Oh, is Miss Rin finally ready to come out of her cave? Does little Miss Rin finally wish to see her two best buddies in the entire universe so that they may make her feel better?" She heard Chika break into the conversation laughing, Ai clearly agreeing with her in the back round.

"Maybe…depends if you still want to hang out with an upset person like me. I've decided that he can come find me himself whenever he see's fit. Why make it any easier on him?" Rin reasoned while eyeing the shirt she had….borrowed from him, she had thrown it around the room for awhile and it was currently mocking her from on top of her night stand.

Although, she did find herself laughing easier and making light of her situation when dealing with her two hyper active friends. They always had a way of cheering her up when she knew she needed it.

"Amen sister! We had planned on kidnapping you anyways, you should feel honored to know! But after that we were just going to go hang out with the normal group, Masa said we could all go over to his place and watch a movie or something." Masa was a jock who seemed nice enough to Rin, and Chika had the biggest crush on him…

"If your master will permit you, that is. Daichi will be there too, so heads up." Ai taunted. Both Ai and Chika knew what had happened between Sesshomaru and Daichi, and both seemed to find it amusing and flattering.

Rin told them that they could take _both_ of the demons off of her hands if they wanted…

"Ya, ya, do you guys wanna stop by and get me, then? Or are the undercover kidnappers already in place outside of my house?" She giggled. How much fun would it be for her to be fake kidnapped and then having Sesshomaru find out?

"Yep and no you caught us before we could call in any favors ha-ha! We're already outside, woman!" Rin raced back over to her window and threw it open, peeking her head out to see. Sure enough, Ai honked the horn of her little green car, and Chika waved her hands around.

"Told you that we were gonna kidnap you, who needs to hire someone when you've got the best kidnappers in the business prepared and ready!" Chika yelled out the car window, probably waking the older couple that lived next door.

Rin waved her hand in a 'give me a moment' gesture, and wildly looked around for a pair of shoes. She picked up an old pair of purple high top converse, and then gave herself the once over in the full body mirror on the back of her door.

During her more angry phase, she had refused to dress in anything that Sesshomaru had given her, nothing but her own clothes today, though her choices were limited from all the things she had gotten rid of with the entering of her new stuff…

She had donned a pair of short jean shorts from awhile ago, on account of the warm weather, and a battered purple t-shirt that was extra comfy from the wear and tear it had endured.

Another loud and obnoxious line of beeps went off, and Rin quickly brushed through her hair, putting some into her cute side pigtail. Finally, before leaving, she threw her boyfriends borrowed shirt all the way into the corner of her room, and then ran down the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later, she found herself laughing so hard that her ribs were aching. Her friends had both had on a pair of geek glasses with matching mustaches and cigars when she had stepped into the car. They were having fun scaring the cars next to them.

"Where in Kami's name did you get those things?" Rin laughed while holding for a picture on Ai's phone.

"I still had them lying around from first year in high school, me and Ai went trick or treating while you had that thing with your parents." She had had to stay home and give out candy because her parents were hosting a party and didn't want to be bothered by the neighborhood kids.

"What would you two do without my guidance and maturity?" The car went silent with seriousness for a moment, before they all burst out laughin again as they pulled into the parking lot of Masa's house.

Immediately, Daichi appeared in the yard, bouncing up and down like tigger, the other's following suit and waiting for them, it was obvious her two friends hadn't kept her fight with Sesshomaru a secret.

"Rin! Rin! Rin!" Chika grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the car, where she received many sympathetic hugs, and even a few offers to beat up the great dog demon. She snorted rather loudly at hearing those, like they could take on Sesshomaru…

Daichi finally managed to get an arm around her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck, making her jolt for a moment. She remembered hearing something about the courting and mating marks repelling other male demon's youkai, of course she didn't think that was the only reason for her reaction…

"It's ok, Rin, who needs that flea bitten dog anyways? By the way, I'm really sorry about our last little run in, I was out of line so let's have fun tonight, ok?" The tiger demon whispered to her, sounding like his old friendly self.

Inside the house, Rin was ushered to the entertainment room, where everyone quickly settled down into taking turns playing video games and yelling over which movie to put in. So far, she was having a blast battling other people on the various combat games, her spirits seeming to have raised monumentally.

"Thanks, guys, this is exactly what I needed!" She left the gamers, and attacked her two friends with a double hug, this was how a Saturday night should be spent.

"Of course! We couldn't let our Rin be upset by a stupid guy!" They both laughed while wriggling out of Rin's hold. Daichi came up behind her and tickled her sensitive sides, catching her by surprise. The touchy feeling thing obviously wasn't going to change, and she hoped is wouldn't start another fight.

"Hey, you wanna help me grab some of the snack's? Masa's mom wants us to bring everyone and everything out to the backyard. She's about to go to bed and we need to move out there."

Together, the four of them with the rest of the group, brought themselves to the large yard in back. The place was equipped with a trampoline and backed up to an open field that changed into a small forest further over. Rin and the most of the girls settled onto the large patio, sitting down at the large glass table.

"I can't wait for summer to come already! I am so done with school and all that drama that goes along with it." One of the girl's spoke up as they watched most of the guys and the remaining girls play a game of soccer, the demon's having an advantage of seeing in the dark but the humans holding their own.

"I don't know, I think this year has been kinda fun, well at least the last few weeks or so. Right, Rin?" Ai looked over smirking. Rin had been drifting off for a moment, and really had no idea of what was even asked of her.

"Oh! Mhmm, I totally agree…don't I?" she questioned after a minute, when all the girls began to giggle loudly. Again Sesshomaru and causing her to have a more day dreamy mind then usual…

"Rin, ha ha, she was insinuating that your new relationship has caused a lot of talk at school. It certainly has given me some entertainment, and I'm pretty sure about half the female student body would kill to be in your shoes, or I guess cause it is Sesshomaru, your paws." Chika giggled while aiming her hand in the shape of a gun at Rin.

She huffed and then looked at all of them, trying to look as serious as possible.

"Who wants him?" She joked, not really being serious, but the anger and hurt was back in her voice again. Rin wondered how he would react if she tried to foist him off onto one of the other prettier girls, or if he would care at this point, maybe he would enjoy a more obedient girl.

"Ooooh is the happy couple really having that bad of a fight? I don't think I could stay mad at that sexy man, though that glare could hinder it. I thought you guys were attached at the hip."

Rin took a deep breath and relayed the entirety of her relationship to her friends, ok not all of it, but enough for them to see her point in the fight and her reason for being so upset tonight. At some point, Daichi walked over and seemed to be listening intently, a downright feline smirk playing across his lips.

"So you and that dog are finished then? Cause you know…" Ai and Chika reached over and tugged at both of his ears, causing him to yelp and fall back.

The girls all seemed to look at her at that moment, as if waiting for a straight forward answer to the tiger demon's question. Some looked ready to throw themselves at Sesshomaru if given the opportunity, while a select few actually looked concerned for the couple.

"Uh….I-I don't know? I guess I just left his house, I didn't break it off or anything, I just want an apology from him is all. I'm pretty sure I couldn't get away from him if I tried, I'm _his bitch, _remember?" She emphasized those two words, giving a small giggle, though it sounded sad with her uncertainty.

"But he hasn't come to see you yet, that bastard? I don't know Rin…maybe he just doesn't know what to say to you yet…? Guys kind of suck at this sort of apology thing, you know?" Chika suggested while rolling her eyes.

"Ya, even though he's probably had lots of women _try_ to be with him emotionally, it obviously didn't happen, this is probably just as new to him as it is to you, right? He's obviously a quiet and confident type of person, but what if some of the time, he just doesn't know what to say to you, or how to react? You're a big change for him, I would guess." Ai added in, while sympathy danced in her eyes.

Rin sat there for a moment, stunned in a way, she had never really thought about it, but Ai was right! This was a new experience for him as well, wasn't it? Inuyasha mentioned that he had never been attached to anything, not his family really, and certainly not someone outside of that circle.

If she thought about it, he really did seem a tad hesitant when it came to her, and maybe buying her things without emotion was what he knew of human women, how he had always just treated them(though she kind of hoped he just liked to spoil her). How to keep them out of his hair and content, that is. Emotions were obviously not his thing, so…

Obviously he wouldn't quite know what to do with her other than what he had known in the past, right?

"Well, if he isn't here now, I suggest you live it up while you can….and I-we are going to help you do just that!" Daichi jumped up next to her and swung her into his arms, breaking into her enlightening thought process.

"Woah! Daichi, put me down haha…"

Rin was being swung around in a circle, her vision quickly becoming dizzy, though her laughter only increased. This had been the tiger's favorite game when they were little, though Rin had always been much smaller than him and his demon stature and power.

She felt slightly uncomfortable being so close to him again, and she hoped that is was purely platonic, though with his earlier advance's it wasn't likely. Rin was set on her feet and immediately sat down on the porch, holding her stomach and giggling, thought her courting mark was twinging a little bit now.

"Daichi, you rea-…." Out of the corner of her eye, Rin thought she saw a flash of white, so bright against the night sky that she had to look. She shook her head when she didn't see anything, and looked back at the group who was staring at her like she had lost it.

Well, the human's were…

Daichi was standing in a predatory position, while the other two demon's, the tiger demonness Emi, and a spider demon who played on Daichi's team, were merely looking towards the woods as if they could see something the rest of the kids couldn't. Which ,of course, they probably could…

"Mangy mutt….Rin I thought you said you two were fighting?" Daichi growled out, his eyes flickering to crimson for a moment.

"Man, chill, he's not being violent….towards anyone else, at least." The spider demon observed while laughing nervously.

Rin looked at her friends, who were sitting in amusement and watching what was happening, before she looked to the edge of the field. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark, but finally she could make out the familiar blob of silver hair and the glow of amber eyes.

"Oh, now he decides to show up…" she snorts, though her heart still skipped a beat. A rather loud growl filled the air, and the girls gave a squeal. The ghost like demon stepped closer to the group so he was more visible to the human eye, his gaze was fixed on her's.

"Daichi, you might wanna stop what you're doing, dude, it's not your place to take what's his and act like that…" Emi advised.

The amber orbs flickered to Daichi before he raised a clawed hand and beckoned Rin to follow him, though he made no move backwards yet. The tiger growled before he looked at her and then crossed his arms in a relaxed yet tense pose, at least he wasn't planning on trying to start anything…yet that was.

"Ya, ya, I'm comin….I guess I…might be back?" Rin mumbled to herself and then addressed the group, all of which looked shocked but intrigued. Chika and Ai gave her a thumbs up and pointed towards the waiting demon.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." she spoke as while approaching him, the still quiet behind her was unsettling and kind of irritating to say the least. The dog demon merely turned his back and headed back into the shallow woods, away from prying eyes.

Inside the cover of the tree's, Rin's emotional stress was only building as he regarded her in stony silence. Where was his apology? The badly made excuse of where he had been for the past 36 hours? Not with her and apologizing, that was for sure!

But it was best to stay calm…maybe. If she could just not snap at him, listen to what little he had to say, maybe Rin could understand him better as well as this fight.

"Mate, why is it that I leave you alone for a night, and I find you here with that….scum? Among other males as well?" Oh so that's how this was going down, was it? Fine, less calm at first it was.

"Gee, Sesshomaru, I decided to mate with Daichi after all, didn't you know? If you had come and apologized in a timely manner then maybe you would have seen us together!" she said with outrage, throwing her hands up in the air, sarcasm pouring out. Good start to their argument, egg him on, she thought with a private sarcasm.

Rin found herself against a tree trunk before she could get the next word of her rant out, Sesshomaru looking menacing hovering above her, much like the beast he really was. Though she found she had the strangest urge to bare her neck to him and whimper like Kagome and Inuyasha had demonstrated, stupid _bitch_ type behavior.

"If I find one molecule of intimate scent of his on you, Rin, he is dead before he can even take a step towards me. Are we clear?" He proceeded to sniff at her neck, and worked his way down her body.

"Jealous much…" she said under her breath. At least he was showing a, sort of positive emotion, or an emotion at all, of course. Her anger remained, but it sure was fun to goad him like this.

Rin let him do what he felt he had to do, though she couldn't really protest much with her hands locked above her head with his non wandering arm. During his inspection, she pondered how different she figured this exchange would go.

"Hn, you are not to touch him again, though removing his scent should not take to long." Sesshomaru observed, causing almost two days worth of pent up anger to bubble forth for Rin.

"Don't you dare touch me, Sesshomaru! I will respect your jealousy because it can be cute, I can tolerate your constant need to remain emotionless because I accept you that way, and I can even take some of your crazy impulse 'commands'. However, I cannot take this treating me like property!." she huffed and yelled, tears pooling behind her eyes.

This anger was not normal for her, these emotions were definitely not normal for her. But without a second thought, she kept going.

"All I want is some affection that doesn't include proving 'who I belong to', or an inkling of respect for my feelings and how I feel in this sort of situation! You keep me in the dark all the time, place me around like your little doll, and don't even seem to comprehend that I am 17 years old, a human female, and know close to nothing about Dog Demon's! Especially ones with giant stick's shoved up their asses!"

The dog demon kept on his stoic mask, though Rin could have sworn she saw him move a step away from her when the yelling began. Whether he was afraid, angry, or the noise just hurt his sensitive ears, she didn't care.

"And then you had the nerve to not find me until now?! I spent all day feeling horrible about the fight, I wasn't even mad anymore by the end of it! What were you possibly thinking, oh Mr. high and mighty? Please do enlighten Rin, who is obviously to inferior to figure it out or be told!"

"I was simply waiting for your female temper tantrum to subside, and if I was not mistaken, you appeared to want your own space, mate." The dog demon stated, not seeming the least bit affected by her heart felt anger, though something was going on in the depths of his eyes.

She was silent for a moment, her face slipping into a stoic mask like Sesshomaru's, though the tears that were now almost falling over kind of ruined the effect.

"Is that what my concerns and anger were to you, Sesshomaru? A silly female tantrum that you expected to pass while you bided your time holed up with your work and all those women whom you wont talk about?" She asked quietly, venom dripping from every word.

Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders quickly then, and stared into her eyes for a moment, their noses almost touching. He looked…borderline exasperated, for a split second.

"No" the tone of his voice, the note of desperation, surprised her and stopped her coming argument short. The words dying in her throat.

Rin stared back at him and her eyes widened with surprise after a moment, then almost immediately turned to curiosity and intensity. She found her anger quickly disappearing at what she found, his eyes being her new found way to see into her boyfriends mind, or that was what she liked to think. There was always room for improvement.

His usually cold amber eyes showed…concern and….regret? The entire revelation with Ai and Chika played through her mind, and Rin couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. What were they doing? This wasn't getting them anywhere! Didn't she just agree that she should try a different approach with him?

"Sesshomaru, this is all new for you to, isn't it?" she asked quietly while pulling back from him a bit, reassessing the situation.

The beast before stood straight up without answer and Rin watched as his silver eyebrow went up almost imperceptibly. To anyone who had just met him, he must look rather uncaring and arrogant, but Rin could see the question in his look

"You really have never been in a relationship like this before, then. And the mighty Sesshomaru doesn't know how to tell me he's sorry because you've never had to deal with anything like this." Her voice was growing more confident as her break through progressed.

"This Sesshomaru has never had the need to apologize to the likes of a human, and emotions, such as the ones a relationship with a woman requires, are reserved for that of a Inuyoukai's mate. No one else."

So he had never felt the need to apologize to anyone, until now? She couldn't help but blush at his implied importance of her in his life.

It was all making sense now, the jealousy, the commands, the emotionless air he always held around him. This was how he was with everyone else, his very person and how he treated people, and her presence was making it so he was having to change some of that. He was over four centuries old, living his life through out history, disliking humans, doing as he wished, and Rin must have come as a shock, especially being the way she was, human and the almost exact opposite of him.

A shock just like he had been to her. And just like that, Rin found herself understanding her demon on a whole new level, and it felt good, like a weight being lifted off of her delicate shoulders.

"…You are my mate, Inuyoukai value no one more than their own mate, neither before nor after initially meeting them. I have lived a rather long time without any such attachment, Rin" Sesshomaru answered, he took a step back from her and put on his typical confident stance.

Rin felt a tug at her heart, the meaning of his words seemed to become clearer now that she had some perspective of him. She went up and grasped his much larger hand in her own, laughter bubbling up in her throat.

"I understand, Sesshomaru." And she did. It wasn't that he had intentionally tried to keep things from her and held her at a certain distance, it was how he lived. Never before had he come in contact with someone that didn't allow him to act that way.

She would abide by his rules for now, then.

The dog demon pulled at her arm and quickly encircled her in his embrace, her face burying into Mokomoko as it caressed her. She could feel the wave of tenderness that was rolling off of him, and wondered how she hadn't noticed it before?

This truly was his way of apologizing to her, with no other ways that he felt he could express himself, willing her to understand the thoughts behind his icy demeanor and hard surface.

"We have much to discuss, Mmmatte" He purred in her ear while his nose skimmed the delicate curve of her neck, and she simply giggled at his attempt to be more open with his emotions, it was a work in progress. Though if he was anymore forward with his more…amorous emotions, Rin thought she might combust

Everything felt better when she was in his arms, and with the fight nearly resolved, it felt even more amazing. Rin felt confident that she was indeed important to him, and that she understood him much more, hoping he had achieved something close to the same thing.

"You really are an adorable puppy, Sesshomaru…" She mumbled into his fur, her arms slipping around his waist. They could have their big talk later, now she just wanted to enjoy this closeness to him, she had missed it greatly.

This relationship was not the easiest of things, but so far it seemed that it might be able to turn into something truly great, even the bumps along the way couldn't be that bad that they couldn't get through them, right?

Her boyfriend gently picked her up in his arms and began to stalk further into the woods, making sure to keep her warm and safe with his own body, pressing her close against his strong chest. Rin rested her head against where she could here his heartbeat and feel his steady breathing.

"Wha-" she began, but was stopped by a small little warning growl that made its way through his snarled up mouth, and she wondered what she did.

"If we are going to continue this conversation, might I suggest it be done somewhere with out all the _unwanted_ and _prying_ eyes and ears of others, Rin. I do not care for an audience when I am with you"

She looked over his shoulder to see what he was talking about, Rin had been sure that they were far enough in already so that no one could spy on them, but maybe not. All of a sudden, Rin saw a bright pair of orange eyes peeking at her from the branch of a near by tree, Daichi. Her tiger friend had been watching them, for how long, she didn't know.

She snuggled back into Sesshomaru's hold and tried to stop the shiver of being creeped out, that wanted to make itself known.

"I see what you mean…" Rin whispered, hoping they could get their talk done without any further…interruptions.

………………………………

* * *

**There you go, I have a terrible habit of leaving things on a sort of cliff hanger, but I hope it keeps y'all interested.**

**There was a little bit of a sweet moment, but things are still a little choppy for our miss Rin and Fluffy. Tune in next time to hear their in-depth conversation, and maybe a little bit more. lol**

**Again, thank you for getting me to 200 reviews, and keep it up! Next stop, 300 baby!**

**Review right here, ya see? : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah I got another good amount of reviews, and for that, I thank you all again! Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter so much. Hope you guys like this one just as much and review again lol.**

**Sorry if this is a little behind, I have like a huge project, and two midterms this week and I have had no time for anything except late nights and school.**

**So wish me luck, ya? Lol **

**Ok, so I have pretty close to 300 reviews, can we make that happen by the next chapter? Pretty please with Sesse fluff on top? : ) lol**

**Anyways, here is chapter 9, enjoy!**

* * *

"Sesshomaru, you like me, right?"

Rin had been sitting in between the demon's legs under a large tree for the last thirty minutes or so, all of them spent in silence. The question came out louder than she had thought, bouncing off the empty air and dark skies around them.

She felt Sesshomaru shift a little, his fingers twitched in her own grasp, as she had been playing with the clawed digits while his other arm was loosely around her waist.

"I mean, I know you like me as a mate, but you didn't really choose me, did you? It kind of just happened, and I probably wasn't your first choice. I mean, you could compelled to want to mate with me and do stuff for me, because of instinct, right?" Rin went on to say, for once not being insulted by the silence from the person behind her, just patiently waiting for an answer, or adding more until it caused a reaction big enough.

This felt nice though, she felt a lot more sure of herself currently, felt a lot better about him as well. A new feeling of respect for Sesshomaru had filled her, respect that he was willing to try to make her happy, even if this was a new thing for them both.

"A mate is made for one specific person, it was not about who I would have wanted, you were made for me and that is that. I am not some animal who simply acts on instinct, though they are there for a reason" Came the rumbling voice of Sesshomaru, his arm tightening a little in possessiveness. Rin smiled to herself.

"Ok, Fluffy. But you have to admit that if you could have chosen someone else, it would have been a powerful demoness who would be rich and beautiful, who could have given you more rich and beautiful demon children. Not Rin Arai, 17 year old who is human to boot, and lives with foster parents who are…less than cordial to you."

"Hn, this Sesshomaru does not need anyone, let alone a greedy female, to increase his own power or standing in either your world, nor mine.

""I see. But you said that…romantic feelings, are reserved for just your mate, but I'm not your mate quite yet, and I just wanna know if these feelings are forced or not. We learned about the pheromones you put out that affect me, but do I do the same thing to make you feel something? I know you found me through my…specific scent, or something like that."

Rin turned her head to look up at him, his amber eyes boring down into her own, looking intense and confident even in the dark.

She gasped as Sesshomaru quickly placed a chaste kiss on her lips and then turned her in his lap so that he was cradling her to his chest as he had done earlier. The dog demon began his purring deep in his chest, while burying his nose in her hair for a moment.

This was a very different side of Sesshomaru, Rin was surprised by how…affectionate, he was being right now. And this had to be the most he had opened up to her since her first questioning!

"You affect this Sesshomaru in a…strange way. You belong to me, and what I feel for you was meant to be, it is not forced if you were particularly made and placed in this world for myself." he reasoned while staring up into the sky, showing nothing on the outside.

Rin giggled to herself at the thought of being made to his specifications and then put right where she was for him. The laughter died down as she thought about all the hardship she had endured in her life, and if that had to happen for her to find him…and if it was worth it. She was guessing it was.

"Does that mean that you are _mine_, as well? I think it's only fair, Sesse…" She prodded him with her finger, while trying to look serious.

She didn't miss the smirk she got in return as he turned his face back to her and then rearranged his features back into his serious and icy mask. Rin could see the amusement playing in his glowing eyes, though.

"This Sesshomaru belongs to no one, Rin. I am your alpha, you are my mate, it is how the demon world works." Even with his words, Rin just felt a new jolt in her chest at his possessive ways, and found herself not caring what he said. He was turning into hers as much as she was his.

"You always call me yours, should I be reading between the lines for that, or something? Cause I know Inuyasha does the same thing with Kagome and she doesn't say anything anymore unless she's trying to start a fight, or rolls her eyes." She giggled again.

"Your demonology class really did not properly educate you on demon terminology, Mate." Was the simple reply, with a nip to her chin in reprimand.

She understood that he was implying that it was a term not meant to offend, but to show affection. In some twisted, demon full of arrogance, kinda of way, Rin added.

"Alright, then if that is the way things are, how is this suppose to continue? Kagome went over the basic's, but I would really like to know what to expect." She tried to reason, without outright telling his to be more open about this all.

Sesshomaru could obviously tell that she was trying to get him to talk with her by the quick glance he shot her, before his eyes returned to the sky.

"Things are to progress as most human relationships would, just at a quicker pace. I am already aware of our connection, as are you, and so it cuts down courtship time. What you humans need a year of more for, takes demon's a mere few months, if not less." Rin could tell he was trying to be nonchalant about it all, and his voice never rose from its monotone, but she could tell he was content with the idea of their courtship and the end of their fight.

"Ok, you said I was…a sort of fiancée to you, I'm still only in high school, and my parents obviously have a problem with all of this. Are we seriously getting married or…?" There would definitely be choppy waters if she got married at age 17, Rin thought.

Sesshomaru growled low in his chest, and licked the column of her neck, before nipping at her courting mark. His dislike for her parents seemed to match their own, Rin wondered what she could do about that, and what kind of confrontation was bound to come.

"A human marriage is not nearly as binding as the inuyoukai ceremony and bonding is. That is where the council is allegedly concerned, we are supposed to go before them and have the mate ship authorized, as well as set a date for the actual mating. Though, as I have stated, I will take you when and where I see fit."

Male pride seemed to pour from his very skin at that particular verbalization, and Rin had to stifle a snort at his macho over-confidence.

"Are you saying you're going to jump my bones, Sesshomaru? Without any warning." She laughed while sounding rather breathless.

"You will not be naive to my advances, Rin." The demon purred while using a clawed digit to casually run up and down her side, deviating slightly every now and then to brush against her breast.

Rin shivered at his sly words, that and the fact that he was driving her senses crazy with that hand of his, her nipples had hardened into tight points and were almost aching for attention. She fought hard to keep her mind clear for the time being.

"A-And, this meeting thing, will make it s-so the council a-accepts me, even if I-I'm human?" She ignored his reluctance to go to the council, focusing on the sense of security this could bring her. That hand was slowly circling a figure eight around her chest, her thin t-shirt not helping matters.

"You need no ones approval but my own, mate." It wasn't fair how calm his voice sounded, how could he still be so composed while he was in the middle of groping her in such a manner?!

Rin knew that he wasn't really planning on letting her go anywhere, and that it obviously didn't matter what anyone said, but it would be nice to be accepted by his world as well. If the council, no matter how embarrassing it might be, was the way to get closer to Sesshomaru and his life, then so be it.

"How d-did you get through life w-with keeping people so distant, Sesshomaru?" The question popped out, and the caressing hand stopped before pulling away.

"I am going to be the most powerful demon in both the human world, and demon world, why would I need people with me? I take what I want, others serve me and then they are gone from me."

Rin could hear the coldness in his voice, she knew he was powerful, but it seemed awfully lonely to live that way for so long…

"Who do you have to get passed to be the most powerful, then? And don't you ever trust anyone, or share with them?"

The dog demon moved his arm to catch her chin and bring her to eye level with him, the dark surrounding them, and she felt everything else melt away. His eyes always had a way of capturing her attention, as well as the powerful aura that made her want to fall into his arms.

"I do not trust, nor is there a need to, I rely on myself and that is all. You are my mate, and that is the closest bond I will ever come to have with any being. No one else, family or otherwise." Rin noticed that he avoided her first question, but was more preoccupied with the possibility that he didn't completely trust her.

"So…you don't trust me, then?" She pulled her face back and placed a gentle hand on his cheek, and tilting her head a little in curiosity.

Sesshomaru did not move a muscle in her gentle hold, but she could see the struggle for an answer in his large eyes, though he still exuded confidence in his normal manner. His eyes turned to topaz stone after a moment.

"It is getting late, Rin." The answer caught her off guard and she tried to not be upset by the evasion. One step at a time, Rin would break down those long built up walls around him, if only towards herself personally.

Yes, this conversation was enough for tonight.

"Sure thing, lord Sesshomaru." She murmured while giggling, standing up quickly and stepping a few pace's away. Her demon fluidly rose and stood up to his full height.

In the moonlight, he looked more like a predator ready to go on the hunt, and she quickly turned to begin the walk back to the outside world, blushing at where that image of him led. Rin smiled to herself as she knew he would follow, but couldn't hear his stealthy movements.

She turned around quickly, and noted how he stopped in his tracks as well, just watching her and what she might do next, it was quite a sight to see. Before she started laughing at the situation, Rin walked back to him and took his hand, pulling him along with her.

"Now we can go…"

They broke through the tree's to see that most of the people were still there, probably waiting to see if she really did come back with him, she guessed, and were once again watching them. Her girlfriends were giggling over at the table, and Ai and Chika gave her and Sesshomaru an enthusiastic wave.

"Uh….hi guys" Rin smiled and waved bashfully, aware that most eyes went down to their interlocked hands and then turned away like they weren't watching, minding their own business.

She looked to the soccer field in front of them again, and met Daichi's eyes, stopping her for moment. He was standing with his foot on top of a soccer ball, and one of his friends had a hand on his shoulder, almost in warning. His eyes flashed to the demon next to her and then settled back to her.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet, and steered her towards the front of the house, not acknowledging the tense atmosphere except for a slight smirk on his face. She let him lead her away, and waved at her two friends again.

"You're not staying with us, Rin?" The tiger demon called, sounding almost bored, if it wasn't for the undertone of menace.

"He he, um, no, I'm just gonna go home with….Sesshomaru for now. See ya on Monday, and thanks for having me over, Masa." With a final look over her shoulder, Rin disappeared around the house.

The car she had come to love was waiting for them, and the ride home was a quiet and peaceful one, they were even back to holding hands while he drove. Once at her house, Rin walked to her front door and turned back to her boyfriend, who stayed on the bottom step so that they were face to face for once.

"Um, did you want to come inside for a bit? I don't think my parents are here to bother you this time…" She avoided his eyes, though her voice kept its cheerful note.

* * *

Rin spent the remainder of her weekend waking up late, with her head in Sesshomaru's lap and him doing paperwork quietly.

"Your frail human body was clearly exhausted, and I will not have you hindering my day with a scene of fainting." Was his excuse.

And doing her chores quietly, while Sesshomaru followed her around, seeming to watch her with extra intensity and give her comments about hiring other people to handle this sort of work.

"You are the mate of Sesshomaru, this is servants work, and your parents insult me by even suggesting that you labor away like this. You will have a maid once a week, no discussion here, mate." Though, she couldn't really complain about the lack of cleaning, as long as her parents didn't find out.

To end the day, she had to sneak Sesshomaru out her window when her dad came home, and tried to come in to see if she had cleaned her room. He had growled at her and promised that she would be punished later, but complied none the less.

"I will be here in the morning, and remember that I will not participate in this nonsense again, Rin. You are mine, and they will accept that. Expect your reprimand to come later on, when I see fit." The smirk he had played on his lips before going into his ball of light, made her shiver and nod her head.

Now it was Monday morning, and the start of her last quarter this year. Rin had picked up her new schedule and blanched at her courses, though not all of them were bad, she wasn't particularly looking forward to gym this quarter.

It wasn't that she was a bad athlete, Rin was quite the accomplished runner and could handle a little self defense, but she seemed to be terribly accident prone. If the game included any sort of ball, bat, racket, it usually ended up coming straight for her, and nine times out of ten, did actually hit her.

Sesshomaru got his third year schedule, and promptly disintegrated it with the poison in his claws, right in front of the office person who had handed it to him. Rin took that as meaning he wouldn't be changing his normal schedule of following her except for work interruptions.

They made it through the first few classes, though she found herself to be her health teachers least favorite when the dog demon was present. Some teachers and people still had a prejudice against demons, and this lady was not shy about it.

:You are to wait here while I take a moment of your instructors time." Sesshomaru had commanded, ignoring her pleas that it was really ok, and no big deal.

Suffice to say, that teacher would not be giving her any problems, her skin looked almost as white as the inuyoukai's and she promptly fled down the hall to the teachers lounge as soon as the door opened up. Sesshomaru seemed to have an interesting way with people…

And now she found herself dressed in her new gym uniform, the bikini type shorts and a loose white t-shirt. It wasn't like she hadn't worn it before, but she always felt so exposed in it, especially with the boys class gathered in a group with them.

"Ok, class, today we will start with splitting off into the boys and girls group. Girls will be with me, playing softball, and the boys will be over there playing football. Remember guys, it is touch football only, and demons are forbidden from using any extra power. That goes for guys and girls." The teacher spoke while gesturing around the outside of the school.

Sesshomaru was dressed in a pair of baggy grey sweats and the schools white t-shirt, and he was looking good. Rin could just make out the shadow of his abs through the shirt, and his muscular arms were on display, it was hard to look away.

"Now don't get hurt, Rin." She recognized the voice immediately and tore her eyes away from her demon, only to come face to face with Daichi. Oh….this could not be a good thing…

"Oh, hey, Daichi. I didn't know you were in this class too…." she spoke with a clear smile, but Sesshomaru was by her side in an instant. Rin guessed he had smelled her distress or Daichi, one or the other.

"Hello, Sesshomaru, you ready for a little football? I assume your playing, or are you going to sit and watch Rin bounce around, I know I would like to." Rin knew that Sesshomaru would most likely not be baited, but his eyes seemed to smile at the challenge.

"Rin, you are to avoid injury at all costs, or I will personally see you removed from this course, graduation requirement or not." He leaned down and captured her lips in a slightly naughty kiss for one in the middle of school. Claiming his territory, she supposed, and then turned toward the field without further comment, not even acknowledging the tiger demon who now looked quite irate.

"Prissy Poodle…Stay safe, Arai." He followed quickly after her boyfriend, looking ready for battle.

"Alright girls, lets split up into teams! Arai, stop gawking and come over here!" Her teacher yelled, snapping her attention away from the two boys and turning her cheeks a dark red in the process. How could she possibly avoid injury now with wanting to watch both of them and any potential fights that broke out.

Rin took her spot on the designated court and tried to avoid the ball at all costs, while not running into anyone else. She was quite agile and seemed to be doing a pretty good job keeping out of trouble, until she heard a snarl come form behind her.

Everyone seemed to turn at the same time to the boys class, watching the game of 'touch football' go on. It was clear that the boy's couch was trying to keep the demon's in check, but not succeeding very well at all, Daichi seemed to have set something up with the rest of his friends to go after Sesshomaru.

"Heads up, Rin!"

"Wha- Oof!" The volleyball hit her square in the stomach and knocked her back a step with its force. It seemed that the girls in her own game had regained themselves enough to play again….

She looked over at her boyfriend to see him standing in the middle of the field with the ball in hand, flicking tacklers off of himself like annoying flies. He had to be pretty occupied to have not noticed her earlier injury, not that she was complaining if it stopped him from making a scene.

"Walk it off, Arai! I don't need you sent to the infirmary until at least the second week of class, thank you!" Lucky her that the teacher remembered her past track record with these sort of things, though she did take the opportunity to step away and watch the football match again.

One look told her that it had turned into more of a 'try to tackle Rin's mate' match, all of the humans stepping back to wait on the sidelines. Most probably assumed it was a demon territorial thing or something of that nature, even the teacher looked dazed and confused, not knowing how to make it stop.

He should be fine on his own though, right? So far, it appeared that he had smashed a good amount of them into the field, leaving impressions on the ground. Daichi had the ball and was attempting to get past Sesshomaru, it was quite comical to watch them flitting back and forth the field.

It obviously was not about football anymore, but more of hand to hand combat and possession of the ball. Rin just hoped that she was not being represented by that ball, and their game a way of possessing _her_.

"Stupid demon's" She muttered while going back to the game, hoping that no one was seriously injured, including the poor sap that would go in there and try to break them apart.

For awhile, Rin found herself able to focus on her own game quite well, as long as she ignored the occasional growls and bad language being thrown out, though all of the verbalized phrases came from Daichi. Even when he was fighting, Sesshomaru was the silent and composed one.

She was on a good streak today, only being hit that one time, and Rin thought that she really would get out of this particular battle in gym without injury. But unfortunately, the next serve caught her off guard with its speed, and she found herself sitting on the bench off to the side with a bag of ice on her cheek.

"He must be so absorbed….Those two." Rin was really surprised but ok with the fact that neither of the boys had noticed her yet, she wasn't really ready to be teased by Daichi, or coddled by Sesshomaru, whether he admitted it or not.

Her boyfriend didn't appear to even be breaking a sweat, and his outfit was totally free of all dirt and grass stains, how had he swung that with being attacked by five or so demons? Daichi was trying to act strong but he had a clear slash mark across his chest and his shirt was shredded, though he showed only a smile and clear determination.

"Uh, Miss Arai?" Rin looked over to see the boys teacher approaching her with an irritated expression. The teacher was a strong individual and obviously in good shape, but he was totally human, and therefore, not much help in dealing with rival demons.

"Yes, sir?"

"We seem to be having an….issue, with Mr. Takahashi, and your friend Daichi, there. The school is scrambling to find a strong enough teacher of the demon persuasion to pull the two numbskulls apart, but no one seems to be able to go against them." He explained while gesturing to the field.

Rin hadn't thought of that…Both of the boys were rather strong, Sesshomaru easily surpassing the teachers in age and rank, what if they couldn't find someone to separate them?

"I believe you are to be Mr. Takahashi's…mate, correct?" The teacher gave her an interested look, before glancing back at the field.

"Well….um, ya." She blushed at the statement, while wondering where this conversation could possibly be leading.

"Right, then I am guessing this fight has…something to do with you, Miss Arai. Do you think you could try and….break it up, maybe? I cant have them causing anymore damage, and don't really want to wait for someone else to be brought in and more violence to result." The look in his eyes was clearly annoyed, with a pleading undertone hidden in his voice.

"O-Oh, I can sure try, I guess. I'm sorry about this…." Rin mumbled while putting the ice pack down and standing to begin the walk to the field, she could tell her own teacher was watching her, but not stopping her.

She rolled her eyes at all the testosterone in the air as she stepped onto the sidelines of the football field, and couldn't help but laugh at the way that Daichi's hair was sticking up and Sesshomaru's fluff was flying behind him as he ran.

This should be an easy thing, right? All she had to do was break apart two competitive demons with extremely hard heads and even bigger ego's. Oh ya, piece of cake. Rin wasn't even sure how to begin to get their attention.

"Sesshomaru! Daichi!…?" She tried to scream over the snarls, knowing that they both had heard her, or hoping so. Everybody was watching her now, and waiting to see what the two demons on the field would do. This was not how she had imagined her gym class going…

Neither seemed to get the message of stop, time to try a new tactic. Rin remembered Kagome saying something about when a demon is angry. They apparently acted more on instinct, rather than rational thought, and judging by the both of the demons eyes flickering between red and normal, they were pretty irate. What instinct has she said would bring them out of this…?

Rin looked back towards her class and all the eyes on her, and then her own gaze landed on the bag of ice that was melting in the heat of the day. She gingerly touched her cheek and then looked back over at the field.

Sesshomaru was flying back away from the tiger demon as he came towards him with a series of pouches and kicks, all aiming for vital body parts. Her cheek still hurt and they were giving her a headache, but she now knew what to do.

If his mate was in pain, wouldn't it be only natural for him to go to her? And if Daichi wanted her the way he claimed, wouldn't he be prone to stopping if she was hurt as well, last year he had almost always been the one to see her to the nurse immediately after being in the usual accidents.

"Sesshomaru, Daichi! Someone just hit me in the face with a volleyball! I'm definitely going to bruise from this, maybe I need to go to the nurse!" Rin yelled at the top of her lungs, it wasn't even a lie that the hit would bruise, though the nurse part was pushing it a little…

The affect was instantaneous.

Both men were in front of her before her heart could beat a single time, looking ready to kill whoever had hit their Rin. Sesshomaru was the slightest bit ruffled, his normal glossy hair out of place and his eyes still tainted with red.

Daichi was no worse for wear with his shirt and a few bleeding scrapes on his body, his eyes too, almost looked like fire with the red and orange iris's.

"Hi, guys! Um, could you be done with your….game, now? I think your scaring everyone…I'm fine, by the way but thanks for running here." She giggled a little at her friends momentarily confused expression and Sesshomaru's quick glance around.

"You are not ok, mate, I can see the bruise on your cheek. Who inflicted it?" The dog demon asked, normal like he hadn't just been….playing football with an enemy…

Daichi quickly began to laugh out loud, startling Rin and causing her to jump while her boyfriend growled again. He too seemed to be unaffected by the fight, weren't they just close to losing it back there? Boys…

"Oh, come on, she's fine. But just incase, why don't I take you somewhere so that I can take care of you, Rin?" The tiger demon got a flat out devious grin on his face, looking a lot like the cat he was, while gazing at Rin. It made her feel oddly suspicious and saw the glare from her demon as well.

"Daichi, I'm really fine…I just needed to break the two of you up….ha-ha" Rin watched as her friend smirked at her and then jumped into action before she could blink.

With the agility of a feline, Daichi lunged forward, ducking under the arm put out to block by Sesshomaru, and heading straight for her, only a mere three feet away. Sesshomaru let out a deafening roar, and reached for him again.

And before Rin knew what was what, she was hoisted up in the air and into Daichi's arms, who was running so fast that the world blurred around her. What in Kami's name was he trying to pull, here?

"D-Daichi! Put me down, now, he's only going to chase you! And even if you are irritating, I prefer that you are alive and well, ok?" She tried to yell over the wind, instinctively ducking into his shoulder.

She just couldn't believe that her tigger would actually, well, _steal_ her away in such a literal sense. Most definitely not how she had perceived her first gym class, maybe she would just let Sesshomaru switch her out…

"We're getting out of here, Rin. I thought you had a little more common sense after your first disagreement with that mutt, but apparently not. Soooo I figured I can run faster then him for awhile, any particular place you would like to go, babe?" Rin couldn't help the way her courting mark twitched again at the thought of the pet name and the apparent serious plan of her crazed friend.

Rin peeked over his shoulder, but was jolted out of Daichi's grip when a large and marked hand came in contact with the tigers shoulder, pulling him back and to the ground.

"Eep!" She closed her eyes, expecting to have a sore butt on top of her cheek, but found herself wrapped in muscular arms once again, the scent being a dead give away as to who her savior was.

Sesshomaru looked like death walking, his eyes bleeding crimson and his markings darkening a few shades. His silver hair was almost floating around his head and Rin could just feel his muscle rippling with power beneath her. Daichi had sure done himself in this time, and Rin wasn't quite sure she could dissuade the dog demon from, well, removing him as an opponent permanently…

"I told you this was _mine_, apparently you do not learn well, you pathetic kitten. Try to touch her again, _Daichi_, I dare you." the inuyoukai taunted with a deadly calm voice, Rin shivered again and her heart beat slammed in her chest.

"Sure thing, _Sesshomaru_" Daichi answered, his voice also monotoned and cold for once, apparently he was done playing.

Oh no…

* * *

**I know, I know! *Dodges objects* I'm sorry I have such a tendency to stop things on a cliff hanger!**

**I am also apologizing again for the late chapter, but this is my last week of exams and then I have a ton of time off next week. WISH ME LUCK! I need it for these tests…**

**Again, help me get to 300, it wont take that much and I promise to post within hours of my 300 review! Fair enough?**

**SO, tell me what you think and review my dears! **

**This button, right here! : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy goodness golly gee willikers people! I was soooo not expecting that 300 reviews to come so quickly! I was betting it would take at least a week to drum up enough of a response! But i got this up within twenty four hours of the 300th review so here ya go!**

**I lovers you guys so much, and am really grateful that you guys are looking forward to this chapter so much! I am already at like 310, can I get a 360? Same deal of posting within a day or two of that mark? Sorry I'm such a review whore lol I get really self conscious of my stories. **

**BTW, thank you The ISIMS' for the official 300****th**** review, I love you (go you!) *hands sesse and rin plushie*.**

**Anyways, I didn't get home till late tonight, but I think this is pretty quick and within a day of the 300****th****, ne? Enjoy the action and we get a little fluff in this as well : )**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Rin looked back and forth between the two rival demons, and then checked around herself. They appeared to have gotten to a grassy area surrounded by tree's, a lot like the spot from last night, a perfect place to not disturb anyone with their violence. Or…so she hoped.

"G-Guys….? I really think that…maybe you should not do this. I…I'm not someone to be fought over, really, I'm just a teenage girl, for Kami sake!" She tried to reason with them, the deadly calm covering her like a blanket, an almost physical presence that was suffocating her.

"You are so much more than that, Rin. You are loyal, strong, capable of baring strong offspring, obedient, and everything else I want in a mate. I'm sorry, Rin, but you will be mine, whether you love me as a friend or more, I can fix that with time and care that only I am suppose to give you. We grew up together, I know everything about you and vis versa, its only natural that this happen, even with this dog shit here." Daichi spoke.

She couldn't believe her ears, what was he talking about?! He seemed to have gotten even more out of hand from last time. Where was her childhood friend who just had a mild crush on her, but valued her friendship above everything else? What was making him so obsessive?

Sesshomaru pulled her tighter against his chest, and Rin watched in horror as his eyes turned completely red with the iris' turning a light blue. She was set on the ground after a moment, and looked confused and fragile next to his powerful stance.

"_Mate_, go. Now." The command was given swiftly, and Rin could barely make out the words, as his growl continued on and his fangs elongated.

"Uh…AH!" At her first step in the direction of the forest, she was again swept up in the tiger demon's arms, and carried away. Rin never dreamed that her friend would be this…scary. His eyes were also a clear and menacing red, though his iris' were a neon orange instead of blue.

"Since the running away thing wont work, she stays here, let her watch me defeat you, then she will have no choice for where to turn. You cannot possibly care for her like I do, and when you are gone, I will _lick_ her wounds for her. In a manner of speaking, of course." She found herself with her back against a tree on a rather high up branch, obviously too high and isolated for her to get down on her own.

Though, she was strategically placed to be able to view the both of them, and most of the area surrounding, in case they moved, she guessed. Rin shivered at her friends lewd innuendo and then realized that she was once again, alone.

And stuck in a damn tree!

"Hey! Daichi, you fathead! Sesshomaru, get me down!" She screamed, the two demons were once again standing facing each other, looking ready to do whatever was needed to win. The dog demon glanced at her, but made not move to make good on her command.

Daichi was the first to move. All Rin caught was an orange blur moving towards Sesshomaru, her eyes barely being able to even follow that much. There was an awful noise of skin hitting skin, and she watched as they both were blown back by the defense from Sesshomaru.

"Hn, you cannot beat this Sesshomaru, I have centuries of experience on you, feline, Rin. Is. Mine." The dog demon spoke while straightening his posture and cracking his knuckles in an ominous way.

"I'm older than you think, mutt! And I am certainly nothing to scoff at, I will see that you know that." Well, how old was he then? He had looked the same age as Rin when they were growing up together…Then again, demons grew differently then them. Damn.

The scene jumped into actions again, and Rin found herself able to do nothing but watch in fear that someone would become seriously injured. It definitely bothered her the way that the two were acting, but she was…connected in a strange way to Sesshomaru…..and Daichi was still her dearest childhood friend. Though that should probably be put under consideration if he made it through this…

Daichi had lashed out with his poisonous claws, the opposite demon lithely jumping out of the way and sprinting towards him, took a swipe at his head. The tiger demon barely managed to duck, but did so with everything in tact, jumping into a back tuck and landing a few yards away.

This was how they seemed to do it, one would move forward, the other back, sort of like a dance, and Rin found herself quickly entranced by it. They both moved like they were meant to act this way, like true graceful animals, who they really were.

"Move, Daichi!" She yelled as his back hit a tree and he seemed to fold in on himself for a second, the cut inflicted on his stomach turned green for a moment, obvious signs of poison. Sesshomaru was really serious this time, and she respected that, but he didn't need to kill the boy!

Her boyfriend turned to her in all his predatory brilliance and growled straight at her, clearly indicating for her to try and do that again. Well, what was she suppose to do? It wasn't like she was from his time, when it was fairly normal for someone to be killed in front of their very eyes.

"AH! Sess-"

A low blow by Daichi, his hand reaching out and snapping the dogs head back with a good grip on the silvery mane, ready to go straight for the jugular and end it all right there. Before he could do anything though, the position was reversed, and her friend found himself on his back with a very feral man above.

He released the hair, and quickly kicked towards his opponents stomach, when that failed he swung back into a crouching , defensive position. Neither seemed even remotely ready to give it a rest, nor to get her down from her prison. It was like a bad version of a damsel in distress, except with the twist of the big bad dog and….tiger?

Rin heard Daichi growl low in his chest, his body heaving and his injuries bleeding profusely. She had never heard him growl like that before, like a real tiger from the zoo, it was not something that she found herself appreciating much…

"Rrrriiiinnnn…..Maaatttte…." Her friend growled, while looking straight at her, Sesshomaru matching his demon growl, and watching from a few feet away.

The tiger used his legs to kick into the air, heading straight for her again, to do Kami knew what. It was frightening how different he looked from his normal self, hair crazed and wild, eyes that bright red, and his expression was that of a real animal pouncing on its prey.

Who was, unfortunately, Rin.

With a burst of speed that she could hear against the ground, Daichi was side checked by her own white blur, and tigger landed on his side, causing a dent in the grass. Sesshomaru landed in a crouch a foot away, his intent obviously to keep her safe, and stop Daichi.

The tiger demon jumped back up again, and immediately started off a round of lightening fast kicks and hits, though Sesshomaru moved and avoided each one as if they were moving in slow motion. He finally grabbed one of Daichi's wrists and flipped him over his head, breaking through a row of tree's like a knife through butter.

Rin was feeling confused and frightened, still only catching the damage done around her and two blurs that never seemed to cease movements. Her friend had slowed down after he hit the tree and she shivered as he cracked his back into place again.

She closed her eyes to avoid seeing anymore blood, poison, and damage, thinking of her current predicament. Here she was, scared shitless in her exposed gym wear, for two guys who were rather important to her, while they fought fang and claw over…her?

This being fought over by two guys, was not as fun as romance novels played it off as, and this certainly wasn't how she had wanted her day to go after making up with her boyfriend…

The thought of how this fight was looking to end upset her as well, yes Daichi had been to forward…but did that mean he had to die? But, then again, how could she possibly get down from here, or get there attention again long enough to break it apart?

A particularly loud crash brought her out of her thought process, and she screamed as bright red and orange eyes were in her face. Daichi, who was obviously not in his right mind, had landed next to her, and gotten away from Sesse somehow.

He made an almost purring noise in the back of his throat, and then did something that caught her completely off guard, her butt slipping on the branch. He _bit_ her! On the neck, on top of where one of her courting marks was surely located.

"No- Ow!" It burned, Kami did it burn, her marks all seemed to be on fire, as well as the rest of her body. A reaction to the mark that Daichi's fangs had indefinitely made on her skin, her body rejected the one that was not her alpha.

Rin felt herself slip off of the branch and wasn't quick enough to grab something else, her hand plastered over the new burning mark. Her vision seemed to go blurry for a second and she, once again, tried to grab something on her way down from her perch.

When her body found its equilibrium again, and her vision had returned to normal, Rin found herself laid gently against the base of a tree, Sesshomaru standing in front of her, his whole body glowing.

"Ouch…." She whimpered, touching the bite mark, this one had been a lot less pleasant then even the first time the inuyoukai had marked her. It obviously was not suppose to feel like that…

"I am sorry, Rin, that will happen while I am taking the dog's scent and venom from your body. I can kiss it better later on…" Daichi was taunting not her, but Sesshomaru, trying to goad him into something….

"Mate. Mine. Tainted." Sesshomaru seemed to take the bait, his voice becoming distorted, eventually turning into all growls and snarls. It seemed his instincts had now taken over as well, the light growing around him.

The light formed a sort of barrier about him, though he didn't turn into his normal light ball, instead, he gave out a roar that grew deeper as the light expanded. Rin found herself tilting her head back to watch the large form before her, at the last moment before it all shattered, Rin recognized what it was.

In front of her was her boyfriend, in his true and natural form, a giant and magnificent dog, like the one from her dreams. The animal's fur matched his hair color, and the markings on his skin transferred to his coat as well, the crescent moon on his forehead seeming to shine.

"Woah baby…." There wasn't much else to say, though Rin was surprised to find herself unafraid of the giant beast, actually, she was feeling even more secure now. One of his red eyes looked over at her, as if checking on her, before turning to Daichi again, his ears pulled back on his head, and his muzzle snarled up exposing fangs almost as tall as her.

Daichi had lost his smirk again, looking serious and intent upon his mission, it was amazing how bi-polar he could seem right now. He looked over at Rin, and then closed his own eyes, his face and body contorting in front of her, though there was not the same light as Sesshomaru possessed, it was more of a flame.

The creature he became looked to be slightly smaller than the inuyoukai, though not by much. He looked like an oversized tiger, though the uniqness that was Daichi shown through with his blood red eyes, distinct markings on his muzzle, and the ferocious looking oversized teeth more suited for a prehistoric saber tooth.

Now the fear was back, it felt hard to breath and she knew it hadn't been that hot a moment ago. It was her first time, ever, seeing demons and their true forms, up close and personal, and just thinking of what those claws could do to each other was enough to make her sick.

It wasn't even about the fact that her boyfriend and friend were really just giant animals with supernatural powers, and the ability to look human, no, in other circumstances she would probably find it adorable. The realization that someone could _really_ be killed now, seemed to hit her full force, the two in their natural state, ruled by instincts would greatly increase that risk, and she didn't know if she could bare it.

Both of the animals crouched down low, ready to attack, and Daichi tried to get him to circle around, Sesshomaru, however, would not leave her vulnerable again. At least he still had the need to protect her and not just focus on the fight and promise of blood.

When it happened, Rin couldn't be sure who had sprung first, but all of a sudden, both demons were in the middle of the clearing, rolling around snarling and snapping, she thought she had jumped at least two feet in the air at the amount of commotion that broke out.

"No, no , no….." She mumbled to herself while being unable to take her eyes off of the two forms who were currently knocking over tree after tree, the forest telling of the great amount of violence that started from a game of football.

Rin saw a bloom of red on Sesshomaru's flawless coat, as well as on his muzzle, and a part of her preyed that it wasn't his, of course the other part was saying he could take it while Daichi….she wasn't so sure.

The two demons then took to the sky, seemingly floating in mid-air, a good fifteen feet up, too. The sounds being emitted from the pair made her sure that her ears would ring for the next week, and all their movements would surely keep her eyes rolling in her head for even longer.

The inuyoukai seemed to have the upper hand, but that didn't stop Daichi from biting at any open fur available to him, causing multiple smaller cuts and abrasions. From what she could see, he himself was bleeding from his chest, the poison kept it from closing, among larger gashes that decorated the area around his neck, and a long slash of claws along his back.

Finally, Sesshomaru caught the tiger up in his powerful jaw, and flung him back down to the forest floor, where he didn't appear to be getting up like he had in the past. The dog demon was lightening fast as he went down to his prey and pressed a paw onto him, keeping him pinned.

Rin looked on, trying to decipher what he was going to do, or if Daichi was just faking it, she didn't think so, and how she would react.

Daichi appeared to be unconscious, a good bump to the head from high up in the air ought to do it, and was making no moves while the bigger demon continued to stand over him and growl while assessing him. He looked at him like he was a bug to be squished.

She knew she had to react quickly.

"SESSHOMARU! Please stop it! Please!" Rin screamed, while willing her paralyzed body into movements in the two's general direction. It seems her legs did not want to comply, and she collapsed after making it about two feet.

The tears that had been burning the backs of her eyes seemed to spring forward, and took her by surprise, she hadn't even thought about crying for the last hour or so. Her boyfriend's fuzzy head looked over at her, his fangs poised to dig into her friends vulnerable neck, and he tilted his head.

It seemed this form was able to convey emotions through more than his eyes, and Rin understood the irritated question, but she took t he slight hesitation as a good sign. Her head had begun to swim again, her neck throbbing, but she tried to speak again, if she could.

"Please…h-he's not moving anymore. Just…please don't, Sesshomaru. He won't hurt me and…I'll talk to him so this doesn't h-happen again, ok? So…." Rin wasn't so sure that her conversation would have any affect on the young tiger or her boyfriend, but it was better than this. Maybe he could see now that he just couldn't fight this…?

The dog was still standing poised, and ready, every rippling muscle under his fur pulled tight as a bow. His eyes showed there clear unhappiness at her plea for the other demons life, but she found herself just wanting him to leave Daichi alone so he could come over to her and hold her through the shock of what happened. She was obviously not going anywhere for the next while.

"Please…?"

Sesshomaru huffed and she smiled at him, taking it as a resignation to her decision, reluctant as it was, before the outlines of her vision became blurry like earlier, and her body swayed to the side.

"Sess…..Daichi, don't hurt…please…"

The last thing she remembered before her world went black, was the hopes that everything would calm down, and the thought that she seemed to faint an awful lot when with this particular Inuyoukai….

* * *

Rin woke with a start, throwing herself up into a sitting position and looking wildly around, the fight today having sat under the surface of her light unconsciousness, before bursting forward. How had it all ended? Where was she now? Has Sesshomaru listened to her?

All these questions ran through her head as her eyes cleared and she took in the late afternoon lighting all around her, she wondered if this whole forest thing was going to become habitual. Rin felt movement around her and looked at a rather large….tail in her lap?

It sure looked like at tail, a large white dog tail one might see on a husky or something except ten times the size, though there were magenta markings that added an unnatural affect. She put her hand behind her for support, and it landed in plush fur, possibly the softest thing she had ever felt…

A low rumble made her turn her head to look at what was actually supporting all of her weight, and keeping her rather warm as well. Rin met the large red eye of Lord Sesshomaru, he had kept himself as his true form for some reason, and then she turned further and buried her face in his warm sides.

Neither said or did anything for a moment, while Rin got her bearings back, simply sitting there stroking his furs and trying not to think about the possible outcomes of the massive fight.

"Sesshomaru…"She sighed into the warm blanket of fur, but then reluctantly turned away to check what was going on and seeing if he was hurt badly or not.

"Are you ok…?"

The thought of the blood on his fur entered her mind again and she pulled back a little further to take in his massive body. He still had spots of blood, but his injuries looked to be much more mild now that he was laying still in front of her. She ran her fingers through his fur again, and tilted her head towards him.

The giant animal inclined his head the slightest bit and he made a short yip in reply, it almost made her want to laugh at how cute he looked. Rin didn't know much more of Inu than what her friend had taught her, but she got the basic message that he was indeed unharmed.

The haughty look in his eye and following snort made her think he was almost insulted at the question, as if the great Sesshomaru could really be harmed by a mere tiger demon.

She roller her own eyes and then cautiously looked around herself and him, they hadn't moved much of anywhere judging by all the broken tree's around them, but she didn't see anything else of consequence….including Daichi.

Rin wasn't sure whether to be glad that he may have gotten away, or worried as to where he went and who took him there…

"Um…W-What hap….where…" She couldn't quite figure out how to frame her question, and just lapsed into silence again, wondering how he had planned to tell her anything as a giant dog, anyways. Why was he still like that again?

Sesshomaru growled and his whole body seemed to shake under her, Rin cringed but didn't shrink away from the question. He used his tail and wrapped it around her, pulling her away from his large body and setting her on the ground about a foot away. She looked confused, but he didn't seem to pay attention, only standing up and shaking out his long coat.

If she hadn't been so unsure of what had happened, Rin was sure that she would have laughed and teased him one way or another. The inuyoukai then turned to her and stared into her eyes for a moment, she still had to crane her neck to take him all in. He slowly turned his body to the side, and then motioned with his head to his back.

"What?" He couldn't possibly be asking….he wouldn't possibly allow her to….no….would he? "You want me to…." Rin pointed to his back and gestured with her head, not sure what else to do in her state of aw.

The dog demon gave an almost imperceptible roll of his bright red eyes, and then reached his head out towards Rin, his teeth out on display. He got close to her and then reached around and nudged her with his nose, nipping at her butt when she didn't move at first. She squeaked and quickly grabbed his fur to climb aboard.

"…What are we doing, then? I'm not just g-gonna let this fight go, so…oof!" Rin lunged forward and grabbed two handfuls of hair, while her boyfriend jumped into motion, speeding through the tree's and avoiding them with ease.

She ducked her head down low to his body, and let him take her wherever he saw fit at that moment, maybe she would get some answers that way. Apparently they weren't going back to school, if it was even still in session for the day.

Rin felt him give a great push against the ground, and then lifted her head up, finding the forest floor getting smaller and further below. Holy cow, they were airborne! She took in everything around her as they broke through the tree's, it reminded her so much of her dream and she gave a small smile.

"You're not telling me where were going are you?" She murmured into his fur and inhaled his woodsy smell, seeking more comfort.

His rumbled again, but other than that all was silent except for the wind passing by them. Rin had never thought she would be doing something like this, though she had also thought that her chances on seeing her boyfriend like this were slim to none.

She looked around her and saw the city below, so he meant to take her back there? It was rather annoying not being able to tell what was going on and what had happened but Rin couldn't quite complain enough about him being a giant puppy for real now.

The beast began to descend, and Rin saw the tops of what she guessed was her neighborhood, recognizing her own house after a moment. Well, her house was as good as the next place to learn what had went down after she had blacked out. But she didn't know where he was planning on landing…

"Uh…Sesshomaru, I don't think you're gonna have enough room for even half of you right now. And my parents probably don't want you uprooting anything in the process…" She heard another snort, and they were surrounded by light for a moment.

Rin felt things shift beneath her, and then found herself and Sesshomaru floating slowly to the ground, him in humanoid form again and holding her in his arms. He gracefully touched the ground, and absorbed the force of the fall, before walking for her back door and entering the house.

"Oh…." She looked down at him, noticing the already healing scrapes and bruises, but how was he still clothed…Rin shook her head and decided not to question that, just being glad that he wasn't in the buff while holding her.

He entered into her room and gently sat on the bed, her situated on his lap. Without a work, Sesshomaru lightly tugged at her chin until her head was tilted back and her neck exposed. Rin shivered as his tongue bathed her neck, particularly on the spot where Daichi had gotten to, which she now realized, was still burning a little bit.

Her body slumped back against his in a submissive gesture, that and her muscles seemed to have turned to jelly. It was still quiet and tense, but his tongue did not cease, causing a shudder to make its way up her spine before she began to speak.

"He's ok…isn't he?" Rin felt a scrape of fangs, but then he seemed to pull back for a moment and Mokomoko wrapped around her middle.

"Hn, yes he is alive, but it is doubtful that he will be among the student body, or anyone for a while yet." His answer held a small note of reluctance, not liking that fact that the tiger was indeed still breathing.

Rin let out a breath that she hadn't known she was holding, her chest feeling a lot lighter now and she fully relaxed into the embrace. Not that Daichi hadn't deserved worse than what he got, but she just couldn't find it in her heart to wish him dead when he was just acting on his feelings.

Sesshomaru growled again, and then turned her around in his lap so that she was sitting with her side pressed up against his chest. He then proceed to bathe her neck again, occasionally sniffing at her collar bone or the top of her shirt, rather relaxing feeling when she thought about it.

"Where did you take him?" Her mind was getting a little more foggy from the attention, but the uncomfortable feeling on her neck and her body seemed to be going away.

"One of the teachers, a crow demon, found us and took him back to be treated. He is not allowed within fifteen feet of you now, no discussion, mate. I spared him for your delicate human well being, but make no mistake that I will do it again."

Rin stilled, and then looked up into the now amber eyes of her demon, totally stunned and blown away. She had not expected him to be so….calm about this all. Let alone do something like this for her. Rin's face lit up and a sweet smile spread across her face.

"….Thank you, Sesse. I still don't understand why he's being this way, we used to have a lot more fun together when he wasn't so….interested in me. Ouch!" His claws pricked her side.

"He felt threatened by my presence, as he should be, and decided to act upon his intentions early. That filth had been planning to make advance's on you since day one, you were just to naive to see that." She tried to take that as a sign that he was worried about her, and was glad you was safe in his arms.

Rin had known that demons were possessive, but they seemed to be a lot more so then what school had told them. To have them fight like that, and for them both to lose most of their control, was a shocking thing.

"We may go over more later, but now I think I'll get two things out of the way at once, and you will cooperate, mate." She looked at him again, and her smile dropped at the smirk he held so plainly on his face. It was a rare thing to see such a clear expression on the dog demons face.

"W-What exactly am I cooperating with?"

"I believe you shoved me out of your window yesterday, got injured during that repulsive class, which you will not be returning to, and enticed that scum enough to have his cronies attack me. I believe your reprimand is in order."

"Enticed him? I did no such thing, and I didn't want my parents to see you again yet, and I apologize for being accident prone." She argued. " A-And, that's only one thing…"

Sesshomaru had murder in his eyes again and flipped them over on her bed, with him pinning her down and his hands resting on her waist. He bent his head and put those tempting lips right next to her ear, the warmth of her breath tickling the sensitive flesh.

"If you recall, mate, that imbecile bit you. Every time I mark you as my own, my venom enters your blood stream through my fangs, to ward off other demons and make it clear who you belong to. It keeps you safe because you give off my scent on top of your own." He paused for a moment.

Rin jumped when she felt his claw run up her side, looking down to see the fabric splitting open like last time, and then her attention snapped back to his voice, trying to focus on the words over her own heavy breathing.

"He tried to remove that scent by biting your courting mark, and inserting his own venom. Your body is so used to mine that it immediately rejected it, causing you pain, I will not have it. It is needed that I remove any trace's of him, and it will be done. The issue is, that he had you in his arms. Do you know how much of his scent you have on you, Rin?"

She quickly shut her eyes and shook her head vigorously, his purring voice bouncing around in her head and sending heat to settle between her thighs and pool there.

"Then it is necessary that I show you, Mmmmmaaattee."

* * *

**Woo, things are getting a little hot up in here *shrinks away from glares of readers* Hope you guys like it and don't kill me bout the cliffy**

**Soooooo review so I can get to the next chapter : ) k?**

**Oh, and a lot of people were asking for Inu and Kagome's story, I may do that after I finish with this one, not sure yet, I have a good idea of how I want it to go, but tell me watcha think.**

**Don't kill me, and review : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah i wasnt able to login to fanfiction for an hour and it scared the crap outta me! I thought someone had hacked on my account or something, that was scary man....lol sorry but that really made me nervous I've had something like that happen before. Stupid login... lol sorry random rant...**

**Sorry guys for not havin this up when I said I would lol I was again not expecting ya'll to review so quickly! I thank you for all of them though and hope this chapter makes up for this!**

**I'm going for 400-420 reviews this time, shouldn't be to hard though, I am kinda close and hope you guys won't disappoint….pweas? Lol : )**

**Anyways, here is that limey goodness ya'll were expected, and another fun twist coming up as well, let me know what you think, k?**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Rin kept her eyes shut, shivering every couple of seconds at the teasing claws that were currently making sensual trails over her exposed stomach. The deep growl that her boyfriend was giving off sent pleasant jolts throughout her body, causing her to arch towards him, her body begging for more contact.

Which the demon didn't seem to be inclined to give right now, stupid tease.

"I can smell him all over you, Rrrriin. It is very displeasing how….disobedient you acted, touching that ignorant cub, letting his body touch yours." That baritone voice caused her to turn her head more, exposing the tender flesh.

"I-I…..we didn't….s-stupid…" Her lungs seemed to constrict and speech became near impossible, though her mind was trying to form a good argument to throw back at his smug face. It wasn't working out too well.

She heard him give a low chuckle, a rare sign of amusement, and opened her eyes to better watch what he was doing, hoping to fend off his…attack, and avoid melting into a pile of goo underneath him.

His captivating eyes were staring into her own as he bent his head and carefully trailed his tongue down her collarbone, dipping in between her breasts. Rin instinctually pushed herself further into his caress, and his mouth immediately retracted from its place, just those wandering claws left touching her. What was this?

At the lose of contact, she gave an annoyed whine in the back of her throat, the fight defiantly being put in the back of her mind for later on. Again, that sensual laughter sounded and Rin tried to glare at him.

"If you expect to be…taken care of, Rin, I expect submission and obedience, how many times must I repeat myself? If you had simply stayed away from that kitten, we wouldn't be having this problem now, would we?" Rin couldn't believe it! He was _teasing _her, using that god like body of his to get her willing to listen!

"You…you! Ah…..Sto-.." Again, only garbled words made their way past her lips, as he ducked down and pulled off the rest of her destroyed shirt with his fangs, making sure they grazed her skin in the process.

"Now, tell me, Mate. How close may that tiger be from your body at any given time? Or were you not listening." Sesshomaru used his tongue to circle her navel, placing a kiss every now and then on the heated skin.

Rin tried to rack her brain for ideas of how to fight back, and attempted to grab at his hands going towards her chest, only to have them rendered useless and held down over her head. Her boyfriends mouth hadn't moved, but his other hand had grabbed her small ankle, spreading her legs to let him settle between them.

Oh, Kami, what that man could do to her! She wriggled in his grasp, and her eyes rolled back in her head as Rin felt his body further settle on top of her own. There was no way she could keep this up without exploding soon!

"F-Fifteen….feet, S-Sesshomaru….Nn" Placed with no other obvious choice, Rin conceded to playing his game, vowing to get him back later when the opportunity presented itself.

Sesshomaru smirked at her from under his eyelashes, and swiftly unbuttoned her shorts and dragging them down her legs in a slow and tantalizing way, meant to drive out the last of her thoughts. He released her wrists and pinned her with a serious look, daring her to move them in his way, and then pulled the garment the rest of the way off. At least he didn't rip those…

"Gooood Giirrrl" He purred and placed wet kisses along the insides of her thighs, Rin threw her hands out to the sides and gripped at her bed sheets, moaning in sheer delight at the contact.

She was left exposed in only her underwear now, silently thanking Kami that she had worn the matching blue set of boy shorts and matching bra. Heat sizzled in her veins, and without thinking, Rin reached towards him, wanting him to be a least a little exposed unlike last time.

He struck out and grabbed her wrist again, licking the sensitive spot in-between her fingers before speaking again. "And you are not engaging in that gym class again, are you? Your only exercise will be with me, in a much more…pleasant, and safe way, correct?"

Rin looked at him from her barely opened eyes, and gave an almost imperceptible nod, hoping he would give into her wishes if she only agreed with his male ego for now. They could discuss her schedule later…much later.

The dog demon seemed content with her answer, and released her hand, watching it as it reached for the first button of his shirt, and smirking. Her hands trembled a bit, and she wanted to cry at the thought of him possibly stopping her, but she got through the last button and spread the two sides apart, her breath catching.

"Is my mate satisfied with the condition of her alpha's body?" Rin had known that he was muscular and lean, but the perfectly sculpted stomach equipped with a six pack and silvery trail of hair that disappeared into the line of his pants, made her mouth moisten on the spot, as well as other place's.

"Sesshomaru…." She spoke his name in a quiet and reverend whisper, trying to sit up to touch the silky skin, only to be pushed back down again.

"I will take that as confirmation, then. I only do what is best for you, mate, and try to please you in…as many ways as possible. That is my job, Rin, and I am _very_ good at being in charge, if you wouldn't fight me so much." The smug voice made another whine escape her throat, though it quickly died as he reached his mouth up and captured her own in a passionate kiss.

They really hadn't gone that far yet, but Rin still couldn't believe how simply amazing her body felt right now, on top of the massive frustration at him for avoiding both of her key spots and teasing her. She opened her mouth quickly as he nipped at her swollen bottom lip, giving into the kiss and letting him dominate.

"T-That's half of the….nn fun, F-Fluffy…" She breathed out when he allowed her to come up for air. Rin couldn't let him have all the power now, could she?

Sesshomaru gave her a purely evil look, and then proceeded to kiss down her neck again, stopping right above the top of her bra, never leaving her gaze, and then used a claw to rip it down the middle again. Rin was seeing a bit of a pattern with her clothes and him, maybe it wasn't so bad that he bought the majority of them, if he insisted on getting rid of them in this manner…not that she minded much.

Her breath hitched and her boyfriend nuzzled her breasts and kept his ear directly over her heart beat for a few moments, his breath causing her nipple to harden painfully. Then his tongue darted out and licked the bud, and he was in motion again, his hands traveling down and lightly scratching the sensitive insides of her thighs.

"Ah ah….mmmm…" Rin panted while grasping a handful of the silver mane that had fanned out over her torso, it was even more silky than she had originally thought and it worked well as an anchor to keep her from floating off her bed.

Sharp fangs grazed her over stimulated bud, and she nearly shouted his name, hoping this was the day that her parents got home late. Sesshomaru looked up at her again, and his eyes showed raw carnal desire and animalistic possessiveness.

"Mine." Came his low voice, and his hand came into her view for a moment, she looked and her eyes widened as his claws seemed to retract back, making the digit look almost human. What exactly was the point of that?

It only took a millisecond for her to catch on, as that hand wandered back to her thigh, but didn't stop as it trekked to the joining of her legs and pressed against her most intimate parts through her thin panties. Rin squeaked and caught the smug look of her demon, before she threw her head back as those sinful fingers rubbed against her.

"Sesshomaru! Ugh…."

"Mine. My mate." She could hear his clear and deep voice as he almost chanted his ownership to her and himself. All Rin seemed capable of doing was moaning his name and trying to contain the need to thrust herself into his very capable hand.

She shakily ran her hands through his mane and then down, brushing the tips of her fingers against his neck. Those fingers were rubbing against one spot that she had only heard about, making her legs shake around him. Sesshomaru came back up to her face and pressed the tip of his nose against hers.

"P-Please…." Rin starred into his eyes and pleaded quietly, a little and quiet voice shouted for revenge inside her head, but her present need for…she didn't know what, shadowed that part pretty efficiently.

"To whom is it that you belong to, Rin?" Was her only answer, as both of his hands stopped what they were doing and rested on her hips, his thumbs rubbing circles into the portion of sensitive skin next to her hip bones.

"W-What?" The serious and abrupt question caught her off guard, as well as the teasing glint that she noticed swimming in her boyfriends topaz eyes. His clawed hand drew a line against the hem of her underwear, and he said nothing.

Rin looked around the room for a moment, and then down at her exposed body and her demon's perfect body above her, thinking of how a fight from gym class had brought about this demanding and possessive manner of his. That hand circled ran over her ribs, and she was sorely tempted to give into his demand.

The dog demon snarled at her as her knee came up and made the slightest contact with the crouch of his pants, her eyes widened at the bulge located there, was he carrying a metal pipe in his pocket!? He used his knee and secured her knee to the bed, as well as the other one and spoke to her again.

"None of that, this is for you. Now, would you care to answer my question, Mmmmatte, or should I just stay right here and wait…?" He purred, Rin couldn't believe how calm his voice was presently with his almost naked girlfriend underneath him. However, that thought was whipped out of her head, as well as any resistance, as he brushed his knuckles against her still clothed core.

"I-I…Pl-….un.."

"What was that?" Sesshomaru chuckled, still in her face. " You will have to speak of your alpha in a much clearer voice, Rin" His claws finally began to split the fabric of her boy shorts, going from the top of her hip bone and down from there. Rin lost it.

"Sesshomaru!….Ses…shomaru." She all but whimpered, her eyes clenching shut against the smirk she knew was there. The panties were removed, and his none clawed fingers slowly parted her sex, softly stroking her small bud.

"Goooodd Bitch…." With that, two of his digits slipped inside her previously untouched passage, rubbing against her walls and causing her to see stars. His thumb crept up and was used to continue stimulation on her clit.

Rin grabbed at Sesshomaru's shoulders, gasping at the new sensation and grinding into his digits instinctually. After all this teasing, this was what she had been waiting for, and it was almost worth it. She could still feel her need for…something, but she couldn't put a name to it as the heat began to build low in her stomach.

Sesshomaru purred in her ear and pumped his fingers in and out of her, grasping underneath her knee and hitching her leg up over his hip to deepen the sensation. His hot breath on her ear, and gently placed nips added to the building feeling, and Rin found herself hovering at the top of a cliff.

"Only I can touch you like this, only I have this right to your body, understand Mmmaate?" The quiet and sensual voice came out as a purr. His fingers pressed down on a spot inside her the next moment, and Rin toppled over that cliff, her vision going white.

"Sesshomaru!!" Her first orgasm rocked through her body and her nails dug into Sesshomaru's shoulder's. It had felt like her body had shattered, and now was trying to put itself to rights.

When she found herself again, Rin was panting and her boyfriend was licking his fingers while smiling at her with his eyes. Her chest was heaving and she could only stare in awe at him for a few moments, her brain still in a fog.

"Hn. His scent has been sufficiently erased, as much as I enjoyed myself, do not make me remove his scent again." She looked at him again, and blinked up at him, still slightly shell shocked. Her mouth opened a few times like a fish, before simply smiling and reaching for him.

Sesshomaru eyed her warily before coming to rest beside her and allowing her to snuggle into Mokomoko and his broad chest. Rin had never imagined that a reprimand could be any funner than her last one, and the new shared intimacy between them placed further calm and confidence in her heart regarding her relationship.

The dog demon made circles on her back, apparently his claws had returned, and covered her up to her waist in the throw blanket at the end of her bed. The moment was a quiet and peaceful one, and Rin found herself content to simply stay this way and forget about questioning him until even later on…

"I'll try to avoid it in the future." She said while trying to wriggle back out of his embrace, the fact that she was still naked except for a ruined bra, had finally dawned on her, though it didn't appear that he was ready to let her go. With a low growl of displeasure, she huffed back at him but allowed herself to settle back down.

A few moments later though, Rin felt his body tense, and was baffled when he shot up and buttoned his shirt with a swiftness that surprised even her.

"Wha-"

"I suggest you compose yourself, Rin, and in a quick manner." Sesshomaru cut her off and tossed a light purple dress at her from her closet along with a new matching set of underwear. She looked at him in confusion, but quickly responded to his suggestion and grabbed for the clothes.

As she tried to clip the bra, Rin heard the front door open, and her fathers distinct voice carry itself up to her. Oh shit. It obviously was not the day where they worked late… A new foreboding feeling filled her chest and she looked over her shoulder at her demon.

"Come." Rin silently went over and let him clip her bra, jumping when her father shouted to her fro downstairs

"Rin!? Come down here, now! You are gonna get it for what I just heard and saw!" Sesshomaru appeared to pay no mind to the threat, except for a light growl, and slipped her dress over her head.

She blanched as the distinct sound of her father coming, more like stomping, up the stairs and towards her room. What was she suppose to do?! And what had he heard?!

Wordlessly, her boyfriend grabbed her hand and positioned her on the bed in his lap, holding her in place and whispering in her ear so quickly she had to wade through the words for a minute.

"You are not to run away this time, but be warned that he smells of that tiger." All of the color drained out of her face as her struggles were futile and she couldn't move out of his lap. It was common knowledge that her parents had a particular liking for Daichi and his family, why them and not other demons, she wasn't quite sure. They would not be pleased with what had happened.

"Rin! I thought I told you-" Her father burst through the door and stopped in his tracks, taking in the scene before him. He was already red in the face from previous anger, and this was obviously not helping, Rin tried to get out of her demons grasp again.

"Uh, Uh….Hi, Dad…" She spoke meekly while giving up the fight of getting up, settling for shrinking back into the secure feeling chest. The man before them glared at Sesshomaru, and then pointed at him with a shaking hand, Rin knew he wasn't shaking out of fear.

"You! You have some nerve coming back into _my_ house after what you did! And you, young lady, how dare you cause a fight that caused such injuries to one of our dearest family friends?!"

Rin flinched at his sharp voice and avoided her fathers eyes, obviously he had already heard the whole story from someone…

"What have you heard?"

"Heard?! I just got back from the hospital! Your mother was out shopping with Daichi's mother when the school called, I had to go over there and make sure that they were all still under control!" He ranted to them both.

"H-Hospital?!" Rin stuttered, she had guessed as much, but it made it all the worse to actually hear about it.

"He repeatedly touched what is mine, you are lucky that he is still breathing at all." Sesshomaru spoke with his usual icy and deadly calm voice. She was just glad that one of them appeared to have a cool head in all of this.

"So did you just think that it would be funny to have two demons fight over you, Rin? Are you trying to act like an attention whore for demons?" Her father seemed intent upon making her feel bad, and it was somewhat working.

Sesshomaru growled loudly and took a step towards the man in the doorway, and Rin quickly placed a restraining hand on his arm. She took a deep breath and then glared at her father, or attempted to anyways.

"Dad, you know I wouldn't do that to Daichi, I love him like a brother, but he over stepped his boundaries. Multiple times now actually, and Sesshomaru is my m-mate, so I think he was within his rights since Daichi started it." Her voice came out not quite as confident as she would like, but it was good enough. It wasn't quite how she saw the situation either, but as long as she could placate her father…

Her dad stared at her and took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning back on the doorway. Rin thought he was going to come back with another rant, but then he surprised her with freaked her out.

"Rin, we told you before that we did not approve of this relationship, and now this happens. We have known Daichi's family since you were little, and I don't care what reason you had, it was not okay to hurt him. I want this to stop, _now._" He pinned her with an icy look and then sent one to Sesshomaru.

"Dad, that's not…possible anymore. I don't think I could stop what I'm feeling even if I wanted to, Sesshomaru is….Well, anyways, it was a little altercation in gym, and it escalated quickly, Daichi started it and I'm not going to stop my relationship just for that." There, that sounded firm and set, right? Though Sesshomaru was still growling low in his chest…

Just before her dad was going to answer, the front door slammed open and shut again, announcing her mothers arrival home now as well. Rin's dad turned and called to her to come up stairs and join them, giving the couple a smug look at his back up.

The woman came in looking irritated and tired, obviously this was not what she had wanted to come home to. She looked between the three people in the room and then stood beside her husband, sighing loudly. Rin knew her mom tended to be a little more cool-headed and she hoped that would help her through this…predicament.

"Why in the hell did your gym class turn into a wrestling match? Daichi's mom had to be calmed down from taking this to the demon council, Rin. Didn't we already tell you that this _dog_ wasn't an appropriate thing at your age, and look what it came to." At least she wasn't yelling…

Her husband caught her up on the situation and Rin's 'inappropriate backtalk', and then they both turned back to the couple. Sesshomaru had been standing in the same place looking like royalty, while Rin was ringing her hands in front of her.

"Mom, all I want in for you guys to understand that this was not Sesshomaru's fault, I don't like Daichi being hurt but I don't love him like that, and to give my relationship a chance." She held out her hands in a sort of surrender and pleading motion, hoping to appeal to her mothers soft side.

"It really matters not, she is my mate, he is an insolent demon who was clearly rejected, and I will not permit you to control her life when it comes to myself, let alone control it at all." Well that was blunt, but Rin could just sigh and hope that it didn't rub both of her parents the wrong way, this was just something that you got used to about the dog demon.

Her father spluttered and looked towards the demon and then to his wife, gesturing wildly, before she put an arm on his hand and gave them both a calculating look, ending with another irritated sigh.

"I don't like this thing going on, Rin, and I am not saying that I approve of this fight, nor relationship. But, I guess we really have no say in the matter, and I don't really want you kidnapped by…..this guy." She said, pointing to Sesshomaru.

"Mama, he wouldn't-….." Rin didn't finish the sentence, not really putting it past her boyfriend to physically steal her if the need arose. Her mother held up a hand asking for quiet.

"I wasn't done, if he isn't going to go away, then I think we should be within our rights to get to know each other, as well as what this" She gestured between Rin and Sesshomaru "is really all about. And then, we are allowed to make our final judgment."

Rin stood stalk still and looked at her mother, and then at her still fuming father, not believing that her mother would actually be suggesting something like this. She heard Sesshomaru snort in irritation behind her.

"So….you want to…do what?" Her father asked through clenched teeth.

"I want to sit down with his parents, and maybe have a civil discussion and meal with them all. And for her to apologize to Daichi and his family for what she caused." Of course her mother couldn't not add that jab to her.

"No." Sesshomaru's voice came out loud in the suddenly quiet room. " I will permit you to share a meal with myself, but I am well over-"

"Ah! Dinner sounds l-lovely! Yes, his parents can be there, right hon? Of course they can! H-How bout….Wednesday?! Yep, you both have that day off, right?!" Rin rambled on, trying to avoid the slip of Sesshomaru's age, using a pet name in hopes of throwing the dog demon off enough to shut up. One step at a time, right?

"Hn." Sesshomaru answered, while crossing his arms and looking passive to the whole ordeal now.

Her father was looking at her like she was hiding something, not that she wasn't, but then his wife rolled her eyes at Rin's outburst and agreed.

"Good, I will call Daichi's mom and tell her you will be coming by to apologize tomorrow after school. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going downstairs for some coffee, and then locking myself in my room. Rin, have him out of here by eleven, shoving him out of the window is not the best way either, so try the door this time." Her mother still had a scowl on her face, but at least it was better than the red face of her father as he was pulled from the room. Rin wondered how they knew she had made him go out the window…

As soon as they shut her door, she turned back around towards Sesshomaru and gave him a sheepish look. He didn't look quite up to another…punishment, well not of the pleasant kind anyways. Sesshomaru didn't like his own family, and now he had to spend a night with hers and his…

"Um….I'm sorry? Ha-ha…." Rin went up to him and took his hand in her own, kissing the inside of his wrist and then his palm, holding it up to her cheek. Maybe being cute would work?

"Rriiin, did we not just discuss the fact that you are not to be within, how many feet of him?"

"Fifteen…" Her smile felt plastered on her face, and she tried to keep her voice light. Rin only needed to persuade him now, it was a huge break for her parents to do this for them, and it was important that it happened.

"Fifteen. I do not approve of this, anymore than I will allow this family dinner to take place, especially if it must involve my own. It is our relationship, not theirs." Rin took that as he wanted her all to himself with no interference and moved on.

"You can come with me to see him…please, Sesse? A-and my parents, well my mother, are trying to not totally be stupid about this whole thing, and I'm sure your parents would be delighted, right? Your dad seemed enthusiastic about me meeting your step-mom and….please?"

The dog demon stroked her cheek with his thumb, and closed his eyes, his mouth twisting up in a silent snarl. Rin silently preyed that it was a snarl of giving in rather than one of his episodes of 'I am the alpha'

"We could even call up Inuyasha and Kagome." She tried to joke. The amber eyes opened with a snap and he really did snarl at that idea.

"….Very well, you may write him a note and send in a nurse to give it to him, I will not go any further though, mate. This is something that you will not defy me on. And I had better receive compensation from you for this….family get together. Whether your parents like me or not, understand?"

Rin put her finger to her lips and thought the terms over, blushing prettily at the thought of what he meant by _compensation_.

"I really cant go see him in person? J-just to check on him?" She asked, while slowly stepping towards him and circling her arms around his waist, Rin knew the chance's were slim but, hey, it was worth a try. She gave him a smile from under her lashes, hoping it was sensual enough.

"You are getting too cheeky now, mate. No, you may not, end of discussion. We will get through this dinner of yours and be done with family. Am I to presume that this get together is to be at my sires house?" He asked while snaking his own arms around her petite waist.

"Um….if you wouldn't mind?"

"Hn."

Rin looked up at his beautiful eyes and leaned up to peck him on the lips in a sort of thanks. Only two days to get everyone emotionally prepared for the dinner, figure out a way to apologize to her stupid friend in a note, and call Kagome in a total panic over what to do.

Great. Just Great.

* * *

**Ah! Finally her parents make another appearance! Sesse and a family dinner should be a fun experience, ne? I'm hoping this puts the story in a more noticeable direction now.**

**I hope that lime was hot enough for ya'll and that you didn't get to bad of a nose bleed cause I sure did lol. Remember kiddies 'it will only build from there' ; )**

**Anyways, next chapter should be up pretty quickly, so review! how you feel about whats going on, questions about it, comments, etc. etc. : )**

**And give me your opinions now on the possible inukag story after this one is done, I have a lot of good ideas for it but wanna make sure that I should write it.**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Goodness me, thank you all so much for the reviews, I have been getting a lot of impute and idea's! Much appreciate it my lovely's. **

**Sorry this is up in a little more than a week instead of on schedule, but I was sick like all this week! It was no fun, I slept all the time and didn't do anything, literally. I didn't wanna write….nothing. **

**BTW, thank you for my 400****th**** review, Sonya Rivers! You rock!!!! *hands sesse and rin plushie* : ) I'm going for 470-500 now! Reviews are fuel people! lol**

**Anyways, I am going through the earlier chapters of this and improving it, so if you get an alert for like chapter 1 or something, it's just been redone and pumped up a bit. More details, etc. Read if you choose, it should sound a lot better with each revision! **

**But worry not, I will keep posting new chapters about every Thursday to Saturday, that is my official window, and now I have spring break this week, hallelujah!, so I can work more efficiently.**

**Anyways…lol got a bit carried away : )**

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

Rin woke up to Sesshomaru curled protectively around her, his Mokomoko wrapped around her waist as well as his strong arm. She lazily stretched and grabbed at her cell phone, noticing that it was only five thirty. Rin was surprised at how her body was even conscious before Sesshomaru made her get up!

She felt her demons steady breath on the back of her neck, and turned in his arms to maybe catch a glimpse of his sleeping face, wondering if he would be tense even in slumber. However, when she turned around, Rin squealed in surprise at the topaz eyes that intensely stared back at her. Well, there went that plan…

"What are you doing awake? I coulda sworn you were…" She trailed off as Sesshomaru slowly leaned forward and gave her a soft peck on the lips. It wasn't so much of a kiss, as it was a touching of lips, but it felt just as sensual to her body. What a way to say good morning!

"I do not sleep often, it is a waste of time and I have other things in which to fill that time with. Good morning, Rrrrriiinn." His tone held a hint of teasing as her only half awake body still reacted to the slight touch of his lips to hers.

Rin took in that new information, and then vowed that she would one day see him asleep and vulnerable! He had to sleep at some point, but if he hadn't been doing it while she was fast asleep, then what _was _he doing…

"Are you telling me that the great Lord Sesshomaru just watched me sleep all night?…Do you not have a life or is my puppy just horribly paranoid that I will fly into the arms of the next demon to pass through my room." She couldn't help but giggle at his angry glare and the tightening of his arms around her at her comment. But really, what could be so interesting about her sleeping?

It had been no more then ten thirty at night when she had made Sesshomaru, more like persuaded with puppy dog eyes and begged, lay down on the bed with her so that she could curl up against his fur and his warm body. Rin had been out within five minutes, and slept for almost seven hours, she was glad that he had stayed, but hoped he wouldn't become bored with the habit of sleepovers if he didn't sleep.

"You are not to joke about such things. And just because this Sesshomaru stayed over with you and did not sleep, does not mean that I was not busy while your weak human body recuperated. I attended to business matters and a number of other things, now cease your teasing and rise if you are not going to require another half hour of sleep." The dog demon nipped her neck lightly, and then began to get up.

Rin yelped at his bite, but quickly stretched herself out again, noticing how Sesshomaru watched her do this, and then proceeded to follow after him in getting out of bed. Even with just waking up, her mind was already processing what needed to be done today.

Namely, figuring out how to get Sesshomaru away long enough for her to go see Daichi and then scrub his scent off of her like there was no tomorrow, or no angry Inuyoukai with an extremely powerful nose….

That, and getting through school, figuring out the gym thing, calling Kagome, and dealing with this whole dinner thing immediately. Rin looked over, and tried to control her emotions, hoping to not draw attention to her stressed out and slightly guilty scent.

"Put this on and do not complain on the visibility of your marks, Rin." Sesshomaru brought her an off the shoulder t-shirt that would keep her cool, and a pair or shorts. She took them without looking him in the eye, seemingly very interested in the new outfit she was to wear for today.

"Ok, Sesse, I will, uh….be back in a few minutes!" She found herself taking a drawn out shower, spending extra time on her hair and make up, and then slowly picking out the perfect accessories. Rin figured, the less time she spent with him, and the further away, the less chance she had of him being suspicious. Right?…

The girl slowly entered the room and looked around the doorway to find her boyfriend, her eyes landing briefly on a perfume bottle then being pulled back to him. A potential idea struck her then.

The dog demon was simply reclined on her bed, propped up on the pillows, looking more like a prince than anyone had the right too. Rin threw him a sweet smile and then went straight for the perfume, spraying it five or six times around her.

She felt the bottle pulled from her hand, and then heard the cutest puppy-like sneeze she had ever heard, before looking behind her at her irate boyfriend.

"Oh, I'm sorry…did I put to much on?" Rin asked while trying to appear innocent and cute, biting back a remark about his sneeze. Awhile ago, she had spilled some window cleaner when doing chores, and Sesshomaru had been aggravated about his inability to read her emotions for the next few hours. Maybe this would help for a little until Rin figured stuff out?

"What are you possibly thinking, Mate? Did I not make it clear that I hate that infernal perfume when you apply to much?" The man was obviously annoyed, but merely pulled her out the door and into his car to head to school. He kept the windows down the whole time, and Rin could only hope that it would last until lunch at least.

* * *

The first half of school seemed to go by in a blur, everyone either whispering about her or coming up and directly asking her what had really happened with Sesshomaru and Daichi yesterday. Was she two timing them? Did Daichi die? Who did she like better? It was a never ending parade, that was, until Sesshomaru snarled at all of them and told them to remove themselves from his presence.

Rin took the time in her classes to consider what she wanted to do first, deciding her most pressing matter was to call Kagome for back up. Maybe she would have some idea of how to get through everything that was coming.

Second on the list, she really was sincere about going to go see Daichi in person and set him straight…and apologizing, and checking on him… and maybe cursing him out a bit if his head was still hard. Damn her goody goody heart. The perfume seemed to do its job, and Sesse had not seemed to notice anything was off so far. Though she would be on her own when lunch time came…

But the gods were apparently giving her a break, during the class immediately before her lunch period, Sesshomaru stood up in the middle of the lesson from is desk in the back of the room, and approached her.

"Rin, I must attend to a matter with work, will you be able to behave until I return at the end of the lunch period. I shall take lunch with my sire and set the dinner up and all the details." He spoke quickly, paying no attention to the spluttering instructor or the awe struck kids. Or her bright red blush for that matter.

"It's fine, really! All I'm going to do is sit with Ai and Chika, the worst that could happen is I get attacked with questions again. Go, Go, it's for work." After a bit of snuggling up to the big demon, he gave her a stern warning about his rules, and a small kiss on her forehead. With that, he swept out of the room like a passing breeze, his elegant hair flowing behind him almost like a cloak.

As soon as he was out of sight, Rin shot the teacher an apologetic look, and then put her head down on the desk to hide her embarrassment, not so patiently waiting to call her friend at lunch.

When the bell did ring, however, she found herself commandeered by Ai and Chika, taken to their normal table and bombarded with questions about the fight and every single detail that went along with it.

"So, Daichi actually tried to…bite you?" Ai asked on the edge of her seat.

"He _did_ bite me, and let me tell you, it was not a fun thing. _At all_" She rolled her eyes at her giggling friends and assured them that being fought over like a piece of meat, was not at all as fun as it sounded.

"Can I have them, then? I wouldn't mind being covered in those…'courting' marks." Chika snickered at her exposed shoulders and neck, today even the one right above her breast was visible, and everyone seemed to be noticing.

She simply sighed and put up with them for five more minutes, then made a speedy excuse about meeting back up with her boyfriend, and sped away to a hidden corner in the school parking lot. Rin whipped out her phone and quickly pressed the second speed dial, thanking Kami that their lunch time was a full hour long and forty minutes of it was hers.

"Rin? Hey, what's up?!" Kagome's voice came in loud and clear, depleting some of her nerves immediately.

"Hey Kagome, I only have till the end of lunch, so I'm going to launch right in here, kay? You may want to sit down." Rin answered her quickly, trying to think of where to start on all that had happened in the past few days of her courtship with the great Lord Sesshomaru.

"Alright…Inuyasha won't let go of my damn belly though, so he's gonna hear this all too. Just fair warning." Kagome said, obviously worried about her friend, and angry at her mate all at the same time.

"Ya, that's fine. Anyways, ok, so, you know how Daichi was trying to get me to date him? And I kept turning him down? Ya, well, he is an idiot, aren't all men, who couldn't take the hint that I like him as a brother and nothing more, and started a fight with Sesshomaru in gym, ending with me stuck in a tree and two giant demons knocking over trees and stomping around right and left, in a forest only Kami knows where!" She drew in a deep breath and waited for a reaction for the first part of her rant.

"Uh…." Kagome stuttered, while Inuyasha remained oddly silent.

"And then Daichi bit me, on one of my- I mean my _one_ courting mark, and Sesshomaru beat him up bad and I blacked out, which that seems happen a lot with Sesse around for some reason. Anyways, next thing I know, I'm being punish- I m-mean, then my parents get home and barge in, well my Dad did first. You know my parents, right? Little…less than cordial? Well, they flew off the handle without giving me a chance to explain the fight, like usual, and Dad turned that bright red color while Mom just shook her head." Another deep breath.

"Rin-" Kagome started.

"And now I am not allowed to go see Daichi in the hospital even though I'm suppose to apologized to him and his family today, am not allowed to go to gym class, did I mention I got hit with a volleyball, like, two times? That girl can spike, I'll tell you that much and Sesse commanded me not to get hurt, ha!, not likely! And now am I am having dinner with your father-in-law on Wednesday at his house with my parents and Sesshomaru and

Inuyasha's mother!

"Rin, I-"

"Oh, and I put on perfume, a lot of it, to throw Sesshomaru off of my nervous scent today, but I'm pretty sure its mostly gone now, so now I'm even more nervous!" Rin stopped noticed a car full of kids with their windows open, who were just staring at her, she blushed and quickly waved to them all and turned away.

She tried to breath evenly and give her friend a real chance to speak at last, her mind was racing thinking if she missed any part of the story or not, and she leaned against the schools wall.

All of a sudden, Inuyasha burst into laughter, Rin could all but see him rolling around on the floor and holding his stomach. There was some mumbling on Kagome's part to him, and she could hear him leaving the room, his loud laughs continuing on till he got out of ear shot. Rin heard Kagome sigh.

"Holy cow, Rin. So….um, Daichi, gym class, parents……and dinner with the Taisho's? Did I get it all then? How…What….You have got your plate full there, uh, don't you, Rin? Oh, and…perfume, ya, what was the perfume for, again?" She could tell her friend was searching for something to say that would make sense to her.

"Yes, you got it all and I know I do. And the perfume is so that Sesshomaru cant smell my lies when I say that I would behave, and so I can make a plan to go see Daichi at the hospital for a bit. As mad as I am, my parents want me to apologize to him and his family, as well as I want to check on him and set some things straight with Mr. Tigger" She tried to reason with herself more so than her friend.

"Just go against the bastard, Rin, it isn't like he didn't know what he was starting, fighting like that." Inuyasha's voice broke through the silence and it sounded like he was still chuckling a little bit. Rin heard Kagome bonk him on the head.

"Ya….the going against him out in the open thing….doesn't work so well." She said while trying to leave it vague enough to where they wouldn't ask for specifics on that particular topic. Though she did enjoy her….reprimands, well most of them anyways, this was not how she wanted to earn them.

"Heh, I get ya." Inuyasha said while sounding all too knowing, again another thump sounded, along with an 'dammit bitch!'

"Forgive him and his small brain capacity. Ok, so, the first thing we need to do is…come up with a plan so you can see Daichi? And then…figure out the rest of it I guess? Cept the gym thing, you probably shouldn't be anywhere near people with sports equipment." Kagome laughed.

"Exactly! And I'm not that bad in gym…I think I just have a hit list out among all balls, rackets, bats, etc. Not my fault, and I still need that credit." But that was the least of her worries at the moment.

"All right, lets get started then. Inuyasha, babe, how would one go about….getting around someone like Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked in her sugary sweet voice, coaxing her mate to give them an answer.

After a moment, he complied, albeit reluctantly.

"Fine, wench, but you can't use this on me, ya got that? Or I will chain you to the bed until that pup pops out." Kagome snorted, but agreed. " Ok, first, all ya gotta do is get yourself away from him, make sure he is at least a mile away, or it wont do you any good and your sorry ass will get caught." The hanyou began.

"Alright…." Rin figured there had to be some way to get herself away for an hour or two…hopefully.

"Then you can do whatever it is you think you have to do, you and Kagome with your over guilted minds, I swear woman, and then go home and shower. Wash your hair at least two times, your body even more, cause yer gonna have to get off the hospital smell, as well as that other males smell. He obviously doesn't like anyone of the opposite sex near you, right?" That smug tone again.

"Like you have room to talk…" Kagome muttered into the speaker phone. Rin giggled at the accusation, knowing all too well it was true from some of the stories she had heard over their relationship.

"Shut it, bitch. And then, do you have something of his? A shirt?….his pants, maybe?" The hanyou suggested slyly.

"Ummm, ya I have one of his big t-shirts still, will that work ok?" She had taken a liking to the shirt she had borrowed from him, and refused to give it back. It had become one of her favorite night shirts.

"It should, but Rin, Sesshomaru is a sharp son of a bitch, so take extra care. Just…well basically yer gonna wanna roll around with that shirt, wear it, etcetera. It should cover up the scents enough to where any lingering behind will seem like it was from yesterday." Inuyasha explained.

"Uh, Ok…I can do that." Rin just preyed that she wouldn't get caught, sensing she would be in extra trouble if this particular lie was found out. She hated sneaking around her demon, but it seemed much better than another confrontation with the dinner and everything coming up.

For the following twenty minutes, Kagome helped her muddle through the rest of the going ons in her life, reassuring her about the Taisho family and such. Inuyasha grunted and made a lot of sarcastic comments, but Rin always found him hilarious to listen to, especially with Kagome in the mix. They both agreed that she should never wear perfume again, and that gym class was probably a lost cause anyways, she could just join track again for hours.

"So all you have to do, is look like your confident. They are both really good parents and people, and were really accepting of me. Think of it this way, they raised both Inuyasha _and_ Sesshomaru, you cant be much more of a challenge for them, now can you?" They both laughed at that remark.

"Ok, confident…I can try, ha-ha, I'm just not so sure about my parents and his parents and him….ya know….all in the same room, at the same time" Rin laughed awkwardly, thinking of all the possibly horrendous scenarios.

"It will be fine, maybe we'll show up earlier than the demon council thing." She took this as a way of teasing her to make her feel better and giggled at the thought of adding the mated pair to the dinner. Oh Kami, what a sight that would be…

"Ha-ha, Sesshomaru would have an apoplexy with all those family members around and then him and Inuyasha would start a fight or something. But, hey, I gotta get back to school before Sesshomaru comes looking for me, but I'll call you again soon, kay?" Rin said while looking around the corner, searching for the familiar car of her boyfriend.

"That sounds good, and I can't wait to hear about more of your…adventures. I think you might just beat my crazy meter with this courtship thing, and I thought life couldn't get any more insane at that point of my life."

"I don't think Sesse could beat out Inuyasha when it comes to fiasco's, but I will keep you posted." She laughed.

"Hey!" Inuyasha sounded off, his voice indignant in the back round.

"Kay, well I love ya, Kags. Talk to you soon!" The girl hung up her phone and began a quick pace back to the front of the school, her nerves calmed the slightest bit. All she had to do now was stay this calm, and get a good story by the end of the school day, hopefully not that hard of a task.

"Rin, you are suppose to be with your two infernal friends." The aforementioned girl jumped three feet in the air, her heart beating out of her chest, as the deep voice of her mate came from behind her suddenly. A strong arm wrapped around her waist to steady her.

"Sesshomaru! Sorry, you scared me. I was just taking a walk and talking to Kagome for awhile, I already ate with those two and didn't want to talk about the fight anymore. So I came out here." She explained while trying to make it sound convincing, it wasn't technically a lie, so Rin hoped she was good.

"Hn. Do not wander about, even with that tiger incapacitated, I will threaten Ai and Chika if that will cease their chatter around you." He seemed dead serious, always, as they entered the school building and headed towards her next class.

Today, the teacher who had given her a hard time, let her be, Sesshomaru's threat still weighing on her mind, and then they headed to the library, where they would be spending her 'gym' class for now.

Rin attempted to talk him into the idea of track, and by the end of the period, she had convinced him that it wasn't gym that caused her accidents, but the equipment. You only needed good shoes for running, and she wasn't all that prone to falling. The demon said that he would clear it with the school, and then brought her back to her home. Now came the hard part.

"Soooo, Sesshomaru?" She asked while sitting down on her bed as he stared at her from across the room. He nodded at her that he was listening and to continue. Rin took a deep breath and then smiled innocently.

"I am suppose to go to the mall with Ai and Chika today, and it's a girls only shopping event. Well, unless you wanna hold all of the bags." She giggled, telling herself this is what she really was doing, it wasn't a lie….ya right.

"Are you requesting that this Sesshomaru leave you unattended with those two annoying humans?" The question seemed odd to her, and she couldn't quite grasp the look in his eyes, though it was familiar. At least her scent was only that of confusion now.

"Um….ya? You can come back over at, oh…..seven o'clock?" That should giver her enough time to sanitize herself and everything she had been wearing. Inuyasha had forgotten to say what to do with the clothes she wore to see him, Rin just hoped the washing machine would work well enough.

"I will grant your permission, if you give me something in return, mmmmaaaattte." Rin caught on quickly, and blushed while approaching him. The horny dog wanted her to get all up on him before she could leave. At least it was a chance to dominate.

He quickly placed his arms around her waist and watched her, Rin leaned her head up and stood on her toes until her lips met his own in a light caress. Her hands wound themselves through his hair as she shyly bite his bottom lip, earning a growl from the demon. In a flash, she felt herself being dipped back like in an old 50's movie or something.

Sesshomaru quickly took over the kiss, plunging into her mouth and tasting every crevice his skilled tongue could reach. Well, it had been nice to at least instigate a kiss, and his time would come to where she would take control. It was only a matter of time.

Finally he released her mouth, but kept her bent back, she had never been dipped before and found a bit cliché, but cute all the same. Even if that hadn't been the demons intention. He drew a claw back and forth across her collarbone for a moment, not hurting her but making her shiver, and then brought her back up to a standing position.

"I will be back at seven sharp, and do not make me come looking for you this time, Rin." With that, he made a quick exit, and left her to her own device's. He had seemed hesitant to leave, but did so in the end.

Rin's head was spinning still from the kiss, and she hoped it had been enough of a distraction from her scent for him, or at least it made him leave her to her own device's She quickly grabbed her cell phone, and then sped down the stairs to the bus stop down the street.

It took her fifteen minutes to get to the hospital, looking at her watch it was 4 o'clock. If she caught the 5:15 bus home, that would giver her enough time to talk to Daichi, and hopefully flush the scent off of herself and her stuff.

Rin stepped inside the building and approached the nurses station, trying not to look around, hospitals gave her Goosebumps, caused by the time spent in the hospital when she was younger. Her mother and sibling had died immediately, but she had had to spend time in the hospital with her father until he died a couple of hours later.

Rin looked at the patient names on the white board behind the nurses, and saw Daichi's name. She headed to the elevator and then to the fifth floor, luckily his room was not that difficult to locate.

Before going in, Rin hesitated outside of the door. What was she suppose to say? Do? How was he expecting her to react? With a shake of her head, she pushed open the door and then shut it behind her, coming to rest with her back against it, looking into the eyes of her long time friend.

"Hi Daichi…" She mumbled while trying to smile at him and look as if nothing was wrong with either of them.

The figure before her was not nearly as bad as she would have guessed. The tiger demon had a pretty bad black eyes, and stitches of some sort running along his right cheek bone. His right leg was elevated, and she could see bandages wrapping around his ribs from beneath the hospital gown he wore.

"Rin?! I can't believe it, you came to see me!…Why do you smell like a whole cherry blossom tree?" His attitude seemed like it hadn't suffered anything at all, and being a demon, his physical wounds should heal within another two days or so. She shook her head when he opened his arms for a hug.

"Long story, sorry if it hurts your nose. I'm glad you are all right, Daichi, I told you that you were going to get hurt. You are ok, aren't you?" Rin asked hesitantly while taking a seat next to his bed. He had two bouquets of flowers and a get well balloon, at least she knew that he was not neglected here. And at least he was well enough to still point out the damned perfume that had apparently stuck around longer than she had intended. Maybe that's why Sess didn't notice anything…

"Me? Ya, I'm fine. That dog couldn't truly hurt me if he wanted to." He chuckled, while grabbing her hand. " I'm sorry you had to be in the middle of that fight though, Rin, I wasn't in my right mind when I hurt you and I shouldn't have marked you like I did." He reached up and traced her courting marks, though removing his hand a moment later when she flinched from the burn it caused.

"It's ok, you idiot. And, I'm not really suppose to be here, so I don't have long to talk, but I wanted to get a few things out of the way." Rin noticed the faint hurt in his eyes. " And to check on you, tigger." She conceded.

"Ok, Rin. What kind of scolding do I get from you now? I already got something from my parents, but I think I would rather have you yell at me then ignore me." The demon spoke while smiling at her, his cocky attitude coming forth.

"First off, I am sorry that Sesshomaru hurt you, I didn't want to cause a fight and I hope you can forgive me. Second, I love you, Daichi, but not like you want me too. I'm pretty sure that….I-I'm already in love with Sesshomaru, so just stop what your doing so I can still keep you as a friend, or at least _alive_." She tweaked his ear and tried to keep her voice light, though her cheeks blazed from her confession, something she had yet to even admit to herself.

"It wasn't your fault about the fight either. I just think I would be so much better for you, we've grown up with each other, our families like each other, I would take care of you…" Daichi spoke softly, running a finger over her cheekbone, trying to get her to react to himself.

She took his hand back in her own and looked into his eyes, trying to convey how sorry she felt that she didn't feel the same way for him. After a moment, the boy turned away and looked out the windows. When he faced her again, she could see the understanding _finally_ sinking in.

"I see…I didn't expect what I said to work, and I still want you. But, I wont start anything anymore, well, not anything major. I'm sure that you're not allowed around me yet, but don't think I will just disappear from your life. I could be good for you, Rin, and I wont stop fighting, but I'll try to keep it subtle." His childish smirk was back, and so was his confidence it seemed.

"…..I wouldn't ask you to disappear from my life, Daichi. And its your tail on the line mister, just no more giant tiger, dog fights, kay? Now, let me get past that scolding as well. YOU IDIOT, ONE OF YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, _I_ COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! WHERE WOULD THE POINT BE IF _THAT_ HAPPENED, HUH? KAMI, BOYS ARE STUPID!" A few nurses stopped outside of the door to see the small screaming girl, but Daichi waved them back, looking much more amused, then actually scared.

"Thank you, Mother Rin. He didn't do that much damage, I just took a hard fall on my right side, and his claws got me good on my chest, but I will be fine soon, and then we'll see what happens." The man chuckled and pulled her into a hug, Rin quickly pushing him away.

"Ya, ya. Daichi, I don't need you chasing after me, go out and find someone who can make you happy or something, I don't think you can be a part of my life until that happens. Or until your head shrinks down, and you actually understand my relationship."

"I can do anything that guy can, Rin-" Daichi tried to start.

"Daichi, I don't want anyone else to try, I don't want anyone else to even kiss me. It feels right when I'm with him, like it feels right when I'm with you as a sibling. I cant imagine what I would do without him and all his cold, hard, domineering glory, and I don't want to. Please understand this, and then maybe we can talk again." She stood up and moved a piece of hair out of his face.

She surmised that it would take awhile for him to completely grasp her heartfelt words, as most boys had a hard time with emotional stuff, and was sad to have to lose him for the time being. But, at least he did not seem like he would be causing anymore…serious trouble, and she hoped that continued to stand. It felt like it would all turn out ok, though, and her chest felt considerably lighter.

Now, only to not get caught today, and get through the dinner and school. Easier said then done, she thought with a light snort, turning around to wave at Daichi a final time. He looked to be thinking hard about something.

"Hmmm, another girlfriend, huh? Good way to make you jealous I suppose. I will be seeing you around, Rin. Come see me when you get tired of dog food, kay?" The tiger said, as she walked to the door to leave, sounding like he was definitely teasing more than being serious about the situation like herself. "Oh, and make sure to slam the door when you open it, okay? Just extra hard, like you're angry."

"Um…..but why?" Rin hesitantly grabbed the door knob and carefully pulled it open, not noticing anything that would provoke Daichi to say something like that….

"Hello, mate." Came a dark voice from behind her, all to recognizable.

Oh Shit.

* * *

**Nother cliffy, ya I know, but I love ending chapters with an air of mystery and such, keeps it interesting.**

**Soooo, does Rin get in major trouble? How long has Sesse been there? And how will the dinner go over the next night for our family of Inu's?! Stayed tuned for chapter 13 of 'My Mate' ; ) lol up by Saturday at the latest, earliest will be Thursday, remember.**

**Review my lovelies so I know how I did, the next chapter should have the dinner scene and such, exciting exciting, ne?!**

**Come on 470-500 review baby!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for leaving you with that last cliffy, but I am on schedule, ne? lol I loved all your reviews, and got good idea's for the dinner and other stuff, appreciate it mucho : )**

**Anyways, sorry this isn't any earlier, but I totally got addicted to the show Queer as Folk, and that is my excuse. First three seasons watched in front of my computer, barely moving, let alone typing, for the past few days. Sorry lol.**

**I am getting to 500 reviews this chapter!!!..please? I want to hit 530 actually, but my 500****th**** reviewer gets the coveted Sesse and Rin plushie lol so review, ok? Let me know how you like it, hate it, idea's, anger at the impending cliffy, etc.**

**Love ya babes**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Rin shut her eyes tightly, begging the scene in front of her to melt away along with her eyesight. This could not be happening! How in Kami's name did he figure out she would be here, and so quickly!?

"Hello Sesshomaru." The girl slowly opened her eyes, cringing when it appeared that her boyfriend would not disappear into the walls, nor would the floor swallow her up into it.

Sesshomaru stared at her, not appearing angry or upset, simply bored, but Rin could swear that there were now flames dancing among the gold in his eyes now. He silently looked her over and pushed his nose into the crook of her neck for a moment, then shot a quick look at the still open door to Daichi's room.

"Um….oof!" Without warning, she found herself thrown over the dog demon's shoulder, and quickly heading down the hallway. Well, at least there had been no scene in the hospital…yet. Rin said a prayer and gave a small wave to the tiger demon, who was now smirking at her in pure amusement, that wave quickly turned into flipping him off before they turned a corner.

Her mind was racing as the thought of how she was suppose to even handle this situation, and how her boyfriend might be thinking of the same thing. She found her breathing was quite uneven at the stony silence of the walk back to….well, Rin didn't even know where he was taking her at this point.

"Sesshomaru, I- ouch! Hey!" He kicked open the door to the main stairwell, and Rin figured it was a good time as any to start groveling. That good idea ended with her ass being pinched and a warning growl sounding out and echoing off the walls. Ok….so they would wait to talk in the car, then.

A second later, she screamed out loud, gripping Sesshomaru's shirt for dear life, as the demon leapt over the railing, and let them fall down the open square in the middle of all the flights of stairs. Rin's hands were white and aching from her death grip, and her stomach was still trying to catch up, as they burst out into the main lobby.

"Sir, this is a hospi-" A doctor tried to approach the demon and chastise him for the commotion, but quickly stopped. Rin caught a glimpse of his face as they exited the building, and it was obvious that she wasn't the only one that could feel the black aura of death surrounding them.

They made it to the car in record time, and she was quickly placed in her seat, and buckled into the safety belt. Sesshomaru was out of the parking lot before Rin could even blink, his speedometer skyrocketing as they set off towards the edge of town. He still hadn't spoken a word, and it was making her more upset than if he really had caused some big scene in front of everyone in the building.

But a plan had begun to formulate in her devious little mind and it was giving her at least a little bit of comfort…

That thought was put firmly on hold though, when Rin looked in front of her, after feeling the atmosphere change, and found herself staring at her boyfriends mansion. What in the world would he bring her here for? Unless it was so there was no interference….and no place to run. She gulped almost audibly.

"Out. Now." Rin's head whipped to the side as the car stopped, Sesshomaru was already reaching for her through her open door. She silently slipped her hand into his, and allowed him to pull her inside, then whisked to the top of the stairs and down the hallway's, ignoring Jaken's screeching behind them.

She rolled her eyes when she found herself back in his room, staring at the ceiling with her back pinned on the large bed. Well, this had gone rather predictably, though her breathing was still hitching every few breaths, Rin quickly sat up and looked at the demon that appeared to be pacing a hole in his floor. She waited patiently, thinking it better for him to start off, and hoping he didn't take to long to collect his thoughts.

"I could smell the deception on you since this morning, even under that absurd amount of perfume. I am simply surprised that you thought me as stupid as to not see through your poorly thought out rouse in order to go see that….that thing." Rin watched him stop in the middle of the room and pin her with a glare that sent a shiver down her spine and raised the fine hair on the back of her neck.

He was in front of her in the next moment, his arms on either side of her, his eyes intent upon her own. The words and her plan all went away for a moment, when Rin saw what looked very much like hurt, flit through the golden orbs that she had come to adore so much. The next words out of his mouth seemed to be laced with the same emotion, though it was hard to hear it at first, and she found herself truly shell shocked.

"Do you not wish to stay with me as my mate? Is that why you rush to his side, even when I explicitly told you that he was not to see you again, hurt or not? Is that why you seem to love going against your alpha's orders?" He nuzzled her neck, and then growled low in his chest " He will not have you. I do not care what your history is, you are _mine_, understand only this, Rrriin."

Wait. So he was…a little insecure about this whole thing? On top of being angry at her? She raised her hands, which were slightly shaking, and cupped his perfect face lovingly between her two small palms. That was certainly not the scolding or anger that she had expected from him, and it felt wrong somehow, for him to question her intentions towards him like that.

"I am not going to be seeing Daichi for awhile now, Sesse, but it's not because you ordered me to, though of course that could be considered part of it. I went to see him today to check on him and apologize, yes, but I also went there to straighten him out, and I felt that it was something that I needed to do on my own." She tried to keep her voice steady, though Sesshomaru's eyes were unnerving her a little.

"You are suppose to be under my care, it is not necessary that you do anything on your own that maybe taxing on your mind or body, mate. It is important that you put your trust in me, and go along with my judgment of the situation at hand, not go off alone, against my orders no less."

So it was another alpha and order's thing too, huh? Rin smirked to herself and brought her face even closer to her boyfriends, looking to the side in faked submission and speaking in an innocent voice laced with mischief. This would surely make him feel just a little bit better…

"Are you saying that you don't trust this Rin, Sesshomaru? I am to be your mate, ne? And if I am the mate of the _great_ Lord Sesshomaru, then I should be able to handle myself quite nicely, isn't that right?" She flicked a glance in his direction from under her bangs and then slightly stretched her neck out in teasing way, trying to throw him off balance for a moment.

The dog demon raised a confused eyebrow at her, though still looking quite irate, before Rin caught him staring at her exposed neck, she had his attention now. Good. He was always the one in control, of himself and her, and it was a rush to see him slightly shaken by her unusually bold behavior towards him.

"I didn't like lying to you, Sesshomaru, but you seem to have kind of a big…head sometimes, and I just wanted to talk to my childhood friend. He shouldn't be bothering us for awhile, or at least not in such a big way, and I told him that I couldn't let him be a part of my life for however long it takes for his own head to shrink. Doesn't that make what I did…almost ok?" Rin drew a line with her finger down his chest, still avoiding his eyes, a blush rising in her cheeks at her own antics, though her confidence rose slowly as well.

"You still did not have permission to go see him alone, mate. In fact, I believe that we had agreed that you were to stay quite far away from him." The man had obviously caught on to her little game, and grasped her wandering hand in an attempt to gain back domination of the scene in front of him. But this time, Rin was on a roll, embarrassment or not.

She bent her head forward the last few centimeters, and pressed her lips against his own, though they seemed to be pressed into a tight line at the moment, and then pulled her hand out of his suddenly loose grasp. The man stood up from her, and took a step back, his eyes filled with subtle curiosity and suspicion towards the smiling girl in front of him. Rin stood up immediately after.

"But you see, _mate_, if you had not been so aggressive towards Daichi, or so smug about our relationship in front of him, whose to say that the fight would have taken place at all? Or if you had been more subtle in your advance's on me, maybe he wouldn't have even had a problem with you in the first place, you see?" Rin took a step towards him and ran her hand through his Mokomoko, watching a very tiny shiver travel down his spine. This was going way better than she had initially planned.

"And as for my…lack of listening skills towards my _big strong alpha_, well, you can blame that on the fact that you feel like you can…control me in such a way. If you hadn't tried to forbid me from seeing him, maybe I would have felt less inclined to go see him in person, and more amenable to alternative suggestions. I say it all comes down to you, Sesshomaru." Rin knew that she was walking a thin line with his control and patience as she wrapped her arms loosely around his tapered waist, but it was worth a try, right?

Once again, she found herself pinned to the giant bed of her boyfriends, his face hovering above her own, his eyes looking irritated but amused. She gave a shiver as he grasped her chin and forced her to look into his hypnotizing eyes, her heart hammering at the thought that he had had enough with her little attempt at putting everything on him, but in a seductive way.

"Are you suggesting that your bad behavior, as well as that kittens, is this Sesshomaru's fault? And that _you_, a mere human woman, has any sort of power over her now alpha and mate-to-be? That is very unwise, Rrriiinn." The demon leaned down and trailed his tongue over her lips, and her body wanted nothing more than to roll over to his commands. But, this chance was to good!

She gave a laugh and quickly scooted out from under him, making sure to avoid his swiping claws. Rin stood on the side of the bed, and watched as he sat down on the edge, letting her step in between his thighs and rest her petite hands on his shoulders. With another little chuckle, she leaned in and nipped at her boyfriends neck, feeling his pulse against her mouth, all she received was a growl of warning and then an answering nip to her own neck.

"That is exactly what I am insinuating, Fluffy. I feel that you should definably do something to improve your behavior, or else, how can you expect me to fix my own? Until then, though, it seems that you'll just have to keep….reminding me of my limits, right? Not that I mind that much. And as for power…" Rin sat herself on one of Sesshomaru's powerful thigh's and drew a line with her tongue up the arch of his neck and then nibbled lightly at his earlobe, loving the almost groan that was emitted from her demon's mouth.

"Mmmaaattte, you are playing with fire…" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, though she could have sworn there was a waver in the normally totally composed baritone voice. In answer, she carefully grasped his cheek and turned his face towards her, taking his lips against her own.

Rin couldn't believe that she had managed to work this all to her advantage, and that she had gained a great amount of confidence for herself. Her cheeks felt hot, as well as the rest of her body, at the forwardness of her own actions, but it was empowering to know that she actually _did_ have some sort of control over this man, as dominating as he was. And, it looked like she was going to get away without a punishment, as enjoyable as they were, for her recent little white lie and actions.

The girl pulled away from the kiss, and the wandering hands that were just under the hem of her top, and gave a cheeky and triumphant smile to the demon, before dashing to the door and out of the room. Rin laughed out loud at the look on Sesshomaru's face when she pulled away, and then quickened her pace at the loud snarl that seemed to be getting closer to her.

This experience was definitely worth repeating with the whole seduction of her own thing…Now if she could only find the way downstairs, or a suitable place to hide.

She quickly turned another corner, and gave a squeal of delight that came with finding the main staircase again. The foot falls behind her were coming closer, though they were at a much more human speed than what she knew him to be capable of. Sesshomaru must be enjoying the chase almost as much as she was, Rin thought while bounding down the stairs.

"Rin, you cannot run in Lord Sesshomaru's house! Slow yourself, stupid girl!" Jaken yelled at her while she simply tapped him on the head while running past him, smiling over her shoulder.

"Tell _his lordship_ that!" Rin yelled, jumping onto the main level as Sesshomaru came around the corner and simply jumped over the little green toad and about half the stairs. It was time to take things outside, to at least draw them out if he was going to let her.

She couldn't remember the last time she had run this hard, and had this much fun doing it. It made it all the better with thinking what he probably was going to do when he decided to catch her. Rin tried to speed up at that particular thought, grabbing at the front doorknob to make a successful escape.

Problem was, when she tried to jump out of the open door, Rin found herself hitting what felt to be a brick wall. The girl jumped back, catching her balance at the last minute, and then looked up to see what exactly she had hit.

"Hey, wench, watch what you're doing! The last thing I need is for you to get hurt, and then me having to deal with Sesshomaru."

"RIN! It's soooooo good to see you!"

She recognized the voice's immediately, and felt herself being enveloped in a soft hug, a sense of happiness tinged with foreboding settling in her stomach. When Rin finally took in her surroundings, she saw Kagome latched onto her, and who she could only assume from pictures and descriptions, Inuyasha standing in the doorway rolling his eyes in exasperation.

Ooohhhh this could not be a good thing when Sesshomaru got down he-

"Eep!" She felt herself being grabbed around the waist, and her friend carefully plucked off of her. Her previous game forgotten, Rin risked a look over her shoulder, and then squeaked at the dog demons scary new aura.

"Hey there, Sesshomaru. Thought we'd just drop by, hope you don't mind." Inuyasha said with a heavy dose of sarcasm and amusement, his own mate wrapped up in his embrace. Rin's whole body began to shake at the large growl that was now rolling out of her boyfriends mouth.

"Riiinnnnn….." This was certainly not something that Rin had seen coming…

A cell phone rang out in the now quiet area, and Sesshomaru quickly flipped it open, his irritation almost breaking the thing in half.

"Yes, Father?" She heard Inuyasha snicker at his half sibling, and then gave Kagome a confused look.

"Tell the old man he's a little to late." Inuyasha said cheekily.

"Your timing is off, Father, as they are already here now. Next time, please warn me well in advance so that I may be able to exit the country in a timely fashion well before I have undesired guests." Rin gasped at his blunt rudeness, but her friend just shrugged and punched Inuyasha.

"I suppose that is acceptable. Goodbye." The phone shut with a snap, and his eyes zeroed in on her own, his playful mood obviously gone and throw out the window. Just how much did he dislike his brother again…?

"So, what did we interrupt that you didn't even notice my scent in the area? Are you into tag your it now, Sesshomaru, or were you just planning on….eating her?" Inuyasha asked while smirking at her and looking at the clear blush sketched across her face.

Sesshomaru growled again, but made no comment. Most definitely not how Rin had planned on spending the rest of the evening…

* * *

After the initial shock of seeing her best friend and her mate standing on the front steps of the last place that Rin had expected them to be, she had convinced Sesshomaru to invite them in and move into the front room. She was currently sitting on a couch next to Kagome while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood across from them.

"Wha….how and the….Kagome! You're here?! I was just talking to you…like 6 or 7 hours ago! How did you get here so quickly?!" Rin babbled for a moment while hopping up and down in her seat and throwing her arms around her friend in another hug, while trying to avoid the cold stare being given by her boyfriend.

"Rin! I told you we might come sooner, and I figured that you could use the back up. So, I made Inuyasha, who drives like a total maniac, pack our stuff and drive us down here right after we got off the phone! I learned that it only takes three hours to get here when you go over 120 miles per hour _all the way here_! " The girl shot a nasty look at her own mate, who quickly looked away and huffed.

Rin stared at her friend, and then nervously looked over at Sesshomaru, whose eyes held a clear accusation.

"Hey, mister alpha, I didn't ask them to come, so stop pouting and be nice." His glare didn't waver. "Please, Fluffy? I know you haven't seen your brother in awhile, and you've never met Kagome, right?…pleeeease?" She smiled sweetly and gave a small whimper to add to it.

"Wow, Sesshomaru, she's got you by the tail, hasn't she?" Inuyasha burst out laughing after a moment, while flicking the fur that fell over his brothers shoulder. The two seemed so different yet so alike when put next to each other.

"Inuyasha! Hello, Sesshomaru…nice to meet you." Rin watched as Kagome stood up and walked over to the dog demon and hit Inuyasha over the head, before offering her hand to Sesshomaru. Her boyfriend seemed to look over at her for a moment, before he looked back at Kagome and finally took her hand in a short but firm shake of greeting.

"Hn." He nodded to her, and then turned with a smirk to Inuyasha, triumph surrounding him. "Who was whipped, little brother? I sincerely hope that she has remembered to pack your leash and collar." Sesshomaru taunted.

"Oh, stop if, Sesse. Kagome, are you showing yet? Can I see your tummy, and then we can talk about the dinner tomorrow?" Her friend quickly made her way over and pulled up her loose baby doll top, Rin put her hand over the just barely visible bump and giggled. Inuyasha made his way over to the two and knelt down by his mate, Rin was surprised at the gentle gaze that he settled on his mates abdomen.

"I'm only a little more than a month and a half along, so you can't see much, but I still think it's pretty amazing" Rin did the math in her head and went over the info she knew on pregnancy, looking down at the baby bump for a moment.

"How can you be showing already, then? And how can you know that you're pregnant already? I thought that didn't happen till around two or three months." She caressed the bump and then looked up at her friend, shooting a quick glance over at Sesshomaru. It would be nice to have kids one day…

"Oh, ha-ha, dog demon pups develop in just under six months instead of the near ten months for human children…and Inuyasha could smell the change in my scent in about a week after….anyways! Isn't it cool?!" Her friend blushed and punched the hanyou in the arm as he smirked at her embarrassment. Rin laughed at the two but then took a second to take in that new information, she hadn't known there was anything different about a pregnancy with a demon child, well not for dog demons at least.

"Ya, it is. I still cant believe you guys are here though! Should you really be traveling at a time like this? Even if it's only a few hours away? And, it is only a dinner with my parents and Sesshomaru…and his parents." The idea of the impending dinner weighed on her mind again.

"You couldn't stop my bitch with a roll of duct tape and heavy duty rope…" She heard Inuyasha mumble under his breath, while he rolled his eyes.

Rin took a look between the two brothers again, ignoring the fight that had been started, and took them in. Inuyasha was in a pair of slightly baggy jeans and a black wife beater, a big difference in style from Sesshomaru with his tight jeans and button up neat shirts, the younger's style definitely more rugged. She looked up and noticed that their hair and eyes were almost identical in shade, though Inuyasha seemed to have more silver hair as opposed to Sesshomaru's ivory tones, and where the full youkai had more gold-ish eyes, Inuyasha favored a deeper sort of color.

Her own boyfriend was also taller by at least two inches, with a more catlike and predatory look. Inuyasha appeared to be well muscled, and wasn't afraid to show that off with his attire, but lacked the markings of a full demon. Rin stopped her inventory of the two when something Kagome always raved over caught her attention.

"The ears!" She squealed, quickly flicking her gaze to the top of the hanyou's silver haired head. The two puppy ears that she had only seen pictures of were perched there, swiveling to the various sounds around the room, and Rin felt the insane need to touch them.

She heard her friend giggle and Inuyasha groan, and it finally hit Rin that she had spoken out loud, though that didn't seem to squash the need to touch.

"I told you they were cute!" Kagome said while grabbing her hand and placing it over the coveted ears. "See how soft they are? I think that was the first thing that made me want to agree to go out with him" She giggled. Inuyasha grumbled, but made no move to pull away for a moment, even leaning into the two girls hands for a moment.

"All right, all right, stop it! Get offa me, already." The hanyou said while shaking his head in a very dog like manner, Rin watched her boyfriend smirk at him again and then roll his eyes at her.

The conversation seemed to settle for a time on what the mated pair had been up to for the past couple of months, and the plans they had for when the baby came. Rin was amazed at how they seemed to fit perfectly together, regardless of the many squabbles they went through, and she hoped that was how herself and Sesshomaru looked, or would look someday.

"And this idiot ended up putting three different hammers through the wall, just by trying to hang up a picture of the ultrasound! He was just a little on edge that day because Koga decided to stop by with a congratulations for me." The two girls laughed out loud while the two men stayed out of it, occasionally adding in a word or two.

"I am surprised a half breed like you was able to get your bitch pupped in such a timely manner. At least we know you are not completely useless…" Sesshomaru said while sitting down behind Rin and running a hand through her hair.

"We'll see if Rin will even let you near her with your seed, Princess. Remember, Rin, you can always get him neutered." Inuyasha shot back while rubbing Kagome's stomach and scowling in a way that Rin was quickly becoming accustomed to. She blushed deeply at the conversation and looked away from Kagome's own smirk towards her.

"Maybe I'll have you neutered, Inuyasha. I only need one kid, after all. And, Miss Rin, it doesn't appear that you have any adversions to Sesshomaru's….attention. I made this one stop with all the marks after the first month or so of dating…" Her friend poked at her mate and shot her a smug look.

Sesshomaru gave a sound that was almost a chuckle, and then leaned down and kissed the back of her neck in teasing. She swatted at him and then decided to strike back with her own information.

"Now who was the one talking about how amazing a certain hanyou was at giving hickey's? Hmmmm, Oh! That must have been you, Miss Kagome! And what was it that you said about his packa-"

"OK THERE! SO, are we all ready for this dinner thing tomorrow?" Kagome kicked Rin in the leg and then tugged on her mates ear when he attempted to ask more about her comment about his….little friend. Well, according to Kagome, his not-at-all little friend…Rin glanced behind her at Sesshomaru's crotch and then blushed heavily at where that thought was leading.

"You are not attending this dinner." Sesshomaru's voice was loud and confident, and Rin could tell this particular idea would take some convincing.

"Of course we're coming, you asshole, what do you think this wench made me drive all the way here for? And it's not like your gonna make your own bitch unhappy and send us home now…_fluffy_." The hanyou mocked, though he was quickly gasping for air as the innuyoukai held his by the throat over the back of the couch.

"If you ever repeat that to anyone, let alone myself, I will do your mate the greatest favor I can give rip off your favorite appendage and then feed it to you. Are we clear?" Rin quickly reached over and put a hand on her boyfriends arm to pull him away. He released after the hanyou gasped out a yes and then sniggered quietly.

"Sesse…" She said quietly, trying to soothe the tension while Kagome simply rolled her eyes at the antics between the brothers. At this rate, tomorrow really would turn in to an all out battle while her parents sat and watched in silent horror, her dad bound to turn that awful shade of purple.

"Ok, so gentlemen, if we could retain our security for, oh I don't know, two minutes, what exactly _is _the plan for tomorrow?" Kagome asked while batting her mates hands away from her stomach again.

Sesshomaru sat back down and pulled Rin into his lap, whispering words of punishment if that nickname persisted in public. She smirked and then looked back at him for his answer about dinner, he had said that it would be taken care of today when he went out for lunch.

"We are to be at Father's house at seven o'clock, it is not a formal affair, but I would suggest that your father wear something other than those retired t-shirts." His voice was almost calm, though it was clear that he was still less than enthusiastic about the whole idea of the family get together. She noticed the look he threw at Inuyasha and knew that she would be questioned about their presence later on.

"All right, I can tell them when I get home." Rin answered back, thinking of her parents reaction when they got a look at how the Taisho's lived. They were strictly a middle class family, and this would be a new experience for them, she herself was still trying to wrap her head around it all.

"You will be remaining here for the night, I am not feeling generous enough with your recent behavior, to send you home to those two ingrates. I will see you to school and have clothing here that will be sufficient for you as well. You two, are not staying here." He looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. It was not a question, it was a command, though Inuyasha didn't seem offended by it at all.

"Like I would stay here, you prick, Dad is putting us up in the guest wing until this whole…process is done. Come on, Kagome, I told the old man that we would be home in time for dinner with Mom and him." He grabbed his mates hand and then led the group to the front doors.

"But…I can't stay here! What would my parents say?" Rin tried to argue quietly while glaring at him for talking about her 'behavior' in front of the two guests. Her parents would soooo not like this, but with the look her boyfriend gave her, Rin conceded that she wouldn't win this one. Not when she had no ride and it was already dark out and they were miles from town.

"Believe me, Rin, my parents weren't so crazy about Inuyasha at first either….well gramps still doesn't really like him, but eh. Just go along with it. Who wouldn't want to spend the night with a gorgeous man like that one anyways?" Kagome said while pulling her into a hug and whispering into her ear, and Rin really couldn't argue on that last point.

"Ya, ok, point taken. But really, this is not helping the case, and I don't even have my-" Rin noticed her backpack sitting on one of the table by the door, of course the sly dog had thought of everything…

"It's scary how good they are, right? Anyways, I will see you tomorrow, and it will all be fine! I know your parents and I can vouch for Sesshomaru….and keep Inuyasha quiet. Bye Hon." Kagome giggled as her mate growled and waved to Rin while herding his mate outside to the waiting limo.

The door shut, and Rin leaned up against it. It must be well past nine o'clock by now, and she was dead tired. She noticed Sesshomaru as he snapped his phone shut and then walked over to her, staring her down. Rin reached up her arms, and he complied, bending down silently and wrapping his arms around her small waist

"Your parents have been informed of your whereabouts, and now it is time for you to lay down. I do not need you fainting again when the time comes to go over to my Father's home, mate. You are excused from any reprimand today, considering that that tiger does not bother me nor you again, understood?" Rin looked up at him and then just buried her head in his shoulder, nodding her head. What a day this had been…

Wordlessly, she felt herself being picked up and carried towards the stairs. She could panic about her parents opinion and everything else going on, tomorrow after a good nights rest. Rin felt the air pass her and in the next instant felt herself placed down on the soft bed, then something land on her face a moment later.

"Wha- Oh, thank you…" A large t-shirt lay across her, and she quickly stood up and looked at her boyfriend for a moment, it didn't look like he was going to leave to let her change. So, Rin sighed and turned around, removing her clothing, leaving only her panties on, and then slipped into the shirt, inhaling the nice scent that was Sesshomaru.

Without looking back at the dog demon, Rin climbed up into the bed and pulled back the thick duvet, quickly snuggling into it and adjusting everything to her liking. She turned onto her side and noticed Sesshomaru was missing from his previous spot, only to fell the bed dip on her other side, as the man in question crawled in after her.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." It was an overall thank you for the hospital visit, his brother, her parents, and the dinner, all wrapped up into one as she turned towards him. It seemed he slept bare chested with only a loose pair of pajama pants for bottoms. Rin might have cared another night, but couldn't bring herself to even blush as she snuggled into his chest.

"Sleep, mate." He slipped his arm around her and buried his nose in her hair, starting up that purring thing she loved so much.

Rin gave a final thought to the impending dinner tomorrow, and what it might be like now with the extra couple. Then she took a deep breath, and gave one quick reply to the gently given command.

"I love you…" She was sure it came out as no more than a sighed mumble of words, but it felt good to say out loud at last. And with that, Rin pressed her lips to his chest and let sleep take over her mind.

* * *

**Awww, there ya go. Not exactly a declaration, but the fluff and love will get better, I promise. And I hope you enjoyed Rin and her taking charge, I liked writing that part a lot lol**

**Sooooo, what did you think of the twist with Inu and Kag? I already have a few pages done of the next chapter, and the dinner is gonna be one hell of a time : )**

**Review and tell me what you think, come on 500-530! Love ya all and I will update no later than next Saturday, k? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Sorry this is just a tad late, I was busy with work for a bit. Thank you so much for the feedback and idea's (I know it's a repetitive greeting but I really do appreciate it all so much)**

**Anyways, here is the chapter everyone seemed to be anticipating as of late, the family dinner! How will it all play out you ask? Eh, ya never know what could happen with this group (duh). **

**Hope you guys dig it and review, 570 maybe? Tell me the good, bad, and ugly, all is welcome. How could I improve other wise? And I hope this isn't becoming to cliché for you guys, tell me if it is, k?**

**Ok, Ok, here is the chapter. Love ya guys and enjoy**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Why do I do these things…stupid dogs…..dad with the purple face….ugh family interference…" Rin was currently muttering out loud to herself while taking a look at the outfit she was to wear to the family dinner thing, feeling so confused and anxious that she wasn't quite sure what else to do with herself. The entire day had felt like one big blur, and now it was already 6 o'clock in the evening, and Sesshomaru would be up any minute to assess her and then whisk her away to this…dinner, if that's what it was supposed to be. Her mind flashed through her day.

In Sesshomaru's home, the day was to begin before the sun even rose, though she didn't know how many of the staff and such actually needed the time to sleep, anyway. Rin was up as soon as there was movement around the house, her nerves taking hold again at the thought of how few hours there were in between bringing the two families together, possibly causing, no probably assuring, chaos.

Rin had been barely aware of showering, eating, and then being pulled into her boyfriend's car and dropped off at school. Her mind came to full awareness as Ai and Chika noticed her quieter than usual disposition and were on the girl in a minute with question after question. Sesshomaru stayed by her, but surprised Rin by giving her a slight amount of distance to talk with the two girls about the going on's of her life. Probably trying to decided how to deal with her less than normal and more emotional than normal state right then.

"Oh, Don't worry, Rin, they have to love you! I'm pretty sure your protector over there would gut them alive if they so much as looked at you the wrong way." Ai had cheerfully informed her, shooting a smile to Sesshomaru, who merely turned his head the other way in annoyance.

Rin wasn't actually to sure of how her mate would react if one of his parents commented negatively about her, but she was fairly sure that she didn't want to even have the chance to find that particular thing out.

Sesshomaru appeared to be his normal self, though with an air of irritation constantly rolling off of him in waves, that, and maybe a hint of concern in his eyes whenever she would twitch in her seat or groan as another thought of what could go wrong entered her head. In some classes, he even went as far as to remove everyone from the seats that were directly by her, so that he could move around and watch her, sometimes comfort her or tell her to calm down.

The day had ended with Rin starting her running after school, though it was only for an hour today, in order for then to have enough time to get ready for the meeting. It definitely felt good to run off some of the feelings she had built up about the dinner, and gain a little confidence in where she stood in Sesshomaru's life. The dog demon seemed rather content when they had finished up, her body unharmed in anyway compared to gym class, and that also brought down some of her anxiety.

The dinner sounded scary, but would have to be entertaining if it included two hot headed dog demons (well one was a hanyou, but whatever), their dad, four mortal women, and her own father. Oh ya, it could definitely be a hoot if things didn't go downhill to fast.

"Rin." An arm snaked around her waist, and effectively brought her out of her dizzying train of thought, her body reacted to the touch immediately, while her mind followed right behind.

"Y-Yes?" She tried to twist in his grasp, but the man held her steady and looked over her body in the full length mirror in front of them. He had decided to dress her in a simple black dress tonight, it had a snug fitting bodice and then flowed out from her hips, ending right at her knee's. It had thick straps but was still a tank-topped style, and had three silver buttons that went down and ended below her bust, she wore no jewelry, minus his mothers necklace. Not to fancy, but Rin did like how she looked in it, that, and it was fun to twirl around in.

"We must go, I-"

"Do not tolerate tardiness. I know, Fluffy." She answered, finishing his sentence for him and earning a nip to her shoulder. She really would have to take Kagome's advice about all these marks, especially if they were supposed to be as exposed as they were all the time.

"Hn. Come, get on your shoes so we may be on our way, if we are not on time I am quite sure that hanyou will eat everything offered, including the table." Rin giggled, definitely seeing her friend's mate doing something like that, and then slipped on the low heeled black wedges provided for her. With a final deep breath, she faced her mate and grabbed his hand, towing him towards the door of his bedroom and out into the car.

Jaken was outside waiting, his high voice sounding off a goodbye to 'his Lordship', and ended with a shoe mark in his face as the dog demon had had enough of his screaming. Rin looked out the windows as they started off, hoping her parents found no problem with finding the house. After school she had quickly called them to read off the directions Sesshomaru had given her, it seemed they weren't too far from his own house, and listen to their whining about the drive and her lack of coming home last night.

"You had better not be doing anything with that man, Rin, I swear I'll disown you and chop off his balls if you get pregnant, you hear?" Her father had grumbled into the phone, knowing it was impossible to hurt her boyfriend, but feeling the threat needed anyways.

"This is the last time you will be doing anything like that, young lady, and next time make sure that it is _you_ that calls us, that…whatever he is of yours, doesn't talk to his elders with the respect he should!" Rin's mother had added to the conversation, going on to say how she hoped the Taisho's were less ill-mannered than their 'inappropriate' son. If only they knew… Rin had thought while blushing.

The girl chuckled to herself in the car at the thought of how her parents might react to the demon family, and then looked over at her mate when he squeezed her fingers slightly.

"What is it, Rin, that you find so amusing?" The deep voice asked. It was nice to hear the slight bit of curiosity in his voice now, his emotions coming forth much better in past weeks.

"Nothing, hon. Are we almost there? I just want to get there before my parents do, it might bring less of a…shock ha-ha." Rin bounced in her seat a bit, and then sat back as she felt the now familiar shifting of atmosphere around the car, though this time it wasn't her demon's house that she saw in front of her when things settled.

"Does that answer your question, mate?" Sesshomaru asked while reaching over and grasping her chin, effectively closing it from the gape it had been in for the past minute or so.

"This…..oh my." The building in front of her was no ordinary house or mansion, oh no, it was an authentic Japanese castle. The white outer walls seemed flawless, and the tilted and tiled roofing looked as if it had been just made and put up. The entire thing was surrounded by beautiful tree's and flowers, obviously well taken care of, the grass and everything a lush green. It was several stories high, and looked quite elegant where it stood, Rin couldn't seem to get a hold of her own shock at how simply magnificent it was. Sure she had been expecting something nice, but not quite something that looked as if it had jumped out of her own school history book!

"It is not necessary to stare, Rin. This is the house of the Lord of the West, I do not know what else would be fit for someone of my fathers position, now please exit the car so I do not need to carry you inside like a child." Her boyfriend spoke again, and Rin pulled her eyes back into their sockets, quickly stepping out of the car on far more shaky legs than she would have liked.

She shot a look over her shoulder at the long driveway they had entered on, and then felt herself being pulled by the hand towards the enormous entrance. Rin felt a string of emotions flit through her, excitement, terror, anxiety, apprehension, as her mate knocked on the door. As soon as it opened, the lord of the house appeared, a smile gracing his lips and his eyes dancing with happiness, Rin gave a small smile back in recognition,

He seemed just as she remembered from their previous meeting as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug, ignoring her outstretched hand and the growl of her angered mate, strong but…silly. Much less intimidating then his son, though not without an aura of power surrounding him.

"Hi, Mr. Taisho, it's really good to see you again" Rin said while trying to breath around the crushing bear, or dog, hug. Sesshomaru growled once more, and she heard the older demon chuckle in amusement, his arms dropping her back down.

"It is so good to see you both too, Rin, and what did we talk about with calling me Dad instead, young lady?" The older Taisho said with a chiding yet playful tone, shaking his finger at her. The girl blushed and then took a look around her as the two demons conversed and exchanged greetings for a moment.

The inside of the house was just as elegant as the outside, a grand hall opening up in front of her, though it had obviously been modernized a tiny bit. She noticed how the home seemed to hold a much warmer feeling than her own, and could tell that the people who lived her actually enjoyed it. Her eyes were quickly drawn back to Sesshomaru's father as he chuckled at her wide eyes.

"I do hope you like our house, Rin, it will be the place you live once Sesshomaru takes over as Lord of the West" He said, then leaned down and put a hand next to his mouth, making it look like a secret was being told. "I can't live forever, ya know" The demon chuckled again, and then on of his ears twitched, making him turn around with a warm smile on his face.

"Rin! You're here! And you look _good._" Kagome burst seemed to come from one of the hallways, and walked over to her, Inuyasha and a women in maybe her late thirties, followed behind at a slower rate. That must be the lady of the house, Rin thought with a bit of nervousness.

Her friend was dressed in a beautiful grey dress that had an empire waist to accommodate her growing figure, her hair brushed but still let down and free. They exchanged a short hug, and then Rin turned towards the woman and Inuyasha, her smile feeling frozen on her face.

"Hey, kid. Sesshomaru." Inuyasha greeted her, his eyes glaring at his half brother, and then settling back on the woman at his side. Everyone seemed to pause as the lady let her eyes run over Rin in a sort of analysis, and Rin found herself doing the same thing.

This person was strikingly pretty, she should have guessed, and held an air of kindness around her. Her hair was pure black, reaching well to the back's of her knee's, all the family seemed to have a thing for long hair, she observed, and was cut into neat bangs with a layer or two to shape her face. She had warm chocolate eyes that held wisdom deep within them, and a smile was now painted on her lips.

Her outfit consisted of a clean and pressed button up white shirt with three quarter length sleeves, along with a black pencil skirt that showed off her mature looking curves and a pair of black ballet flats to match. She looked professional and gorgeous all at the same time, and Rin felt her nerves ease a bit at the overall feeling that surrounded her.

"My dear, this is my mate, Izayoi. Honey, this is Rin Arai." The older demon spoke while grabbing his mates hand and bringing it up for a kiss, obvious devotion and love in his eyes as he looked at her. Rin suddenly wanted to know if Sesshomaru loved her, and if he had heard what she said last night, as she suspected he did. Though, that would obviously have to wait for a bit later, as the women held out her hand in greeting towards Rin.

"Hello, Rin, it is a pleasure to meet you, and I am glad to welcome you to our family." Izayoi spoke, her voice soft, yet firm, as she took Rin's hand and then pulled her into a hug. Rin could definitely see herself getting along well with this woman, and jumped at the welcome she received, rather surprised at the blind acceptance, but pleased none the less.

"Hi, um, the pleasure is all mine, really. It's really good to meet you finally, Mrs. Taisho." She said back while pulling out of the hug and back into Sesshomaru's sturdy body.

"Oh, honey, of course you must call me Mom! I want you to feel comfortable here, considering you are going to be with us and around for a _long _time now." The mother chuckled while winking to her, and then turning towards the front door as a knock was heard, hopefully announcing her parents. Rin wondered about what she had meant by that last comment…

The door was opened by a smaller demon, seemingly one of the servants, and Rin saw her parents, her face quickly draining of color at the look on her fathers face. Let it begin.

"What in the hell is this?! On our way over we went through some weird…something isn't right about this area, this is straight out of a movie or something." Her father mumbled, not bothering to notice the group of people staring at him. Rin quickly went over to them, regretting not informing them abut the shield around the land, and grabbed her fathers arm, shooting her mom a pleading look.

"Um….Dad, Mom? I'm glad you found it ok, there's this…shield thing that covers the house from view for some people so don't worry. Anyways, these are Sesshomaru's parents, and his brother and mate, though I think you should remember Kagome." She dragged them over to the waiting group and her father gave them all a once over, suspicion in his eyes.

"Kagome, didn't know you were involved in all of this idiotic ploy." Her father spoke, not holding anything back, just as Rin had feared, though no one except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seemed to care. Her friend gave them a nervous smile and then waved at them politely, saying a quiet hello.

"Mr. Arai, I presume? Welcome to my home, I am Katsu (means 'victory') Taisho, and this is my mate, Izayoi." The demon walked forward and extended his hand, though her father only looked at it for a second, before finally and reluctantly taking it. Rin was sweating as she watched the first, and crucial, exchange.

"Taisho. I'm Norio (means 'man of law') Arai, and my wife Haruka (means 'distance')" The man grunted in response, and then nodded his head at Izayoi, his eyes still darting around between all the people. His wife nodded to them all, but was still choosing to remain quiet, an awkward moment passed before Kagome clapped her hands together.

"All right, so…how about we go to the dining room and we can begin with…everything, ne?" She said while pulling at Rin's arm and her mates. Rin heard the older dog demon chuckled under his breath, and then he put out a gesturing arm for her parents to proceed in front of them, putting the other arm over his wife.

Rin placed a hand over her face and made a silent groan towards the heavens. Her parents looked about ready to burst with all their questions and snippy little comments, but quietly walked behind them and waited till they were all seated in the biggest dining room Rin had ever seen, before it all started.

"So, , I understand you and your…wife? Approve of your son's relationship with my daughter? Even with the clear…difference's between them?" Her mother, who had been silent until now, started out, her voice sounding slightly irritated. Rin, who was seated beside her father and Sesshomaru, kicked her mate under the table when it looked like he was about to respond. She whispered a quiet plea, that she knew he caught, for his silence and reached for his hand under the table.

Taisho, who was seated at the head of the table, looked on at him in amusement, Rin thanked Kami that he didn't appear easily offended, and then snapped his fingers, a bunch of servants making their way into the room with dishes of food, appeared, setting a feast in front of them all.

"My son and Rin are mates, and as I understand it, Sesshomaru is well over the age to know what is appropriate and what is not. They are meant to be with one another, and I like Rin quite a lot from what I have seen of her, perfect for Sesshomaru as she should be, so I see nothing wrong with them together. Please help yourselves, everyone." He spoke, gesturing towards the food in front of himself, looking like he might laugh at the situation before him, his eyes dancing.

Inuyasha began shoveling food on his plate, and the rest of the human's followed at a slower pace. Rin reached and put things on her plate rather blindly, more interested in the discussion rather than eating food. Looking at Sesshomaru again, her mate looked rather resigned and uninterested, though she could almost feel his emotions building upon each other.

"And just how old is your son? He claims to go to Rin's school." Rin coughed as she took a sip of water, and then watched Inuyasha smirk across from her, clearly enjoying himself.

"Demon's age differently…you know that, Dad." she tried to get out, before Izayoi stepped in and answered the question, her face looking unconcerned and quite comfortable with the topic.

"Why, he is just over 400, I believe. They grow up so quickly…" Her eyes took on a motherly dazed state, while she reached over and tweaked her hanyou son's ear, who quickly swatted her away. Her father's fork stopped on its journey to his mouth and he quickly stood up from his chair, almost knocking it over in the process.

"F-Four…hundred?!" he looked wildly around the table at everyone, his face going red. " That is….how can you possibly think that he can be dating my daughter, then?! Last time I checked, the little liar was just 17!" He shouted out, and Rin cringed. Sesshomaru growled, but said nothing, again that building sensation passed through her, and she squeezed his hand.

"Yes, Inuyasha is a little younger than that, but they're pretty young still for demon's, well, compared to my husband that is." The Lady of the West continued on.

"Keep your pants on, man, in human year's he's only around 21 or so. It ain't like he's a pedophile or nothin'" Inuyasha put in helpfully, rolling his eyes and shoving a piece of meat in his mouth, his ears twitching in irritation. Well their went his good mood. Kagome quickly shushed him and hit his hand with her fork.

"Dear, sit down. That is still a substantial difference, and why would your son still be living with you and going to school at such an age? Even if it was in human years?" Her mother asked while placing one hand at her forehead in a weary sort of gesture, while shooting her daughter a look of contempt. This was not going well… maybe they should have prepared her parents a tad more than they were.

Rin saw Sesshomaru's parents exchange a confused look, and then glanced at Sesshomaru, they obviously thought her parents to be much more intelligent and informed than they ever would be. Inuyasha gave a chuckle and watched as the man in question gave out his blunt, all to much so for Rin's liking, answer, seemingly not caring what the outcome of his answer was.

"I run my father's company with him, I merely attend school with _my_ mate because I do not trust human's, nor that kitten, to keep her safe and out of trouble. Which she proves to actively attract on a regular basis. I have a house no more than fifteen minutes from here, I do not believe it was ever stated that I lived with my sire." The baritone voice sounded off while he gave a glare directed at the still standing man and then at his brother, who had begun to laugh again. It was apparent that he just wanted this to end, perhaps as badly as she did.

The human man seemed to choke for a second, and Rin had a fleeting thought of him falling over with the shock of this all. She sat perfectly still, not looking at anything except for the table cloth, hoping to simply survive this, and then maybe avoid being killed by her parents later.

"So, you're saying that you are some big shot who decided you liked my _human_ daughter, and swept her off her feet, filling her head with nonsense. Y-You stayed at his house last night, you little tramp! I at least thought you had been with parental supervision!"

"It's not like they did anything, Mrs. Arai. Rin isn't like that, and wouldn't go that far with a simple boyfriend, plus it's not how demons work. If they had had sex, she would have a mark on her neck like this." Kagome pointed to the clear mate mark on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, seemingly like it was nothing.

"And it wasn't a random thing, let me remind you. Sesshomaru came across her scent while it was in close enough range, and he is mature enough to notice and knew what it meant. He just inserted himself into her life in a way that put them together for the majority of their time, it is what we do." Taisho said while shrugging his shoulders in a resigned way while smiling.

"I don't think yer getting this whole 'mate' thing, old man. Your 'little tramp' is bound to my bastard of a brother, forever. That's it. He's in charge of her, and you're just her unfortunate parents with nothing to say about it." Inuyasha shot off his mouth again, smirking at the man before him. Rin watched, not quite sure why Sesshomaru's brother felt the need to defend him, and why the dog demon in question had failed to do so himself.

"Inuyasha, that is enough." The head of the table spoke, while giving the parents of Rin a sympathetic look mixed with curiosity. " Mr. and Mrs. Arai, were you not educated on my kind much? As my son, not so politely put it, Sesshomaru found Rin by her distinct scent, and now there is no real stopping their relationship unless the demon council objects. Their behavior has been totally appropriate for a young and courting demon couple." Katsu explained in a pleasant voice.

"But my daughter is _not_ a demon, so this…_in_appropriate relationship is, in fact, not the same thing at all as what you would make of it, Taisho." Rin's mother said while glaring at the demon.

"And this whole _smelling_ thing just doesn't make any sense, never thought it did. I chose my wife because she was a human female who I liked to spend time with….most of the time, not because she smelled good and let me give her a truck load of hickey's!" Her father said while looking at his wife with an exasperated look, then at the dog demon.

"Mom, Dad, how many times do I have to tell you? It doesn't matter what I am, I-I can't really help it if I am his mate, and I enjoy m-my relationship with him. My…scent, is different for him and no one else can smell it….or I don't think at least. And you guys seemed just fine with Daichi, I might add." Her voice stuttered, but she made it sound rather firm, though embarrassed about all this new information coming into the light, wondering if she was getting it all right in her own brain.

"Daichi is a different matter entirely! He is an old family friend and his parents and himself addressed us about your potential mating before you were even in third grade! He is not a dog, nor does he have all these weird and possibly made up rituals!" her mother screamed, while Rin looked in amazement at the confession. Dear Kami, let's hope Daichi really did stay _far far_ away from her for a long time!

Ok, so maybe this wasn't going as well as she had hoped, but at least no one was being hit with food yet, or storming out of the room pulling her along by her hair. She peeked over at Sesshomaru, to see his face looking stoic, but his eyes were filled with clear irritation and anger, his Mokomoko wrapped it's way around one of her knee's in possession. Rin let the discussion continue on, while the two subjects of it, remained silent once again.

Everyone else seemed to be doing fine discussing their relationship without their input anyways, she observed.

"Mrs. Arai, it's really not as bad as it sounds, when a demon finds their mate, they are nothing but perfect for them. Even if they are controlling, possessive, and kinda stupid sometimes… and you don't wanna really have someone tell you their perfect, but they always are, conceited bastards…" Kagome muttered the last part to herself and swatted her mates hand from her own, then looked up and smiled at them realizing she wasn't helping things.

"Sounds just peachy, Kagome dear." Mrs. Arai said through her teeth, stabbing her silverware around her plate aggressively.

"Hey, I am not all that bad! I bye you shit, don't I? Say sorry when I'm being an asshole and stuff too. And I'm sure Sesshomaru can keep his mate happy as well….well maybe not, selfish prick. He's better than some cat, I can say that much…" The hanyou mumbled around a mouth full of food, grabbing his mates hand back.

"I'm sure you two are very happy together, just as Rin and Sesshomaru will be when he marks her as his official mate, dear." Izayoi jumped in as her son got riled up a bit.

"Yes, we must figure out a date for that, and soon, don't you think so, my boy? If we want to do this properly, of course you do, then we need to bring you there soon, since your relationship seems to be going well, it's the natural next step." Mr. Taisho said while rubbing his wife's hand and looking to Sesshomaru. Rin hadn't thought of that particular meeting in awhile…

Her father seemed to have had enough of that particular conversation and slammed himself down into his seat again, his hands making a loud smack as he hit the table, all eyes turning to him.

"This is mad! All of this…mate shit! How in Kami's name can a girl who is clearly human, and still in high school, be someone's mate?! What does that even mean!? You're all demented, I tell you! Unnatural and demented! That one even has freakin' cat ears on his head for Kami's sake! Rin please tell me you're not getting into that shit!" Mr. Arai pointed at Inuyasha in outrage, though the hanyou just flicked his 'cat ears' and looked away with a huff and a glare.

"Like you don't look and act weird enough with your human's divorce and cheating and lack of control over your bitches, your relationships are the fucked up ones. And how can I look weird compared to someone with too big of ears for your small head, beer belly, and stupid looking glasses, stupid human?" The hanyou shot back, while Rin gestured silently for him to shut up, and hoped her parents ignored the 'bitches' comment. The noise in the room seemed to be escalating quickly.

"Bitch- What?!" The male raved. "Try controlling yourself, you look like an animal as it is! And I am a good looking _human_ male, thank you very much, bub!"

"Now there is no reason to be rude, everyone. Our customs do differ from yours, but only good things can come from _our_ relationships, I assure you, Norio, and your daughter is in good hands with my boy here." Taisho chuckled but gave the two human parents a pointed look, and then winked at Rin.

She simply closed her eyes and let out a laugh that surprised even herself, the pure craziness of the situation making her want to be swallowed by the floor, but also she found a piece of her nervousness fall away at that little gesture of confidence, replace with…entertainment. Her mate, who seemed rather opinionated about this all before, was now having other people talk for him, his brother was _defending _him, her dad was looking about ready to pass out, her mom irritated as ever, Kagome pale as a ghost….it was all just so much, but somehow, funny all of a sudden.

"And just what exactly, do you find funny about this situation, young lady?" Her mother asked while turning to her with her arms folded, just itching to yell out loud at her daughter, or that's what it looked like to Rin. Her father gave a groan of outrage while everyone else seemed to thought she had lost her mind, maybe she had.

"ha…N-Nothing." She answered back, trying to quiet herself, looking at her mates to see his still disinterested face, and laughing more. Apparently no one else found the dinner as funny as she did. Or maybe it was just the start of her mental breakdown, she couldn't be sure quite yet.

"Great, Sesshomaru, you picked a crazy one! And now I'm gonna have to keep seeing her _and_ you for the next couple centuries! Just great!" Inuyasha yelled while his mate gave a concerned look towards Rin, and then around the table.

"_Centuries?! _Do demon's go into necrophilia once the poor human is dead!? She can't possibly live that long! Rin stop laughing!" Her father snipped while throwing his hands up.

"Well…." Izayoi started in with a detailed explanation to how Rin would be able to accomplish living such a long time, trying to get everything to calm down and back in order again.

"You stupid human!…" Inuyasha yelled, concerned only with getting her parents to actually keep up with them in this whole conversation, so he could run off with Kagome and away from here, Rin guessed.

"INUYASHA stop being…" Kagome joined in, getting a headache it looked like, from all the yelling everyone else was doing, and adding her own loud voice to the mix, slapping her hands down on the table in the process.

"Everyone should just calm…" The Lord of the house began, seeing everything getting out of control, but really just contributing to it with his own opinion, being just as ignored as everyone else.

Before anyone realized it, they were all talking, or more like yelling, at once, while the actual subjects of the conversation sat quietly. Rin was rocking back and forth with barely contained laughter, watching all the people's face's getting red with exertion from trying to be heard, Inuyasha and her father both in a standing position again while the two fighting females were taking to snapping loudly at the males.

All the voice's swirled inside of her head, only catching the occasional word now and then, not all of them part of polite conversation. She took a gulp of air and swallowed her laughter again, just sitting back and taking this all in with the occasional giggle. What else had she really expected though with her folks involved, with their opinions and prejudice, of course this would end up happening, she just figured she would have had more of a part in it.

Her giggles, as well as her new found easy going attitude, died quickly though, when she looked over again at her boyfriend. The demon was sitting there holding shards of broken glass in his hand, upon further inspection, Rin saw the remnants of his water glass on the table, broken from the level of his irritation. His Mokomoko had wrapped itself around her waist and was squeezing rather tight, his posture was more rigid than she had ever seen it, his claws lengthening and then drawing back every few seconds.

Oh Shit.

It was rather apparent that his oddly quiet behavior was going to be coming to an end, even as Rin tried to stroke his fur to relieve some of the tension in his body. His eyes were darting between all the bickering people, his family and her own, and were tinted with red, it also coming and going every moment or so. His mouth came up into a snarl of disgust, a rare show of emotion, and in the worst way, and he began to growl, low in his chest.

"Sesshomaru…." She whispered to him, listening as the growl grew in volume, going from only her ears, to filling the entire room and drowning out all the noise from everyone else. Oh Kami, please let him leave everyone alive…

One by one, beginning with the demon's father and ending with her own, the attendance of the dinner turned battle field quieted. Turning to look upon her mate who had slowly stood up from his chair, still seemingly in control for the most part, though his anger was still unmistakable, and waiting to see what would happen.

"I have sat here quietly and listened to your useless dribble long enough, to please my mate, or not. I will make this exceedingly clear so that even my idiot brother and the human's can understand this. Rin was under my care and control from the moment I came in contact with her , my _mate_, and no one has any say in that, whether that be the council or the gods themselves. She _will _be taken and marked by me, I _will _do with her and live with her as I see fit, and everyone else _will_ mind their own affairs."

Everything stayed quiet as the demon went on.

"Rin will be living for centuries, idiotic humans, because she will take on my life span. You will die before she has a single grey hair, and I look forward to that day like none other. She will rule with me as the Lady of the West, and that is that. She is _mine. My _Bitch, _my _mate, _my _responsibility. This….dinner, is now over, and there shall never be another one like it. This Sesshomaru does not care what his sire thinks, nor the hanyou and his bitch. And you humans that pose as her parents, I played this game with you, and now say it has come to an end. Accept this or not, I do not care."

Sesshomaru spoke all of this through clenched teeth, though his voice was calm and collected, a deadly sort of calm that made her shiver. But, after he seemed to get that all out, the result of attempting to stay quiet, he seemed to relax a bit ,sat back down, and pulled Rin out of her chair, and into his lap as he did so.

No one quite knew what to say after that, and the room stayed silent for a while, Sesshomaru sitting and keeping her with him, watching all the others like they were lesser beings that he had just chastised in the worst way.

It only took a few more second though, for someone to react, and surprisingly enough, it was her mother. The woman carefully stood up from her seat and made direct eye contact with Rin, her eyes cold and emotionless, much like Sesshomaru's sometimes, and she spoke.

"Fine. I give up."

Rin's eyes widened and she heard her father gasp in shock. Just what did her mother mean by that….

She wasn't so sure if she wanted to know…

* * *

**Ok! So there it was! A little bit of humor, a little bit of seriousness, and a whole lot of don't kill me, it's a cliffy again!!!! Lol sorry.**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked it and give me your feed back, k? What will happen? What will her mother do? And will Sesshomaru admit his love for her at one point?! Oh the inhumanity of waiting!!!!**

**Next chapter up next weekend, 570-600 pretty please. Love ya all. Ask me any questions or address any concerns with me, please and thank you. **

**Review ^ - ^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys, I know this is a week late, but I was simply swamped with end of school year crap. You would think they would let you off easy this time of year, but Oh no! For those of you who were worried, let me remind you that I will never take longer than 14 days to post, so I am on time technically.**

**Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews, and I may not be able to update for two weeks but that is all it will be, no more than 14 days in-between chapters, though since it's settled down I am hoping to have it up at the normal next Saturday schedule.**

**Btw: The reviewer named ' Doesn't Matter', your answer is that I got the inspiration from not being able to find too many high school fics for this couple, and I just love the youkai mating and courting thing, so I decided to put it all together with a possessive Sesshomaru! Lol, and as for your gender, you don't put girly smiley face's like I do, but I can't really tell which you are lol, why?**

**Ok, so I know what you guys are thinking is gonna happen…but we shall see ^-^ Love you and I wanna get to like 700 reviews, I'll post faster then, fair enough?**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

The silence of the room was so, well, quiet, that Rin could swear that she could pick up on each individuals heart beat if she put her mind to it. All eyes were currently turned towards Mrs. Haruka Arai, her last sentence still hanging in the air all around them.

The conversation had taken on a surprising turn, and Rin was definitely not sure if she was going to enjoy this one like she could the mindless bickering between families. Her mom 'gave up'…what in Kami did that mean? She gripped one of Sesshomaru's hands under the table and continued to stare at her mother, waiting for the woman to speak up again, like everyone else. Even Inuyasha was raising his eyebrows at this new development, and that just couldn't be good, right?

"What..?" The silence became to much and her voice came out as a squeak. To go from so much yelling, to this icy quiet, was killing her nerves and causing her to revert back to the nervousness felt before. Her mom couldn't possibly be implying what she thought she was… But was she really conceding and giving into their relationship? Rin doubted it, and gripped her demon's hand tighter, glad that it was impossible for her to hurt him doing so.

"Mrs. Arai, there is…" Izayoi broke in, but was quickly silenced again with the raise of a hand and a quick glare from Rin's mom. Haruka cleared her throat, and then looked at everyone again, her voice finally coming out considerably less angry than what Rin would have guessed it to be.

"I mean exactly what I said. I give up." They all waited on the edge of their seats for her to continue and elaborate, but Norio broke in first.

"'Give up'? You…you can't do that! Are you implying that we leave this _little girl_ in the care of the Taisho's!?…That's crazy! After all that we just learned about them and her….m-mate, or whatever?! What is wrong with you, Haruka?!" The man's face was still bordering on purple, while Rin felt all of the blood drain out of her own.

She seemed to drift out of reality for a second and panicked inside of her own mind. Rin had known that things were going to probably be bad, but her parents couldn't possibly be ready to just dump her off? Was it really so bad that she was with Sesshomaru and going to mate with him? Rin looked over at her boyfriend's gorgeous profile and then at his own family, Kagome seemed to be shocked as well, her hand hovering over her mouth and her eyes wide.

It wasn't as if Rin was with some dead beat or someone who was abusive, Sesshomaru was a powerful business man who was obviously equipped to take care of her and whoever else came along with that. He was handsome and practical and ready to die for her it seemed, so what was so wrong?

Reality came back into play when she heard her demon begin to speak again, his eyes zoned n on her mother.

"You are leaving our relationship alone then, human?" His voice was a lot more calm, she noted, but Rin also noticed the way he shot her a glace that showed concern in his eyes. He could obviously feel the fear and confusion that was flowing off of Rin in waves with each passing moment. Everyone was talking about…leaving her here now?

Her parents weren't the best, to say the least, but they were the only ones she had now and they had taken her in after all the trauma she had experienced. They had been the ones to help her rebuild her life from the bottom up, she loved them and hated that they wouldn't approve of this relationship.

Not that she would ever leave Sesshomaru, if that's what it came down to, but to do something like leave her parents forever, would hurt her deeply, even if the smile stayed plastered on her face. And it seemed her mate knew that. He was trying to clear this up for her, Rin noticed, and was prepared to give her whatever she needed to get passed this all.

"Tsk, no! You won't be that lucky, for us to just disappear like that, Mr. Taisho! Rin, biologically or not, is my _daughter_! How could I possibly do that?!" Haruka spoke again, loudly and obviously indignantly, looking at the inuyoukai like he had completely lost his mind, and then a short icy glance at her own husband.

Every bone and muscle in Rin's petite body, seemed to relax at that simple yet strongly spoken sentence. She still held her breath, as a suspicion set in at her mother's real meaning of her words, but this was suddenly looking like a much less threatening situation.

"Well then, what did you mean!? You make is sound like you're just leavin' or something! Not that I blame you or nothing', Sesshomaru is kind of a bastard, and I certainly wouldn't want him as a son-in-law…..-ouch!" Inuyasha yelped and shut up quickly as Kagome yanked on one of his sensitive ears, her eyes rolling in irritation.

Rin looked to her mom again, the lady could be as silent and cold as Sesshomaru sometimes, it seemed. Her confidence in her mother and father had been restored a little bit, but she still was wary. Just what did her mother intend to do, then?

"I simply meant that all of this fighting is giving me a headache, and frankly, I have had enough of it. Regardless of all of….this" her hands made a wide gesture towards the demon's and their home. "It seems that this relationship will not be stopping anytime in the near future-"

"That is correct" Sesshomaru cut in before the woman could finish, and Rin squeezed his hand for silence.

" _so_, fine. I am still not quite sure I approve, in fact no I don't, but I will not continue to fight everyone about it, anymore. I acknowledge the…_possibility_, that you are mates, and that you are in a real relationship, for the time being. Abandon Rin, really…." The woman snorted in disdain, her eyes and voice still rather cold, but approving at the same time. It was apparent that she just wanted all the yelling to stop.

Rin was openly gapping at her mom now, her mouth threatening to fall off of its hinges. Her mom was definitely not known for giving up, on anything, always figuring out a way to get her own way somehow. She felt her face relax, her breath release itself from her suffering lungs, and then a smile made it's way across her features.

Well, this was a good development so far…

"B-But, honey! We can't just….accept this all! With the mat….getting together, and the cen-centuries, a-and the…She'll end up pregnant before the end of high school!" Norio spluttered, though he wasn't nearly as angry this time around. She saw Inuyasha roll his eyes and Kagome blush a bright red at the topic of mating, and couldn't help but giggle a little bit though her cheeks also heated up.

" It is rather important to inuyoukai to pup their mates pretty quickly….its just instinct." Izayoi was smiling as she spoke and then hit her own mates arm as something silently passed between them.

Haruka looked rather unfazed by the info, simply rolling her own eyes and taking her seat again before speaking. Rin couldn't wait to hear what she had to say about all of that…

"If we are accepting, or at least tolerating, this relationship, then naturally we get to make compromises on certain aspects of this whole thing. Like…._that_ for instance. I don't need all of the details, but we will have to discuss all of the things that we should know. Or I suppose, I would like to know everything that is considered weird or different for humans, regarding this….courtship and mating thing. Obviously, neither my husband nor myself know much about your culture."

A look of understanding passed over the other humans face's at that, and Rin heard Sesshomaru huff in annoyance at the thought of more talking about their relationship.

Rin sat back in her chair, finally loosening the grip on her boyfriends hand, and her mind began to work through those words. They had never been able to actually go over what was happening with her and Sesshomaru, and a lot of things had been kept hidden from her parents. She closed her eyes and groaned as her own understanding came about.

Of course her parents were concerned about a demon dog who had all of a sudden claimed ownership of their daughter. Of course they were angry when they had not been included with anything concerning all of this… She felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"I see. Well then, I suggest we all finish with our food, and then maybe adjourn to the sitting room and talk about all of this more!" Taisho said in a renewed cheery voice, looking out at everyone from his spot. It seemed his spirits had definitely been lifted back up now that things were clearer.

Everyone eyed him like he was slightly insane, but finally it seemed they all agreed and quickly began to finish what food they had left. Rin looked at him and noticed him wink at her, it was surprising to see how much this man she had met twice, was already taking care of her as if she were his own daughter. She gave him a dazzling smile and returned herself to the magnificent food.

Taking a look around the table as she chewed, she noticed how her father was still only picking at his food, obviously still upset but not quite angry, and how her mother looked unconcerned again. Inuyasha looked like he could gobble up the whole table with the rate he was shoveling it all in his face, and his mate was sending her an encouraging smile while taking a sip of her drink.

No one seemed to be too inclined to eat much, other than Inuyasha, and they all quickly finished, ready to go on to the actual topic of the evening. Taisho seemed to look at one of the servants in the corner, and magically everything was taken away through another door, with that done he stood up and gestured for everyone to follow.

Everyone of the Taisho men were quick to pull out their respective mates chairs, even Inuyasha to Rin's great surprise, while her father just grumbled stupidly and waited for his wife to stand up on her own. Rin giggled at that and then wrapped her hand about her demon's offered arm.

They were led through the grand hall again, and then into one of the sliding doors off to the other side, everyone stepping through into a well furnished room with a giant fireplace. Rin tried to release Sesshomaru and head towards one of the chairs, but with a low warning growl, she quickly back tracked with her eyes rolling, to go sit with her boyfriend on a deep red love seat.

Ok….so just get through this without anyone freaking out and then she could go home and drop dead from the release of stress, right? Shouldn't be too hard, right? Rin noticed her mother clear her throat again, obviously ready to speak.

"Alright, first things firsts, how did this whole thing come about? I am aware that some demon's have specific mates and such, but surely Sesshomaru didn't just see my daughter and….poof, he's in love" The women said while shrugging her shoulders at the two male demon's sitting across from her. That thought actually stopped Rin, how had her boyfriend come across her…?

"Oh! It's actually really cute how he found her! Sesshomaru and his father never go over in that general area of the city, actually they are rarely in the city, and were by chance driving over there to discuss some business with a local business. They drove in front of the school during school hours, oh maybe 11 o'clock? And all of a sudden, Sesshomaru had the driver stop the car and his eyes seemed to get big, he doesn't show very much emotion, so it was a big thing for him!" Izayoi started out, a dreamy look on her face, Rin was surprised to see her acting so much less professional now, though it was quite heart warming.

"He stepped out of the car and then quickly tried to get back in, while ignoring my husbands question, and act as if nothing happened. It obviously didn't work, cause Katsu knew, and then he got into her school, and here we are!" The woman said enthusiastically while clapping her hands. Rin looked back at Sesshomaru and noticed him rolling his amber eyes, acting as if this didn't embarrass him at all. He really had know right away then!?

"He just falls for her….like that? Its not perfume or anything, but just because….Rin smells good to him? Is he going to freaking eat her?!" Norio said while half mumbling to himself and looking at her demon again.

"It has nothing to do with love…right away, that is. It is more of a feeling of completion, a part of your self is missing, and then feeling and smelling that person near by and you're whole finally. Rin was made _specifically_ for my son, and vis versa. Though it is rare for one of us to mate with humans, I'm beginning to think it's a family thing…" Taisho spoke up, then looked over at his mate and nipped her on the neck. Her father looked horrified at the open display of affection and she giggled at his fish mouth look.

"So, Sesshomaru just needs to _be_ with her? He doesn't even love her? Why are we going through with this mating thing then if they don't love each other yet, if they ever will?" Haruka's voice was a little shrill and she shot a purely accusatory glance towards the dog demon in question, Rin had never seen that protective side before…

" The ice king doesn't love anything, and it's because our mates are just that _our mates_, the whole thing is we need to claim them and then pup them" Inuyasha grumbled while smirking at his own mate, earning a stomping on his foot.

Once again, Rin looked at her boyfriend and hoped to Kami that he really _did_ love her, or was capable of it. With all of the affection and such that he gave her, the spoiling and all, it couldn't just be because of his driving instincts, could it? She shook her head to clear that particular thought away.

"Inuyasha! Though we can never be sure what goes on in other's relationships, I can tell you that both of my son's have more honor than to claim a woman that they don't love and plan to treat right. Dog demons are actually rather compelled to spoil their mates, and its easy to gain affection and love from them. Not that it's all material, that's what the courting marks and such are for." Izayoi said while pinning her son's with looks that dared them to contradict her.

"You mean those damned hickey's? I remember being young and in love, but my girlfriends….erm, my _girlfriend_, would never let me do something like that." Rin's dad said while sheepishly looking to his wife. She self consciously touched the most prominent mark on her neck and then felt a blush creep up her cheeks.

"They are nothing more than to warn others away, inuyoukai are rather….possessive, of what is _theirs_, if that is the right term. It is much like a wedding ring for human's, though we accept those as an addition after the mating." Taisho said while running a knuckle over his wife's own mark, the outfit she wore allowed it to peak out from under her shirt. It was obvious that the Taisho men didn't like those things covered up much at all, Rin thought while looking at her tank top dress.

The conversation continued on much like that, her father asking the more…blunt questions about her marks and new clothes and such, while her mother was almost strictly sticking to emotional and technical questions about herself and Sesshomaru. Even Kagome had a few questions of her own, always making sure her best friend was being taken care of.

It was surprising how often Sesshomaru answered the questions himself, it seemed he wanted to be much more involved in this conversation, though his tone was of short patience and irritation. No one seemed to pay much mind after awhile though. Rin stayed quiet most of the time, either to embarrassed to answer, or being beat to it, though she found herself content to sit next to her demon and listen.

This was all going well now that things were out in the open, well, minus Inuyasha's sarcastic and lude comments every now and then.

Finally, the conversation about what had happened so far and why, shifted to what was going to happen now. Rin, who had let her mind wander for awhile before, came back to earth at the mention of the council meeting.

"Since we now have your support, and Sesshomaru has done a marvelous job at almost finishing the courting and it's traditional tasks, it is important that we agree on the meeting date. Their we will set a time for their official mating ceremony, as well." Izayoi said while getting that happy and dreamlike look on her face again.

"The meeting will commence, but I will bed my bitch when I see fit." Sesshomaru made a point to mention, and Rin thanked Kami that her parents now understood that 'bitch' wasn't an insult, per say. Though that didn't stop her father from blowing up like a balloon and nearly yelling at him.

"You will wait until the appointed date, my boy, it's important we do this right. I'm sure Rin wants to do things the correct way too, right sweetheart?" Taisho asked Rin while giving her a friendly and fatherly smile, she chose to stay silent at the growl at her side, simply rolling her eyes and swatting at him.

"I do not believe you, nor the half breed, made it to the appointed date, father." Sesshomaru muttered and she watched as the great and powerful Katsu Taisho blushed and looked flustered for a moment and Inuyasha just smirked, before Mrs. Arai spoke up.

"There will be no meeting before she is out of high school, and certainly no _mating_, my daughter is all but seventeen, or at least for another two months."

"Oh, but there must be! Sesshomaru has given her…..a plethora of courting marks, and the necklace of his mother is hanging around Rin's neck. All they really need to do is come to an understanding of their own, whatever that may be, and then they will be ready for everything else like the meeting and mating." Mrs. Taisho was fluttering her hands as she spoke, clearly finding the very notion of not mating soon, crazy.

Her mother seemed to mull that over in her mind, and looked at the moon nestled above Rin's breasts, her husband's jaw almost on the floor at how little separated the mating of the demon and his daughter.

"….Very well, I concede to the fact that it is important to do all of that, but I will not bend on one thing. There will be no children nor marriage, before Rin is out of school and has figured out what she wants to do with her future. As long as if doesn't conflict with her own plan's, then I see no problem, but if they do, it is not acceptable.

Rin decided not to point out the fact that when she turned 18, it really wasn't their choice anymore, but was touched that it was so obvious that her mother was looking out for her and making sure that it was something she wanted. She blushed again at the thought of being Sesshomaru's bride and having his…pups, was it? Oh! They would be sooooo cute if they looked like a baby Sesse!

"Human, I do not think that you understand how important it is that my mate be impregnated quickly. The youkai in all of inuyoukai is insistent the our females receive our seed, that instinct cannot be overwhelmed easily. Rin will be taken care of and reside in my house, it is not needed for her to work, anyways." Sesshomaru spoke up, again acting like he was teaching a lesson to stupid toddlers. The men all seemed to rub the backs of their necks in a nervous gesture, though her father didn't seem to catch on for a moment.

Well, that was some new information….Rin shook her head and then glared at her boyfriend.

"I will so be working! Or at least going to school! A-And…it's not like I can't be on birth control….s-so that fixes…._that_ particular problem" She giggled awkwardly while heat filled her cheeks and chest, one look at both of the other women showed that she was not alone in her feel of embarrassment.

"Hn." The demon seemed to be content with that for the time being, though Rin could see that she would be talked to about it later on.

"Bunch of animals, I tell ya…" Norio spoke, though he looked away from everyone after remembering that the demons could all hear him.

"I was a little older when Inu found me, so I can't really say much, but I think something like birth control is a good idea until you're out of school, don't ya think, Rin? O-Or abstinence is good too!" Kagome quickly amended with a laugh at Rin's fathers face, she heard all of the men snort, but ignored it for the time being.

They seemed to squabble about that for a moment, but things seemed to finally settle on that Sesshomaru would have his favorite appendage ripped off if Rin were to become pregnant before her graduation. Next thing brought up surprised most of the group, Sesshomaru's voice coming out loud and conceited.

"Rin will be moving in with me at the beginning of the summer. I have the needed things for her, and she will be permitted to stay at my home as often as I see fit." The dog demon said, while casually pulling her into his lap.

"Now, Sesse, that's not exactly fair, you usually end up staying with me in my room now anyw….I-I mean, he he…..never mind" Rin saw the dawning of understanding on her parent's face's, and then her father turn a bright red again.

"This has been going on for how long?! Why, I oughta-" Norio said while balling his hands into fists, though he was quickly stopped by his wife.

"She most certainly will not be. I will let her be over their on weekends, as long as nothing of an inappropriate nature happens, and she may move in with you when Rin is out of school, is that clear?" Her mom sounded like a scolding parent towards Sesshomaru, obviously forgetting the fact that he had centuries on her in age.

The dog demon growled at her, but Rin quickly intervened, placing a comforting hand on his arm before she spoke.

"Mom, we don't….do anything, and I do have everything I need there, I think it's reasonable to give us a chance….maybe three days a week or something? As long as we tell you and Sesshomaru gives his word not to jump me? And as for this summer…I guess we can talk about that after the mating thing?"

"….I suppose that is agreeable, but your grades can't suffer, do you hear me? That is all we need is for you to fail out of school for some boy. No offense of course." Haruka gave Sesshomaru a fake sugary sweet smile and Rin noticed how her father was still red, but looked rather smug at his wife's negotiating skills.

"They do know that I moved in with Inuyasha after, like, two months of dating, right?" Kagome whispered to Rin, knowing everyone but the humans could hear her, and giggling to her friend. Rin shook her head with a conspirator smile and then looked back to her mom, who was arguing with Sesshomaru about the conditions.

"That sounds good mom." Rin broke into the argument and quickly agreed to the original amount of days and such, though Sesshomaru refused to give his word, answering 'Things are progressing at the right time line, and will continue to do so' He had a plan about this all, and was clearly not giving that up.

"Hn."

The conversation that went on consisted of, Sesshomaru silently seething next to her, Rin talking things out with her mother, her father staying silent and looking flustered but much happier, and the rest of the Taisho's watching in amusement.

They came to the conclusion that Rin was not to get married until after grad, though no one mentioned that after the mating they would be bound for eternity anyways. No kids until after grad, Izayoi seemed to be disappointed slightly while Inuyasha bragged about his own pupped mate. No more than three nights at his house, not including weekends according to Sesshomaru, though whether her mom said yes or no, he had refused to bend anyways.

The date for the meeting was to be a month from next Monday, and the Arai's were to be present for it, though the Taisho's had already encouraged them to come and had to break down Norio a bit. There was to be a minimum for the spoiling Sesshomaru was to do for her, again, that was something he made no verbal promises on, and Rin suspected it was something that was a lost cause with him. But most importantly, her parent's said that they did _not_ want to hear anything specific about the whole act of the actual…_mating _ceremony, unless if was a direct threat to their daughter.

Rin could understand that part, and was glad that no one mentioned the ceremony, though she made a mental note to ask someone about it later. It didn't sit well with her that the council felt the need to pick a date for….that, and it was even worse to think of why they possibly would.

"And finally, I think that there should be a condition about the wedding and mating ceremony!" Izayoi broke out, and Rin lost her train of thought, ready to collapse at the look on her dad's face again at the mention of his little girl being married off to a demon.

"And just what would that be? The wedding wont be for, what, another year and a half or so….right?" Norio asked hesitantly, obviously ready to call it a night a go home to cry under the comforter, his earlier bravado forgotten.

"We get to plan the wedding and her ceremony dress!" The woman cried out in delight, sending Kagome into a laughing fit and the gentleman to groan out loud.

After a few more moments of talk, the Arai's, minus Rin, stood up and were led out to the front doors again, looking slightly tired, but better than when they came in. Rin let out a deep sigh and leaned back against the strong chest of her mate. Everything after the fight had gone considerably different than what she had anticipated, but better than she had ever hoped.

"Rin, we will see you at home no later than midnight, it's still a school night." Her mother told her while nodding her head stiffly at everyone and heading out towards her car.

"And no more of those damned 'courting marks', you hear? I'm still not okay with all of this, but I just want to see you safe and happy. Kami knows you've seen enough sadness in your life…" Norio said in a gruff voice, and Rin was surprised that that was what had compelled him to act the way he had. Well, at least part of the reason for his attitude…

When the doors were finally closed on the two parent's, everyone turned to look at each other and shared relieved smile, the stress of the night finally making them all look as tired as she felt. Kagome gave her a short hug and told her she would see her tomorrow, then allowed Inuyasha to carry her up to her room for some much needed stress.

Katsu and Izayoi both gave her affectionate looks and then congratulated her on a successful night with their family, making it known that there was no getting rid of them now. Taisho had another bear, dog, hug for her and then they turned to take their leave as well, at further inspection Rin realized it was already 10 o'clock!

"You two behave yourselves now." Taisho winked at them over his shoulder and then was gone with his wife before Rin could blink, that would take some getting used to…

Once alone, Sesshomaru stayed silent, and Rin feared that he was angry and she was in for a rather unpleasant lecture. Without a word, he offered his hand to her and pulled her outside, though his car was no where in sight, her suspicions went up immediately and she shivered. Though if it was from anticipation or hesitation, she wasn't quite sure at the moment, it just felt nice to be enveloped in the quiet of the night and alone with her demon after all of that company.

"Sooooo….that was fun, huh? A-And, it wasn't so bad, right? I mean, they didn't restrict me much, and they are my parents and all, they were just doing it because they love me….well most of it, but I think they like demon's a little bit more now, right?…" Rin tried to start the conversation as the car appeared in front of them with a valet in the drivers seat. No reply came, but Rin could feel his tension as Sesshomaru hit crazy speeds on the way back to his home.

When they got to the end of his driveway, he waved a hand and the car was taken to Kami knows where, and then grabbed her around the waist and began to head off to one side of the house, Rin felt like a football again…

"Sesse, you can't really be mad, right? I mean….I had a fun time, ha ha, and Inuyasha was hilarious to watch….and good food-oof!" She was all of a sudden set down on her butt on the cold grass, no warning what so ever. Rin hesitantly looked up and noticed they were out by the forest in the back of the mansion, right where she had planned to run last time with their game of chase…

"You have exactly sixty seconds to find someplace to hide yourself, Mmmmaatee, before I come find you and show you what I think of the insane notion of controlling my behavior around you." The low and sensual voice of her mate caused heat to pool directly between her legs, and Rin was amazed once again at the effect he had on her. She swore she could feel him emitting extra pheromones!

"Wait, wha- Oh." The words finally sunk through her now hazy mind, and she met the amber eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, again. He wasn't playing around, if the red bleeding into his eyes was anything to go by. His hair was lightly blowing in the breeze and a steady growl was coming from his chest, and Rin wondered if she should be afraid.

With further inspection though, Rin noticed the bulge in the front of her boyfriends trouser's, and the way he was eyeing the way her skirt had edged up her thighs. Realization dawned on her. He wasn't mad, well not at her, he was…._aroused_ more than anything. Apparently, he was going to do the exact opposite of what he was told to do….and Rin knew she was going to let him

"Rrrrriiiinnn." The growl of her name sounded, and she quickly scrambled to her feet, ready to bolt, but holding back to give him one last look. Well, she had wanted to continue there game of chase…and as long as she didn't let things get too far, right?

She shot a drop dead sensual look towards Sesshomaru and made sure to throw off her shoes and hike up her skirt extra high, before taking giggling once, and then bolting into the tree's with everything she had, the sound of his countdown following her into the darkness.

"Fifty-nine….fifty-eight…" Let the game of stress release begin…

………………………………

* * *

**I'm pure evil, I know! I know everyone wanted the chase scene, and this was the perfect spot. Who doesn't want to release a little….tension this way with a super hot demon? Lol.**

**Okay, I want 700 (I know I'm a review whore, I know), and I will update by either next weekend or no later than the one after that, author's honor.**

**Tell me what you think, and get ready for some limey goodness next time. Great way to start a chapter, ne?**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and keep em coming. Oh! Btw, I'm still thinking bout the Inu/Kag story, so give me opinions on that please!**

**Love ya'll!**


	16. Chapter 16

**See, I told you, no more than 14 days. And I only have like 7 more days of school! How cool is that? (I know none of you care lol, but I'm pumped!) Thanks for all the reviews and advice, I really appreciated it all!**

**I know you all have been wanting on this chapter, the great chase scene! How far will it go? How will Rin get away? Let's read and find out! And I promise to be on schedule from now on, and warn you when it will take longer, Author's honor, sorry if I upset anyone lol.**

**Review and such, again it will be no more than 14 days in between, and I will try to update as quickly as finals and school dictates, WISH ME LUCK! Lol, anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, let me know.**

**Chapter 16**

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Rin felt the damp earth beneath her feet, hoping to herself that she didn't have a clumsy moment and trip. The night air was cold as it whipped by her running form, but the heat and excitement that was building inside her was keeping her rather warm. As more shadow's passed by her, Rin could still barely hear her boyfriends voice like a gentle breeze going along with her and whispering in her ear.

"Forty-five…..Forty-four….." She tried to pick up speed, knowing that he was intentionally going slow to prolong their game, the man could catch her in a second if he so chose, but the chase was obviously what they were both anticipating. A shiver ran through her at the thought of what might happen when he caught up, and Rin quickly threw herself over a bush that had seemingly come out of no where, running on past it. Damn her greatly lacking human eye sight! And of course Sesshomaru could see in the dark perfectly….

"Damn gorgeous eyes of his…." Her voice came out breathy as she rolled her eyes and giggled a little, a flash of his red eyes looking all feral, flashing through her mind.

She stopped for a moment and leaned over, putting her hands on her knee's to just breath. Her legs were shaking, but it wasn't exactly from the cold, the idea of being so desired, that she was being _chased_ was turning out to be a big turn on for her….

But…no matter how exciting this was, and it _was _rather fun, something had been wiggling around in her mind since the talk her parents and the Taisho's had had about the whole mate hood thing and….love. Rin heaved a big sigh and leaned against a tree for a moment, her body trying to be alert as she thought and took a breather.

She knew now that she loved Sesshomaru…but he hadn't exactly told her the same yet….And the explanation that her boyfriend didn't _have_ to be in love with her to want to possess and mate her was weighing a little on her mind now that it had been planted there.

This was all fun and a fairy tale…and she wouldn't ruin her relationship over something that she wasn't sure of yet, but Rin had decided at some point during that nigh, that she shouldn't let things go as far as sex, or actually mating, until he had _at least_ said he loved her out loud _one time_. And he would, Kami be damned! Even in all his silence, she didn't think that was too high of an expectation in exchange for the things he wanted from her.

So, for now, to keep her own lust in check, as well as his, Rin thought that maybe they could…continue with what they were doing….but maybe there should be some guidelines. She preyed that it would get her closer to both of their goals, and quickly, if some pressure were to be applied to the great Lord Sesshomaru.

Her head perked up as a purely animalistic and dog-like howl, pierced the sky, and Rin shuddered for a moment, listening intently when that roar ended...Now there was nothing. As an eerie quiet set over the forest, Rin nodded to herself at that last thought, and then sprinted off into the forest again, making sure to be alert as possible to the things around her.

Gone were the sounds of the insects and the rustling of animals, even the wind seemed to have ceased around her, all Rin could hear now was her own breath and pounding feet. Thank Kami she was good at running long distance's, though she knew she wasn't that accomplished as a sprinter…

_Let the chase begin…_

Rin flew past the surrounding tree's, knowing that her time being free was coming to an end, and probably sooner than later, she laughed out loud at the thrill that shot from her head, right down to the souls of her bare feet. This should be good…

She splashed through a puddle, but came to an abrupt halt as something seemed to brush past her, something that felt just as silky as a strand of Sesshomaru's silver mane…. Rin skidded in the dirt and turned in a slow circle, her chocolate eyes going wide with confusion and surprise, a barely there growl seemed to rumble around her.

Everything appeared to be normal other than that, but her body didn't seem to want to move quite yet from its turning around, looking up and down each tree and opening in between. Was her body really that wanting for Sesshomaru's touch, that it would play creepy little tricks on her like that? Though she was quite sure she hadn't imagined that deep sound that Rin recognized, remembering the way his chest would vibrate and ripple.

"Eep!" Her voice came out as a squeak as she made eye contact with two glowing red orbs seemingly floating in one of the taller tree's. Rin jumped back, hitting her head and back against the nearest tree, before she sprinted in a new direction, those orbs seeming to watch her a she scrambled. Oh Kami, why was it so dark out here?!

Blood was pumping fast and hard through her vein's, fear sliding down her spine along with a strong desire for those eyes, and the rest attached to them, to come after her. Her feet kept pounding against the ground as her ears strained to hear anything at all.

Rin got a few yards further, before she again stopped, the same two red eyes were now watching her from directly ahead, maybe five feet in-between them both, though all she could see were those orbs due to the shadows. She raised her eyebrows, and then bolted again, not missing the low growl that seemed to follow her as she jumped over another bush. It really was a good thing that this dress had such a wide skirt for good mobility of her slim legs.

For the next several minutes Rin found herself continually running into red eyes, catching glimpses of silver, and hearing all manner's of growling around her, and she had to wonder what exactly was going on. Obviously it was Sesshomaru, she dearly hoped, but what was he doing?! Trying to get her human heart to stop, with all the jumping out and creepy looks?!

With her chest heaving and her legs beginning to ache from the effort of keeping away, the next time something seemed to brush against her ass for a nanosecond, she quit trying to run for a moment. Heaving a frustrated sigh, Rin looked around her and spoke in a low voice.

"Sesse….this was not exactly what I had in mind when you said you'd be coming after me…" Her voice was still breathy and the dress was beginning to get a little hot from all the exercise. If all he was going to do was scare her, what was he planning?

A dark chuckle came from somewhere around her and she whirled around, only to catch another fleeting glance at those maddening eyes. The light bulb went on in Rin's head after another aggravated and sexually frustrated sigh.

He was taunting her! Enjoying the little gasp's of surprise and fear that he caused to spill from her lips! Waiting in his safe little dark shadow's for her to….what? Give up? Leave her guard down? Wear herself out? Oh, that dog!

Another growl of obvious pleasure rocked the ground beneath her feet, and Rin couldn't contain her shiver of delight at that sound, though it irked her that he was obviously having fun watching her squirm in the middle of a dark forest.

Rin closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to compose herself. If that's the way he wanted to play it….fine. She gave a silent smirk and then took off into the dark, knowing he was hot on her tail, ready to stalk her through the dense tree's once again.

Next time she saw the crimson eyes, Rin gave a feigned, but all to believable, scream of terror, and dropped to the ground in a heap, making sure to keep her body still and her scent of excitement and pleasure in check. It was quiet for only another moment, and then she felt a light breeze at her side.

Ha! She so owned him now! Now to stay perfectly still….

Sesshomaru immediacy began to run his nose over her neck, the movement controlled but frantic in its own way. The man rolled her over and seemed to kneel over her, contemplating when she would move. Rin figured he knew something was up, but lay still for a few more moments, waiting for his face to get just a little bit closer…to….hers

"Give up, my manatee?" The sensual growl sent her into action then, her chocolate eyes snapping open to view the mostly red eyes above her. So he definitely could smell that she was now playing with _him_. Good.

"Eek! Demon!" She shrieked at him, a clear twinkle of mischief in her eyes and tone of voice. Sesshomaru stiffened for a split second, and Rin made her escape, leaning up to give him a teasing peck on his lips before jumping up and taking off again. On the way out, she made sure to swing her hips and pull up her skirt to show the tops of her thigh's which were covered in new garter's and nude colored tights.

Another growl sounded, but this one sounded strangely close to her own name, clearly she had agitated him just a _teeny_ bit with her antic's…and that just started a whole new round of quivering through out her body, especially where her thigh's came together.

She could hear him then, his elongated claws scraping over a tree as he passed, using a rather leisurely pace in her opinion, though she was still running at top speed. He was stalking her, like a killer in a movie, walking slowly but still gaining on the defenseless young victim. Rin heard him call out her name with a voice that suggested that he was just a little bit excited, and a little bit irritated.

"Oh, Rrrriiinnn…..come to me, my bitch…." His voice was _almost_ convincing enough to turn her around. Almost, but not quite.

Obviously he had expected to play with her more, then catch her once she had worn herself out, and then have his way with her. Obviously, he was depending too much on her every now and then submissive gestures, Rin wouldn't go down without some fun of her own!

Their cat and mouse game seemed to go from there, though she could have sworn that her smile felt more feline then mouse. Every time he would be upon her, she would distract him or jump away, though she knew he let her most of the time. He wanted her to submit of her own will, but she just wasn't ever quite there yet….His expression at her antics were just too good!

Rip her dress further up the side and rush away while he watched her creamy thigh come into view through the new slit , dive behind a tree and out of his reach when he thought she was submitting quietly. Rin could have sworn that they were covering the entirety of his forest with all the running done, but she was loving it all the same, the sexual tension slowly building in her petite body, until she thought she might burst the next time he came in contact with her.

It seemed Sesshomaru was feeling the same thing.

As soon as Rin found herself in a small grassy area in a circling of tree's, the dog demon snapped, and was on her before she could blink. He dove for her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest and standing there for a moment, his face buried in her hair. She took a chance and peeked over her shoulder, and knew that she wasn't getting away this time.

His whole body seemed to be tensed, every muscle rippling around her at the slightest adjustment or breath her own body made. Those arms around her, his forearms bare from rolled up sleeves, bared slightly darker marks than usual, the purple standing out against his alabaster skin. Rin placed her hands over his own and then struggled a bit in his grasp, the heat he was giving off seemed to be branding her as his own possession.

"Sesshomaru…wha-" Before she could ask what he was planning to take for his prize, Rin found herself on all fours on the forest floor, with a large demon spread out over her. She blushed, while still trying to catch her breath, and listened to his deep and feral voice, feeling his hands run over her front.

"This Sesshomaru's bitch is feeling rather cheeky tonight…..it seems I am required to put you in your place again, Rrriiinnn…." He used his claw to circle her nipple through the cloth of her dress, the other hand placed on the ground beside her head to allow him to better bend over her small body. Rin couldn't help but gasp at his words, all of her earlier rebellion gone.

"Your place….is right by me. Under me. _With _me. _No one_ will keep me from my bitch, and certainly no one will tell me how to act with her. Are you…abused, Rrriiinn? Do I not treat you with the….care that I should?" His voice was nothing more than a whisper in her ear, seducing her senses and making her mind turn to goo. The man had been hot when he was dominate before….but God Damn this was just too much!

He had placed a hand on the middle of her back, applying light pressure to encourage her to arch her spine more, his other hand cupping her breast and kneading it harshly, though pleasantly. It was all so…..animalistic, but Rin couldn't bring herself to do anything more than moan quietly and try to answer him with a clear voice.

"N-no…..you're….good to me, S-Sesshomaru. My parents are just-ah!" Her voice ended in a breathy squeak when he abruptly slide a hand up the back of her thigh, tracing the garter strap, before severing the elastic strap holding it up. He made quick work of the other one, and then leaned back, making sure she stayed in her current position as he pulled the stockings slowly down her legs, lifting her legs back individually, to remove them completely.

"Silence. I went along with that…._dinner from hell_, but in the end, your parents, and my own, have no power over you. _I do._ I am Alpha, there is no more than that. I will claim you, mark you, ensure that you cannot get away from me. And no one can stop that, not even you, Mmmmaaaattte." His voice held the tiniest bit of emotion, intensity, and Rin latched onto it, getting lost in that hypnotic voice as his hands worked her dress up over her hips. She could almost feel her original plans slipping from her head, fluttering away to the night sky above them.

"I-I…..we already a-agreed, Sesshomaru. I a-am yours, but I'm also, ah, only seven….seventeen years old. I want to….f-finish high school b-before k-kids, and…." Rin's voice trailed off as she peeked behind her and saw those red eyes staring at her. She had never seen them this red for so long, not unless he was in demon form, she would have to ask him about that later. Those eyes were practically screaming '_Mine.' _

"There need not be any fear over that, I will consent to the use of protection _for now_, but my instincts scream for me to pound into this little human body of yours and give your womb my seed. It will not be ignored, so you are in charge of that particular concern, I am already to go against instinct with not immediately pupping you. I can smell your arousal, remember, Rin, I know what you are feeling and know you want this too."

Conversation was lost to them, then, as Sesshomaru sliced off her black thong, he somehow had convinced her to wear it, and leaned back over her, covering her with his body. She couldn't breath without smelling his purely masculine scent, it made her toes curl and her eyes want to flutter and close. He cupped her sex with one of his large hands, his hot breath and mouth caressing her ear and driving her crazy, little whimpers being torn from her throat.

Even without actually stimulating her physically, just by laying a hand on her, Rin wanted to beg for him to move with more speed. After a moment of silence, he slipped a finger in between her folds and began to stroke her clit, in slow lazy circles that caused her to choke on her breath and whine quite loudly in the dark surrounding them. Remember, she told herself, no further than this…

"Ah, Sess…..you, ah…..mmmm I…." She wasn't even sure what she was trying to say, everything just coming out in a sort of moan and sigh mixed together, the stimulation a welcome relief after all the build up. Sesshomaru used his other hand to cage her in again as his mouth went to work laving and nibbling on her neck and shoulders and she helplessly bucked against him, rocking them both back and forth.

Rin made a mental note to explore _his_ body for a change next time, telling herself that she would be able to make him squirm for real at least once. As that one finger sped up, and her cries increased, she filed away any additional thoughts, and then gave herself into the pleasure that this wonderful man was only giving _her_ now. When he pulled her up on her knee's next, never moving his hand away, and pulled her against his chest to use his other hand to run over her breast, Rin lost it.

Her orgasm came on rather suddenly, shocking her body and ripping Sesshomaru's name from her throat as her body bucked wildly for a moment, her demon prolonging it all with the continuous rubbing against her body. She arched into his touch, tight as a bow, and then finally sagged against him, spent and almost entirely content to never move again.

Sesshomaru gave her a moments rest, and then laid her down on her back on the ground, his eyes returned to amber with the slightest crimson edging, it seemed to calm him by touching her. He put both hands on either side of her head, and looked down into her still hazy eyes, and she knew what he was asking of her… And it almost physically hurt to deny him now.

"No, Sesse." She shook her head sadly, and watched a group of emotions make their way through his eyes, though they moved to quickly to recognize. The demon sat up with a huff, pulling her into his lap, almost cradling her, and Rin was touched by the tender gesture.

"I-It's not that I don't want to, Sesshomaru….I just…I'm not ready. I need to figure out some things before…that step. And we need some….guidelines here, I think." Her voice sounded tired, but determined. And she was, it was important to get through this so that they could move on. Sesshomaru stayed silent, so she pressed on.

"I want this all to go smoothly, so I think it's important that we wait, and try to go with the…_requests_…my parents and yours made. I-I'm not saying they are in charge, or anything, but this is so important to me so I just want to do things….as right as possible for _us_, you know?" Rin kept her eyes down as she spoke, playing with the clawed fingers on one of the demon's hands, feeling his eyes on her face.

"Oh Kami, this was supposed to be a light and playful type of conversation…um, Sesshomaru? I _really_ want to be your mate, ok? Like, _really really_ am ok with being marked by you and stuff, so it's not that I'm trying to irritate you or be silly with all this, I just….ouch!" She grasped her neck after a particularly hard nip and finally turned to look at the silent dog demon, who was looking at her with a steady stare.

"Calm yourself, Rin." He didn't appear to be inclined to speak anymore, so Rin just searched his face, finding his eyes holding no anger towards her, merely his early irritation towards his family and hers returned.

She took in a deep breath of air and let it out in a major sigh of relief, crisis averted in her book. He wasn't angry, which showed how much he must already care about her, and Rin felt her confidence rise. This could work, this relationship was getting stronger, and in the next month they would find out of the demon council agreed with them. This was all going to work! Rin wiggled out of his embrace and stood up, looking down at her boyfriend with excited eyes, her good mood back ten fold.

"All right, Fluffy, to make me feel better, I say we go on a date tomorrow, a nice and normal one, k? And I know its already past curfew, so obviously not _all _rules have to be obeyed. Soooo, catch me if you can!" And she raced back off into the forest, her lack of undergarments and earlier fatigue forgotten, her laughter bubbling up into the starry sky at his raised eyebrows at her enthusiasm.

Now to get him to _really_ fall for her!

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Rin woke the next morning to her cell phone shrieking out an obnoxious tune, and her hand quickly shot out to smother the noise. Unfortunately, when she looked at the caller id, she groaned and deemed it unignorible. Sesshomaru was already up and about, doing Kami knew what at this time of morning, and so she braved the call alone.

"Hello…?" She spoke quietly, trying to sound innocent, and though only succeeding in sounding sleepy and guilty, her hello groggy and interrupted by a yawn.

"Rin Arai! Did we not just have a discussion about you coming home on time last night, and only staying over when it was pre-approved by us? Why yes, yes I think we did!" Her mothers voice could be heard even when Rin placed the phone rather far away from her face, yelling at the top of her lungs. Obviously she had waited to have her morning coffee to get energized and ready, and then called her, battle armor on.

"I'm sorry, we talked about the dinner and I lst….tck f tme…." The last part came out as a mumble of sounds, as she buried herself back under the fluffy blanket, ready to finish this and go back to sleep for a bit more. Her mother didn't like that very much…. So the next fifteen minutes were spent apologizing in earnest and trying to stay awake, throwing a pillow at Sesshomaru as he smirked when he re-entered the room at one point.

Obviously he could hear the chastising she was getting. Stupid dog….it was his fault anyways! They hadn't gone to bed till….like four a.m. Rin falling asleep as soon as she hit the bed, she hadn't even been aware that she was tired, still having been so hyped up from their additional game of tag in the woods, though she hadn't been very good at catching _him_…

When she got off of the phone finally, it was only to have to covers stripped from her warm body, and a pile of clothing thrown on top of her in replacement. She voiced her anger, and only received a light chuckle and a swat on the butt as a warning if she didn't rise soon enough for 'his majesties' liking. He then watched her in appreciation as Rin dragged herself out of bed, dressed in one of his old college shirts that was way to big on her, and went to take a shower, not even caring when he watched her get dressed. She was just too damned tired.

They headed out after he handed her a cup of juice, and she got an additional half hour of sleep, content to hold her demon's hand and wait for him to tell her when it was time to get up. When that time did come, Rin was determined to have a normal day for once in a long time. The demon council meeting, love, and drama, were just going to have to take a back seat today, replaced by a normal day at school for a seventeen year old Rin Arai.

Sesshomaru supervised her, seemingly studying her at some times, and kept her close to his side most of the day, though never really forcing it. He was just always there beside her. She went to classes, gave Ai and Chika the details on everything, had lunch outside again with her friends and her boyfriend, and even ran track without having anything abnormal happen to her! It was rather exciting to Rin, though no one else seemed to get it at all.

And now, she was to be swept off of her feet to go on a date with the love of her life! Or was it existence with the whole expanded life expectancy…? Anyways, this was going to be the perfect end to her day! Only thing standing in her way, was a visit with Kagome at her house, which Rin was looking forward too. When it came to hard headed men and love, Kagome was probably the person to ask. Horror stories of Inuyasha's initial stubbornness on love still floated through her mind….

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Ok, so you set down the law with him. Good Rin! Cause sometimes when you're not clear on what you want, dead clear, stupid _dogs_ can get the wrong idea, and then it all goes to shit, and….he-he" Kagome clamped her mouth shut and twiddled her fingers while looking anywhere but at Rin, her face a nice shade of red.

The two girls were sitting in Rin's room conversing over the dinner and how things were going with the two 'ice chips' as Inuyasha had dubbed them. It took awhile for Rin to grasp that he was trying to tell her there was a snow balls chance in hell that she would get any 'love of any kind outta that bastard'. The Taisho men were all together going over some paperwork for the company, apparently Inuyasha hadn't been doing everything fully with Kagome pregnant…

"ha, it's ok, Kagome, I can see how would be a challenge. At least he shows you pretty clear emotions though…" At the skeptical look she got from her friend Rin conceded "Ok….so only the angry, pouty, and possessive ones, but…..eh he could be Hojo." Her friend shuddered at that and let that one drop.

"Sooooo, you guys got through the entire family stage….well most of it, and now all you gotta do is figure out a way to wiggle the 'l' word out of that tight lipped man of yours, right?" Kagome got straight to the point, while rolling her eyes at the absurdity of the male population in general, especially the male _demon_ population, hanyou or not.

Rin simply nodded, too scared to handle anymore of the family information now, and waited for her friends brilliant idea's. Unfortunately, both girls were about matched with their wits when it came to boys, and Rin thought them both really lucky to have _mates_ instead of having to be assertive enough to get a boyfriend they actually wanted. Ya, that would go over well, she thought with a snort.

"Ok, let me give you the low down on how I got Inuyasha to spit it out, k?…..I have absolutely no idea….." Well there went that brilliant idea. Rin looked at her best friend with her eyebrows drawn up, then rolled her chocolate orbs and giggled a bit at remembering the phone call and the crying of her friend over Inuyasha's….odd declaration.

"I think I'm just going to have to keep hinting at it… I said it to him once, but I'm not so sure if he was asleep or not. If he was, I gotta work up the courage all over again…" She said with a defeated sight, which quickly turned to a gasp of dismay "OH KAMI, KAGOME! What if he was awake and just didn't acknowledge it?! What if he just wants to….sleep with me for his own selfish instincts?! What if-" Kagome placed a hand over her mouth.

"Rin, honey, your mate is kind of an unfeeling asshole." Rin conceded with a nod " Sooo, if you told him something like that, what do you think he would do? A man who used to just use women for his own pleasure and then discard them like yesterdays t-…..He likes you…?" Kagome looked sheepish at her outburst and confession, and Rin immediately narrowed her eyes.

"Used women….? I had heard something about his past love life, but not much….how do you know anything bout it and what can you tell me?" Maybe this would give her some clues about her mysterious but totally amazing guy…? Ok, it was a long shot, but eh, what's a girl to do when this information is just presented forth?

'O-Oh, I just had a long talk with Izayoi today, and as you can tell she is very professional. But, underneath that, she's a total gossip, and her favorite subjects are her son's, even if Sesshomaru is not blood related technically." Her friend spoke while looking hesitant to speak.

"Uh huh…." She couldn't help but giggle at the image of Izayoi talking like some teenage girl in high school. Though with sons like hers, it would surely be hard not to talk, right?

"Sooo, apparently, Sesshomaru used to be this _totally_ emotionless….thing. Had multiple woman, used them for his own pleasure and what not, the typical womanizer, and…." Kagome went on to tell her how, up until he had basically met Rin, Sesshomaru had been the worst womanizer she thought she had ever hear of….

Sure she had noticed women stare, but her boyfriend was sort of a god in the looks department. It had never really crossed her mind that he would actually _let _some of those women into his bed, not with his icy demeanor and all…though she could definitely see why he would gain a reputation as an amazing lover….

"So it was just any girl with a nice body type thing?" Rin interrupted her friend, looking at her with wide eyes, no wonder Sesshomaru didn't tell her all of this. If he thought he could get jealous….

"What? Oh! No, no, Rin. He would go through like the top of companies daughter's, CEO's, top class type women. Could you see him taking home an unclassy type woman and then into his perfect little world? Uh, no. I'm guessing you are a brand new experience for him. No offense."

Rin just nodded her head, not really offended in the least, and took that information in for a moment. He had always chosen women who hadn't needed to depend on him in _any way_, and she guessed that he had done it on purpose. So to have himself find out _she_ was his mate…must have been a _little _upsetting to say the least for someone like him.

"So, I'm guessing that he wasn't too happy when I turned up, right?" She asked quietly and watched Kagome's eyes widen and then soften into a grin of comfort and confidence.

"You see, that's the good thing about inuyoukai males, Rin. When they catch the scent of their mate, they can't help their feelings of complete-ness and inner peace, though they try to deny it. He was just happy to find you_ at all_, believe me, I know. Inuyasha was bi-polar in the beginning, but I figured it all out when I could read him better. Just remember, honey….you changed him from what he was."

Rin gave her a quizzical look and tilted her head, glancing at her watch in the process to see how much time she had left before the inuyoukai got there looking for her. She still needed to pick out an outfit, not that what she was wearing wasn't ok, but now that she had heard this…Rin felt the need to spruce herself up a bit. Kagome sighed and laughed.

"Rin, he could have kept up with his ways for awhile, try to get away from your scent, try something. But he didn't. He came and found you _the next day_, and I think that's pretty special. Inuyasha watched me from the _tree's_ for like a week before he came and got me." She laughed at that thought while taking in Kagome's words.

"Hmmm….I guess so." Rin shrugged her shoulders trying to act blasé about it, and had to duck around a thrown pillow that Kagome chucked at her.

"All right, Miss Priss, just remember, he bought you a whole new room basically, gave you _his dead mother's _necklace instead of some little trinket, and he was with you within 24 hours of coming in range of your scent. You're loved, you just gotta get him to say it now." Kagome winked at her, saying with her eyes, 'easier said then done babe', and then looking towards her friends closet. "Ok, now why don't we start with an outfit to knock his paws off? I'm thinking leather!"

Both girls cracked up, and Rin felt a lot better. Leave it to Kagome to help her out in a time of boy crisis. The next month was sure to go as quick as lightening, so Rin knew she needed to be prepared. Might as well look good doing it!

"I might actually be able to do this! I can totally melt the 'ice kings' heart, just watch me!" She stood on her bed with a pile of clothes surrounding her, ready to go while Kagome just shook her head and wished her luck. The doorbell rang then to announce her date for the evening.

"Ok, my friend. Time to go demon hunting!" She dashed down the stairs with a giggle and new found confidence.

**..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Ok, so not exactly a cliff hanger, but still gets you ready for whatever you think is going to come next, ne? Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this chapter because you got to see more about Sesse, and Rin got to get her way over the big bad doggy lol.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it, and please do review! I want like 780-800, again sorry I'm a review whore, I just love to know if I need to do anything different or how to improve, you can tell from the first chappy till now that I have done just that thanks to all of you!**

**Sooooo, tell me what you think and I will update within 14 days. WISH ME LUCK ON FINALS! They are a real bitch….. Btw, again tell me if you like the idea of an inu/kag story for this, like their own story? I think I like the idea a lot so far **

**^_^ love you all**.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I'm back, and sorry it's a day late! I am officially DONE with school! Summer vacation! And now I can update more regularly, awesome, right?**

**Thank you for all the reviews and suggestions, it keeps me motivated and I know exactly where I want this story to go ^_^ Hope you guys enjoy it. Remember to review more please. **

**Anyways, here ya go, tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 17**

**………………………………..............................................................................................................................................................................................**

Rin hit the bottom of the stairs with a flare, kicking up her heels once before running into the living room. Instead of actually waiting for her to open the door, when it came time for Sesshomaru to come over, he seemed to acquire the habit of knocking, and then entering anyways, going to sit in the living room. You hit him with an umbrella one time cause you think he's a burglar, and next thing you know he isn't so keen on coming in the window anymore…

"Hey, Rin, hold on!" Kagome called to her laughing, stopping her before she could get to the living room and pulling her aside a bit. She gave the girl a questioning look but stopped none the less.

"Just one more tip that might help you and then I'll let you fly to your true love." Kagome laughed when Rin fidgeted. "Think of all the reasons _you_ love _him_, it can help clear your head of a lot of doubt in your relationship, give you courage and what not. Then, think about why you're so wonderful for _him_ and just play that up. It worked kinda well for Inuyasha.." She finished with a pat on her friends back, pushing her back towards the living room.

Rin looked as Kagome went out the front door, thinking about what she had said. Why _did_ she love Sesshomaru? This arrogant, cold, apparently past womanizer, dog? Hmmm, interesting thought, actually. She shrugged her shoulders, filing it away for a later time, and then finally went into the living, knowing if Sesshomaru had took the time to listen to their conversation, he would probably be rather confused right now…

She stepped into the room, and met her boyfriends eyes from where he sat, his large body immediately standing when she entered, like the gentleman she knew he was. He watched her as he always did, but brought a hand out to stop her when she tried to get any closer, using his other hand to signal her to turn in a circle. Well, she guessed that meant he liked her outfit of choice for tonight, it was so rare now that she actually picked everything on her own, not that Sesshomaru didn't pick great clothes.

For tonight, with Kagome's help, Rin was wearing one of her newer skirts, it was a soft black material with beads making a pattern around the hem, reaching to mid-thigh. It was something she had picked out on her own, and it was nice to see the look of unrecognizing playing in Sesshomaru's eyes. On her feet were a pair of simple black ballet flats to keep it basic, Rin loved how comfortable this particular shoe was and how easily removable they were.

On top she was dressed in a dark purple v-neck with silver splatters, that looked like a normal t-shirt in front, and then was shredded in back, but not in an over exposed way. His mothers necklace hung proudly, accented by her light make up of eyeliner, mascara, and a touch of silver eye shadow. Rin looked good, and she knew it. And as she turned, she knew Sesshomaru knew it as well, sending a blush across her cheeks and a shiver down her spine.

"Come." Sesshomaru seemed to have something sparkling in his eyes as she approached him finally, leaning up to kiss him lightly and then giggle at the way he looked her over. This was _exactly_ the type of look she was waiting for, and she twirled her hair around her finger in delight, which looked amazing as well in the way Kagome had shook it out for her.

Apparently, he hadn't heard their conversation, hadn't paid attention to it, or just didn't care. And for the time being, Rin was just fine with that.

"Ok, so where is my Fluffy taking me on my make up date? Paris? London, perhaps? Oh! I know! I know! You're flying us to space in the shuttle you obviously must own!" Her demon silently rolled his eyes at her joking about his normally extravagant spending, and guided her out the front door to his car, helping her in and then joining her. For once he seemed to ignore the nickname, and she giggled again.

Rin looked in her mirror and caught Kagome standing by her car, giving her a thumbs up and winking, obviously catching the scene in the living room. Her friend stuck her tongue out at her and then finally got into her car, driving off and leaving Rin officially on her own with Sesshomaru.

"Where we are going, mate, is to dinner, and then one of those infernal movies you seem to like. Your choice's are an action or horror genre, none negotiable." Well this was a rather nice surprise, normally Sesshomaru sniffed in disgust at the thought of being that close to people in a dark room with loud noises and bad acting. Maybe he really was trying to do things she liked this time, not that she could complain about the shopping spree's or walks in the park…

Rin looked over at him as they set out on the road, meeting his eyes as he set his hand on her thigh, a little bit high up, but she wasn't gonna say anything. He usually grabbed her hand, but she liked this better. Note to self, wear this skirt again, she thought to herself while putting her hand on top of his.

"Care to explain to me why you are dressed in such a manner?" She peaked over at him again and then back down at her outfit, which still looked totally awesome in her eyes. And he _did _look appreciative earlier…it wasn't like it was overly fancy or anything.

"Do you not like it? I figured since we were going out for a date, I would try and …..look nice?" It came out as more of a question rather than the confident tone she had planned to express, but it worked all the same. With Rin's figure and looks, the outfit came off as more of cute than sexy, anyways. The demon looked at her for a moment.

"No, it is acceptable, I am just attempting to figure out why you would tempt me so when you clearly stated there would be no mating yet." His blunt answer sent a new blush over Rin's face and she let her hair fall forward to attempt to cover it. So he did like it, he just thought it was some sort of….secret message. Ok, so it was, but not _that_ kind of message. More of a 'look at your desirable mate, isn't she better than those other sluts you slept with?' kinda thing….if that made _any_ sense to anyone but herself and Kagome.

"I-I….it's not that, ha-ha, um….I just wanted to look nice is all. You know, look good enough to stand by you, sort of thing…" She rambled on mindlessly while looking out the window. Her gaze was captured again though, when Rin felt his hand squeeze her thigh a little bit. He was drawing his eyes up and down her body again, finally landing on her eyes, still driving perfectly.

"You look very pleasing to your alpha, Mmmaatte. And perfectly suitable for our activities for tonight." Rin understood this as his way of reassuring her that her insecurities were unneeded. And that she looked pretty….in a perverted way for him, but it was a compliment none the less.

As they made their way down the street, Rin recognized the more expensive half of the city when they entered into it. She rarely came down to this area and eagerly stared out the windows as the different things flew by. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sesshomaru grab his phone and make a quick call, ignoring her curious look.

"Remove them. Now." His voice had taken on a commanding tone, obviously meant to keep the person on the other end in line. Rin silently wondered just what he was removing, and why it would have mattered if he called right then, on their date. He snapped the phone shut while she could still hear the other end talking, and did nothing more.

The car finally stopped, though she wasn't sure where they were at this point, and Rin grabbed the offered hand out of her door, and into the evening air. She looked into the inuyoukai's intense eyes, and then at her surroundings, the restaurant was one she didn't recognize, but that wasn't the part that struck her as strange.

"Um, Sesshomaru?…."

Every single car, limo, form of transportation……was clearing out. Quickly. The line leading out of the parking lot looked like a car show with all the expensive vehicles on display, valet's scrambling to each one and handing keys over or personal belongings. And all were heading…out. Away from the restaurant, which sat there still lit, but decidedly…_empty_ looking…

People were still making their way out of the place, all dressed impeccably, but rather _angry _looking. Some of the people stopped as Sesshomaru stood with her in front of the doors, and stared at them both. The men gave respectful nods, and then the women in their business attire and slinky dresses with heels, waved in an overly friendly manner. Though none stopped their speedy exit.

Rin looked at the women and felt jealously rise, along with the nagging curiosity of how many and which of these women had Sesshomaru been with… And another look at her own clothing and self, just made it that much worse. And she had felt over dressed. She pushed that thought back, with a last look at the depleting number of people, and turned back to look at the scene in front of her.

The restaurant was a large white building with double doors, and an open deck above the first floor, lit up with what appeared to be candles and maybe strung up lights. It gave off a classy and expensive air, not that Sesshomaru would pick anything else, and Rin immediately liked it. She just hoped the food was as good as the presentation, though there had to be a reason why so many important looking people came here….

The doors opened before them as two workers stood by, the host rushing to bow in front of them, looking slightly frightened by the great Inuyoukai, but ready to please. Rin looked around, and gasped as she noticed there was no one _inside_ the restaurant, either. She had expected at least a _few_ patrons to still be inside, enjoying themselves. Apparently not.

"Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin. I am your host, Harumi, and if you would just f-follow me, I will show you to your table. I believe you requested the screened-in balcony? Everyone has been removed, as requested, my lord." The host, Harumi, hurriedly led them down a hallway and to the stairs that led upstairs, giving Rin no time to inquire further about the missing people or Harumi's comment.

They were brought up the stairs, and through a thin screen, and Rin saw what she had meant about the closed balcony. The area was beautifully set, giving off a private feel with a table for two and a group of candles set in the center, helping light up the dimming sky around them. She could see the gorgeous back of the restaurant, which had been made into a garden bursting with giant blooms and tree's, from where she was standing.

Sesshomaru pulled her chair out for her, prompting her to move from the doorway, and then silently pushed her in before taking his own seat, his eyes never leaving hers. After their drink orders were taken, wine for Sesse and soda for herself, Rin finally got to talk.

"Ok, Fluffy, what is going on? There was a stampede of important and pissed looking people when we got here, and that host talked about them being _removed_. And then the staff looks as if they were instructed to look perfect, lest you…kill their first born, or something." The man reached across the small table and grabbed her hand, keeping his gaze settled on the night over the balcony, and spoke in a low voice.

"We do not need anymore extra company to dine. I simply had all of the other's removed to ensure our privacy, since this is _your_ date, as for the restaurant staff, they merely are aware of who they are serving and that they should watch their step when in my presence. Or do you disagree, Rin?" She quickly shook her head, much preferring the aloness to what they had had lately, and smiled softly at him, giggling at his egotistical typical manner, not really caring anymore. So he wanted to be alone with her too. And they weren't even doing…inappropriate things, she mused silently.

"Oh. All right, Sesshomaru. But you don't usually eat, so you really could have just taken me to a fast food place or something, even the diner down town is fine. Besides, didn't we talk about a budget with your parents and mine? I don't even want to think what you had to do to get this place totally emptied for a night, but keep full staff. And those poor people we kicked out…" Rin rolled her eyes, not being able to resist teasing him just a little, though this was all a really sweet gesture on his part. She still felt a little bad for the others, but…

"Hn. I have more class than that, and as my mate, so do you. As for this…._budget_, I will spend as much on my mate as I see fit. End of discussion." She giggled, knowing he meant well, and then watched as another waiter scrambled in with their drink orders, trying not to drop the wine that shook in her grasp. Rin kicked Sesshomaru under the table to get him to let up on his scowl, and laughed again at the look he shot her.

The young female waiter appraised Sesshomaru when she thought he wasn't looking, giving an appreciative smile at his whole self. Rin cleared her throat, suddenly wishing Sesshomaru hadn't stopped with his look of death, and quickly ordered her food. Flashes of the conversation with Kagome and all those important women popped into her mind. When the waiter left, Rin spoke up again.

"Hey, Sesshomaru?" The demon in question squeezed her hand a bit, a silent communication, she was learning, that meant she had his attention. The next words out of her mouth were kind of a shock to even herself, but it seemed unable to be stopped.

"Did you bring your other girlfriends to place's like this? Or cleared out restaurants'?" Her voice quavered a little, but she tried to keep a strong smile on her face, taking confidence when his eyes asked the silent question of 'are you serious?'

"This Sesshomaru has never had a…._girlfriend_, Mate. As I explained, relationships are saved for that of a mate, the other women were for nothing more than carnal pleasure and the expansion of business." He huffed at her, as if it was an insult to insinuate he had had past relationships. Rin blushed at his last remark, and she watched him smirk.

Is my bitch a little….jealous, perhaps?" Rin huffed back at him and stuck out her tongue, squeaking when he reached over and ran a claw over a courting mark, that smirk deepening at her shiver. He was getting good at teasing her, and appeared to like it very much, much to her chagrin.

"No, your bitch is just considering how much times gonna pass before you get any." She smiled cutely at him from under her lashes, her voice laced with something extra. Hmph, let him think she was a prude then. Especially if he was gonna get looks from girls all the time, who knew if any of them had previously spent a night with him… ok so that was a little over the top, but it was normal to feel a little upset about this stuff, right?

"…soooo, you really never held hands…or took them out…brought them to your house…?" Rin asked cautiously, looking down at their connected hands, noting the way her hand fit so perfectly with his own. Looking back up, Sesshomaru seemed to be giving her an unidentifiable look.

"No." Short and sweet.

"Took time off of work for them…rented out a restaurant for them…let them call you adorable nicknames?" Again a simple 'no' was her answer, and Rin decided to take a little bit heavier of a risk.

"Never…._courted_ them? …._loved _any of them? _Loved_ anyone at all?" She looked straight into his eyes when that came out of her mouth, searching his blank face, trying to get a reading of his true feelings. He tilted her head a little, making him look adorable, and his eyebrows raised the tiniest bit, but he didn't speak. Rin hoped she hadn't gotten to serious all of a sudden.

"They were not my mate, Rin." Another simple answer, not denying nor admitting anything of consequence to her, his face perfectly controlled, his body still. She silently nodded her head, another pound of weight on her chest, lifted away, letting her draw in a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Then what did you do with them other than…._that_?" She cleared her throat when he raised his eyebrow again, silently asking her with his eyes, 'what else is there to do with them?' Ok, then…

So he had really never held an attachment to anything. She really was the first one to receive such treatment from him, kindness and consideration from him. Suddenly her plan for love didn't seem all that impossible. Considering Sesshomaru could be brought to a place with her where he _could_ love, if only in his own special…demonic way.

The waitress entered again, sliding back the screen with an over exaggerated thrust of her hip, and set her food in front of Rin, looking straight at Sesshomaru the entire time. She wasn't making any moves, or even doing that much, period, but it still irked Rin just a _tiny_ bit… Sesshomaru waved his hand to signal her to leave, possibly picking up on the turn of her mood when he squeezed her hand again and smiled a bit.

"Eat, you would not want to be late to your…movie, Mate." His eyes showed disgust, but he made no further comment, simply gesturing to her full plate again. She smiled at him, and picked up her utensil's, set on just enjoying this peaceful atmosphere for a bit.

"Thank you, Sesse, this is really good. We'll have to come back again, but maybe….you could leave the other customers alone?" Rin said around a bit of food, giggling at the eye roll she receive in return. At least he was becoming more expressive.

She finished her meal, keeping the conversation flowing, and was actually finding herself supremely glad that there was no one else with them. Though it probably wasn't a good idea to mention that last part to Sesshomaru, they would never be with a group of people again. The waitress came a went, grudgingly taking Rin's dessert order, and made sure to ask if she could help Sesshomaru every time.

"I will not be partaking of anything sans wine tonight, human, your less than respectable advance's are wasted. Bring my mate whatever she desires in a timely manner, that is what you are here for." The dog demon had said with an irritated light in his eyes, sending a chilling glance towards the girl. Rin couldn't help but giggle a little bit at the look on her face, if was obvious that she hadn't got the memo about the _mate_ thing.

The rest of the meal, namely dessert, went by quickly, and then they were off to the movies, Rin shooting thanks over her shoulder as she was ushered out of the restaurant. Rin had been given a couple of movie choice's for them to view, and had picked a new horror film, already thinking of grabbing onto her big demon in fear. Sesshomaru had snorted at the idea of any movie being truly 'scary', but gave no more trouble. He was obviously trying to give her the normal make up date she had requested.

"So, are we going to have the entire theatre to ourselves again, or…?" Rin asked while they raced down the street, smoothing her skirt down in a shy way at the idea of being alone with him in a dark theatre.

"Yes." Another simple answer, with no explanation in sight, but she found herself not really minding. The first half of the date had been amazing, and Sesshomaru had a knack for finishing things well. The car proceeded into a more familiar part of town for Rin, and she was expecting them to turn in to the movie theatre, but…they passed it.

"Hey, you just passed the movie theatre, ya know…." She said while staring at her boyfriend, it seemed impossible that he would have missed it, and it was the only theatre in the city in the general area. Yet, Sesshomaru was looking like he knew exactly where he was going, confident in his path, as they made another turn to exit the city.

"I do not believe your alpha told you we were going to a movie _theatre_, Mate." Well, then, where were they going? She gave him a look that said 'have you lost it', but he just sent over his Mokomoko to brush against her cheek for a moment, in reassurance. Rin sate back in her seat and looked around them, wondering where they would see a movie that just came out, that wasn't a theatre.

She grabbed Mokomoko as it tried to slither away, and Sesshomaru seemed to gasp for a moment, an almost inaudible sound, but Rin had heard it. The fur seemed to brush up against her hand again, and Rin ran a hand over it, amazed again at how soft the fur was. That was enough to distract her for the time being, enjoying the way she was able to start up that purring sound in Sesshomaru's chest when she rubbed it against her cheek. He really was adorable, though he showed no outward signs of his contentment other than the rumble in his chest.

"That is not a cat, Rin." He spoke up after awhile, his voice coming out loud in the dark interior of the car, Rin looked towards his glowing eyes. She giggled and rolled her eyes, but her hand didn't stop its trail through the fur, he huffed but didn't move it.

"It reminds me of your tail or something, the way you wear it over your shoulder. It's cute, Fluffy." She nuzzled it again, and then gasped as she felt the atmosphere change around them. They had just past the barrier she was coming to know so well. The fur forgotten in her lap, Rin looked in front of them, seeing Sesshomaru's house in the rapidly approaching distance.

"This isn't a movie theatre, Sesse. And I don't think it's a drive in, either. Does my big strong alpha need to get his eyes checked, or something?" She asked, as the car pulled into the long drive way. Jaken was waiting out front for them looking thoroughly distressed.

"What have I said about your sarcasm, Rin? I am aware of where we are at, and the movie will be viewed here." Sesshomaru spoke while helping her out of the car and leading her up the front steps, ignoring Jaken's greeting and bowing.

"Um….how?" Rin asked. This movie had just come out last week, and even Sesshomaru couldn't be _that_ rich.

"I have a fully operational private theatre in the basement of the manor, and purchased the latest movies in theatres. It was not hard." He scoffed at her, while pulling Rin along and through the house to the downstairs. Yet another place Rin hadn't even known had existed in this massive place.

Down the stairs, they entered through a pair of heavy double doors, and stepped into a small version of an actual movie theatre. It had three rows of about ten seats each, all big and plushie, as opposed to the regular ones. There was a set up of every single concessions stand food she could ever think of, in the corner of the room, a man standing there looking ready to serve. The screen was a good twelve feet high and ten across, and the projector could be seen through a window at the back of the room. Rin just stood there gapping for a minute, not sure how to react to this all exactly…

"How long have you had _this?_" She exclaimed, grabbing onto his sleeve and shaking it a little as she continued looking around and eyeing the candy. It all looked rather new, and she didn't even want to think of the cost of the brand new movie…

"It was put in when I realized that you enjoyed going to see movies surrounded by sticky floors, and obnoxious children who do not know the meaning of silence. I simply pulled a few strings to get the movie, and this way you may view them when you want to without the hassle."

"You just built this….._all?" _So this was just as much a present for himself, as it was for her. In the past when they had viewed movies, Sesshomaru has made the people around them vacate their seats until they were at the very edge of the theatre, but this was so over the top! She hesitantly took a seat, and one of the workers came over to see what she would like for food and refreshments. Sesshomaru watched her as he took a seat next to her.

"I assumed you would be more comfortable here, as opposed to at a public place. And I merely renovated an extra room I had no use for. It seems to anger you when other females stare at me, Rin." Rin looked over at him and saw the smirk etched across his face, obviously her discomfort had boosted _someone's_ ego…

"Fathead." She muttered, then settled down as the lights were turned down and she got her hands on the perfect popcorn and candy. Rin made sure to grab Mokomoko again and pulled it around her, smirking back at him when he looked at her a bit surprised. It was like a silent rule that _no one_ touched his Mokomoko.

Rin enjoyed the movie, feeling much more secure in being next to Sesshomaru, and she had to admit that it felt better when thirty other people weren't screaming out loud with her at the scary parts. She felt kind of bad a the way Sesshomaru leaned away from her, but enjoyed herself anyways, burying her head in his chest and fur.

Through out the movie though, her mind kept wandering back to all that they had done tonight. He was being a perfect gentleman, and really seemed to be making an effort to keep her comfortable and happy. It was the exact cliché date the she had always wanted to go on….just a little better with this adjustments, and she couldn't help but wonder…why he was doing all of this.

The lights turned on, bringing her out of her silent thoughts, and back into reality. The movie had ended, and Sesshomaru was currently looking at her, his eyebrows arched at the way she was still squeezing his arm between the two of hers. Rin let him go and they sat there for a moment before rising, she wondered if she was staying the night tonight, yet again.

Sesshomaru drew her up the stairs and then stopped her before she could head for the front door. She looked at him and then at the door, wondering what they were to do now…

"You are permitted to stay the night again, Mate." Rin wondered if that was _his _permission, or her _parents_, then realized that she didn't really care at the moment with the way he was looking at her.

"Ok, Sesse." She smiled at him and then ascended the other staircase, and headed in the direction of his bedroom to get pajamas, not really sure what else to do. Once she got there, she quickly grabbed another of his over-sized shirts and went to the bathroom to change, hearing him come into the bedroom as she was doing so. She quickly joined him and crawled up on the bed, noticing it was nearing eleven o'clock already.

"Soooo, Sesshomaru, what was all tonight? Not that I didn't enjoy it…but it was just…perfect. I know you don't enjoy a lot of what we did, but thank you. I would have enjoyed doing anything with you, though." Rin said while he finished pulling off his shirt and securing a pair of grey sweats for sleep, she had to stop herself from drooling at him again.

"I was informed that this was supposed to be a make up date, and assumed this is what most teenage women dream about doing, was that not so? And this is to be your home, you should be exposed to it more, thus the theatre. You really must get used to all of this, mate." He seemed to shrug it off, and then sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her. That was actually a lot more of an explanation that she had been hoping for and Kagome's earlier comment floated through her mind.

"Yes, you got everything right. I'll try, Fluffy." The night played through her head again, and she studied the man before her for a moment, taking everything about him in. " Hey, Sesshomaru? I want you to stay right where you are, no moving mister!" She commanded, and then stood up, walking around to face him in his sitting position.

This demon had done all of this…for her. She took him in as a whole while staring at him, his eyes shining with apprehension at her weird behavior. On the outside he was still the same gorgeous silver-headed, amber eyes, six pack, god-like physic, tall and yummy, but overall cold looking Inuyoukai that she had met at first. Rin ran a hand over his cheek and then stepped into the spot in between his legs, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

Though he still gave off the same cold demeanor…she could feel something had slowly thawed in him. Her mind went back through the date, through all the ways he had made her happy _emotionally_, instead of her just looking at his physical form. The way he had helped her out of the car and guided her with a possessive but gentle hand. When he held her hand through dinner and his thumb had made those lazy circles over the back of her hand, like he did it subconsciously.

He wrapped his arms around her own petite waist and she gave him a smile, without breaking her train of thought. The way he had disregarded all others around them, holding her eyes in this sort of connection that they seemed to share. His manner when he handled her, like she would break if he wasn't careful around her, but rough enough so she didn't feel coddled. He seemed to love monopolizing her, made sure she was always comfortable, showed affection in his own way…

He was now so much more open with her, his words coming easier and his expressions as well, like he wanted to let her in to his world. They communicated a lot better since their first weeks together, and it felt like a much more equal relationship, her now getting the choice to submit to him if she so chose. So much had changed between them, though she had just transitioned without noticing much. And now they were at a point to where he actually did what _she _had wanted, knowing it without even asking her. Rin reveled in the fact at how much he must have really paid attention to her to know some of the things he did.

"Are you going to explain to me as to why you are staring at me in such a fashion, Rin?" Sesshomaru's voice seemed to wake her up from her musings, and she gave him a dazzling smile. Through out this whole inspection, Rin had realized something.

Sesshomaru already did love her, in his own way, but regardless, it was love. And she was the first person he had felt something like this for, it made her heart swell, and she bent down to softly kiss him on the lips.

"No, Sesse. You don't need to worry about it, I just figured something magical out!" She giggled at his scowl and then hopped away from him, pointing a finger right in front of his nose, declaring in a loud voice.

"You are going to say it! I know you are, and I can do it! You can't live without me, and I can't live without you, so I'm gonna get you to say it!" Rin said with a new found confidence, poking the demons nose and then squeaking as she found herself underneath the demon on the bed.

"What nonsense are you sprouting, Rin? You will cease this strange behavior at once!" His voice wasn't really angry, just irritated at not being able to read her, and Rin just reached up again and kissed him on the nose, earning a warning growl.

"I'm not talking nonsense, ha-ha, just you wait, Sesse. You'll see! Now, get off me so I can go to sleep, I have a very busy month coming up before this demon council thing, and need to get my beauty rest." The inuyoukai raised his eyebrows at her again, and hesitantly climbed off of her, obviously thinking she had just lost all of her marbled. Rin quickly scooted under the covers, and then flipped his side up expectantly, him joining her a moment later.

She snuggled under the blankets, and then scooted back until her back was pressed against his strong chest, grabbing his arm and lacing their fingers together over her waist. This was going to be easy, Sesshomaru already loved her, now all she had to do was get _him _to see it, and to say it. A little more than three weeks before the council thing, in that time Rin planned to show him just how much he loved her, and what she did for him.

It was important to have a strong emotional bond on top of their physical feelings for each other, and after tonight, Rin was confident that it could happen. This was going to be amazing, and she was ready to tackle any speed bump that came their way, head on.

"Good night, Sesshomaru. I love you, my silly demon." She looked back at him when she said it, and it felt right. In return he pulled her closer to him, and nuzzled the side of her neck, his own way of expressing himself, though no words were spoken. It was high time he started getting used to her saying that out loud, Rin thought as she turned back around and drifted off to sleep.

One month to go.

**………………………………................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Ok, so there you go, sorry it was late! We finally hear Rin say it while Sesshomaru answers in his own way. Can Rin make Sesse see his own feelings? Get him to put more trust in her? And what about the demon council and Daichi?**

**We shall see as the story goes on! Hope you all liked their cliché and romantic date, I thought it went well, now for the bond forming! And it wont be all lollipops and rainbows for those of you who are concerned lol.**

**Review oh please oh please! I will be putting another chapter up by Sunday, as in this Sunday, as in this story is going back on once a week updates or sooner! I love summer….so please reward me with reviews lol**

**Review and let me know what you think! ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, told ya I would be back soon! I am glad that everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter, and that everyone seems prepared for a little bit of drama! Ooohh Ahhhh, I know, its exciting. Sorry it's a little late….**

**So that means you should all review! I wanna see if I got the emotions I wanted to portray, into the story in the correct way, so help me out and tell me what you think.**

**Important:**** By the way, do to it being summer and I am never quite sure of plans, I have decided to merely say I will update one day a week, not really any set day. But it **_**will not**_** be anymore than 14 days in between chapters, let me reiterate that. People keep asking why I took so long for a chapter, but its never been longer than 14 days, I swear, and it never will.**

**Just shoot me a message or review, and I should be able to tell you when the next chapter will be up, k? Agreeable? Yes lol good. New chapters sometime within 7 days of each chapter, unless you are told other wise? Yes? Good ^_^**

**Thanks for all the reviewers, and keep it up! Btw I will be gone for a few days camping, so if the next update is more than 7 days sorry (wish me luck on not getting eaten, ya?). Anyways….**

**Chapter 18**

**...**

Two weeks had passed since Rin's special date and declaration, when he was listening, of love, with Sesshomaru, and things were going….well, now Rin really didn't know the answer to that one….Ok, she did. But she couldn't think about that now, she just had to make it through the morning, just till school…..

"Move your butt, Rin, I'm an impatient pregnant person waiting to take _you_ to school at _seven thirty in the freaking morning!_" Rin's head shot up from her guest bedroom in the Taisho's home, and she sprinted to the corner to fiercely pull on a pair of turquoise converse high tops. Obviously Kagome was a _little_ cranky this morning. And frankly, it was a scary thing to deal with.

"Hold your uterus, I'm coming!" She yelled back, making a grab for her bag and pulling her unruly hair into a messy ponytail. Just keep up the happy, no matter how tired you are….

"I have to pee like _every _three minutes, Missy, and _you_ are messing with that balance! My bladder has become a trampoline, and I would rather get you to school before I have to rush off! I am _so_ teaching my kid better, Inuyasha is always late, too!" The irritated woman yelled, even when Rin came into view at the top of the stairs, looking slightly disheveled in her black tank top and turquoise short skirt. So maybe she _had_ gotten up a _tad_ late…

In the past two weeks, it had become a habit for Rin to stay the night with Kagome at the Taisho's main castle, at least three times a week. Her friend was a rather…_unstable_ pregnant woman, and actively alternated between hating the world, especially Inuyasha, and then being little miss sunshine over the baby. Rin seemed to be the only one she stayed in the green with her for the majority of the time, so she tried to help all she could. Lately it seemed she had been comforting a 'fat' Kagome, and then going off later to heal the wounded feelings and ego of the poor Inuyasha, who was rather distressed over the whole ordeal of his mates mood swings.

Though Rin couldn't help but notice the way his hand was on Kagome's mid section every chance he got, and his eyes were always glued to her in a way that said 'why can't I just put you in a plastic bubble!' The hanyou was constantly paranoid over the mother and pups safety…

She had kind of hoped that she was the one that would be getting the help now that they were here, but it seemed it just wasn't going her way. A lot of things weren't going her way as of late. No, don't think now, just walk, smile, giggle, happy.

"Alright, alright, Kagome. I'm here, lets go before the downstairs becomes an indoor swimming pool, k?" She giggled as she rushed out the door and pasted her friend, ignoring the grumbling behind her, and hopped in Kagome's car to head to school. So close to being off the hook, just think happy….

"Sooooo, is Mr. Fluffers meeting you at school today?" Rin turned her head towards the girl and shook her head in the negative, attempting not to frown in worry. Kagome rolled her eyes and started off on a speech about Inuyasha's latest blunder, while Rin kept a smile plastered on her face.

"Hey, did you, or Sesshomaru, pick out an outfit for tonight, yet? I was thinking just a simple pencil skirt or something, but I'm trying to figure out how dressy it is, Inuyasha wont say because he is insistent that he is _not_ dressing in anything other than normal clothes, but I know that's not right." Kagome said, bringing Rin back for a second, and causing her to send her friend a very confused look.

"What's going on tonight?" She asked hesitantly. Oh no, not more….

"You…don't know? Tonight is a _major_ business dinner, Rin! I can't believe you don't know yet! Just about every client, associate, employee, not to mention their families, are showing up at _your_ mates house for a party! All the Taisho's and their mates are supposed to be in full battle-mode tonight, like perfect everything, that's why Izayoi has been gone, she's been planning it for weeks now!" Rin looked over at Kagome again, her eyes wide with fright, this was not what she needed right then….

"Wh-a-a-t? I-I….had no idea! With the council thing and…all, weighing on my mind, I didn't notice anything, and Sesse didn't say a word!" How was she supposed to handle this news! She tried to take a deep breath, thinking that Sesshomaru must have a reason and a trick up his sleeve, for not telling her yet. Maybe he was trying to settle more of her stress…?

"Ha-ha….I'm sure Sesshomaru will talk to you about it after school, babe. That's probably why he has been gone so much lately, planning this, or something." Kagome said with easy confidence, though the smile she shot Rin looked a tad forced, her eyes brimming with silent worry. Rin glanced back out the window as they entered town and headed towards the school building, her fears barely suppressed on top of everything else…..

"Ok, Rin, it's time to go inside now, sweetie. You need to put men and mates and stuff at the back of your mind maybe today, and just chat with friends, you're looking thoroughly spooked. I'm sure it will all be fine, and I will see you later tonight, k?" Kagome said gently, reaching over to Rin's side and opening the passenger door, as if to coax her out. Rin simply shot her a smile, and darted out of the car, calling a goodbye over her shoulder. Now just to get to class….

"Rin! Hi, honey! Where's that sexy man of yours, he's been so AWOL lately…..hey, what's wrong…..?" Rin looked over her shoulder as Chika called to her, noting her friends slightly uneasy tone. She shook her head and continued on to class, ignoring the 'come back here!' yell from behind her, and nearly running to her homeroom. Her butt hit her chair and her bag hit the floor with a loud _thunk_, then Rin let her head fall onto the desk, a defeated sigh leaving her lips.

Class began and she tried to look attentive, her hand acting as if it was taking notes, while her mind broke down a little more. Now was her only semi-alone time, in her school classes, to where her mind could wonder and she could look upset, and then blame it on school later. No one paid attention to her here, the teacher avoiding calling on her because she was usually a good student, and she could finally let her mind wander, once again, as to what was going on with her life. She put her head on her desk and sighed again…

For an agonizing 14 days, Rin had been dealing with…._something_, and the worst part of it all was, that she didn't really know what that _something_, was. She had spoken of love to Sesshomaru, and he had reacted with his own affection, and Rin had simply taken that as an affirmative of his own love. Oh, how she had thought everything would be so _simple_ from that point on……and now it just….wasn't.

"Thank you" She murmured as a worksheet was passed back to her, her eyes still far away looking. Her hand immediately moved to open her textbook, while she blindly flipped through the packet she was to complete.

Sesshomaru had…changed, somehow. Or something had…shifted. It seemed that, he was now…so far away, but so the same as usual. And it was _killing_ her. After that night, she had woken up to him already gone for work, with only Jaken to get her up and transport her to school, no note, no goodbye kiss. Just, empty space from where his body had once been, next to hers, with Mokomoko wrapped around her tightly. Rin had simply shrugged it off with a smile, and went off to school, txting a little 'have a good day' to Sesshomaru.

Next thing she knew, the Inuyoukai was doing everything….from afar. Or with less emotional expression than even usual, sometimes not even looking in her eyes for their talk. She only seemed to see a flicker of…_something_ in his eyes when she continued to voice her love, though Rin had decreased her declarations pretty quickly when she realized something was amiss.

Everything was fairly the same, they had gone on a couple of dates, at her request, and he had growled rather loudly when the concession stand worker had leered at her, but there was no….she didn't really know. But something was just missing. He had drove her home both times, and waited for her to reach the door, never touching her unless she made the first move.

In those two weeks, it seemed as if she could have anything she wanted, whether it be material objects or a kiss or a date, but it was her that had to voice it. Other than that, he seemed fairly content to simply go off to work or sometimes just go home without explanation. It was as if nothing was denied her, but the…_warmth_ that she was so used to, was completely gone. Sesshomaru only showing emotion now when Rin caught a glance of him out of the corner of her eye, and it always appeared that he was battling some inner conflict. His brows would furrow a bit in irritation, his amber eyes looking at her, and then it would all go smooth. Rin had tried for so long, in vain, to figure out what he was fighting.

By the second week, he had begun to miss the school days with her, occasionally ordering her to stay away from the now present Daichi and all other males over a text message before school. He still called her _his_, but in a more…proprietary way. And he had begun introducing her to his business partners, his _female_ business partners, the women hanging off of him and giving her a once over with raised noses. It appeared as if he was trying to make a statement that she was _his_, but would not be bound the same way to _her_. Or to draw some sort of…line between them. She was welcome in his world as his mate, but only where he saw fit. She could have anything she wanted of him, but only in the ways that weren't too personal or serious….

And Rin was going into meltdown mode…..

The one time she had voiced her jealously, he had responded that she was his bitch, but he wasn't aware that he had any marks of hers upon his own skin. She had choked on a gasp, and then offered to give him one then, her eyes sparkling with hopeful mischief. He had simply scoffed at the idea and left her with the beginnings of tears filling up her confused chocolate eyes….he hadn't even glanced back. Rin had now begun to think that maybe it was her own fault, maybe she had said the wrong thing with 'I love you', that he had been awake really for her first declaration, and simply ignored it as he was doing now.

She gave a third sigh, earning her a look from a few people around her, and then gathered up her books as the bell rang to signal the end of class.

Her other two classes went much the same way, Rin stewing and silently choking on her own doubt and confusion. Everyday she thought about the same thing, Sesshomaru, and it never seemed to bring her any closer to an answer as to what was going on. She had dismissed the idea of him getting cold feet, his kisses she stole still held a fiery need, and the possibility of him cheating on her had seemed….to far fetched. Though it sounded more plausible with each day, maybe Inuyasha was right and Sesshomaru really _couldn't_ fall in love, and had gotten bored with her…

Lunch rolled around, and Daichi came over to her along with Chika and Ai. They could all sense her unease, and everyone seemed to try to be as happy around her as possible, going as far as to make a joke about the whole thing. Daichi had decreased the amount he came to school as well, saying he was 'taking care of some things', but Rin was still wary enough of him that she hadn't really minded. They had appeared to reach an understanding that he could be near her as long as there was absolutely no advance's or un-plutonic behavior on his part, Rin was finding she could use all the friends she could get.

"Hey there, babe….I brought some yummy food today, you wanna trade with me?" Ai asked as they took a seat under the tree that had officially become their spot, with or without Sesshomaru.

"Oh, no thanks, I didn't bring anything today. I kinda forgot" She gave a laugh while trying to make it look like she was just empty-headed. The truth was, she just hadn't felt hungry for awhile now, her usual appetite gone and replaced with the worry that filled her stomach. On days when Sesshomaru actually did show up, Rin would eat and prepare him his own lunch, but things were so…different, that he might have well not have come at all.

"Rin, you need to eat! He's a jackass and a _dog_, for Kami's sake! I would take out a few chunks of that fur of his, maybe a kidney, if you would just _let_ me! This is crazy, where is the idiot that almost killed my hid with his over-protective act?" Daichi burst out, and then at the looks Chika and Ai sent him, added "Look, someone had to say it!" He huffed.

She pat his arm and then looked down at her folded hands, he had been the first one to actually say anything _real_ about the situation, and Rin had to just breath for a moment. It was a whole lot different to hear the problem confronted by _other_ people, rather than just her own head. Kagome, Izayoi, and the others had simply skirted around it completely, making up with their enthusiasm for the mating and council and baby things.

"No, its fine, guys. I really don't mind very much, Daichi can talk if he want." Cause apparently he was now allowed around her as long as they didn't _touch, _she thought with a bitter edge.

"You shouldn't still be with a guy who treats you like this, Rin. Don't get me wrong, I know he is sexy and spoils you, but you got to draw the line somewhere, hon." Ai spoke up with a sigh, as if to say 'well if we're gonna start…'

Rin had been thinking a similar thing lately….Was it really the right thing to go to the demon council so soon when _this_ was happening? Sesshomaru had spoken little of it, simply confirming that it was still coming up and they were still going, but nothing more. She hadn't felt brave enough to broach the subject again, in fear that he would call it off, but maybe that was…the right thing?

"I just don't know, guys…" Rin said while looking at all of them. They all looked away, not liking the sadness in her eyes, and then moved onto a happier topic. Well, the girls did, Daichi sat their eyeing her in a….calculating way. She hadn't really been bothered by it, as long as it wasn't with the leer it used to hold, and she let it go. Some part of her wanted to almost _encourage_ him, though, to see what sort of reaction Sesshomaru would have, if any at all….

By the time the day was over, Rin was tired and confused, exactly how she had woken up. And the limo outside to pick her up from school did not help her, when Jaken stepped out again to escort her inside and then home. No Sesshomaru again. No news about tonight. No nothing. He always sent her messages of where he was at, if she asked, but would only come over a few days a week. Even her parents had noticed the difference, her dad ranting about his lack of commitment, driving the knife in Rin that much deeper.

"Thanks, Jaken. Did Sesshomaru say anything about tonight, per chance?" She asked quietly as she exited the car and looked back at the toad creature.

"No, my lady, but I am sure Lord Sesshomaru has it all prepared. It will do no good to question about these things, silly girl, if he has not spoken of them yet." Without the Inuyoukai around, the little green guy was a lot less courteous to her, but she found herself not minding very much. He always spoke of Sesshomaru with such loyalty, it made her smile.

"Mom, I'm……home." Her eyes misted a little as she was met with an empty house. It was the day that both of her parents worked till late, and she felt her heart drop that much more. Now all she could do was wait for her…..whatever he now was, to come and grace her with his presence. Rin couldn't help but snort in disbelief at that last thought.

She climbed the stairs slowly, as if it pained her to reach the top of the still empty upper level of the house, and went into her bedroom. Her bed wasn't made, and there were clothes everywhere. Without Sesshomaru picking out her clothing, it had become a sort of hunt to find something to….impress him, maybe? Gain his notice? And when it didn't, Rin just stopped picking everything up.

Her head hit her pillow and she curled in on herself, clutching a small dog plushie to her chest. She had bought the white stuffed dog as a joke one day, to lighten the demons mood, but it had only earned a disgusted glare at its lolling tongue and fluffy tail. Maybe a little sleep would block out the deafening quiet….

...

_Ding……dong…….ding dong………………ding dong Ding Dong DING DONG!…..._

Rin woke from her sleep with a start, dismayed to see her dream of Sesshomaru coming over was nothing more than that, a dream. She rubbed her eyes, and thought about the sound and what it must mean if it had woken her up…..

"Oh!" She shot to her feet as the piece's fell into place. The doorbell. Duh. Rin shot downstairs and retched open the door…only to see that it was only Inuyasha and Kagome standing there waiting. Inuyasha looked irritated, but his mate gave her a kind smile and held up a clothing bag. Rin put on a sleepy smile, and showed them in, leading them up and into her room.

"We thought that you might want to ride with us over to Sesshomaru's house. I didn't think you had given much thought to an outfit, since you seem to have been dead asleep from all the ignored txts I sent. Soooo, I took the liberty of picking out a dress myself!"

Rin observed her best friend more closely this time and finally noticed that her, and her mate, were dressed nicely. Inuyasha was in dress pants with a silk red button up shirt, though the way he had the first few buttons undone gave off an air of uncaring, well, that and his rolled up sleeves. Kagome was in a black dress that fit her curves, pregnant belly included, and reached to her knee's, a pair of cute heels on her feet.

"O-Oh, well, you see, Sesse hasn't exactly…..invited me to this thing…." The two gawked at her, and Rin flinched from them. Obviously this was not a good thing to say…….

"That bastard……what's he playing…..asshole….beat the shit outta…._Grrrrrrrr…." _Inuyasha mumbled to himself as Rin tried to catch all of what he was saying. Since they had been in town, Inuyasha had actually come to…_like_ her, a rare thing, it looked like, and he was pissed about Sesshomaru, always muttering about him like that.

"…..His mate cant _not_ be there with him, Rin. Maybe it just slipped his mind, or he figured you would hear about it…Come on, lets get you ready." Kagome was speaking a lie, and they all three knew it. Demons didn't forget things to do with their mate, easily. Especially something like this. And surely the demon wouldn't leave it to his barely tolerated brother, to tell her about it.

"O-ok, gome. You win." She tried to make her voice light, but only succeeded in gaining another round of muttering from Inuyasha. Rin shook her head at him and then stood to see what Kagome had brought for her to wear.

"Can sense your misery…..that _dumbfuck_……..knows what he's doin' to you…..messin' with nature…..shithead……" The string continued as he left the room so the ladies could get her ready. Rin caught part of it and twisted her hands together. She had known Sesshomaru could sense her feelings, her obvious distress…..and yet, he hadn't even _acknowledged _it.

She was readied in silence, well, Kagome chatted a bit. New info on her baby, and her already huge stomach, while she ran around the room to gather things, hair, make-up, etc. Rin complied with her, let her get her gussied up, a vain hope planted in her heart that maybe she could find out something tonight, or maybe, at the very least, earn a once over with how good she looked.

The outfit was simple. A black, high-waisted, pencil skirt that reached her knee's, curving with her body, but not in a provocative way. That was accented with black flats, and a deep blue button up top with three quarter length sleeves, tucked into the skirt. The necklace she still had not removed, shone brightly through the parted top. Her hair was put up in a nice chignon, and minimal make-up was added.

Rin looked at herself once more as they exited her bedroom, and she thought she looked actually pretty good, dressed nicely for a business dinner and ready to impress. Kagome and Inuyasha encouraged her a bit, and then they were off, heading down the road in Inuyasha's blood red corvette.

The ride was quiet, Inuyasha silently still irritated, and Kagome looking out the window and rubbing her baby bump. Rin thought back through her relationship with Sesshomaru, and she realized that she had never actually done anything like show up at his home without being with him.

"All you have to do is chat with some of the people, charm em' or whatever…." Inuyasha spoke up as they sped up the long driveway of the Inuyoukai's manor. It appeared he was trying to make her…feel better, help her nervous-ness. And Rin appreciated that whole-heartedly. She needed all the help she could get at this point, as her pulse sky-rocketed at the sight of the house. It had been decorated to look more professional on the outside, and Rin was feeling a little anxious of what had been changed on the inside.

They all walked in the front door, a maid there to greet them and take Kagome's light coat from her. No one was in the main hall, and Rin feared they were too early, but at pricking her ears up, she could make out voice's coming from one of the hallways.

"Everyone's being hosted in the ballroom right now, Lady Rin." The servant said while bowing lowly to her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the proper behavior, and Rin and Kagome simply nodded in ascent. Rin hadn't even been aware that there _was_ a ballroom….

"He uses it to entertain company, sets up a shit load of refreshments and music. Not that anyone dance's at these lame-ass things, its all for his personal pleasure. People fallin' all over him and shit…" Inuyasha said, as if reading her mind, as they walked down the appointed hallway.

"Oh…." Was her only answer to all that, as she envisioned Sesshomaru looking very self-satisfied at all the people gawking at him in adoration.

"Rin." She stopped, cold. Her head snapped from her feet to in front of her, Sesshomaru had appeared from nowhere, as usual, and was looking at her with cold eyes. She shrunk back a bit, but mustered some of her enthusiasm and smiled brightly, if not hesitantly, at him.

"Hi, Sesshomaru….." Her voice was strong, and even pleasant, as her eyes ran over his suit-covered form, looking to see any emotion he may portray. All she got was more stony features and an ominous feeling making her a little sick. But a little hope still burnt in her, that he would compliment her and then offer his arm to escort her in…..

None of these things happened though……

"You're a real asshole, ya know that?" Inuyasha broke it, as he waltzed past his brother with Kagome on his arm. Her friend shot her a look that said 'should I stay?', over her shoulder. Rin thought about it for a moment, took a deep breath, then shook her head slightly in the negative, returning her eyes to Sesshomaru's gold ones.

The couple moved on, after a few more gestures of good luck from Kagome, and they merged with the rest of the party, immediately being pulled in by the dressed up business people. Rin gave them another glance, being unable to hold the intense yet chilly gaze of her mate, and then rallied again for confidence. What was she suppose to say now, though…….?

When they were completely alone, he spoke quietly and quickly, his words sending her world careening off of its axis. The music was to loud, and it seemed to block his words from the other attending demons ears, as well as the human's. But she heard him, loud and clear, the words branding her ears and her heart with their lack of care at which they were thrown at her.

"What are you doing here?" Her head began to spin and she took a step back at the aura of unwelcome that seemed to surround him. She tilted her head after a moment and shot a glance over his shoulder at the greatly lit room, all the milling people, chatter, and champagne being passed around. He did not remove his eyes from her face, and she could feel it…..burning her.

"I…..I-I, um……-" Her mindless babbling was cut off.

"I do not believe I retrieved you for anything, Rin. No doubt my bother felt it necessary to step in when he heard of your ignorance of the situation." His voice cut straight to the quick, leaving her staring at him, eyes wide. Just what exactly was he…….well, he couldn't very well be telling her…..cold yes, but he just couldn't…..

"Ignorance?…….y-you mean……I'm not suppose to……..be here? Were you…..c-coming to get me, later?……" A twinge of anger mixed in with her bewilderment, as one of his silver eyebrows raised almost imperceptibly. They stared down each other for a moment, neither one moving from the great hall, towards or away from the party. Rin suddenly was glad Kagome had went inside so that she didn't have to witness this going down.

"Were you told to be here, bitch? Did This Sesshomaru instruct you to attend his party, tonight? If you were not told, and I was not at your home, what does that suggest?" His tone sounded as if she was talking to a particularly stupid child, who wasn't getting the message that she was a nuisance. Rin's jaw about dropped to the floor, sure he had been a little….less than kind, but it usually wasn't…….intentionally. She felt tears prick at the back of her eyes as she raised her chin a bit and tried to appear nonchalant, and failing miserably.

"Well……no, Your Majesty, but I just….f-figured that you would…..and Ka-Kagome said……I'm sorry, do you really not need _or_ want me here? I would assume that you would w-want to bring-"

" You are not trained in such situation, why would I bring you to such a dinner without the proper behavioral instruction?" His question was obviously rhetorical, and his tone gave no room for argument. He really had had absolutely _no_ intention of coming to get her, or possibly, even telling her about the dinner…..ever. Because of his fear for her _behavior_ around this environment?

"B-behavioral instructions?" The Inuyoukai seemed to raise his eyebrows and a muscle in his cheek ticked. Rin just stared straight ahead, right above Sesshomaru's head, to shocked to do much more than dumbly repeat what he had said to her, while her mind tried in vain to turn this behavior, positive.

"Yes. You are not accustomed to such people or society, and until you are, I do not feel it necessary to take you out among my business peers. If only to spare the embarrassment for myself and you as well, mate." Again, his tone seemed to suggest that her very presence was a hindrance on _his_ night. Rin caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and saw a young, and very pretty, Inuyoukai female heading straight for them.

"Why, Mr. Taisho, I was wondering where you had run off to, I do believe Mr. Tanaka had some business to speak with you about for the overseas branch." The woman was almost as tall as Sesshomaru, with long pale legs, exposed in a deep purple dress slit all the way to her thigh. She only spared a glance at Rin, not even speaking directly to her, and then decided to hang off of Sesshomaru's arm. And. He. Just. Stood. There. Letting it happen. In front of her.

"Yes, Miss Takahashi, I will be right with you." He spoke as if she was not there, either. His voice was casual, and he turned to grace the woman with an almost lewd look. Rin wanted to throw up. Where was the man who shrugged off other women's looks? Told her how good _she_ looked with his eyes? Wanted no other than his _mate?_ She looked away from the scene until the woman left, sending her a smirk on her way back into the room.

"You……you _dog_. How _dare _you? How _DARE _you, Sesshomaru?" Rin raised her eyes to him and then took a step closer, invading the dog demons person space in the process and poking a finger to his wide chest. She was livid. All of the sadness and confusion from the past two weeks just……..broke. It snapped her in a way that she had never suspected this man would push her to. Her eyes glowed, and she was out for blood.

"Calm yourself, bitch. I will not make a scene here, and neither will you." His tone spoke of no negotiation, and Rin threw it back in his face, drawing obvious attention from in the room behind him.

_Cause _a _Scene?_ I'll SHOW you cause a SCENE, you cold, distant, aggravating, sick, perverted, angry, alone, prissy, ASSHOLE! I AM YOUR MATE, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! Or that was what I thought……" She mumbled the last part.

Rin looked at the people now surrounding them and continued on with her rampage, letting her pent up emotions out and guide her, ignoring the tears not streaming down her flushed face. She had never used such language so freely, and it felt….._good_.

" For the past two weeks, I have been putting up with your SHIT, no no, strike that. I have been putting up with your shit since DAY ONE! I've been mad at you before you DICK, but never EVERhave I been so……DISGUSTED WITH YOU! I-I thought you were….fuck I don't even know, Sesshomaru!" She wiped her eyes and looked at him as he just stood there, some unknown emotion dancing through his eyes.

"Come here, Rin. Now." He tried to reach for her, stop her from saying what she felt, again, but she dodged.

"Don't you TOUCH me. EVER! YOU HEAR ME? I give you my love, I follow your shittty 'orders', try to please you, and what do I get, hmmmmm? I TOLD YOU I FUCKING LOVED YOU! And now this…….I thought you held SOMEsort of feelings of affection for me, maybe even loved me. WHAT WAS I THINKING? You want this perfect little mate that stays at home, telling her what she wants to hear until she's all submissive, so YOU can go out and have your parties, and your life, and your HUSSIES RUBBING ALL OVER YOU IN FRONT OF ME!" With every venomous word she thrust that pointer finger at him, into his chest, his forehead, just to erk him. Draw out any sort of emotion from him, though none ever came, he remained as impassive and superior looking as ever.

"I may not be a DEMON SLUT, with all your instincts and superiority-complex's, and I MAY just be a middle class HUMAN TEENAGE GIRL, but at least I don't have my head so FAR UP MY ASS that I cant even keep the one woman who GENUINLY loves me, happy unless I'm buying her shit! AND I STILL FUCKING LOVE YOU! WHY? WHY ME! So you know what? Since we're not on the same page, you can take this……whatever it is, and whatever it MEANS, and disintegrate it for all I care!"

Rin took a step back and grabbed the blue moon necklace that was swinging around her neck from her angry movement, her small hand clasping the entire charm, and ripped it for all the strength she had. The delicate chain gave way after the second tug, and she chucked it directly at his arrogant head, surprised a little at the way he let it hit him, before catching it before it hit the ground, his eyes glancing at it briefly.

"Now, I am leaving, that's it. I AM DONE! All of this anxiety of wondering what _I _had done to incur this behavior? GONE! Just like I am, baby!" She had one more moment of insanity and flipped him the bird, before she turned away from him, and walked herself back down the hallway, letting the tears fall harder, and her face crumple in on itself.

When she reached the end of it, she stopped and took a deep breath, the words flowing out of her mouth and cutting her heart into tatters.

"And incase you hadn't got it yet, _FLUFFY_……"

She blew him a small kiss with her tear stained face.

"THE MATING IS _OFF!"_

_**...**_

**Ok, guys………please don't kill me! *dodges object* I am so sorry to end it here, but it just seemed so right….but I promise I don't give any other type of endings but happy, but everything needs a little drama….well, in this case a lot of drama.**

**Hope you enjoyed that lovely little Rin rage, oh however will Sesse go about getting our Miss Rin back? Stay tuned, kitties, for the next chapter, out next week!**

**Review, review, review, love you all…… ^_^ **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, I'm back, and can I just say…WOOOW-E, I was not expecting that heavy of a response from the previous chapter! I got so many positive reviews, and I know it was kind of a heavy scene to take, but things will be explained gradually. Promise.**

**Soooo, hope you guys like what's coming, some of you might be feeling anxious or upset the next few chapters, but don't panic…..that's exactly how I want you to feel lol. Just take it in and tell me what you think, as always, ya?**

**Feedback like that is so good, I was having trouble with the way I wanted it to go, but you guys helped a lot! So, thanks again! **

**Anyways…..**

**Chapter 19 **

…**...**

Rin made it out the front doors, ignoring the helpful butler there to open them, and down the front driveway to the grassy part, before her legs collapsed from beneath her. Adrenaline was still pumping through her veins from the surprising outburst she gave, and her body seemed to be in a sort of shocked state, unable to do anything but shake and breath in choked up gasps. Her mind was racing, every word out of Sesshomaru's mouth, as well as her own, was running through her mind in a constant loop.

What. Had. Just. Happened?

That was the main question that now plagued her thoughts. What in the hell had just happened? It felt as if something had shifted in a devastating way, leaving her breathless and feeling quite…..wrong. That was the only way she could really describe it. That something was almost physically missing from her now.

Though of course, she knew it was for the better, ya? Had to be done, and all that. He didn't want her in every way, obviously, and she couldn't possibly be with someone who….well, Rin respected herself enough to not…..it just wasn't right., right?

Though that didn't quell the pain any, or the anger, for that matter…..

"Oh my Sesse…" Rin stayed there, on the grass, listening to the now suffocating quiet around her. Her anger completely left her in one large swoosh, as a sense of bitterness and….pure misery, encroached upon her mind. She remembered her parting kiss, a way of bidding him, _them_, goodbye, and the cool look on his face.

Something had been swimming in his eyes, finally some emotion, but she had not been able to decipher it through her angry and hurt daze, and Rin had ended up leaving him. Standing there, looking after her, or perhaps simply turn back to apologize to his guests and continue on. She didn't know….. All she knew was, though they had fought before, they were….._done_, now. Even when a sick little piece of her was still hoping with all of its self, for him to burst out the front door and come take her into his arms, telling her what a fool he was and how he loved her.

Ya. Right.

He wasn't coming for her. And that chilled Rin right down to the bone, sending what felt to be her very soul, into a casing of pure ice. She gave a half sob, half laugh, at how strong of an attachment she seemed to have acquired for Sesshomaru. Even when she was blind with fury, treated horribly, and left to cry here, Rin still loved him…..and no matter how dramatic she knew she was being, that fact didn't change.

It did give her some misplaced comfort to think about their break-up, though. Rin laughed a little again, thinking of her harsh words and the way she had drawn a scene for the rest of the party attendants. That definitely would have shaken Sesshomaru at least a little bit, brought on his anger. But in his anger, maybe he wouldn't be able to shrug her off that way, if she pissed him off enough. At least he wouldn't be able to simply forget about her totally, if he really didn't care about her.

And it was hell of fun to watch all of his colleagues face's, if she was being frank. To shake up that perfect and proper world. Rin sighed, a little and let her head drop, knowing her anger could only go so far, as well as that small piece of humor in all of this….

"You stupid, stupid, son of a bitch…low down dog…..why?…..why me?" She mumbled to herself almost silently, looking up at the sky. Geez this was like some sort of soap opera for a 17 year-old to be dealing with, Rin thought as she wiped her eyes. But it was happening…..and she was going to have to live with it.

Cause she couldn't go back to him now. She just couldn't. If there was any hope for this relationship, if that's what it ever was, it was now up to Sesshomaru. A pang sounded its way through her heart, and her mind whispered how very impossible that sounded. No. Rin was just going to have to accept the fact that she was no longer with Sesshomaru.

And from what she had seen, he would never lower himself to apologize, to admit that he did something this tremendous, wrong. And again, a sick part of her still tried to hang onto that hope, but she filed that away, and let the rest of herself break down. She was so used to putting on a happy face, but tonight, right now, it just wasn't going to happen. Maybe tomorrow….

Rin heard frantic steps behind her, and then Inuyasha's rough voice before her startled heart could even get ahead of itself.

"RIN! Geez woman…KAGOME! HEY WENCH, I FOUND HER!" The hanyou screamed out, while Rin didn't turn around or move, her brain almost shutting down at this point, her heart going on a silent rampage. It was all just to much.

"OH! RIN! We were looking…all over….." Kagome's voice trailed off as Rin heard her friend make her way closer to them. Her voice suggested that Rin looked just as pathetic and gross as she felt. When Kagome placed her hand on Rin's shoulder, she flinched at the contact, but didn't look around at her.

No one spoke for a little while, Kagome simply kneeled down around her awkward pregnant belly, and wrapped her arms around Rin's slightly shaking shoulders. Inuyasha seemed to huff at them both, but stayed quiet, and for once he didn't shoot off some loud mouth remark. For some reason, Rin almost wished he would to break the pity and silence that enveloped them all.

"We….we heard you and Sesshomaru, but I couldn't get to the front with all the people…..big belly and all…Oh, Rin, I'm so sorry." Was all Kagome could get out, though she got no reply in return, as Rin continued to stare up into the sky. She glanced at her friend quickly, as if to affirm that she was alive, and then couldn't look away, her eyes filling with fresh tears, blurring her vision. Wordlessly, Rin threw herself at the other girl, careful to not knock her over, but quickly enough to startle them both. Arms closed around her and she let loose a string of sobs and unintelligent string of mumbles, trying to grasp at the comfort offered to her. She was only a teenager for Kami's sake, and a girl with hormones to top it off.

"It's ok, Rin. It will be alright. Now…how about we get you to your house, I'll even stay over if you want…" Rin just sat there in her arms, nodding her head but not moving. She couldn't be strong now, and luckily, Kagome didn't seem to mind it, just taking it all in.

After a few more moments, she felt arms quickly grab her, hoisting her small body into strong arms. Inuyasha looked down at her briefly, his ears slightly lowered, and Rin could see the worry behind his small and expected scowl. She let herself be carried, staring into the hanyou's eyes, as he stared back. It struck her as quite odd, the way he was looking at her, as if with confusion and frustration., but then he would look to the front door of the house, and look as if he was waiting for something. Perhaps he was looking for answers to his brothers behavior, like she had tried to do. Rin silently wished him luck.

They made it back to her house quietly enough, and she was glad to see the lights still all off, as she has left them. They could talk tomorrow, her parents and her. Everything could be dealt with tomorrow. That seemed to be her minds favorite new word.

"Do you….want me to stay, Rin? Maybe it would be better if you weren't alone right now?" Kagome quietly asked as Rin gingerly sat on her bed and stared all around her. Everything in here reeked of Sesshomaru, and it was making her sick, the sight of it bringing back a little of her anger, a welcome relief to the pain.

"No, I….we can see each other, tomorrow. Thank you, Kagome. Inuyasha. I love you guys, but I just…..I'll be fine. Should have seen this coming anyways…." Rin mumbled the last part to herself, but was able to give a small bitter smile to the two staring at her. Kagome seemed reluctant, but with a little prodding, was convinced, giving a silent nod and sad smile.

"It can't be like this…" Inuyasha spoke out as they were exiting the room , his voice coming out loud and rough, a statement, not a question.. Rin looked at him with tired eyes, not really understanding what he was saying, but nodded non the less. He was right. This…..whole thing, wasn't right, anyways. Kagome tugged on his arm, and with one final glance at her, the hanyou was pulled along to the front door, Rin stayed on her bed looking after them.

That parting line of Inuyasha played through her mind again, but she quickly plucked it away, filing it away with the hope, to be pondered over when she wasn't quite so…..not in her right mind. Rin stood up from her bed, placing a hand on it behind her to keep her steady, and took a look around again.

"What do I do with you…?" She questioned to the silent and inanimate room. It seemed childish to give into her primal need to smash everything in sight, be a true teenage girl and burn their pictures together, and what not. But even with how she felt, to do that to things he bought her, felt wrong. Just like everything else right now. Rin gave a long sigh of defeat and sniffled a little, wiping her eyes for what felt like the millionth time.

Was she still mad at him? Hell ya. Was she gonna go running back to him? That would be a no. But was she allowed to feel vulnerable, upset, sad, miserable, bitter, crushed, and every other negative emotion right now? Rin nodded her head to no one in particular, answering her own silent question.

Then, with a deep breath, Rin stuffed her face against the nearest pillow, and screamed. Loud and clear. Her mind only half processing that it was glad she was alone now and able to do this. The tears came back with a vengeance, but she just stuffed the other pillow over top her head, surrounding the sounds she made, and the string of oaths and obstinacies about everything and everyone. And she just stayed like that for a long while, expelling everything, while holding onto it with that one little piece of her, a constant cycle.

When that was over, she dragged herself back to the window seat and stared into the sky, more particularly, the moon that was out. Her mind wandered then, and her hand automatically went to her neck, looking to stroke the cool stone and metal that usually adorned it. Except….it wasn't there, anymore. She wrapped her hands around her knee's and clenched her fists, it wouldn't be there again, so stop looking for it, she silently told herself.

"Why was I not enough? Was that it, Sesshomaru, could I not give you what you needed? Ha, of course I couldn't….." Rin babbled to herself. Even if it wouldn't change anything now, she still grappled to understand what happened. So much had just happened, and her mind was still reeling, processing the thought of being…..without Sesshomaru.

"Who needs you anyways, dumb dog? Not me…not good to me, or for me, right? Maybe I should have gone with Daichi, after all, or a nice normal and non-moody human…." Her phone buzzed on the nightstand, the one he bought, and she looked at the caller id. It was the picture of her smiling over Sesshomaru's shoulder, pulling up one of the demon's cheeks to make the appearance of a smile.

Rin looked at it in awe for a moment. Sesshomaru…..was _calling_ her? He must have really gone crazy if he thought she might actually _pick up_! What, did he want his stuff back, too? Too fucking bad. With one last hesitant look, Rin took the thing, and chucked it as hard as she could against the farthest wall from her, the piece's that flew off and the silence it brought, made her smile a bit. She said she wouldn't break _everything_, but one moment of rage and destroyed property was entitled to her…..like she was really gonna pick up the phone, stupid dog…

Even if there had been an apology waiting for her on that line, it would do him no good, nor would asking anything of her. She tried to stamp down that hope again, the one that said he might get angry at her not answering, and come over to see her instead.

The rest of the night was a blur, and when the exhaustion of over emotional stimulation set in, Rin rested her head on the one pillow that was smelled of no Sesshomaru, the strongest. Tomorrow it would be better. Tomorrow, maybe it would all be one mad, mad, dream…..if dogs could fly.

But before Rin fell asleep, she could have sworn she saw golden eyes staring at her through the dark of her bedroom window….

…...

Rin woke up that next morning, feeling like a freight train had crushed her entire body underneath it while she had slept. The act of freaking out and crying all over the place, though a rare occurrence, always left her with a heck of a headache, and with last nights amplified explosion, Rin felt like she was dying.

So, a great way to start out the day, she thought with a groan.

She gingerly sat up and looked around, everything was so quiet, and her bed felt cold with the empty spot next to her. Rin knew something was going to have to be done about all of this stuff from Sesshomaru. The name brought a quick wince through her body, but she reined it in. It was his fault, she told herself, he was the one to shut her out….. Getting out of bed, she stretched, and looked around for her elusive alarm clock, hoping she had woken up on time.

"Oh, shit!" Her eyes widened as she quickly recalled the smashing of that particular device, and the quick smashing it had received so long ago. "Oh, crap, crap, crap! Come on…..come on!" Rin rushed down the stairs looking for any sort of clock on the wall, or other kind, mad at herself for smashing her own phone and its built in clock and alarm. It had been so long since she had had the problem of waking herself up, and she had been so dead last night…

"Ugh, GREAT, just great!" She groaned out loudly, as she finally got to the clock that sat over the oven in the kitchen. 10:30am, it said. And what time did school start, she asked herself? About two hours ago! Rin flailed her arms in the air, aiming for nothing in particular, and stomped back upstairs, trying to stem the anger and tears as she remembered how a certain dog demon had been such a good wake up machine.

Back in her room, she looked around, thinking of what she had already missed while wiping her eyes. It wasn't going to be like this! This wasn't some twilight sort of deal where she was going to sit around waiting for her man, crying her eyes out and such. Nope, nope, no. Rin quickly buried all of her darker emotions deep down, to stew somewhere dark, and then reevaluated the situation.

"Missed school, huh? Not like I've missed many days to begin with, right? Sure, sure…." She walked over to her mirror and took down what she looked like, wincing at the reflection. Her eyes were still puffy, her face sallow, and her hair looked like, well…..like it had spent the night underneath a pillow and rubbed against furiously….

As she began to brush the tangles out, her mind flashed back to when she thought she had seen golden eyes watching her last night. They had looked so real, before she had closed her eyes one last time, and she had felt a comforting presence near by her. A lot like Sesshomaru had been….watching over her. She snorted at that, and practically ripped her hair out while pulling at a bad knot..

"Uh huh, now you really are going crazy, Rin…" With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed at the concealer sitting on her desk, and furiously dabbed it under her eyes and her gross complexion. After a moment, though, she set the bottle down, looking at herself again, that empty feeling welling up inside her again. It was just….surprising how normal she was able to act right now, while feeling so…..wrong, on the inside.

She finished what she was doing and then grabbed some of her old clothes, wondering if she was always going to feel this slightly off feeling while Sesshomaru wasn't around. Which he wouldn't be, because he was a big idiot who didn't know how to treat a girl without throwing money and commands around. That's what she had to keep telling herself.

A little while later, Kagome showed up at her front door, Inuyasha not with her for once, and Rin just forsook the rest of the day at school to stay home and talk to her friend. She would have only made it to the last half of the day, anyways, she kept saying in her mind. The two girls sat down in the kitchen, Rin finding she wanted to avoid her room till she figured out what to do with it, and Kagome just looked at her for a moment.

"Rin…um, I guess I shouldn't really ask how you are….I was going to wait to see you till after school, but I wasn't sure if you had actually gone, or not….." Kagome's voice was strained as she groped for words to make her friend feel better, while Rin just nodded her head.

"It's ok, I just didn't wake up on time…..so used to, um, him waking me up, ya know?" Her heart clenched again while she tried to keep her cool. It was not normal for her to have to fight this hard for a smile….

"Oh, I see….."

"So, where's Inuyasha?" Rin asked with mild curiosity, though she couldn't help but feel a little glad that the demon wasn't present with Kagome. Seeing him with that confused look and familiar amber eyes might have proved just a little to much for today.

"He's…he's with Sesshomaru, I think." That was all Kagome would give up, and Rin didn't particularly feel up to inquiring more as to why they were together. Surely the demon didn't need comforting , probably just business as usual, though something in her told her that was wrong. Her courting marks burned a bit at that thought, and she rubbed her neck subconsciously.

This all felt so unreal….they were talking like basically normal people, but Rin still felt like it was all wrong. Like she had been dropped into an alternate universe where everything was backward or something like that.

"I just can't wrap my mind around all of this, ya know?" She started out quietly, noting the way Kagome's eyes shot over to hers and softened immediately. Her friend placed a hand over her own, and nodded her head slowly, Rin smiled back at her and continued on.

"I mean…..when you and Inuyasha had your few…..problems, did you ever feel like you were just….not here? I just feel like I'm waiting for him to jump out from somewhere, a gift in his hands, and he's going to say 'fooled you' in that quiet voice of his….." That was the only way Rin could explain it all, though Kagome seemed to agree.

"Most people don't think of a mates bond quite as seriously as it is, Rin….. But I know what you mean, like you're just waiting for them to come back, no matter how normal your life gets back too, I completely understand that…." Both girls seemed lost in their thoughts, Rin wondering just how deep _were_ a mating bonds? Or almost mating bonds, in her case.

"I can't even…..I don't know. I'm still so _angry_at him, and that he would….disrespect me like that, treat me like that. Two weeks is such a little amount of time, but that's how much he changed, Kagome. He got so _weird_ on me that I….I just didn't know what else to do. I cant _be _with someone who does that…." Kagome nodded again, squeezing her hand, listening like a good friend should, and Rin wanted to just fall into her arms and spill all again. But the silence went on.

"I couldn't tell you either, Rin. Inuyasha is difficult, but in a totally different way than….his brother. What he did to you was wrong…and I don't know his reasoning for it, so I guess all you can do is wait. Wait to see if he pulls his head out of his ass, or…..something happens. Like Inuyasha said, it isn't supposed to be like this." Her friend had a strange look on her face, and Rin was getting a little irritated now when her or Inuyasha would look like that, like something wasn't right with her, or her relationship, she wasn't quite sure which they were wondering about.

"I don't understand what that even means, Kagome. And, I don't know if I _can_take him back now, I mean…I don't know what I mean. I love him. He knew that, but…..it wasn't enough. He seemed to only want me in private, or in certain parts of his life, other than that he could go do whatever he wanted. I just, how can I trust him when he…d-does things like that? Throws me into the dark so quickly, and expecting me to not notice or mind it." Rin asked quietly, thinking about what had happened, and trying to ignore the obvious hurt. She heard Kagome sigh.

"It's going to….take something big, for him anyways, if he wants to…no. It doesn't matter. You saw him, Kagome. He didn't come after me, and he knows how I'm feeling. Even now he does…..until these marks fad. He doesn't care. Not nearly as much as I thought he did, anyways."

"I….Rin…..I'm not saying that you aren't justified, but…..don't completely write him out of your life, yet, ok? You cant feel how _he_feels, yet, so…..just wait. Inuyasha is dealing with him now, and then we'll see, but I cant imagine Sesshomaru just letting you go like that without some sort of reason, or fear perhaps….." Kagome casually slipped in, but said no more, and Rin looked at her in astonishment.

"I'm fairly sure he just realized that I was a teenage girl not classy enough to bring out into his world as his mate. That or something else, maybe, but I doubt he's sorry about his choice…" The look on her friends face said otherwise, and Rin felt a shiver of unease race down her spine.

"Just…don't be surprised if this thing isn't over, yet, okay? I should go, Inuyasha would freak if he knew I was out and about when I had more morning sickness when I woke up, but I just had to come see you." Kagome spoke while rubbing her belly, and Rin felt a jolt of something as she looked at it.

"Ok, that's fine. I'm just going to….take it easy, maybe talk to my parents this weekend. When are you guys leaving for home?" Since it was obvious there would be no meeting with the council, and no mating, Rin could only guess that her friends would want to get home before the baby came, it was getting close now.

"Oh, I think we're just going to stay put for awhile, Izayoi insisted, and I can have the baby right here in town, no problem. Inuyasha is a little antsy about me moving anywhere and readjusting at this point, anyways. Plus, I want to spend a little more time with you…. See how some things pan out." Rin gave her a half hearted nod.

"But, I thought Inuyasha did most of his work from home, can he stay here and get it done?" She asked while standing to walk Kagome to the door, kind of dreading being along again, while welcoming it at the same time. She needed to tell her parents tonight too, they would need to hear it first, maybe they would be happy about it…

"He'll be fine, he gets a lot more work done here. And I think he missed his dad and mom, too, though the big baby won't admit it. And, Sesshomaru might be able to…gain something….from spending some time with him. You never know…" Another feeling of ease came over Rin.

"They are only doing work together right now, right?"

Kagome looked uncomfortable with the question but then just shrugged her shoulders, resting her hands on her belly again, in sort of a nervous gesture. Rin gave her a pointed look, but was honestly too confused and empty to ask again, Kagome would tell her what was going on, in time.

"I'll see you later, Rin, you still gotta help me with the baby, here. Inuyasha still hasn't quite gotten the hang of not pouting every time his pregnant mate snaps at him." She giggled at bit, but Rin just rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"You can come over here, but I obviously shouldn't go over to the Taisho's house anymore, they're probably mad at me for breaking everything off….." Rin trailed off, lowering her eyes and shrugging her shoulders. She had really gotten to like the Taisho's, and it was a sad thing to think that they weren't going to be able to welcome her into their family anymore.

"What are you talking about? If anything, Katsu is going to end up disowning Sesshomaru, not seriously, but the blame is pretty much completely on him, Rin. They still like you, and Izayoi wont let you get away from her that easily if she likes you, which she does adore you, ha-ha. And again, don't put any…..finality on anything, yet…..It isn't supposed to be like this."

"What-" She tried to start out.

"I need to get going, hon, sorry. But I will see you soon, promise. We can go baby shopping, and give Inuyasha something to scowl about with the bill we ring up! I didn't want to find out if it was a boy or a girl until it was born, but there are still plenty of things we can buy without being gender specific!" Kagome went on, while walking down the front steps, and to the drivers side of her little blue Prius. Rin still laughed at how different if was from the other Taisho's cars.

Kagome blew her a kiss and sent her another serious look, before she hopped in and drove off, leaving Rin to wave after her, wondering what she had meant. Her and Inuyasha kept making those little comments about how serious mates were, and that it couldn't be this way, wasn't this way, wouldn't stay this way, but…

It was this way, should be this way, and would stay this way. Well, at least in Rin's book. Even with her life feeling incomplete as it did, she just couldn't see Sesshomaru coming after her, not with his pride, and she didn't really expect him too…..

Her heart, that one little piece that was grasping onto hope, sent another shiver through Rin, and she tried to ignore it. Of course it was over. Now, she just had to tell her parents and her friends, and pick up the piece's of her life. And she guessed that started with all the stuff in her room.

As Rin turned to head back inside, she whipped her head around to the side of the house, almost swearing that she had seen a flash of gold and silver…

…**...**

**And so the misery begins for our Rin. And how does Mr. Sesse feel? Hmm, we shall see next time. So, I know this didn't all make much, sense but that will be explained in the next one or so chapters, and the pieces will fall into place, k? Not a real exciting chapter, but needed.**

**Anyways, review and tell me what you think, boy or girl for Inuyasha? how should the fight end? Etc.**

**I will post again as soon as I can, I am on vacation to see family so that should give me some good time to write. No more than 14 days, remember. Hmmm….I feel like I'm forgetting to say something. Oh well, it will come back to me, maybe. **

**Tell me if you find any spelling mistakes, too, and I'll fix em, my comp. keeps changing 'mates' to 'manatee' if you hadnt noticed already, and it doesnt tell me it does it on autocorrect, either. Really annoying stuff lol, sorry for that.**

**Until next time, Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, one and all, I am SO SORRY for the wait but this is the correct chapter! Sorry for the mix up, I had another storyline going for this story and then upon reflection changed my mind. That chapter was written maybe a month ago, and I hadn't thought to delete it. I was sloppy when I was posting and put up the wrong file (both were named ch.20 and chp.20). It was 5am and I was sleepy, sorry. **

**(And sorry to those of you who liked the chap. That was put up, unfortunately it doesn't work with the direction I want this story to go. But, I think you'll still like this one, I like it much better myself.)**

**A BIG thank you to every single one of your suggestions to help my computer! Unfortunately, my dear computer was too far gone to save : ( It would have cost 300 dollars to fix, and it wasn't even worth that! Sooooo, meet my new mini-laptop! Only 200 dollars out of my hard earned money (I'm entitled to be a bit bitter) and a few hours of my time when the three chapters were lost. Someone told me the virus was from Frostwire, which I will never use again, and it just couldn't be stopped….**

**BUT! Onward with the story, I retyped this thing for a SECOND time, and hope I got it right. My schedule is back on track, no more than 14 days, wish me luck with the new computer! **

**And review to tell me what you think, thank you so much for the over 1,000 reviews, I had been expecting 300 at the most by the end of this. So, really, thank you!**

**Anyways…..I'm done ranting now lol**

**Chapter 20**

…**...**

Rin looked at the clock again, the third time in the course of five minutes, and ran a hand through her hair in agitation. Her new alarm clock seemed to be mocking her, never moving or seeming to move backwards, and frankly, she was about ready to smash it herself.

"Ok, ok…only one more chapter to read, Rin, you can do this!" She shoved her textbook back to her face, trying to bury herself in the words, hoping in vain to actually absorb some of the information it was offering up. Stupid history tests and there stupid memorizing of specific dates…

Speaking of dates. …Rin peeked over the top of her book again to view the clock. Damn it, only two minutes had passed, when was this Kami forsaken day just going to be over, already!

Since the break up, time had seemed to go rather quickly for Rin, her tears had faded after the first couple of days, and then been taken over by anger and determination. She had almost literally thrown herself into her school work and anything else extra-curricular that came up, in an attempt to show that she was not just a typical girl who cried over a man! Rin had more to live for than some asshole with a superiority complex!

Though during her mad time of studying and trying to live it up with Ai and Chika, Rin had failed to notice just what day was coming up, until it had practically hit her in the face this morning.

It was the date of her meeting with the demon council…..The date that was supposed to seal her future and intertwine it with Sesshomaru's.

Ya, fat chance, she thought with a snort.

At first, Rin hadn't really known how to react to it, but it felt like it should mean…..something. Or be commemorated in some way special. Cry at the loss? He didn't deserve anymore of her tears. Burn the pile of his stuff in the corner of the room where she had gathered it all? Maybe that was _too_ far…..

In the end, Rin had decided to treat it like an everyday day. She got ready, slipped off to school, and came home to study after a walk with Ai and Chika. What better way to get her own satisfaction than showing the world that he couldn't affect her anymore, than treating what was suppose to be such a special day as if it were nothing? It had felt like the perfect plan. Well, at least at first.

Because now all she could do was sigh and watch the clock tick by, feigning studying while secretly wishing the day to just end already!

It wasn't that this day made her wish that Sesshomaru would miraculously show up and apologize….ok maybe that small part of her that she kept trying to suffocate. But it set her on edge, made a lot of her emotions surface again, so she was feeling particularly testy with everyone right about now. She had spent a good hour running after school to get some of her built up tension out, possibly stomping the pavement harder than needed…..

Rin had gone through her brief period of wondering if she should run back and talk with Sesshomaru, perhaps kept the phone he gave her in case? But then she had reached a kind of contented standstill, he wasn't coming for her and she wasn't going to him, end of it all.

Except for that annoying feeling in the gut that told her it wasn't over, that she was waiting for something to happen, though she had no idea _what_ she was waiting for. And today had only intensified that unfortunate feeling, adding to her list of complaints!

"Read the words, Rin! Process I say, process!" She half yelled at herself, tapping her head to get the brain juice flowing, if that was at all possible. "This is pathetic, yet another way he controls me and my mind, and I cant even scold him for it!" Rim mumbled as she put the book down and got up.

Her muscles cramped in protest as she stretched and moved around, sitting tensely on your bed for a few hours doing basically nothing seemed to take its toll on a girls body. Rin eyed the clock for the millionth time, then sighed to herself in quiet annoyance.

Sure time had moved, but it had also brought about the time for Kagome and Inuyasha to come over for the evening. Kagome had all of a sudden decided that she shouldn't be alone today, though she had failed to acknowledge why, and Rin knew Inuyasha would be dragged into it all as well. Though she was quite certain she had declined that offer a few hundred times… It seemed her pregnant and hormonal friend couldn't be stopped.

Stretching her back once more, Rin slowly made her way to her closet, trying not to growl at how empty it was. In a fit of rage she had decided on throwing absolutely everything from Sesshomaru into the darkest corner of her room, clothes, jewelry, anything! Well, everything besides the furniture, she rather liked the set and considered it his parting gift. With another sigh, she quickly grabbed an old pick t-shirt and jean shorts from the neighboring dresser.

The least she could do was try to look normal, as opposed to the sloppy outfit she had thrown on this morning. A down side to the missing dog, was that she seemed to be late an awful lot to school, and found no time to do anything more than throw on the first thing in sight, no make up or brushing of the hair except into a ponytail usually.

"And we are not even going to _look_ in that mirror, are we?" Rin spoke to no one in particular, standing in front of her mirror to put on make up. She had stubbornly put herself to sleep at 10p.m. every night, another rebellion against the late nights her and that bastard used to share, but it seemed she could never not wake up tired. Stupid dark circles under her eyes, though she knew her crabby mood was probably making her exaggerate a bit.

Concealer was sloppily applied while her mind traveled to other things. Namely the banging around going on in the next room over. One good thing that had come out of her relationship, was that it had seemed to have strengthened her parents own, as they now were going on a date, the first one in a _long_ time.

Her dad was obviously a little flustered by it all, because Rin could make out his mumbling about what to wear and when to leave. It raised her spirit's a bit though to see at least _one_ man that was flustered by a girl and didn't le this pride… She took a deep breath and cursed the date affecting her again.

Well, the dark circles looked less repulsive, and her hand immediately grabbed for the eyeliner, though she couldn't stop her eyes from darting down to her neck when she stretched to reach across the counter. And what was currently still on her…..

"Damn it…..what is this? Internal bleeding of the neck or something?" Rin mumbled as she set down the pencil and fingered the bruise on her neck. The still dark bruise that looked suspiciously like a hickey. Or, maybe…..a courting mark.

Every single one of her marks had faded, as Sesshomaru had stopped really marking her in those last two weeks anyways. But this one, this little stupid mark, refused to leave or lessen in anyway! She had tried everything from the spoon trick, to agonizing over scraping it with a quarter, but no! It was one persistent little bugger.

And made her heart twinge a little bit every time she looked into a mirror, for Kami sake!

As soon as that twinge hit though, Rin glared at herself and grabbed up the eyeliner again with violence in her movements. Oh no. Not this feeling. She would openly admit that her heart still told her she loved that stupid dog, but to go even a little bit soft would only bring about more heartbreak.

She quickly outlined her eyes and slapped on a coat of mascara, barely looking to check for smudging or clumps. And then she proceeded to take a big pull of her concealer and dot at the mark with every make up applying skill she had, prepared to burn herself with a curling iron there if only to make it seem less like something of _his_.

As she ran out the door, her father nearly collided with her, his fingers tangled up in a bright blue tie . Norio stopped quickly and huffed at her, though it held no real anger, and Rin gave him a weak smile. Both of her parents had sort of tip toed around her lately, trying to avoid setting her off into another hysterical fit of tears like earlier that week.

"Hey, Dad, Kagome and Inuyasha are coming over for dinner, if that's ok? They want to keep me company, or something….." She half rolled her eyes at that last part, her fingers reaching out to help the poor man with his neck wear.

"Uh, ya sure that's fine. Just don't let the demon dog go on the carpet or shed all over the place." Rin couldn't help but giggle a bit, tightening the knot for her father and giving him an accepting nod. Though her parents had shown no real malice towards the dog demon family, Norio was still weary of Inuyasha and his 'cat ears'.

Her father fled the house, obviously late already to meet her mom at the restaurant a couple of blocks away, while Rin stood in the hall for a moment. She only had a few minutes till the couple would get there, and the house felt surprisingly empty and quiet now.

That was until she felt eyes on her yet again.

Every single day she had felt those eyes on her, though she now knew that if she were to turn around and look, she would see nothing. Or if she was lucky, a flash of gold or silver out of the corner of her eye. Whether she was going crazy and seeing things or not was still under debate in her own mind…..

She quickly shivered and then shook herself, not even taking the time to glance back into her room, or through that window where something may or may not be lurking. Rin didn't want to know, frankly, so she chose to ignore it for now.

At a slightly quicker than normal pace, Rin brought herself down the stairs and into the kitchen, checking on the food in the fridge. Her parents had neglected the shopping lately, so she just figured pizza would have to suffice for her less than ideal guests. Not that she really truly minded them.

Kagome had been true to her word and had not packed up and left yet. Her reasoning's were that she could just as well have the baby here, with Inuyasha's family all around. That and Inuyasha was apparently really twitchy about moving her to another place as she got closer to the due date, and no one wanted to deal with that man when he was riled up. She could just tell that he would be an overprotective father figure…

The doorbell sounded, and Rin quickly shut the fridge, rushing over to the front door to let the two in. She was greeted with the sight of Kagome tugging on one of Inuyasha's forelocks of hair, while he made a face at her in obvious distress. Both came to a stop upon seeing her, but Kagome did not release her grip.

"Umm…..hiya guys. Care to come in?….." Rin said while tilting her head in an amused yet questioning gesture. Her friend finally released the captive hair, and stepped into the home with out an explanation. Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes and mumbled something under his breath before following suit, Rin shut the door behind them and stayed a few pace's behind.

All three met in the kitchen and Kagome started out by hugging Rin until she was sure her lungs would pop under the pressure. Inuyasha snorted in disgust and his mate shot him a glare, everything was quiet for another moment.

"Soooo, who's up for pizza?" She asked as casually as possible. It seemed her two friends had something on their minds other than dinner, by the eye signals they were sending each other.

"Keh, whatever. Just don't get that stupid pineapple covered monster that Kagome likes so much now…." The hanyou grumbled, folding his arms and looking away, though his eyes darted quickly back to his wife. Over the past while, Rin had noticed how well the man watched over her friend, and it was quite endearing.

"Inuyasha! You get whatever you want, Rin, this is _your_ day for…fun?" The phrase sort of ended like a question, but Rin just shrugged it off. There was nothing special about today. Not at all.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I had plenty of fun today, I have fun all the time! Loads, in fact!" She said with a wide hand gesture, feeling her friends stare at her and her strange declaration. Well, it was true. Without a busy body staring over your every move, she could have as much fun as she wanted, right?

Kami how she just wanted this day to _end!_…

The subject dropped after that though, and the three proceeded to talk about normal things, their days, the baby, how high the bill was already for baby _stuff_. And Rin felt everyone relax, as if they had been doing this and avoiding subjects for years.

When the pizza arrived, Inuyasha made sure to help Kagome into her chair, even while she swatted him away, and then pulled out Rin's for her as well. It couldn't be said that his mama didn't raise _him_ right, she thought with a smile.

"Thank you, Papa Inu." She giggled, loving the way he blushed from the fatherly remark, Rin could tell he was going to be a _good_ father as well as overprotective.

"Ya, ya. Just wait till it's your turn, wench. We'll see how you react with my bastard of a brothers child growing in you- ouch! Kagome!" It appeared the hanyou had been kicked under the table.

The conversation seemed to freeze, as did the smile on Rin's face, and no one moved for a few heart beats that sounded loud in clear to her. Inuyasha rubbed his leg, but didn't look embarrassed about his slip up, though she knew it hadn't exactly been that.

"Inuyasha!" Her friend sounded off, looking flustered at the turn of conversation while Rin sat there grinning like a creeper. Slowly, she calmed her face muscles though, and through mustered control, spoke in a sweet voice.

" I didn't know you had another brother then, Inuyasha. I'd very much like to meet him if I'm having _his_ kids." Her voice came out pleasantly calm, and her posture radiated good humor. It wasn't a big deal, is what she told herself, and actually she didn't feel all that distressed right now. It was an unavoidable topic, so she might as well face it head on, if only to set Inuyasha straight.

"Rin…" Kagome began.

"Its been a little over a week, Kagome. Its over, and I want everyone to treat it as such. I'm ok, really, I just want everyone to stop skirting around it is all." She cut her friend off before she could speak, shrugging her shoulders. Cool indifference was the way to go, she thought to herself while picking up her pizza and nibbling.

"Except it isn't over!….Inuyasha! Tell her!" Kagome looked at her mate expectantly, who had been shoving three slice's of meat lovers in his mouth at once. His eyebrows shot up into his hairline for a moment, before his scowl was back and he swallowed noisily.

"Why do I gotta do it? Natures gonna take its course anyways….." Another kick was heard under the table and the hanyou howled anew.

Rin looked between the pair suspiciously. Since the break up, their cryptic little remarks hadn't lessened any, and they still told her often that things couldn't be this way, wouldn't be this way, it wasn't over, etcetera, etcetera. And frankly, all it had done was increase her own anger and confusion. Nothing could come out good with their little foreshadowing or whatever they were.

"Inuyasha!" One more hiss from Kagome, and Rin saw Inuyasha puff out a sigh and roll his eyes. Well, at least Rin knew she had been right about the something on their minds earlier. She sat and watched him as he seemed to gauge her emotions.

"Alright, already. Damn, can't a man just enjoy his pizza…" He mumbled. " But anyways, kid, I figured I ought to tell you about Sesshomaru, or whatever." Rin's eyes widened when he used the actual name of the demon.

"No thanks, that's really ok-" She started out, though her interest was a little piqued. She hadn't heard anything about the condition of the dog demon since the night of the party, and a part of her wanted to see if she had hurt him at all with her send off.

"Look, I know ya wanna hear about him, I can smell it all over you. So just shut up and listen, ok?" Rin gave a sigh and placed her elbow on the table, then her chin in her hand, resigned to hear it on the outside, but processing on the inside.

"As much as I love to see that bastard in pain and discomfort, even I have a hard time stomaching his behavior. And that's saying something" The hanyou started out, smirking when Rin gave away her interest by her wide eyes.

"Ya, I was surprised too, wench. You had that man wrapped around your fuckin' finger before his brain apparently melted. I went to see him the first day after that party, and got a whole mob coming at me with complaints. His workers were scared that the dickhead had gone crazy and they were in danger or something. Apparently, his highness prissy pants finished up the party and then wrecked both his office at home, his bedroom, and a few other rooms in the house. I found him with a freakin' feather in his hair from the pillows that were in tatters. Sesshomaru doesn't mess around when it comes to that hair, Rin." She sat there with her mouth hanging open, as he continued.

"His face looks the same as ever, dead and stoic, but you can tell _you_ certainly got your message across."

"Did I?…." She hesitantly asked, looking for any signs of Inuyasha pushing Sesshomaru's case for him, and finding none. Rin was still threading through the dog demons behaviors, waiting to hear more.

"I tried to bring it up to the asshole, set him straight, but he just shrugged it off, surrounded by the destroyed rooms and all. I think that stick might be permanently up his ass, even if he's in emotional pain. Sorry bout' that. He went on his way and told me to get out, only bother him for business and shit, not his 'personal life'" The hanyou muttered, trying to talk around another piece of pizza.

"See, but then he didn't come into the office for a few days, kept himself locked in the house, or on his property. I was there yesterday and he took out a chunk of tree's in that forest you both seemed to like so much." Inuyasha gave her a wink, obviously onto the game of chase that was played there, and then continued while looking ready to laugh.

"And then, I heard the idiot talkin' to that green lackey of his, Jaken. He was throwin' shit at the little guy while going on about how he's all confused about you makin' him _feel_. I told you he didn't have any emotions to begin with! And he had his fur up in a bunch about you throwin' away that cell phone he gave you too. I never heard him growl like that until then" Finally the hanyou chuckled a little, giving her an approving look and shaking his head in disbelief.

Rin was still just staring, but her brain was getting a bit of a high from hearing that Sesshomaru really wasn't to indifferent to her after all. Her mouth began to work after an additional moment.

"The-Then why did he _do_ what he _did!_ If his majesty is really so upset about it all why did he do it? Or is it some sort of 'I'm his possession so he should just be able to treat however the hell he wants thing again?'" She half cried in outrage.

"Rin, we don't disagree with you about the treatment thing, and I would never want you to be with a man who treats you like that! Ever! I just want you to listen to what else Inuyasha has to say." Kagome poked into the conversation, rubbing her tummy and giving Rin a hard stare. Seems she was serious.

"I don't know what the fuck goes on in that pretty little head of his, so why he would throw away his mate like that, I cant tell ya. All I know now is he's a wreck because of you, and I think its hilarious! I even caught him smellin' like your house, did you know he's been watchin' you every chance he got? Inuyoukai will go to crazy heights to keep their females safe." Inuyasha said while flicking his eyes to Kagome, and Rin could tell something passed between them.

Rin took that in and rolled it around in her head. It still made her feel a little bit better to know he was obviously upset, though she wondered if that made her just another bitter dumpee. But she got over that feeling real quick.

"Ok, so he's been watching me to maybe make sure I don't go out with Daichi or someone, but he's a dog. Can't he just go back to all those high up women that he's used too?" She asked, remembering the beautiful Inuyoukai female that had been at the party.

Inuyasha snorted and then threw her a smirk, making Rin worry about what was going through that head of his.

"He can't."

"Huh? Of course he can, he was already introducing me to all of the females from his work, anyways." Rin said while looking down at her hands, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Well, I mean he can _try_, but it would really only make his pain worse. Kami, I love sayin' that he got what was coming to him! But…it wont last. It can't" He said while sighing as if he was half happy and half dismayed by that particular news. Rin snapped her eyes up to his amber ones.

"Oh no. Don't start that again! He hasn't come to me, apologized, explained himself, nothing! I'm pretty sure that's a clear way to say 'we're over', Inuyasha" She snapped while glancing at the clock for the first time in awhile. Only four more hours of this day…..

"Rin, I told you that a mates bond was strong thing. We didn't want to say anything because, well….we weren't expecting Sesshomaru to take this long to come to you." Kagome spoke up while standing up to move into the kitchen and throw away the paper plates. Inuyasha helped her up and then, prompted by his mates nudges, sat down again to explain.

"Ok, look. Every demon who has life-time mates like us knows that it's inevitable to end up with that mate. No questions asked. You were made for him and he was made for you, get it? So when we say it can't be this way, we _mean_ it. If he didn't get together with you…..no I've never heard of that happening actually."

"Then I'll be the first exception….." Rin mumbled.

"Rin, we can all tell how much you love that Ice cube, and in his own way he loves you too, or something. I don't know, whatever! Point is that staying away from you is near painful for a demon when they've already begun courting you. It's near impossible after you've actually mated. Ya know how that mark won't fade? It's because that idiot got so far in the courting department and so attached to you."

Rin grabbed at her neck in embarrassment and then looked at Inuyasha. Attachment? She couldn't help but snort at that, and watched Inuyasha roll his own eyes again, clearly thinking something along the same lines as her.

"I know its crazy to think about, but ya attachment. And to go out with another woman or whatever he did before would only add to his own discomfort. I'd almost like to see him try, actually….." The hanyou led off for a moment, his eyes looking pure evil, before he looked back at her and smirked with a shrug.

"Anyways, at one point, and I mean soon, he's gonna probably come to the end of his rope and find you. We can only act against instinct for so long, just ask my father about it. He had Sesshomaru while he knew about my mom bein' his mate."

"_Find _me? And what do you mean your dad knew about Izayoi and still had Sesshomaru?" She asked, appalled. Sesshomaru had never mentioned anything like that before, though he never liked to talk about his family…..ever.

"Yep, the old man was already with his mom, and caught scent of my mom. Drove him just about crazy with fighting against himself to go to her, don't see why he did for so long though, Sesshomaru's mom was as cold as him I heard. But in the end he had to go to her and left behind that bastards mother. You'll have to ask him about the details though."

"Oh My, that's just…..horrible! How old was Sesshomaru?" Rin felt herself getting sucked into the story against her own will. This was just to good, and too sad, to not listen too.

"A teenager in human terms, he ran off and did his own thing for awhile, avoided me and my old man like the plague. We only started talkin' again maybe 100 years ago. That was one hell of a family reunion…" His eyes looked far away and Rin coughed a little to bring him back.

"Right, well the moral of the story or my fucked up family is….he's gonna come looking for ya. At that point you're gonna have the power, and my suggestion is stomp on his pride until he tells ya what ya wanna hear. He can't fight instinct so make him fix it or whatever, Kagome can help ya with that…." He whispered the last part almost to himself, and Rin giggled slightly at the face he made.

That was before her face went blank again, taking all of this new information in. So Sesshomaru was suffering, his dad wasn't as good as he seemed maybe, and perhaps her relationship wasn't quite over yet… But did that make her glad or upset was the question? Well that and….

"That's all well and good, Inuyasha. But no one had ever got to the part of why Sesshomaru even started this stupid thing in the first place if he knew this was going to happen! And who says I'll take him back? He lost my trust, Inuyasha, and I need someone I can trust." She spoke calmly, watching Kagome watch her as she rejoined them in the dining room. The hanyou went quiet.

"No one really knows why he did it. Maybe he was scared of feeling? Maybe he had a moment of weakness and panicked? Or he could just be a total asshole….but no one really knows. I suggest that's one of the things you ask him when he finally snaps and gives in to see you." Kagome spoke while giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"Kagome….I don't know. This was a lot to take in. I just…can't be hurt like that again though, I put my all in and he apparently didn't. Not even Inuyasha went that far with all of his screw ups" Both of the girls ignored the indignant hanyou next to them and looked at each other.

"I know, Rin. And if I didn't believe strongly in this mate thing I would tell you to get some pepper spray and go crazy on his stupid ass, but I do believe so if he's going to talk just give him a chance? Maybe you'll find out something new about his character or your own?" Her eyes were slightly pleading.

"Why are you doing this, Kagome? Sesshomaru was never that nice to you to begin with, so why are you pushing so hard?" Rin asked while chewing on her lip and thinking everything over.

"I'm not saying this is an easy fix, or that things can go back to exactly how they were, but I think Sesshomaru is honestly suffering for his actions. And he's going to have to suffer to get you back as well, because this time you're gonna hold a lot of the power over him for once." Rin did like the sound of that, but quickly shook her head, she was getting way to ahead of herself now….

"Ok, ok. If he comes to see me within a week or so, and wants to talk like a normal non arrogant person, I will listen to him. But after that, I don't make any guarantee's. In fact, I make not guarantee's now. I don't know if he'll really come to me, just like I cant tell you if I'll take him back. All I can say is I will _try_ to listen, ok?" Man what a day this was turning out to be…..all she wanted to do was sleep and not think!

Her friend looked at her, and then at her mate, seeming content or resigned with her answer. She slowly rose again, as did the other two at the table, and they all made their ways towards the door. It was pushing ten o'clock, and Rin could tell Kagome was feeling the fatigue of being pregnant again. Inuyasha looked concerned as well.

"Thank you, Rin. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't have listened to Inuyasha all the times he apologized, but I'm glad I did. Give him hell when he shows up though and I'll see you tomorrow or something" Hugs were passed around and Kagome started for the car, Inuyasha hanging back with Rin for a moment.

"Remember, if you decide you really _don't _want him back, and he doesn't deserve you, I can always kill him for you!" Inuyasha joked, though if it was a real offer or not, Rin really couldn't tell. She nodded and gave him a grateful smile.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, but thanks, Inuyasha. I'm glad Kagome didn't give up on you either." She giggled at his scowl and then pulled him into a hug, after a moment Rin felt it reciprocated.

"Ok, champ. Now remember, watch out for the big bad puppy-"

"INUYASHHHAAAA! Aaaaah- oof!"

An ear splitting scream could be heard from outside the door, and in a flash Inuyasha was out and away from Rin, already going to his Kagome. Rin's mind took a second longer to process the scream, before she too was running outside.

"Kagome!" Outside, Rin noticed Inuyasha frozen on the top step, and peaked around him hesitantly, very afraid of what she might find…

What she did find, however, had been the last thing she would have ever expected.

Down on the bottom of Rin's front steps, was a shaken looking Kagome who had obviously tripped on one of the uneven steps, her body shaking and her hands grasping her stomach in a protective gesture. Though she didn't appear to have hit the concrete or injured herself, she noticed as Inuyasha flashed down to take her into his own arms.

And out of the arms of…

Sesshomaru.

Time stood still as a single word pierced the dark sky around them, and Rin felt her knee's going weak.

"Rrrriiiinnnnnn…"

…**...**

**Ok, so there you go! Again, so sorry for the wait! Hope it was worth it for you all, tell me what you think. Another cliffy I know, I'm evil. I will be posting another chapter soon though like soon soon to make up for the problems with this one, promise!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, love you all! Wish me luck with the new computer!**

**Until next time my loves lol**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok guys, I said I would post this one quicker, and I did! Well, at least a little bit quicker than two weeks…. It's my apology/treat for the problems and wait my computer caused. Sooo, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks for the feedback, glad everyone seemed to like it, hope I can keep it up and keep improving. Tell me what you think for this one too, k?**

**Anyways, sorry I ended that last one with a cliffy, but I think you guys will enjoy this next thing I have comin' up.**

**Chapter 21**

…**...**

The air turned cold as soon as Rin laid eyes on the figure standing in front of her, and she felt her heart begin to hammer, her breath quickening. No one spoke, and the world around them all seemed to fade, leaving behind Rin and Sesshomaru. Even Kagome and Inuyasha turned into simple bystanders in her mind.

She had had to stop her body from shivering when he had growled out her name, his voice had held the slightest bit of pain. As if seeing her caused him to hurt. Rin shook her head quickly and was tempted to rub her eyes in disbelief.

This was not happening. He could not be here already. Or at all for that matter!

Her eyes ran over his body, as Sesshomaru continued to stand there immobile and silent, a pale statue of a god in the moonlight. Rin felt anger begin to build at the reaction of her treacherous body to his own, she wasn't suppose to still be attracted to him like this.

And her heart should certainly not still feel that undeniable pull towards him. Should not threaten to open up and bleed again at the sight of him….

But it did.

"What the fuck?" Rin's eyes jumped over to Inuyasha, who had his arms wrapped tightly about Kagome's still trembling form after the fall. The hanyou was looking on in amazement at his brother, who was still simply staring at Rin with deep gold eyes. Though Rin couldn't help but notice the ring of red that was skirted around the edges of them.

"Wha…..W-What" The words clogged in her throat. Damn it, gain your composure back Rin! The thought echoed around in her head. He wasn't allowed to affect her this much anymore, he couldn't be allowed to. And he wouldn't.

Steeling her features into an expressionless mask, Rin stared right back at him, letting her displeasure at his appearance here show in her eyes alone. Her heart gave a jump when he took a step in her direction, stopping to scan over her as if checking for injury. Rin tried to tell herself she was nothing more than property to him, nothing more than him checking on an animal he had bought and owned.

"Rin….."Kagome made a movement that suggested she would try to stop Sesshomaru from his advance, but Rin waved her hand at her in warning. She wasn't too sure about the look in his eyes, a look that was more animalistic than human. Her friend backed off again, but the tension in her and her mates body was obvious.

Sesshomaru spared them a fleeting glance and confirmed her warning further as he lightly growled under his breath, before his eyes came back around to her own. Acting as if nothing at all had occurred or broken his intense stare.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Her voice came out as cool and unattached, her anger slowly continuing to build. How dare he have the audacity to show up at her house a week later! Just approaching her like everything were all right!

She got no answer, just another step in her direction. If Rin did not know better, she would have said that the demon's posture suggested a hint of…..hesitation? That quickly passed though, and the next thing Rin knew, she was almost nose to nose with Sesshomaru as he stood a few steps below her. Watching her in his eerie silence.

"Sesshomaru, get the hell away from her if you're going to be a creeper! Last thing _your_ ass needs is to piss her off more…." Inuyasha finally muttered, watching the scene play out in front of him. Rin noticed how his voice sounded rather far away as she could now feel warm breath on her lips, almost distracting her enough to not notice the hand coming up to caress her cheek.

Almost but not quite.

Rin quickly lashed out and slapped his hand away, the resounding _thwack_ seeming to startle Kagome and Inuyasha, as well as Sesshomaru.

She felt a little bit of satisfaction watching his eyes widen for a moment, obviously not expecting her anger to be expressed like that. Never before had she rejected his touch like this…..and it gave her a silent thrill to see she had some power over the situation.

"I don't know what you think you're playing at, you ass, but unless you're hear to talk about a few things…..Leave. Actually, you know what? I don't really feel like talking either. Leave anyways." His features turned dark, and Rin could see the anger and confusion still swimming in his eyes.

Her own heart which had finally begun to slow, picked up the pace double time when he lashed back and had a hand at the nape of her neck before she could inhale a breath to shriek. Another growl resounded, causing her own frame to vibrate a bit, when Inuyasha took a protective step towards her.

Rin's voice clogged in her throat as the demon in front of her, _touching_ her, ran his thumb over the back of her neck. Though his grab had been sly and unwelcome, the hand that had landed on her had been so gentle.

It startled her to see a certain amount of gentle-ness hidden in Sesshomaru's gaze as well. As if some part of him was trying to reassure her of her safety when with him, from him. Though the other emotions that were obviously crossing through those orbs were a lot less peaceful

"Rin…..I'm not sure how….sane he is right now. He must be feelin' something intense from bein' away from you so long." Inuyasha's voice managed to drag her partially back from the fog that had encroached on her mind, and she tried to take a step back, only to have the grip on her tighten. In truth it became borderline painful with the amount of pressure.

"Leave us." Sesshomaru's voice came out in nothing more than a whisper, it was not in his style to ever yell, but the tone held a certain amount of something that caused even Inuyasha to take a hesitant step back. The words came out as a partial growl, and Rin was again drawn to the red ringing of his iris's.

She quietly whimpered at the pressure on her neck but waved Inuyasha away again when he looked like he would start forward again.

Instantly the pressure was lessened and Rin felt those long fingers retreat from her skin, a look of irritation passed over Sesshomaru's face. As well as a look that clearly showed guilt for his actions. She felt her knee's going weak again as she frantically searched for something to do next. He was still not speaking, and they were still standing on her front porch. They were bound to attract attention soon and she didn't know how she would do right now with an audience.

This time when she tried to take a step away from the reaching hand, she met with no protest other than a displeased noise made deep in the demon's chest. Rin took a deep breath and then turned to Inuyasha, making an effort to remain cool and not send a glance towards the man who was still so close.

"I got this guys…..you should get Kagome home, Inuyasha, that fall really looked to have shaken her." She observed, not liking the parlor of her friends skin or the way she still had a steel grip on her pregnant stomach. Though even as she said the words, Rin wondered just how she 'had' this. Frankly, she wasn't even sure what to do right now that didn't include either swinging a fist at the demon, or beginning to cry.

"We must talk, Rrriiinnn" The Inuyoukai spoke up again, his voice a bit more composed as his hand reached out for her neck, his nose twitching a bit. Rin had seen this before, and had learned that it usually meant he was scenting her for injury or such, it gave her cruel pleasure as well as pain that he would feel….guilt, it looked like still, for hurting her. Even if unintentional.

No, she had to fight against that. Cold bastard, that's what he was, no feelings, no regrets.

"I think I already told you I don't want to hear anything you have to say-" Rin began, her voice cold while she fought with herself the desire to demand answers to his past behavior. Ring them out of him until he acknowledged the pain that he felt coursing through her all this time, the confusion and guilt. And now, the anger and frustration. But Kagome quickly cut her off…

"Rin-"

"Kagome, I know you said to listen…..Kagome? Kagome what's wrong!"

Meeting the brown eyes of her friend, Rin saw fear, pain, and confusion radiating from the pregnant woman. She quickly stepped out of the way of Sesshomaru and rushed down the steps to stand next to a now frantic looking Inuyasha.

"It…..hurts…I-Inuyasha….." Kagome twisted out of the hanyou's now frozen form and hunched herself over, squealing in pain while holding her abdomen. Rin stared on in horror, her mind only registering one thing as Inuyasha began to finally move to his mate.

The baby…..

"Fuck! Sesshomaru did you let her hit the ground!" Rin felt a presence at her back and then saw silver hair fall over one of her own shoulders. She wheeled around on him and poked him in the chest, though it of course didn't rock him in the slightest.

"DID YOU LET HER TOUCH THE GROUND!" Her voice resounded around the neighborhood, though she was immediately moving towards Inuyasha's car not waiting for an answer. Hospital, hospital, had to get her to a hospital!

"Get her in the car, Inuyasha! The hospital is-" She was cut off and Kagome was picked up and dropped into the car, the hanyou snarling out he 'already fucking knew that!' Though the look in his eyes was way past logical thinking. She had never seen his demon markings, though now they were outlined in his face as he rushed to the drivers side, beckoning her to follow inside quickly or be left behind.

Rin began to move in that direction, but her mind quickly stopped her, and she turned speedily on her heel, her face regaining an angry scowl though it was lined with worry as Kagome gave another groan in the front seat and Inuyasha cursed loudly.

"You! I swear to Kami if you let her _touch_ the ground…. Follow us to the hospital if you want, I have to be with her and don't have time for your silence and mixed messages." She ground out in a rushed breath, turning as soon as she was done without a second glance, throwing herself into the car and barely getting the door shut before they were off like a rocket.

Rin almost looked out the window to see if he would really follow, but that desire was quickly replaced as Kagome whimpered, her body curled up on the seat in obvious pain. This wasn't the time to think about Sesshomaru…

"Kagome, tell me what's wrong! Did Sesshomaru not catch you in time? Oh Kami, you can't be in labor! You still have two and a half more months to go!" Rin tried to keep her voice calming, but to no avail, every time her friend moved in her seat, the volume of her voice rose in alarm.

"No…..it's like…..it's like I'm burning from the inside. I-it can't be contractions, oooowwww….it's too constant!" Kagome's voice ended in a high pitched whine, and Rin grabbed onto one of her hands, trying to offer support as they sped through the city, dodging car's and everything alike that stood in their way.

She wouldn't be surprised if Inuyasha had run over his own _mother_ with the way he looked right now, his bright eyes fully focused on the task in front of them even as his hand was running over one of Kagome's arms

The symptoms her friend described made her worry though, regardless of how fast they were reaching the hospital. Burning? From the inside?…..Rin gave an anguished cry towards the fact that she didn't understand and couldn't help her friend.

A constant stream of curses was Inuyasha's only answer as they finally pulled into the hospital. The half demon didn't even turn off or park the car, simply leaving it in front of the doors and then rushing Kagome inside, making sure to keep her cradled safely in his arms. Rin ran after them, apologizing to the workers as she passed.

"Someone fucking help my mate NOW!" Every doctor and nurse in the vicinity seemed to rush towards them then, and chaos ensued.

…...

The steady beeping of Kagome's heart monitor was the only sound in the room as everyone sat in collective silence, staring at the women. Rin was among the group, perched on the edge of her friends bed, lovingly rubbing the baby bump Kagome possessed, her anxiety and fear passed.

"Everyone can stop looking at me now. Really. I'm not dying and this little one is safe…plus your creepin' me out." Kagome's voice seemed to brake the trance around the room and people finally began to move again, stretching and yawning at the late hour. Everyone respectfully dropped their eyes from the girl except for Inuyasha, and life went on.

It had happened so quickly that Rin hadn't been able to fully process it till sometime later, but somehow they had ended up in this private sweet, at least three nurses on hand for anything they needed, and with Katsu and Izayoi joining them. Sesshomaru…was _somewhere_ in the building.

Or at least he _had_ been the last time she had looked out into the hall through the window, noticing his tall frame leaning against the opposite wall from the room… After all the commotion with Kagome had ended, Rin's nerves were able to switch back over to her own problems at hand, or at least her brain was able to spare them a thought with Kagome now much more comfortable and safe. Unfortunately, she was still at the point of not wanting to listen, but her mind begging for answers and apologies from Sesshomaru.

Ok, more like begging on his knee's type thing, but who could blame her for _that_ thought?

"Mrs. Taisho?" Rin shook herself from her thoughts and looked up as a doctor entered the room and weaved his way around people, looking slightly frightened at the expression on Inuyasha's face. One wrong move on his part, and she was pretty sure he was going to lose an appendage.

"Yes?" Kagome answered from her hospital bed, trying to sit up. Though she seemed to dismiss that idea pretty quickly when her hospital gown began to slip off her shoulders and expose more of the back of her body.

"Ummm, right. A-All that you experienced was a surge of demonic power from your child." Rin hit Inuyasha in the arm and his expression finally turned into something less menacing, allowing the doctor to concentrate better. "I heard you took a spill off of some steps this evening?"

Everyone nodded, and Kagome sighed as the questions were answered for her.

" At this stage of the pregnancy, your baby is developing more of his demonic nature, and when you fell, the fetus responded by flaring its energy in protection. When…..Mr. Taisho's brother caught you, that energy became useless and had no where to go, it stayed surrounding your baby causing the burning sensation. We've given you some pain killers and medication that releases the energy, but I must ask you to be more careful with yourself. As you know, carrying a child with demonic capabilities is a lot different than a human child."

"No duh, doc" Inuyasha's voice dripped with sarcasm, though he placed his hand over Kagome's stomach and began to coo at the babies strength a moment later. Everyone else silently nodded at the doctor and then drew in collective breaths of relief at the good news of no complications or injury to either Kagome or the baby.

Rin gave her friend a smile and hugged her tight, then sunk back in her chair in exhaustion. Her parents were home by now and probably worried sick with her absents, she hadn't had her phone with her when they had left her house earlier, and she hadn't used anyone else's to contact them either. Her brain was just too full, her body stressed to the limits tonight.

"Thank you for keeping my son sane tonight, Rin, and staying with Kagome." Rin felt a hand on her shoulder and the soft voice of Izayoi float through her head. She turned her head and smiled brightly, shrugging off the gratitude and assuring her it was what any good friend would do.

"Nonsense! You've had to put up with a lot lately, yet you're still here! Got that bonehead here as well." Katsu broke into the conversation, his voice booming in the quiet room, causing the nervous doctor to jump a bit as he took Kagome's blood pressure, and then scurried from the room. Rin roller her eyes and then turned towards the older demon, seeing him gesturing out into the hall. She couldn't possibly believe that Sesshomaru was still here…..?

"Um… Kagome's one of my bestest friends, really. Practically my sister, so I couldn't _not_ be here. As for….._him_, he just followed us here from my house, I had nothing to do with it." She let just a bit of venom leak into her voice, and noticed Izayoi give her a sympathetic look, while Katsu just nodded his head.

It was quiet for another moment as Rin let her eyes wonder dangerously close to the figure outside the door, that unmoving figure, before flicking them to the image of Inuyasha and Kagome. They were cuddled up together, the hanyou's arms wrapped around her while laying beside her on the bed. It was apparent that the nurses wouldn't be making _him_ move anytime soon…

"Rin, would you like to go grab some coffee with me from the cafeteria? Katsu has to leave and finish a presentation for tomorrow, and I would like some company. Though I know the foods not all that good….." Izayoi asked quietly, shrugging her shoulders a bit at the last part of her comment.

It was clear that the woman wanted to talk to her about something, her money was on Sesshomaru, and Rin was helpless against the sweet lady. She quietly nodded and stiffly rose from the chair, watching as Katsu did the same and followed them through the door.

As they got out the door, the older Inuyoukai stopped near Sesshomaru, giving his wife a parting kiss, and winking at Rin. She couldn't help but giggle, but kept her eyes firmly away from Sesshomaru, convinced that trying to talk to him now would result in an ugly experience. If she talked to him at all, that was.

The two women began to make their way down the hall.

"Rin." A deep voice stopped her, and her back went ram rod straight. She hesitantly turned towards the sound, and kept her face as neutral as she could, though convinced that it probably came off as simply exhausted.

"Yes, your majesty?" She couldn't help herself as her voice came out as tired, cranky, and sarcastic. Even Katsu looked surprised at her tone, but after a night like this, Rin just really wasn't up to putting up with shit, to put it bluntly.

"You will be returning here in no more than an hour, correct?" It began as a command, but somehow ended as a question. Rin thought she had heard wrong for a moment, as the Sesshomaru she was aware of never _asked_ when he wanted something of her. Well, not like this anyways. She had to think about how to answer that for a moment. What would be an appropriate answer?

"Um, ya….. I'm just getting some coffee with Izayoi downstairs." Rin almost left off the last part, wondering if he really deserved to know where she would be, but then let it slip at the thought of his much politer question and tone.

He gave a wordless nod, never switching his gaze from her own eyes, before Rin turned and began to walk down the hall without a second glance. She could give a little, but not _that_ much. Sesshomaru was going to be made to suffer, whether he had a momentary lapse of actual manners, or not.

Distantly she heard Katsu begin to say something, before her and Izayoi reached the elevator and stepped inside. She sent the woman a questioning glance at the conversation that was obviously going on about her, but Izayoi simply shot her a smile and gave her a motherly pat on the back, pressing the floor one button on the panel. They were silent as they slid down and stepped out.

The cafeteria was nothing amazing, nor disgusting. It was just a simply blue in coloring and smelled like the rest of the hospital, though there were counters to pick up your food from and food displays for that day.

Rin got herself a simple cup of coffee from the obviously over used heated pot in the corner of the room, and then dumped a whole bunch of sugar into it. The particular drink had never really appealed to her, but it was great when she needed, or felt the need, to be more alert at night or in the early mornings.

And boy did she feel like she needed to be alert for whatever Izayoi had for her now…..

Her companion sat down across from her, set away in a cozy corner, though at this time of night the occupants of the room were sparse. She had gotten the same thing as Rin, though she seemed to like hers black. Funny, Rin hadn't seen her as a hard coffee type person…

"So, some night, huh?" The soft voice broke her train of thought, as she nodded and gave a tired smile, swirling the contents of her cup around.

"Ya, some night. It seems that chaos and discord just kinda….follow you guys. No offense!" Rin quickly amended, not wanting to sound like it was an insult. If her mind hadn't been spinning so much, she believed she could have laughed at this situation as soon as the doctor told them the problem. This particular family was never _boring_, at least…

"Oh, don't worry, dear. I'm used to it by now, and besides, what's life without a few extra twists to keep you on your toes?" Izayoi asked while waving her hand in dismissive manner, reminding Rin of her own mother and likening her to the woman even more.

"I guess that's true, haha…I think tonight's gonna keep _my parents_ on their toes. I still haven't called them. I'm beginning to think my mind is making me forget on purpose to avoid them telling me to come home." She giggled a bit, feeling slightly better now that she had some caffeine thrumming through her system.

"You parents? Why, Katsu called them hours ago, Rin. They know you're safe and I told them I'd have you back by a reasonable time. Though I do think that has passed us by….." They both looked at the clock across the room on the wall, and Rin couldn't suppress her groan of tired-ness. It was nearly one in the morning and she still had school tomorrow…..

"Well, at least they know then… I would ask you to take me home, but I think I would rather wait for a bit more, if you don't mind?" She asked, her fingertips tracing the edge of the Styrofoam cup in her hands, peeking up through her lashes. They both knew she didn't simply wish to stay for Kagome, but neither commented.

They moved onto happier subjects from there, catching up on baby news, Rin's schooling, Inuyasha's crazed behavior around the growing Kagome. But, eventually the conversation died down, and silence enveloped them for a few moments, allowing Rin's mind to slip back to the waiting demon upstairs.

Now he definitely wouldn't still be there….would he? No, he wouldn't be. And she didn't want him there anyways.

"So, you gonna talk to him?" Rin sent a startled look to the woman across from her. What was she, a mind reader? Or was it just a mothers instinct? She didn't really care, just happy that it was ok to broach the subject now.

"No. He doesn't deserve to have me listen to him….right?" She couldn't help but add in while meeting Izayoi's eyes and sending her a pleading glance. Confusion and anger poured into her again, renewed with the coffee in her system.

"Honey, if I were you I would have taken his entrails out and made him eat them for how he treated you." Izayoi's sugary sweet voice didn't match her harsh words, and Rin let her jaw hit the table for a moment. This was certainly something unexpected….

"Wh-what? But I thought everyone was so on board for me to take him back?" Rin asked in astonishment, her eyes wide.

"Oh, well yes I expect you two to get past this and give me lots of grandbabies, but that doesn't mean that you should just take him back! What kind of self-respecting woman would? I don't know how much I would like you if you just took that kind of shit he pulled." The woman answered, causing Rin to blush, and then drop her jaw all over again.

This beautiful, adult, mature, motherly woman was _cussing_ for her sake? And was telling her that she wasn't crazy for giving Sesshomaru such a cold treatment! Rin was beginning to see this woman in a whole new light. And she liked it…..

"Oh…..that's good then. That you agree with me, I mean. I don't know about grandbabies, though. I just don't know what to do! I'm just so angry with him! And confused and hurt and…gosh I hate teenage hormones!" She said, disturbing the quiet of the cafeteria and earning a couple of strange looks from the staff. At this point though, she was hardly noticing any of that.

"It's ok, I remember feeling a lot like this when I first met and dated Katsu, though if you don't mind me saying, you have it at least a bit easier than I did….." She trailed off, her eyes obviously in another place, another time. Rin remember Inuyasha talking about his parents and their rough beginning, and curiosity got the better of her.

"…If you don't mind me asking, Izayoi, Inuyasha was talking about your, er, interesting beginning with Katsu. What happened?" Izayoi came back to the present it seemed, and took a deep breath, sending Rin a smile.

"It all seems kind of…..amusing, now, but in the beginning….it was hell. Katsu found me about 300 years ago, and things were very different back then. He was different. I remember the first time I saw him I had been laying in one of the grassy fields near my home when I felt eyes on me. Out of the tree's pops this…..huge man with white hair, two tails, gold eyes…..he was gorgeous. I was so drawn to him, even then, it was an immediate thing. Though I think it happens a lot like that with mates, it's the feel of one soul meeting its match, I'm sure you felt it too" Rin set her head in her hands and tried to imagine the story set out in front of her, nodding her head at her own first experience with Sesshomaru.

"Well, ok I _was_ scared at first, but not for long. He didn't say anything, or even move for awhile, just stood there watching me, watching him. Anyone who walked by would have thought us to be mad or something. Demons were not accepted at that time though, so when he finally left, turning without a word, I had no way to ask about him. Just had to wait for him to come to me again. Which he did, everyday for a long time. Though each time he seemed to suffer more and more, it killed me to see him in such a state." Izayoi spoke lowly and shivered at the dark state of the story then.

"It took him a long time to talk to me too, and a long time to actually touch me, even brushing his hand against mine. His madness only seemed to increase though, like he was fighting something with all his might. One moment he would be ecstatic to see me, then the next would scowl at me like Inuyasha does when someone eats the last ramen pack." They both giggled at that.

"Anyways, long story short, I was finally able to find information on him. The lord of the west, the Inu no Taisho, such a powerful demon. Such a powerful, _married with a brand new baby_, demon. By that time, I had professed my love to him, and he had taken me…so the blow I experienced then was…..I cant even describe it." The woman seemed ready to cry at something that happened so long ago, and Rin just sat there with a dumb look on her face. This was _a lot_ more complex than her and Sesshomaru…..

" I told myself I should have known. He had never spoken of love and was always hot and cold with me, but I loved him. With all my heart. I left him then, though you cant _really_ run from them, but I stopped meeting him. Locked myself away among humans to keep him at bay. At night I could hear him howling in agony, my heart doing the same thing, but how was I supposed to be with him? A married man with an heir to his lands and title already? Someone who lied and broke my trust? My heart? It seemed quite impossible. Funny how fate works though…." She spoke lowly, locking eyes with Rin.

" In the end, he ended up coming for me. We took a lot of time to work through it, but he couldn't turn his back on me. Anymore than I could on him in the end. His wife had been dear to him and Katsu had expressed how hard it had been to accept fate choosing someone for him. He married her hoping to just avoid the whole mate thing, even knowing she wasn't truly his. The Taisho men seem to have problems with accepting fate giving them exactly what they need….. So he fought it until he couldn't anymore. The marriage ended, Sesshomaru ran off actually rather hurt by all the lies of his father, and awhile later Inuyasha was born."

"Wow….." Rin finally uttered a word, totally shell shocked by how…..tragically romantic that all had sounded. Though _horrible torture_ was another thing running through her head. And she had thought _her_ relationship was having issues…

"Yep. But now we couldn't be happier. It was a long and hard process, I made that man earn every ounce of trust back from me. But it was worth it. Now I have Inuyasha, and even Sesshomaru whom I am extremely fond of…..when his head isn't up his ass." She laughed and then shook her head, obviously feeling bad for the entire situation Sesshomaru had placed himself in.

"I do think he was a bit more affected by our problems then he lead onto though, so I really shouldn't laugh. He loved his mother, regardless of either of their demeanors, and it was sad when she passed for everyone." Rin felt her heart clench at the thought of her throwing his moms necklace, maybe she hadn't needed to _throw_ it…

"Soooo, now that I regaled you with my loooonnngg and torturous story….are you thinking about saving yourself some pain and listening to him? For just a bit? You never know what a desperate male will say." She tempted, though Rin could never imagine Sesshomaru as _desperate_.

Rin gave a big sigh

"I suppose I'm going to have too. But if I find out he has a wife and kid, I don't know if I could handle it as gracefully as you do. Violence pops in mind, a lot of it." She laughed half nervously. Was she really gonna try and talk to that ass again?

Yes. Yes she was.

Though she was determined to share her opinion and then let him do most of the talking, well groveling is more like it, but eh. She would see what he gave her.

"haha, I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about that….Thank you, Rin. I know you have been through a lot, and having me try to get you to talk to someone who treated you like that isn't really fair of me, but…..I just want my son to find happiness like me and Inuyasha have. And you as well, Rin, I already cant wait to have you as a daughter!" Rin smiled, easily imagining Izayoi as her mother, and suddenly wanted to cry.

"Ok…..so just go talk to him. Take it slow, I have time." She talked to herself as the two women finally extracted themselves from their seats. They had been their for nearly two hours, and Rin was feeling the affects of the coffee already lagging.

"All the time in the world with a demon" Izayoi laughed as they entered the elevator again.

Rin stepped out of that elevator on the top floor with a new mission, and walked directly towards Kagome's room. When she turned the corner, she was surprised to see Sesshomaru in the exact same standing position that he had been in when they had left. He had been waiting.

Some of her anger flickered to life, and something like anticipation of getting everything out in the open. Sesshomaru met her eyes at once, and gave her a nod, his face remaining cod, while his eyes were shining with…..something.

Rin let her earlier anger fuel her impassive mask, and walked right up to him, ready to set up for battle. Izayoi passed them and patted them both on the shoulders, giving Rin a slight nudge on her back.

With a deep breath, she started.

"Ok, Sesshomaru. We're doing this on my time, don t like it? Tough. If you want to talk about…everything, then I suggest you be at my house at four o'clock tomorrow afternoon. No touching me, no biting me, and if I get to be in charge for once." Her voice was calm, and she took power from her and Izayoi's talk.

She was going to find out what Sesshomaru thought had been a good reason to treat her like he had, how he was prepared to treat her now, and if she even had a chance at being as happy with him as the other Taisho's appeared to be with their mates.

With no more to say, she gave him a _very_ wary smile, and then stepped into Kagome's room. She kissed Kagome's sleeping forehead and whispered she would be back tomorrow, then petted one of Inuyasha's ears. His eyes shot open and his eyebrows raised in question, Rin gave him a shrug and mouthed 'we'll see'. He slipped back into sleep and Rin turned to Izayoi. Together they gathered their stuff and stepped back out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru one last time, trying to decide if she was making the right decision, and then shaking her head to clear that thought. It was happening. She couldn't stop it now, and didn't know if she wanted it to if it meant she could be happy with Sesshomaru.

See you tomorrow at four sharp….or not." Rin left that hanging in the air. She was still skeptical that the demon would even show, so that last part felt needed.

Just as the two girls were about to take a turn down the hallways, Rin heard a silky voice purr out two simple words. Though those words boosted her confidence and hope ten fold.

"Yes, mmmatte."

She knew one teenage girl who was not going to be sleeping any of the rest of the night tonight….

"Good."

…**...**

**Oh another cliffy! Sorry sorry, its how I tend to do these things!**

**Sooooo we are getting so close to the reunited-ness goodness! Did you guys like my little twist and story? I had a fun time writing this and everything.**

**Tell me what you think, k? I'll update within 14 days, no more but possibly less lol. I'll write as soon as I can, sound fair?**

**Anyways, till next time hon's**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, I'm back! And on time at that. Well, ok I was hoping to have this up by yesterday but life got in the way. But still lol its less than two weeks**

**Anyways, happy late July 4th****! Hope everyone had an enjoyable holiday, Thanks for the reviews, leave another one if you want to.**

**Oh and to address the 'The mysterious Mate' issue, I'm really flattered that people defended my story. Its really touching guys, thank you. I wrote the author and told her I didn't think what she did was a good idea, but as long as its her own story the rest of the time it doesn't bother me that much. Soooo yep yep lol.**

**Here's the chapter you were all waiting for, hope that wait was worth it! **

**And remember that Sesse has to be a tad more talkative and less stand offish, don't get all offended but this is how I chose to portray him making an apology. Hope you all are ok with my portrayal of this scene.**

**Chapter 22**

…**...**

The silence in the room was thick as Rin sat in a chair in her living room, staring across it at the immobile Inuyoukai. Nobody had moved for a good five minutes now, and neither party seemed to have any incentive to do any thing of the sort anytime soon.

Up until this point, Rin's day had been…..not really normal, but fine. She had chewed her lip to an almost bloody mess by the time she had made it to school, having spent most of her night pacing in her room and throwing things around a bit. Her mind and body was rather drained, but the thought of staying home with no distractions sounded less than appealing.

Then the day had gone by relatively fast, as she had talked everything over with Ai and Chika in between classes, and then a still hospitalized Kagome during her lunch period.

Though Daichi had only been present for a moment, he had been increasingly absent recently, giving her no time to gage his reaction. She had seen him for a few seconds and he had told her to 'give him hell or I'll send him to it myself', before he had seemed to become almost scared about something and then took off down the hall. A small blonde demon girl came around a few moments after that calling his name, and Ai had later explained it seemed Daichi had been gone from school because of that 'little spitfire', or something like that.

Rin was sure she would have thought more on that strange encounter if not for the fact that the school day had somehow seemed all of a sudden over, though her thoughts were still whizzing through her head, and then it was almost time for Sesshomaru to come over.

The day at school had given her a little bit of a reprieve from all of the thoughts about what had gone on with her love life, but as soon as she hit her house, it got quite loud in her head again. Her parents had been warned last night about their impending guest, and though they weren't keen on the idea, they had made sure to remove themselves from the scene well before it happened.

Not that she really wanted them there for this, and most of the time leading up to him showing up had been spent with her pacing back and forth thinking silently to herself anyways. Though now she had an almost clear game plan.

Or so she hoped.

Though that plan had come with a whole other thought process before it. What was the right thing to do? Even sitting here now was making her revisit that question.

It was supposed to go something like him getting down on his knees for forgiveness, or maybe scooping her up into his arms, though she would fight it, and declaring his stupidity and then undying love.

But…..something had felt off about that. It shouldn't be that easy, to her utter dismay, things weren't ever that simple and to make them that way felt…..wrong. It wasn't supposed to be a sure thing that she took him back, though it felt like it was, somewhere inside her.

Rin had had to go over that concept with herself a few times, she had to be smart about this, because having the same thing happen to her a _second _time when she was given a shot at happiness and hope again only to have it ripped away _again_. Well, that sounded _much_ worse then just letting him go if things weren't going to work out…..and she didn't know if she could handle that without breaking quite yet, either.

So, as soon as the doorbell had rung, Rin had steeled her features, ending up with the thought that he would do most of the talking, and then she would make a _wise_ and _thought out_ decision about what was best for her and them as a whole.

Though, then she had opened her door to see him standing there, and a certain pressure began to build itself within her. Sesshomaru was here now, which obvious showed his want to fix things, and she intended to let him try, but her mind just seemed to want to start spewing out questions left and right. It had been a struggle to simply look at him with mild interest until he was seated, and keep her mouth shut…

Which then left her where she was presently….

Sitting. Confused. Ready to burst. A whole lot upset. And still totally silent! The demon before her had simply come in after her at precisely four, and then observed her from across the room, arms folded and looking almost lost, for the _past five minutes!_ Though she would acknowledge it was kind of cool to see the great Sesshomaru looking unsure for once, Rin was quickly losing her patients.

"Ok, Sesshomaru, I said you were to come here to _talk_, not play the silent and brooding and confusing game! I'm not saying anything right now, I'm supposed to be listening to you! And what ever it is you think we need to talk about!" She said while clenching her fists and narrowing her eyes as his frame shifted a bit. Rin could just make out a bit of apprehension in his posture, and slight…sadness? In his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Rin-"

"Cause you know I have been on my own for a _week _without a word from you! Not a Kami damned word! I figured we were over, I think I made that clear, but then you get all 'we need to talk' and showing up to catch Kagome, and waiting for me at the hospital! Not even giving me a chance to pick my life back up!" She cut him off without meaning too, the words just spilling out of her mouth, her emotions bubbling over finally.

Well, there went that plan, she thought while just going with the flow of her thoughts and feelings.

"And I've been just so…_angry_ this entire week! No, not even just angry, _confused! _Confused and angry. I've been Conangryed! But of course you knew that, _didn't you!_ Didn't you! You knew exactly how I've been feeling! Every second of everyday, from the moment I ran out of your house and you didn't come after me, to now! Every ounce of the initial pain, to the bit of guilt, to the bewilderment! And yet you still just keep yourself away, destroying the stupid forest and wrecking rooms and shit like someone who actually cared!" Rin almost yelled standing up to pace the room while shooting glares at him every few seconds.

It wasn't that she didn't know she sounded crazy right about now, just that her mouth couldn't seem to stop moving.

"I-" Sesshomaru started again, though he didn't move from his spot, his eyes now certainly showed some emotion. Rin was a bit to worked up to notice by now, though.

"Then you just waltz up to _my_ house expecting me to listen to you? Grabbing for me like everything was ok, and looking all…bent out of shape. Yet a week ago you let that slut drip herself all over while I hurt and didn't seem to feel any remorse _then!_ Or when you totally disregarded me for two weeks, playing with me, playing on my insecurities. Let me tell you something, you asshole, if it wasn't for Izayoi and Kagome, I don't think you would be in my house at all, let alone within five feet of me! You clearly don't deserve it!" She ranted throwing her hands up in the air, while he just looked at her not bothering trying to speak again.

Rin threw herself back into her chair and glared down at her crossed arm's, beginning to half mumble to herself, knowing he could hear her perfectly well. It was strange how good this was feeling to drag all of this out, and at the same time how despairing it was to see all of her relationship problems laid out in front of her.

"It's not like this fight wasn't coming, either, Sesshomaru! I mean… you started out so….ok, you were still an asshole in the beginning but you were at least more of a gentleman. After a few weeks you even started to open up to me and we had such good times and you were ordering me less and it was all just so much…..better! We were talking, and dating, and you were just….my knight and fluffy armor. Stupid, I know, I blame it on teenage hormones. Then a switch flipped when things started getting serious, and Kami help you if you try to give me some lame reason for that, buster, I'll tell you that now! It seemed you just got worse as soon as the families both met, and then the council thing was scheduled, and I _finally_ got up the courage to tell you I lov-…." Rin sucked in a breath of shock at her ramped emotions and restarted that sentence, not wanting to show any other emotion for him right now but condemnation, lest she break apart.

This was all just happening so fast, and he was just standing there, and it was so hard to keep her mouth shut when he was looking at her like that. Her brain gave a mental sigh as she tried that sentence again while avoiding his gaze.

"To…..express myself more around you. It may not look like it at times, but I have a really hard time getting close to people and opening up like I did! I trusted you so much, and accepted you for the cold person you put on to be, liking the kind glance's of a person only I seemed to get on the side, and you just threw it in my face! Like I was supposed to just accept that you were pushing me out of your life, flaunting your alleged 'dominance' right in front of me, expecting quiet little Rin to just follow the Sesse….. That hurt, Sesshomaru. I cant even ask if you knew what you were doing to me, because you did. And you _still did it_." That last part came out as nothing more than a venomous whisper and she locked eyes with him again, surprised to see that he was now only a few feet from her, staring down at her form.

"Mate, I-" He reached a hand out to lay carefully on her thigh, when Rin slapped at it, similar to what she had done the night before, again surprising both of them with her striking out physically. She could feel the angry tears beginning to form their way behind her eyelids, but she forced them back. Now was not the time for that, and she had stopped that weepy bit awhile ago!

"Don't touch me! You can't touch me anymore! You can't act like you care and then turn around and do something completely different. Just…..back off! Away from me!" She waved him towards the corner of the room, and gave him a suspicious glance when he almost immediately complied.

She had come this far, and to have her composure broken by him was not an option. Going with the flow of things currently seemed like a safe way to go, so as soon as he was a good distance away, Rin continued.

"I-….How you treated me was just…..not ok, Sesshomaru. I'm not saying that the material gifts weren't nice, cause I'd be lying, but I need so much more than that. I need someone whose gonna make me feel good about myself and our relationship. Not like I'm just a lacking little human who isn't even worth enough to you to show off to your friends and colleagues. Someone that was just…..given to you like a present you couldn't return. The Kami's apparently put us together, but that doesn't mean I want a man who has to _force_ himself to be with me, and blames our entire being together on a choice _fate_ made. Is it so much to ask that you want me for me? Not just cause I'm 'yours'?….. Or that you treat me like a human being? Someone you care about?" She asked while trying not to raise her voice again.

"This isn't a few centuries back when you would just pick a girl and marry her after two weeks, mate or not. Even with the whole courting thing, all you seemed concerned about after awhile was getting that mating mark on my neck so we could move on to the kids, or whatever. Like I wasn't me anymore, just 'your mate', not 'your mate, Rin Arai' And this might have all stung less if you hadn't been planning to go forth with the council thing and mark thing if you had just admitted you didn't love me! I cant _believe_ you would think its ok to bond me to you like that when you didn't feel that way for me! Not that I would have let you, but I had hoped you had…felt something akin to love for me….affection, caring? Something genuine at least. I don't know why I was surprised when you did what you did though, and then didn't come around to fix it right away. I'm so stupid….." Rin gave a snort of distain, her mind clearing a bit finally after getting some of her emotions out, and she took a steadying breath. Her face fell back into a calm mask, and she continued with the last little piece of her rant.

"But, all of that just comes down to one basic word, really. Or a basic question. None of it was acceptable, and even if you answer I don't know what's going to happen, but….._Why_? Why, Sesshomaru? Why couldn't you leave me to my normal life? Why did you make me…like you so much, and pull it out from under me? Why do you look like your _very_ sorry now, when all your previous actions suggest otherwise? Why are you even here?"

Rin's shoulders slumped in the chair and she let one tear wiggle down her cheek, wiping it away quickly and keeping her gaze steady on the man in front of her. Now that she was done with her little impromptu rant, she felt rather…..exposed. And slightly silly for her large outburst.

"Just…._why_." She finally whispered.

The silence between them stretched on for a few more moments, before Rin let out a snort and wiped her face a second time, turning her face up to look at the ceiling in embarrassment.

"And here I was hoping that _you_ were actually gonna say something…" She mumbled to herself, giving a half hearted roll of her eyes. Why couldn't this day just be over already?

Sesshomaru looked over at her, his eyes seeming to almost glow, his mouth set in a frown. The most emotion that it had displayed in awhile that wasn't a smirk or straight line of indifference, and Rin wondered wearily what was going through his head after all of that information.

"I'm done ranting now, and am feeling kinda vulnerable, so you have about three seconds to actually say something before I run from this room and don't look back. And coming after me _this_ time wouldn't stop me." Rin tried again, moving her hand in a 'get on with it' kind of gesture.

The demon seemed to take one more evaluating glance at her, before he seemed ready to speak, though he looked like he was waiting for her interruption again.

"I do not like people. I…..am not good with them, at times." He started out, and Rin gawked at his bold statement at being not the best at something, though quickly schooled her features back into a more neutral looking façade.

"Really? Strange how I never noticed that…." Her words were sarcastic but had less bite than she would have liked.

"It was not expected for me to find a mate, I was supposed to be above such…..driving emotions. Such emotions made my father weak, and caused him to forget his duty. To my mother and to his lands." His tone was quiet and calm as ever, but Rin could tell this was a sore subject for him.

Rin couldn't help the roll of her eyes.

"Having someone you love doesn't make you weak, Sesshomaru. Your dad was weak when he didn't just own up to his attraction to Izayoi, and chose to emotionally torture you and your mom instead. Hiding behind you two." She calmly stated, though the almost imperceptible twitch he gave made her almost sorry for speaking so frankly about his mothers pain.

Sesshomaru simply stared at her a few moments more, perhaps thinking about what she had said, before he continued.

"…..You were just a small insignificant human, yet your scent could drive me to near insanity. Some joke the Kami's placed at my feet. Something I would have to keep, and feel compelled to protect against my own will. A slave to something so non-refined as instincts." This was the most Rin had heard him speak in a long time, and she stayed silent and still in her seat, waiting for him to continue.

His eyes which had been boring into hers, had turned to look out the window behind her, and he appeared to be deep in thought.

"It's not like you were something _I _expected either, Sesshomaru. You just came out of nowhere and I immediately felt the need to be close to you. It's a scary thing, especially when you're a 'small insignificant human' who has had a fairly mundane life…but that doesn't mean you have to treat it like the end of the world." Her voice came out a shade softer than before, as her mind drifted back to their first meeting.

If they hadn't been fighting, she might have laughed remembering how this all had happened again. If this all worked out, Rin made a mental note to revisit that thought bubble later on.

"My father advised me time and time again to follow my instincts. I believe he said I would not even notice them, or some such nonsense…I didn't, for a time." His face all of a sudden dipped into a deep glare, his lips pulling back from his teeth at bit in the process, as Rin watched in fascination. This was certainly a side she had not seen from him yet.

"So many ways can a human life end. So many things am I prodded at to protect you from, even myself at times. Even now as I smell your anger and hurt, I am pushed to comfort and coddle you, remove myself from the earth all together if that will make you happy. It made me ill. And then anytime I am near you I am hit with this _need_ to touch you. Bring you pleasure, and make sure I am the only one to do so. This Sesshomaru was not supposed to _need_ anything, but I am forced to _need_ you, it seems." His claws seemed to be digging into his palms and Rin saw them flicker green with poison. She couldn't hold back her next question, a flash of her own anger seeping through.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you blaming _me_ for your troubles? Or your stupid _instincts?_ You can feel all of those things without the pull of being someone's mate. My parents felt that way about each other and were perfectly human. Heck, even Norio and Haruka still get protective about each other, and they fight sixty percent of the time! And…..I like touching, liked touching, you too. It's ok to want to be near someone….." She exclaimed, thinking back to her birth parents and the flash of love she remembered being ever present in their eyes when looking at each other. Or the little glance's her father now would throw towards her mom when they ate dinner.

Now that she had experienced that sort of thing herself, Rin could acknowledge that it could indeed be a scary thing from time to time, though.

"Emotions are useless things, or so I previously thought. I was raised to be a ruler, Rin, and such things as love or being playful were not taught to me. My own mother, regardless of her true emotions, kept a safe distance from me, as did my father in my early life. It was how things were. Duty was above all else. I was raised to trust no one but myself. Depend on no one but myself. Need no one." He spoke the last part as an almost growl, not angry with her but more with himself.

He gave a sort of impulsive movement and ran a hand through his hair, and Rin had to hold back a gasp at the puncture wounds from his claws and how fast they closed up, leaving no blood behind.

It was amazing how worked up he seemed, partially over his family and partially over his explanation to her. She was fairly sure this sort of thing to see with him was once in a human life time kinda thing.

"But your dad's part of your life now, and I'm sure your mom loved you. Times have changed, obviously, and people are taught a lot differently. It's a good thing to feel." She said while biting her lip again. This really was the most she had ever heard him talk about his family or life. It was rather exciting, though she tried to keep that off of her features. Calm and mature, Rin, keep your cool.

Though she knew she was already giving him a lot more than he deserved, her voice going softer as she chastised him and prodded at him.

"Hn, I am aware of this. I have never had the need for these more…..soft emotions. I was not lying when I said love was meant only for our mate, however I did not believe it myself. Women are so easy to use. After they become a nuisance and can not give me anything more, I would merely discard them. Love was none existent…."

They both looked at each other then, and Rin could have sworn he was trying to convey something to her. Though her mind wouldn't let her comprehend it at the moment, her senses still shocked and raw.

"And then I came along and actually made you _feel_. The big bad Sesse monster actually caring about me? Uh huh, I'm sure it was r_eal_ hard." She couldn't help but taunt him a bit, which caused his eyes to snap to hers immediately, his anger evident.

No one moved as he stared at her, the whites of his eyes taking on a red tint around the edges again. He seemed to be fighting with himself over something, a rhythmic squeezing of his fists conveyed that well enough.

Rin gave a silent plea that she hadn't pushed him over the edge with all of the extra emotional turmoil he seemed to be suffering.

Though another wicked part of her screamed he deserved it.

Then in a flash he was above her, his arms trapping her into her chair and his lips barely inches away from her own. Though, for once, his gaze was not settled on them, they were gazing into her own brown eyes, which she was sure, reflected her surprise and fear. He growled low in his throat and briefly touched his nose to hers, backing away quickly when her body showed signs of trying to run and fight.

When he finally spoke, he kept his voice low and rough and angry, sending an involuntary shiver through her.

"You did make me _feel_. You, this little…..person, barely a woman, were able to make someone who is so greatly feared and respected, _feel_. Made me _need_ you, in every sense of the word. I have never let my instincts over run me, I felt far to above all of that, seeing how much stupidity came out of it for my father, and how tedious it was for my idiot brother. But _you…_" His voice got louder with every sentence, and Rin shrank back into the chair, watching him lose his always perfect composure.

" I realized what you were doing to me. I am always alert. Always. And about everything around me. But suddenly, you were taking up my life, I could not keep you from my thoughts, your safety, others like that tiger scum coming after you, touching you, pupping you. Mine. You were _Mine. Are_ Mine." Sesshomaru growled the last part, coming closer if that was possible, and quickly ran his tongue over the underside of her chin as her head was tilted up to look at him.

She gave a cry of surprise and moved a hand to smack him away, but he was too quick, grabbing her hand and holding it in his own. His growling didn't faltered, but his grip was again so suddenly gentle and concerned as he laced their fingers together in possession.

If this had been any other situation, Rin would have enjoyed the show of dominance, but this right here was scaring her a bit…..wasn't it?

"You sure as hell don't know how to treat someone as _yours_, Sesshomaru!" She spat venomously, though her mind was spinning from his closeness and intensely spoken words. This was all too much. Just….too much. His eyes were crazed and his claws extended, he truly did seem like he was coming undone. And over…her.

She gave another pull of her hand, but to no avail, giving up when he began to speak again.

"Your very existence became more important then my very _life_, and that realization…"

"You got scared and tried to run away, while still holding onto me. Having your cake and eating it to, or something like that, right _Sesse_?" Rin threw her pet name at him, though her anger was draining a bit at the clear emotion he was showing to their fight and his own actions.

"I acted against the situation in an entirely…..wrong way. It was important for me to resume my old life, where I ruled everything in it, but had a strong _need _to keep you as well. Fear may or may not have been a factor as well…but I am aware I was…..wrong in every aspect of that. I realized how much like my father I really was in that regard. Especially when I realized you were not returning to me after my… less than classy behavior."

He gave a small shudder at that, though his demeanor was still angry and in her face. He almost spat the word 'father' and glanced away for a moment before looking back to her It made her feel quite small with him standing over her, and she couldn't help but gasp at his statement about his dad.

Sesshomaru had said he was…..wrong. And it wasn't sarcastic or untrue…..

"And with that…I apologize, _my_ Rin. For all of my…ignorance, and the pain you endured…..Though I know words are hardly an adequate band aid for such a flawed thing that had become our relationship previously." The inuyoukai finished, his voice regaining its composure, though the words came out softer than any Rin had heard him speak before.

He slowly brought himself up from his crouching position then, and straightened to his full height, taking a step back from her. His eyes returned to their normal topaz color, and Rin had to stop herself from sighing in relief.

Though any movement seemed impossible when her jaw wouldn't go back in its socket from surprise and shock…

"You are _my _mate, and I would like to be allowed the opportunity to…..prove that to you. In the right way." His statement was almost emotionless again, but undoubtedly sincere to Rin's ears. No evasiveness. No hesitation. Just blunt and straight forward. His normal speech pattern just….altered a bit to her favor.

And that caused her to just…stare. At him. In utter shock with her eyes wide open and unblinking.

In that entire conversation, or monologue on his part, Rin had heard at least three things she thought Sesshomaru would never admit, speak of, or even acknowledge. And…..it had thrown her for a loop, to put it lightly.

Her heart gave a flutter, even as her mind gave suspicious noises at her.

"You're…you apologize?" She asked, uncurling from her fetal position in the chair, her voice soft but wary.

He gave a small nod, his gave never failing, causing her cheeks to heat up at his scrutiny. It was obvious that he was trying to gage her reaction now…..

"And you admit that your behavior was mostly some stupid fear and wanting to hold onto your 'own life' like the dominant prick you are? It was totally unjustified and you…know this?" Rin pressed, leaning forward in her seat, while trying to rein back in her emotions.

Sesshomaru gave her a look that clearly said 'you're pushing' but again gave a slight nod and an affirmative 'Hn' at her.

Silence enveloped them again, and she let her mind chew on that for a minute.

This was big. Like, amazingly unbelievably big. Like an atom bomb was just dropped and you have five seconds to live, big. And…..Rin didn't know what to do with it. He had just apologized, said it was al his fault, and called himself stupid, a prick, and whatever else she had called him herself. This just couldn't be, her ears had obviously stopped working.

And she immediately became deeply suspicious…..

"You're _totally sorry_? No 'but I was right about such and such' or commands for me to get back together with you? All you want is an opportunity since 'words are not adequate'? I'm allowed to say no?" Rin asked with narrowed eyes, listening for any bull shit.

"…..Yes. Though this Sesshomaru is not to be blamed if he is persistent. I do not give up things I want, Rin, and I will use all of my considerable power to achieve your return to my side." She wasn't really sure if that was a threat, or something meant to reassure you of his presence in her life. Either way, it didn't make her feel bad or angry for some reason. In fact, it made her slightly warm to him, against her greater will.

It also was a relief to hear something that actually came from him instead of some….robot Sesse sent from another planet.

After a moment, she flopped back in her chair, not really sure what to do at this point. He hadn't begged…..well, actually for him he had practically done so. But now that he had…and mostly admitted to be willing to work on things on his part…

Would it be ok now to start hoping? She wasn't so sure, but it really was now or never to start off on whether they were going to do this or not.

He…..seemed sorry. And Rin found herself desperately fighting with her heart and own logical sense to hold back from just thanking him for the apology and flinging herself at him.

She was still pissed at him for his _lame_ excuses for his behavior…..but he had acknowledged them…right?

"Ok…..say I were to forgive you, which I'm not right now, its not an instant thing and I'm still mad at your bogus and totally male reasoning. But….what…would it mean? Because things could not just pick back up where they left of…_if_ I were to let us try again. _If._" Rin emphasized, thinking the same things towards herself in her own mind, but looking at the dog demon for his own reaction as well.

"What would you agree too?….within reason." She was tempted to tell him he was in no position to bargain with her, but then let it go. If she were to be with him again, his pride and dominant side were just part of the package…as long as he was willing to give those up from time to time.

"….I don't really know, Sesshomaru. This entire thing has me all…..shaken up, and my nerves are a little shot right now. For this to work it would have to be almost like…starting over. But with more boundaries this time."

He looked about to protest so she quickly amended herself

" I'm not saying like from square one, we've been through to much for that now, but there would be no meeting with any council, or even discussion of it unless I bring it up." She started, her heart already racing forward while her mind stayed behind to work out the little details.

"To get that serious so quickly again while we're both so obviously…..wary of commitment now, would be a mistake. And I can't be hurt like that again, Sesshomaru. You talk about new feelings for you, but I'm only 17, to feel something so strongly for someone and then have it…..go bad as it did, just can't happen again. I couldn't take it I don't think. I would end up a lonely old spinster with 20 cats in my future….." The joke received no smiles, though Sesshomaru did nod in the affirmative to the other things.

"_If, _remember the always present _if_, we were to go out again, I would say that's what it has to be for now. Going out. We can go on dates, not extravagant ones all the time mind you, but to the movies, or walks around the park like we used to do. Things where we can talk more and reacquaint ourselves with one another since this is something we're both sure we want now, well _if_ I decide I want it, but…This is what you want, right? You have to be a hundred and ten percent sure on this."

Another nod and intense stare, Rin shrugged it off as he had done more talking than he had ever done while in her presence. His head might likely pop if he kept up with all the openness, she mused while briefly smiling and then took another steadying breath to regain her more serious state of mind.

This was a really important piece, getting the details figured out, this couldn't be messed up. Rin had to make herself clear with what she wanted and expected….

"….ok. Good then. And no sleepovers unless I ask, no physical intimacy unless I accept it….well, you can ask, but you can't demand or push. No demands unless you absolutely cant hold the urge in check. I know how you work so I get the whole Alpha thing, but I want this to be a mutual thing where I _choose_ to submit to you, not am forced. I know we both like to be close to the other…..but I would like to be more careful about it." Her voice was more sure now, as was her overall posture, as she stood and took a step in his direction.

Even as she spoke the words, they didn't really register to her. Just thinking and having hope that this might work for them, had her itching to touch him, still angry at him or not. There was always time to be angry and aloof and make him work again…..later.

But this was going actually…..good, so far. You know, after all the yelling and initial hurt….

She hit an almost wall type thing of pheromones being released by him when she got close enough to reach out and lay a hand on his arm. It made her head feel light, making it harder to stay on track, but it felt so…right. Rin couldn't help but sidle up to him closer until their chests were touching and she had to tilt her head all the way up to look him in the eyes.

"Anything else, Mmmmmaaattee?" The purring growl was back in his voice as he almost hesitantly wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, obviously a little bit surprised by her sudden movement towards him.

She got a rush from seeing that he really was going to hold himself back and let her have some of the power for once. Rin also found that it was fun to tease him like this, just a little…..Ok a lot after the stress of earlier.

"Ya, no more girls around you if I can't have guy friends. And you're going to behave yourself around Daichi as long as he does the same."

"That cub has a woman of his own now, regardless if he accepts it, I do not anticipate him having time to pursue you again."

Rin gave him a questioning look and then shrugged her shoulders with a grin, remembering her friend running from the little blonde. Maybe he really _did_ have someone chasing after him. That idea was rather appealing if it got Daichi back to just a friend, and tortured the cocky boy a bit.

"You will have to fill me in on that later, but as long as you don't kill anyone, alright.. And finally, no sex, or mating or whatever, until I say I'm ready. The council can set whatever date they want and approve or disapprove whatever, but in the end _I _have final say, ya got me? And I have free rein to tell you when you're being a dick, or to leave if I don't like something, or to end our relationship if things get to be to much" Rin half purred herself, while indulging in being in his arms again for a moment longer, then stepping back to put some distance between them.

She couldn't get too ahead of herself now. Rin cleared her throat and crossed her arms, looking stern and non-bending.

"And that's an _if_ I decided to go along with this, of course. What you did was pretty big, it's not something we can just get over with one talk, we're _both_ gonna have to work at it. I have to trust you again. You have to show me you can be trusted. I'll do the same if you're still wary, but you gotta put in the effort to communicate with me. _If _we mate, we'll be stuck together for, oh I don't know, the rest of forever. Ok, a really long time, but still, we have to get better at talking in order to not kill each other three centuries down the line."

Sesshomaru smirked at her when she spoke of being with him for that long, and Rin couldn't help but smile back at him after a stern glare of 'don't get cocky'. It felt good to see some of the light back in his eyes, as well as feel her own spirit lift.

"You are my mate, as your Alpha… it is my job to make you happy." The words were bland, but his eyes danced with happy emotions, as well as a gaze that made her cheeks heat up again.

"_If _I let you keep me happy…And I might think of more of my own rules later on, so don't think you get to be the only one with some dominance around here, your highness." She let coyness slip into her voice, and then lapsed into silence for a few moments, battling with her own mind.

Things would not be unicorns and fluffy clouds of candy from now on, this was going to be hard, and it was going to take some elbow grease…Was she really ready to begin forgiving him? Ready to invest her future with him a _second_ time, and see what happened?

It was a rather daunting thought that made some of her fear bubble up to the surface again, Sesshomaru seemed to sense it though and gently grabbed one of her hands in his. A reassurance of sorts, she guessed, though it did help to see him paying attention and acting appropriately to her emotions again.

With a deep breath, she squeezed his much larger hand in her own, and ran her eyes over him one more time.

"Ok, Sesshomaru. We're gonna try this again…..I don't forgive you completely yet, so don't think this is a free ticket back into good grace's but… yes, I'll go out with you, Sesshomaru." Rin couldn't help but quote herself from their first encounter like this so long ago now, and giggled a bit as his eyes showed recognition of it as well.

Though Sesshomaru did not answer her in any spoken terms, she could see the gratitude in his warm amber eyes. Gone was the look of aloofness and distance placed between them, his eyes were truly doors to his very self again. And even with the bit of wariness swimming in them, it was still very reassuring to see him being open…..

"Now, all I need from you tonight before I head over to the hospital to see Kagome and Izayoi, and you go home for the night, is one simple thing…" She made a slow circle around him in the middle of her living room, feeling better than she had in a long time, thinking about everything that had just happened and everything that could happen from now on.

"What is it your Sesshomaru can do for you, Rrriiiinnn?" His eyes followed her and she noticed his Mokomoko twitch a bit as her fingertips trailed over it. His voice caressed her skin and she allowed herself to truly feel it.

And even though she knew she would probably question herself in the morning , Rin stepped back into his arms, physically moving him until they were wrapped up in each other in a very pleasing way.

She felt another build of emotions, but these needed to be expressed in a whole, albeit less intense, way.

"I just need you to seal this whole deal and….Kiss me." She spoke quietly before tilting her head up and grabbing the sides of his own, rubbing her thumbs over his markings.

Rin let a small giggle escape, part nerves for the daunting future that was now placed before her , and part amusement for the surprise that flashed across Sesshomaru's face before their lips met…

…**...**

**Woo, that was one of my longer chapters! But I'm really happy with how it turned out, how bout you?**

**Ya, I know I'm pure EVIL with how I ended it, but there will be more yumminess coming up soon, I'm well overdue for a lime and a little fun, so you will be indulged soon.**

**Really hope you guys liked this, I'll update again within 14 days, I got some stuff going on this week so that's all I can promise, but no more than 14 days, promise!**

**Remember, Sesse had to be more talkative for this to be all better, well mostly, so sorry if anyone was offended by his lack of stand offish-ness, but I'm really proud of this scene.**

**Drop me a review and tell me what you think! See you guys next time! ^_^**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm back! Glad I got such a great response from last chapter, I tried to do it right and wasn't sure. Hope I can keep you all entertained.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I never thought I would get this many, I really appreciate you all. Leave another one if you wanna share your views, or something.**

**Btw, shout out to lady jaken, who kept me on track with her persistent reviews for the last four days lol. I enjoyed reading your random rants and stuff ^_^I know I cut it close, life just got in the way. **

**Chapter 23**

…**...**

Their lips met in a soft caress, surprisingly gentle after the intense atmosphere that had surrounded them both for so long, and Rin couldn't help herself. She ached to indulge in her longing….if only just a little.

The meeting had been emotionally charging, and now they had a chance to try again. That, and it seemed that Sesshomaru was really willing to let her have some of the say in the relationship now.

Well as much as his ego would allow without jeopardizing the entire relationship. If he wasn't like he was though, she wouldn't have fallen for him, Rin amended in her mind.

And that made her really want to start now. Take the initiative and take charge, that was.

"I missed you, Sesse….." She whispered against his lips, placing her hands on his shoulders and giving a good tug for him to come closer. The demon seemed surprised by her aggression and quickly bent with her hands, if even accidentally, while wrapping her more firmly up in himself.

Rin was scared for just a moment that she was already giving too much to him emotionally, but her fears were quickly qualmed when he answered in a confident voice.

"Of course I was missed…." He scoffed, pulling back and causing her to go up on the tips of her toes to keep the contact that they both obviously had craved.

There was a jump in her heart upon hearing Sesshomaru's coyness, and she couldn't help but slide her tongue against his stubborn bottom lip to tease him back. That particular action got a jolt out of Sesshomaru and a surprised growl, though a seemingly pleased one.

It felt good to be able to throw her weight around, heady like a drug almost. Nice to know that she could effect him so much and that it was a two way street, even if the man didn't want to show it a lot.

Kami how she had _missed _him.

Well, the nice part of him.

"…..and you were missed, as well. Sorely so." He finally added, rolling his eyes she noticed, in an indulging sort of way. For some reason, that sweet answer made her latch onto him all the more, giving her a chance to appreciate the way he held her without appearing to have any strain. She giggled and pecked him on the tip of the nose before just staring at him, thinking.

"Sesse, you should sit down. I have something I've been wanting to do for awhile now, and I need your complete compliance." Rin whispered while peppering his neck with small kisses. Things would go her way this time, smart idea or not.

Now all she had to worry about was keeping her scent more aroused and affectionate, than devious like she felt right now.

"And what, exactly, is that, my Rin?" Sesshomaru questioned, but complied anyways after a moment, when he sat himself in one of the plush lazy boy chairs, positioning her body over his in a straddle.

She stared at him for a second longer in silence, apprehension entering her mind, though her fingers quickly ran themselves over his chest as she got adjusted in his lap. Her body was telling her something _very_ basic….and her emotions were almost on the same page…..

Of course it wasn't a good idea, but to just close the fight off with her leaving and him feeling like he had won the war, well that didn't seem like any good at all, either.

Did she dare…..?

"Well…..there something that every good couple needs to do after a fight…and I feel that its important we follow _human_ tradition from time to time." Her voice started off soft, and grew more confident as she finished. The tone was unmistakably mischievous, and Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows a bit at her, waiting in apparent wary anticipation.

Why, yes. Yes, she did.

"Make up….."

The dog demon gave her a confused look, though she couldn't mistake the interest in his eyes, as she bent down to his mouth again not giving him a chance to reply.

She bent down hesitantly, not used to being the taller one, and softly placed her lips on his, something done merely for the sake of contact. Though to her, it felt like the most intimate thing in the world right then.

He pulled back after a moment, something lurking in his eyes.

"Rin-"

"Shhh, let me have my fun." Rin quieted the slightly disgruntled man, and pulled back a little bit as well, giggling at the look he gave her. However, he made no real move to stop her, and it felt like progress in her book.

Using both hands, Rin used her fingertips to glide over her demons fine featured face, tracing the marks across his cheeks, and the crescent moon on his forehead, then dipped down and ran over his cute nose and across his lips. This was the stillest he had ever been for her, then again, there seemed to be a lot of firsts from him today.

Her own face moved towards his and settled in the crook of his neck, smiling against his skin when she felt his pulse beat, it was _almost _steady. But not quite.

A small kiss was placed there in affection, followed by a nip.

She couldn't help but wonder if _he_ was able to get hickey's. It was an interesting thought, and made her tug on the skin for a moment, pouting when she pulled back and it immediately healed back to a pristine white. Stupid demon powers, one more thing to remind her how different he was from her.

"Mate, you are playing with fire….." The quiet voice broke her from her irritating train of thought, and two large hands on her ass made her jump.

Rin took that information in for a moment and had the decency to blush, though she couldn't help but smirk at him. A smirk that could rival one of Sesshomaru's own.

"You, fire? Honey, you're ice through and through. I'm just good at turning you slushy, it seems." She laughed out loud, loving how good it felt.

Sesshomaru gave her the evil eye and pushed his forehead against her own, flashing his fangs a bit. The laughter died down and Rin returned the look, mocking him for a moment before closing her eyes and rubbing her hands up and down his arms, feeling her body turn hot from his touches and his own echoed arousal.

Emotions, or better yet just feelings, built up again.

After a moment though, her eyes snapped open and she kind of dove for him. That was the only way she could describe it to herself later, Rin dove. She attacked his mouth with wet kisses, allowing teeth and tongue to do all the work, showing with her body how much she was enjoying herself.

Sesshomaru answered back with his own hunger, pulling at the backs of her knee's until she fell against him and their bodies were pressed together from groin to chest.

Even now most of this was new to Rin, but she found herself following what her body thought might be a good idea.

Suck on Sesshomaru's tongue? Rub her own tongue against sensitive gums?

Good idea's.

Run her hands over the hard chest in front of her? Unbutton the top few buttons to get her hands onto bare skin?

Better idea's.

Roll her hips against Sesshomaru's, albeit hesitantly, when she could tell he was hard for her? Find a tempo that suited them both? Arch her body while she did so and rub her chest against his own?

_Fantastic_ idea's, apparently.

Sesshomaru immediately grabber her hips and rubbed himself against the seam of her jeans, earning a breathy moan from her mouth, which was captured again by his own. There lips folded over each others in a perfect way, and Rin felt as if she were drowning in the little sigh's that Sesshomaru was making.

Noise out of Sesshomaru. _She_ was making Sesshomaru actually respond _verbally_ to something she was doing with him.

It was apparent that the dog demon had been at least a little taken off guard with her new found dominant tendencies, but they didn't seem to be turning him off. In fact, if Rin knew any better, she would say he was enjoying the fight they were having for control.

He would grip her hands to pin them to her sides, she would slip out of his grasp and bury them in his silver mane. She would nip at his bottom lip, he would growl and use his fangs to scrap delicately against her neck. He would try to force the rotation of her hips faster, and _she_ would deliberately slow them down to a hypnotizing, albeit irritatingly, slow pace.

"Oh, Sesshomaru….."She breathed out his name quietly, her face depicting nothing but pleasure and adoration while her hand reached down and her fingers brushed against the top of his pants in a teasing manner.

The dog demon in front of her currently had two hand full's of her body, one up her shirt and the other grasping her behind.

Both motions, however, as well as the aggressive nibbling on her neck, slowed when he realized where her hand was currently waiting. He met her eyes and almost imperceptibly inched his hips closer to her, encouraging and anticipating. It was clear as day that the boy had it bad, and was feeling ready for some real release.

Well, it was clear to Rin when she looked back at him and almost gasped at the pure lust radiating from those clear pools of gold. No mixed signals here, that was for sure.

"Rrrrriiinnn….." The growl that was her name caused her to shiver, before she ran her forefinger over the zipper teeth and looked down, seemingly in submission.

This was a critical moment, and Rin almost gave into temptation, pulling herself together at the last moment.

"My Sesse…" She popped the button open with her forefinger and thumb, toying with the zipper a bit with her other hand, Rin could sense Sesshomaru's eyes on her like a physical touch.

"I want….." One hand scored its nails lightly down his exposed chest, the other slightly rubbing the demon lords thigh, conspicuously close to a hard, large, tube it seemed in his jeans.

"To thank you for making up with me so thoroughly! I think this definitely improved our communication by a bit, don't you agree, snookums?" Rin said loudly, her voice coming out of its seductive whisper and immediately changing the mood around them.

She hopped off of the demon's lap, quickly adjusted her clothing, trying her best to look confident and less….red, while smirking at the man in front of her.

Oh, revenge was sweet….

"I had a great time, and I'll see you tomorrow after school, 3:30 sharp! Take care of that not-so-little problem of yours and remember to lock the door when you leave. Love ya, baby!" Rin blew a kiss and practically ran towards the door, barely suppressing her explosion of laughter until she reached the outside world. The look on the great Lord Sesshomaru's face had been fucking _priceless!_

His hair had been mused from her greedy fingers, shirt unbuttoned and left hanging to expose the ripples of his abs, pants unbuttoned with a massive erection standing at full mast against the material. Though Rin was sure she looked just as ruffled…

And his face! Oh, that was the best, and caused her to break out in giggles again as she headed for the bus stop to take her to the hospital and tell Kagome the news.

She couldn't help but look behind her in surprise to still not see Sesshomaru coming after, and his car sat still unmoved in front of the house. Wow.

Sesshomaru had been sitting there, his eyes not wide but wider than Rin had certainly ever seen them. His eye brows had practically disappeared into his hair line! And his mouth had been nearly hanging open, both arms ridged on the arms of the chair, claws probably tearing at the fabric.

Hopefully he had the decency to move before her parents got back, that was her dads favorite chair….

Every line of his body had been stiff with surprise and bewilderment! His spine ram rod straight and his chest just barely heaving to where it was noticeable if she looked for a moment.

Though thinking of that brought her back the exposed parts of him…Was it bad that she had the crazy impulse to lick those abs? Then again, she was pretty sure a totally hetero _male_ would probably have that same feeling if he had been exposed to that.

Steady, Rin, steady, she had to remind herself.

It really had been to long for the closeness between them, though it was a shame now that she planned to hold off on the physical stuff until they both worked some individual issues out, as well as some together. It just seemed like the smart idea, sex just complicated everything further.

There would be plenty of affection, sure, but sex was just out of the question for awhile.

Though that had been one hell of a send off for intimacy! Woo!

He had looked thoroughly thoroughly sexed up, and it made Rin blush at some of the things she had done. Her mind was still trying to convince its body that it most of it had been done in order to achieve the look on Sesse's face. Though she could still feel her pulse beating in between her legs….not something she was very used to, but not altogether unpleasant, either.

"Ohhhh, Rin. What did you get yourself into _again?_…" Her voice came out humorously, but old doubts were already trying to wedge their way back into her mind.

She sighed and tried to put those out of her mind, readying herself for what she would tell Kagome and who ever else was waiting at the hospital for her and the answer. And then there was Ai and Chika and possibly Daichi. It was going to be a busy evening and day tomorrow.

Her heart gave a lurch when she thought of Sesshomaru waiting for her at the end of the day again, though.

"One step at a time, girl…."

…...

The next while went by in a whirlwind for Rin, her life passing by in quick bursts of speed it seemed, right before her eyes.

School had ended now, and summer was in full swing, it felt good to know that she only had one more year of it left before she was on her own. Well, not on her own, but out to do what she wanted with herself and her future. It was exciting and scary at the same time.

She had quickly adapted back into Sesshomaru's life, or he had adapted into hers, or maybe it was a mixture of both. Either way, things were going fairly well so far. Rin still had her days where doubt made itself known in her mind and caused her to panic, but it always passed and her emotions went back to that of a rather content teenager.

Currently, Rin found herself talking with Kagome as they were setting up the babies room at the Taisho's main castle. Izayoi had insisted upon them having a permanent room, which was fine with them both, because it meant more shopping for the baby. Rin had continued to look at her friend lately, wondering how much more wait she could hold on her before she popped.

"Sooooo, you're happy with him so far?" Kagome asked while they watched Inuyasha direct a group of men around the large nursery in the wing they were staying in.

This is what they had been doing most of the time, as Inuyasha expressly forbid Kagome from being anywhere near the paint fumes or sharp objects, but they were having fun watching anyways.

Rin had learned that, for being a hanyou with impressive reflexes, Inuyasha still managed to get paint all over him, as well as step on a nail, _and_ trip over two different humans helping them out.

She had lost count how many four letter words had been spoken in her presence, and how many times Kagome had scolded the hanyou for his potty mouth around the baby.

"Ya, we're doing pretty well. I feel like I'm married to him already with how we act now. I'm not sure if I should be scared or excited." Rin giggled, holding an elephant plushie that they had bought earlier in the week, it gave her something to fidget with.

"Awww, how cute. So you guys aren't fighting anymore, or anything?" Her friend asked while rubbing her stomach and using one hand to massage her lower back. That was certainly something Rin was not looking forward to if she ever got knocked up.

Plus, Kagome could no longer fit into any of her shoes. It was slippers and sandals for the next month until the baby popped out.

They had still refused to find out the sex, or divulge any names they had chosen, to Rin's utter dismay.

"No, no, we fight all the time, ha-ha. I mean a lot of it, just less intense than you and Inuyasha." Rin laughed. No fighting? Ya right, her and Sesshomaru were constantly having their own little battles.

Which she had been increasingly winning as long as Sesshomaru felt it wasn't a direct threat to her safety.

"Hey! We don't fight _that_ much….Inuyasha is just pigheaded and stubborn sometimes and I feel its my wifely duty to make him see the error of his ways" The pregnant woman defended while crossing her arms.

"Whose pigheaded, wench?" An angry voice sounded from the room next door.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment, before cracking up and holding their stomachs in an effort to stop. Rin wiped her eyes and then patted Kagome's baby bump. Heaven help them all if another Inuyasha were to come out of there….

"Yes you do. But its healthy for you guys, and so far its been good for me and Sesse as well. I find that if I fight back, we actually have full length conversations to where he uses the word 'Hn' very little for once. Its nice, and the fights can lead some very….._interesting _place's." She giggled while blushing a bit.

She had been good on her no sex rule, but that didn't mean that her and Sesshomaru had been total _prudes_, either. Rin had even gotten the big demon to cuddle with her some of the time now.

"Well, good! Maybe he pulled out the tree from his ass and replaced it with a smaller branch. I hope you guys can find a happy medium"

"Me too. I mean, don't get me wrong, there are days to where I'm so close to just….snapping again. Like last week he refused to let me go to the neighborhood pool because I wanted to wear that purple bikini I had, locked me in my room and everything."

"Hm, Inuyasha has done something like that, I hope you gave him an ear full."

"Ya, well, he tried to tell me this stupid thing about him not being jealous, but that I just wasn't allowed to run around naked in front of other guys cause I belonged to him, right? So I told him I'm not taking this and that if he gave me a _decent_ reason, maybe I wouldn't _want_ to fight him and go to the pool anymore." Rin said while rolling her eyes and shrugging her shoulders.

"And I hope he gave you one? Inuyasha still doesn't like to say he's jealous, either, so I feel your pain. Though who would want to look at me in a bathing suit now, I don't know" Kagome added.

"You're still hot and you know it. But, I finally got him to say something when I told him if this was how he was going to be I was leaving and wouldn't see him for the rest of the weekend. Not that I could have stopped him, really, but he took it seriously and said he wanted me all to himself. Not exactly an apology, but we compromised finally on me using his pool and just inviting Ai an Chika over…After we had private swim time of our own." She laughed while looking away and blushing.

Kagome hit her lightly on the head and shook her finger in her face, then both laughed again.

"Come on, Sesshomaru should be over here soon and I want to get dinner out of the way before Inuyasha eats the kitchen. I got mad at him for eating all of the chips yesterday, and he spent two hours bitching that he himself had to go get more at 3 am. I told him he could birth if he wanted to instead and deal with the cravings."

The girls made their way down to the kitchen and made a quick dinner while waiting around for the guys to be done.

Lately, Sesshomaru had been a lot better about being with her twenty four seven, not that she minded all that much but it was a bit much at times. What usually happened was he went to work, put in a few hours while Rin was picked up and brought to either the Taisho's, or his house, and then came and found her around three.

Like a husband coming home to his wife, she usually thought dreamily.

He would kiss her when he came home, they would find an activity that they both were ok with, or that Rin could convince Sesshomaru of, and then bickered about something or other until she went home around eleven. So far the only sleepovers to happen were between her and Kagome, and that was ok with her for now.

Today they had planned to go over to his house after she was done with Kagome and go over the repairs for his house. Life had gotten in the way and the forest out back was still in shambles as well as some of the houses in the mansion.

When Rin had first seen them, she had been quite surprised. Apparently after Inuyasha had seen the initial damage, Sesshomaru had steadily added to it. He had had to hire mostly new help due to the fact that most of the previous workers refused to return.

He could have had everything immediately repaired to before, but Rin had made a random comment about a possible garden where the wreckage outside was, or maybe another guest bedroom or something in the destroyed rooms. Suffice to say, something in the dog demon had made him wait until they both had time to put in something she was happy with.

Whether he cared to admit that being the real reason or not. Which he hadn't so far, simply saying he wanted her to get used to her home and be involved in its repairs, but Rin knew. And was rather flattered.

"Hey Rin…RIIIINN…RIN!"

She was brought out of her thoughts abruptly when Kagome waved a hand in front of her face, looking at her with slight concern.

"What?…I'm sorry, Kagome, I totally spaced out there for a minute. What were we talking about?" Rin gave a sheepish smile and gave her attention back to Kagome.

"I was asking about your birthday, its coming up next week, right? The big 18! I was asking what you wanted and what you and Sesshomaru were doing for it?" Her friend asked while shoving a big helping of noodles into her mouth. Rin smiled

She was kinda gonna miss the crazy pregnant Kagome.

"Oh, um, I don't know. He knows its coming up so I'm sure he's gonna do something big and embarrassing, but I don't know. And as for you, you can give me a healthy little niece or nephew!" She squealed while thinking of the baby being born on her birthday. So not going to happen, but it was a fun thing to think about.

"Hmm, I'll have to see if I can get any of his plans outta him. And well duh you're gonna get a healthy kid! Believe me, this one plays hockey so much with my innards and bladder that it cant be anything _but_ healthy." Kagome said while grimacing at how much she had to pee all the time.

"Ha-ha, if you say so. And if you get anything outta him, don't tell me!" She said happily. Surprises were always better when they weren't spoiled.

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment before looking down at Rin's neck. Sesshomaru had still been adamant about her showing off the courting marks, but she had tried to bring down the number of them…..and was mostly successful…..some of the time.

"Is he gonna give you the necklace back?"

The question caught Rin off guard for a moment, and it took her some time to figure out what they were talking about.

"Oh…..his mom's necklace?….I don't know, after I threw it, he didn't bring it up again so….." The necklace hadn't been mentioned, and nothing had been given to her so Rin had decided to let it go for awhile. She wouldn't want to give her anything like that again either after having it thrown. Though now that Kagome mentioned it….it did kinda bother her.

"Oh…..well, are you moving in with him, or anything? You'll be an adult so you _could_ if you wanted to. Or maybe discussing the council thing? They will come looking for you after awhile, Rin, hate to tell you. They're persistent with this kinda thing…." Kagome let that last sentence hang in the air.

Persistent? Now why did that sound ominous?

"Well we haven't talked about anything like that….I mean, he said he wants me to move it, but I wasn't sure, ya know? And the council thing hasn't been brought up, no. What do you mean, they'll come looking for me?" She asked while fidgeting in the chair.

Kagome looked slightly uncomfortable now.

"Um, well you're supposed to be mating with the future leader of the Western Lands so….its kind of a big deal and the council likes to keep on top of these things. It just means that maybe you guys should make a more clear plan or….where this relationship is going. It doesn't have to be an immediate thing, but just kinda knowing what was going to happen would help."

Rin stared at her friend for a moment in silence.

It was true, neither her nor Sesshomaru had brought anything up about the whole mating thing. Other than the obvious _desire_ to mate with each other, nothing had really happened in that department that screamed 'serious commitment'. She had the courting mark, but where was that leading them…..and when?

When would both of them be ready? How much time until the demon council started getting antsy?

Was this even something to be scared about?

Life had been good lately, and it seemed a shame for a dark cloud like these sorts of questions to pop up. They already had her mind swirling.

Like, why hadn't Sesshomaru given her the necklace, or at least offered her a ring or something? Or why hadn't he at least broached the subject of mating? Or was it up to her to tell him that she was ready to be his mate? Was she ready?

She didn't think so. Not yet, anyways.

"Its ok, Rin. You don't need to really worry, just….think about it, ok? I mated with Inuyasha before I was really ready and then was stuck with him. Granted he turned out to be perfect for me, but it was a hard road to get to where we are now. Just think about what you want and possibly when. Don't let it freak you out."

"I…..guess I'll have to ask Sesshomaru about it, or something. Problem is, I don't even know how to get into that sort of subject without sounding…..weird. I don't know! I'm not going to let it get me down!" Rin tried to say with high spirits.

"Rin."

Both women turned around at the sound of a deep baritone. Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway looking at her and Kagome, and Rin wondered how much he had heard.

"Hey, Sesse." She said hesitantly while going over to give him a kiss. Everyone was quiet for a moment and Rin felt her head spin.

"Are you ready to take our leave?" He asked while taking her hand and pulling her into his side. Rin gave him a strained smile and then waved to Kagome.

"Ya, I'm ready."

As they got into the car to head to his house, Rin looked out the window in distress. How was she supposed to figure this all out now?

…**...**

**Ok, there you have it. A little bit more drama, but hey they are together again! Huzaah! And for those of you wondering, you'll figure out the Daichi thing next chapter, he's not just a dropped OC. Promise.**

**And I'm sorry this wasnt a totally epic chapter, but more will be coming soon**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked it and I'll update within 14 days, I've just gotten so busy lately. **

**Tell me whatcha think**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok so I know I pasted my 14 days, but family had to come first for this instance. I dealt with a family crisis and spent the majority of the past week and a half in a hospital (as a visitor not a patient!) So sorry for the wait.**

**Thanks for the reviews, leave another, much love for you guys!**

**Chapter 24**

…**...**

Rin sat in silence with her head turned towards the slightly tinted window of Sesshomaru's car, her head buzzing and the silence slowly suffocating her.

They were currently on their way to his house to celebrate her eighteenth birthday. She was officially an adult now, supposedly ready to take on that responsibility…..but that wasn't even remotely what she was thinking about currently.

How much had Sesshomaru caught of that conversation between her and Kagome?

It had been a week since that conversation had taken place, and yet life had gone on as normal. The man had said absolutely nothing about it! It had driven her mad the entire time!

They had gone over plans for the house after he had picked her up, attended school with her part time, took her to a movie that she had picked. Though it had eased her mind a bit to see Sesshomaru sit through a total chick flick for her, only rolling his eyes a few times…

But…..what did it mean that he had yet to comment on any of the stuff he may have heard between her and Kagome?

Rin couldn't help but let her mind wander over to the idea of her future with the Great Lord Sesshomaru

Her stomach was doing flips at this new complication while her mind tried to wrap itself around the idea of her being with Sesshomaru in a….married type of way. With kids. Their kids…..together. It seemed like a bit of a foreign complex

Sure she had wanted kids with him, longed for them after seeing Kagome go through pregnancy, but she had never really imagined herself as a mother.

What would their future be like? Considering they could get through all of this demon council stuff, and maybe get past second base…..not that she just wanted to throw herself at him

Rin ran a hand through her hair and clicked her nails against the expensive interior, sighing quietly as she tried to picture it all.

Sex with Sesshomaru. His….well, his body connected with hers, something she had never done before with the man she loved. Intertwining with each other and being marked as his own for a considerable amount of time, if not infinity. The closest she could be to him without crawling inside his skin.

Which did sound nice some days

Out of the corner of her eye she could see her demon smirk towards her as blood filled her face. Rin turned even further away and ignored him.

Could you blame her for liking the idea of having that man all over her? In her? I think not!

Then…..becoming pregnant, pupped?, with his child. Their child. Oh, what would it look like? A Sesse Jr.? All frowny face's and fluffy tails? A little girl like her with gorgeous gold eyes and a cute little moon covered by dark hair? How many kids would they even have together….

…..and did they get ears like Inuyasha?

The giggle escaped her lips before she could do anything about it as the image of a little Sesshomaru with puppy dog ears and a stoic face entered her mind. Now that would be a sight to see, Rin couldn't even fathom taking _that_ little fantasy seriously without major fawning.

"What nonsense is filling your head, mate? Your emotions feel as if they are on a rollercoaster, one moment I am tempted to jump you where you stand….and the next I get the distinct smell of baby powder….." She peaked her head over to the side to flash a smile at the confused dog demon.

How was she supposed to tell him what was on her mind?…and that jumping her would not be an unwelcome thing if it meant they could figure more of their life out together.

And if she got the chance to be pinned underneath that body of his. Or on top, she thought randomly, top is good too. Rin felt her cheeks heat up again.

Well, today _was_ her birthday, didn't she deserve a treat?

"Ummm….what are we doing tonight? I know you are enjoying keeping your secrets and all, but you did get me a good present, right?" Like your mothers necklace, she silently thought with an edge of desperation.

"Your gifts will be given to you in due time, and you will wait for them until I see fit to give them up. For now, we are going to the house and eating dinner, I believe the new kitchen staff has prepared something that you will enjoy." Sesshomaru spoke, though he glared at bit at her change of subject. Stupid lie detector….

Dinner did sound nice though, plenty of time for questions and no prying eyes that came with a busy expensive restaurant. Maybe he had just been waiting for the opportune moment to bring up the conversation he over heard? Rin mentally crossed her fingers as fear and apprehension wormed their way into her gut again.

Oh, and things had been so peaceful after they had made up!

Well, as peaceful as they could be when you're considering mating with a powerful Dog Youkai that will someday rule the entirety of the Western Lands and all demons residing there…..probably the humans too.

"All right, keep secrets why don't ya? See if you get any of my birthday kisses…." She mumbled, half pouting at the no nonsense tone to his voice. No matter how much time went by, Sesshomaru seemed no more inclined to give up the appearance of being in control. Though it was only for show some of the time now.

Out of no where, and without their driving pattern changing, Rin found her chin firmly clasped in a large hand, her eyes locked onto two pools of gold.

"I believe I get _all_ of your kisses, Rin, birthday, or otherwise. You would be smart to remember that." Was all that was said before her mouth was thoroughly pillaged by the demons invading tongue, though she would admit it was a welcomed attack.

She let him have his way with her for a few moments, his tongue seeking to cover every surface her mouth had to offer, before her own smaller tongue joined in. It was a sweet kiss that was laced with lust. Absolutely perfect in her opinion, and hopefully a preview of what she would get later.

Though, it didn't really distract her from her current crisis, or what she considered one, and what their relationship could be headed towards. Kami, Rin wished she knew how long precisely until the stupid council came looking for them.

When they finally pulled apart, she was happy to see that his bottom lip seemed a bit swollen, even if just a little, from the way she had nipped him. Over their time together Rin could at least say she had learned that Sesshomaru preferred to fight for control, instead of it just being handed to him like she had done before.

It was also a bit of a turn on for her as well, she had come to realize. Sure she preferred to let him do what he would with her when it came down to it, but it sure was fun to make him work for it.

They pulled up to the house finally, and Rin allowed herself to be pulled from the vehicle and led through the front doors, eager for the evening now as well as nervous as hell.

"My Lord, Lady Rin, I-I have made all the arrangements!" Rin looked down and noticed Jaken clumsily stopping before them, his eyes anxious for approval from his silent Master. She nudged Sesshomaru in the stomach when he didn't say anything after a few moments and had begun to walk by without so much as a glance towards the little demon.

"Thank you, Jaken, that was very kind of you." She rubbed his head in an affectionate way, ignoring the squabbles she got in return.

"You are released for the rest of the evening, see that we are not disturbed upon your departure." The toad bowed lowly and he nodded his head, Rin figured that was the closest she would come to hearing real gratitude from the man.

They began their walk down the grand hallway, before her demon stopped again after a moment and looked behind them.

"And, Jaken….everything had better be in place and to her liking." The 'or else' was implied heavily as the little worker fumbled with his jacket and kissed some more ass.

"Yes, My Lord, it has all been prepared! I made sure to tell the staff exactly what was needed for the most powerful Sesshomaru and his lady. Over saw all the work myself!"

With a last nod, the pair set off to one of the many rooms in the house, Rin shaking her head in amusement at the strange relationship her man had with such a creature.

Sesshomaru led her down the hall, though he passed the normal dining area for some reason, simply increasing his pull when Rin dared to hesitate. She resigned herself to just letting him do what he wanted for then, hoping that it was worth it.

"Aren't _I _supposed to be in charge for _my _birthday, Your Majesty?" Her voice sounded loud in the quiet of the hall, and the tone was undeniably a cheeky grumble.

Her answer was a swift smack on her ass and an amused glance from Sesshomaru as they headed up a flight of stairs and then another.

"What are we doing all the way up-…..Woah." Rin found herself in front of Sesshomaru's unmistakable master bedroom, staring through the open double doors that the dog demon silently held for her.

Inside the room there was now a small table set up with two elegant chairs, nothing terribly fancy, but the atmosphere screamed intimate and romantic. The lights were dimmed, a few lamps lit around the room but nothing more, and a sweet smell permiated the area. Spicy, seductive, though not overpowering.

Rin was struck speechless.

They had always taken meals in the main dining hall, sitting next to each other but still so far with the huge table that had been before them and the excess space of the room. This was just so….

"Woah….." She stated again as Sesshomaru chuckled a bit and led her over to the table, pulling her chair out for her and then taking his own across from her. His smirk made her want to smack it off him, but the gesture overall was to sweet to be mad.

"I know you feel uncomfortable in some of the larger rooms, mate, so I have moved our meal here for tonight. You will tell me if anything is to your distaste." It was a command, but a gently made one, and Rin couldn't help but flash him an emotional smile.

"This is really nice, Sesshomaru…..thank you." She murmured while kicking her shoes off under the table and pushing her toes into the plush carpet.

A silver tray was rushed into the room by one of the servants, an older female named Sakura if she was correct, before they were shut into the room together. A silence surrounded them, though it was not an awkward one in anyway.

"Eat, this is not the only activity we have for tonight, Rin." There was a clear hint of suggestion in his voice, causing her to almost drop the plate cover while removing it.

"Right. Dirty old dog…." She half heartedly mumbled, jumping when she felt a foot run up her calf under the table.

Rin calmed down after a second and ignored the gesture just to get a rise out of the man. It seemed to bother him immensely when his attentions were not returned or acknowledged, and it made her feel powerful whenever he pouted or became persistent.

As she dug into the food, her earlier questions came back with a vengeance, the quiet peace in the room turning tense on her side. Sesshomaru caught her change in moods and made a grab for her hand from across the table, looking into her eyes with a clear question, one that Rin wasn't really sure how to answer.

"Sesshomaru….." She tried to pick just one question to blurt out. " what happens when the demon council comes looking for us?" Her voice came out louder than she had intended and Rin coughed to cover up the following quiet.

The youkai seemed to compose himself for a moment, taken aback by her outburst. Funny, she could have sworn he should have been used to those by now.

"They will not come looking for us." His voice sounded so sure, but Rin wasn't quite so convinced

"Ok, but what if they _do_? I mean….we haven't really talked about it since…for awhile." She finished, not wanted to bring up the fight. Her birthday was going so well, and it didn't need to end with someone's feelings or ego hurt.

The man in front of her turned her hand over and carefully stroked her sensitive inner wrist, bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss to the vein. He seemed so calm about it all, and that calmness was what always made her so nervous and on edge.

"I was told that a certain human woman was in charge of the pace of our relationship, I was not aware that you _wanted_ to talk about such a step, Rin" The gold eyes that looked at her were playful though sincere and it threw Rin off track.

She stared at him and then down at her half eaten food, not really sure how to answer that, or how it should be answered. Her mind was mostly still spinning from the fact that he may have actually listened to her and took her into account.

"You mean…._that's_ why we weren't talking about it! Because of something _I _said? I mean, not that I don't wanna talk about it, but I just figured _you_ would be the one to bring it up again….."

They looked at each other before Rin rolled her eyes.

" Ok, so I want to talk about it now, Sesshomaru. _What _do we do when they come looking? I don't really like the idea of them 'approving' or 'disapproving' of our relationship, but if it must be done I would much rather set a date of our own, on our terms, you know?"

Rin couldn't even fathom what she would say if approached by an official demon council member. She would probably babble like an idiot and hide behind Sesshomaru, her mind whispered. Sesshomaru nodded his head before squeezing her hand.

"I understand. When would you like to set the date?" He asked, serious as the plague, though Rin could just see the excitement churning behind his stoic little mask. It amazed her how emotional her boyfriend really was sometimes, even if he didn't show it. It was rather endearing, really, and irritating as fuck.

"Good question….I don't really know, we just should get it done and over with soon. I mean, we don't have to set a date really close to now, just set a date to show the council that we're serious about the relationship….which we both are still, right?" Old doubt nipped at her heels again.

Sesshomaru gave her a look that clearly questioned her intelligence while showing his exasperation, but still nodded his head in agreement, quelling her fears.

"Yes, mate. I will be gone for a business trip starting Monday until that Friday, but after that we may discuss it and set a date. The council will surely be able to control themselves until then."

Rin pulled her hand out of his grasp and put a confused pout on her face.

"What do you mean you'll be gone? You're leaving me all by my lonesome for an entire week!" The sarcasm as well as true surprise in her voice made the dog demon roll his eyes and take control of her hand again, tapping the top of it in a chastising manner.

"Inuyasha refuses to attend to it due to his mates condition, so I am left with little choice. It is merely the closing of a deal with an American company that needs to be done, and I believe you will survive since you will be watched over heavily."

"Heavily, huh? Like…. I get my own security team, or something? I'm pretty sure I can keep myself alive for a week, hon. That's cool that you get to go travel, though, I would love to go around the world one day." She answered, ending with a dreamy look on her face and failing to notice the now mobile demon.

Next thing Rin was aware of was herself being tossed on the large bed that dominated the room. Memories of what had occurred here before raced through her mind and she quickly blushed at the look in Sesshomaru's eyes when he came upon her.

She sat up as far as she could with half of the Inuyoukai's body covering her own, and blew her hair out of her face, ending in a raspberry in the demon's face. Rin giggled and then shrieked with joy as her neck was nipped and sensitive sides tickled with sharp claws. Yes, this was definitely a good birthday.

"And where would you like to travel to, my Rin? Where should your alpha take you once we are mated?" Hot breath ghosted over her neck, causing her to shiver, the tone used was drop dead sensual.

Rin cleared her throat and tried to compose herself again.

"Ummm….Italy, I think. Or maybe France? The Caribbean? Take your pick, I want to see them all." She answered while running her hands up strong arms and caressing the wide shoulders they were attached to.

Sesshomaru was currently running his nose over the exposed part of her chest due to her tank top, but took the time to look at her with a small grin.

"I believe Europe would be a good place to start….." His voice was muffled as he hiked up her top and laid kisses down her exposed stomach, causing Rin to squirm and dig her nails into his skin.

"Mhmm…." She absently answered, to preoccupied with moving her hands into that gorgeous head of hair and pulling Sesshomaru's lips back up to her own, invading his mouth before he could say anything about her force.

After that, talking seemed to be lost to both of them, and Rin was quite content to just _feel_. Distantly, her mind registered that Sesshomaru had mentioned other activities, not of this nature, but she couldn't seem to muster up enough curiosity to ask about them right then.

Their lips broke apart and Rin gasped when the inuyoukai forced a leg in-between her thighs, slowly spreading them apart until he made a nice little nook for his hips to fit. Rin let one of her legs wrap around a powerful thigh, knowing it would drive the demon crazy.

She had gotten much better at this fooling around stuff, and could feel her body pushing for more. Her mind just wasn't ready though, not right now anyways….

….but soon.

Sesshomaru growled in her ear and grasped the back of her neck, forcing her into exposing it, before laying open mouthed kisses on the delicate skin. Rin had never really considered this as a particularly sensitive area on her body until he had come along, her body reacting and pushing into the attention.

"_Miiiinnnee." _

Rin moaned at the possessive word, using her hands to grab a bit of hair for herself, yanking on the silver mane and trying to assert a bit of dominance for herself.

Only to be thwarted when Sesshomaru retaliated by grabbing her ass and grinding his arousal against the juncture at her legs. It was clear that they both were excited by the mutual groan of pleasure, a rare noise to hear from the stoic demon.

He had become a bit more vocal as of late, and Rin took pride in every noise that escaped those kissable lips.

"Sesshomaru…." The name was a sigh on her lips as she ground herself back against him, hating that there was the barrier of her shorts and his slacks, but not quite bold enough to go any further quite yet.

Soon, though. Definitely soon. Just as soon as they were out of the woods with the council crap…

…or maybe before that anyways.

The virile man above her ran his tongue from her navel to the right below her breasts, and Rin lost a little bit more of her mind to his searing heat. Her stomach was another place that they had recently discovered made her wriggle with something that wasn't ticklish-ness.

She whispered his name again and proceeded to unbutton his shirt, wanted to get her own hands on some bare skin. It always felt better when her chest could rub against his own.

That, and the sight of him bare chested, a light sheen of sweat covering him, everything on display, made her really really want to lick his abs.

Was that a bad thing?

Not all all, she silently decided as she felt him grind her further into the mattress while she ran her hands over his pecs, circling his nipples and playing her fingers over the ridges of his abdomen. What a way to say hello to being 18.

For a bit, it seemed like they had the perfect rhythm going on with each other. His body would push into hers, growling down at her and peppering her body with kisses, while she pushed back against him and gave back exactly what was given, ten fold.

And then…..a random and forgotten thought floated through her mind, overshadowing the heat of the moment and adding a tender feel on her part.

"Sesshomaru…..you want children, right?" The question clearly caught the male off guard, as his perfect pace faltered for a moment and his hands froze on her skin.

Rin looked up at him, panting hard while hair fell back into her face, waiting for his answer with all the seriousness in the world.

"I plan to pup you the moment you will allow it." A clear and straight to the point answer, delivered with an intense look on the demon's face.

They stayed locked in their stare for a few silent moments before she reached a hand up and cupped his cheek, emotions getting the best of her again. It seemed like a silly question sure, but it felt so good to reaffirm the answer.

"Ya? And you wanna marry me and live with me forever and love me until I'm old and grey?" Kami, that sounded cheesy, but in that specific moment it seemed like the perfect thing to say.

A deep baritone laugh lifted the heavy emotions in the room and Rin couldn't help but smile widely back.

Sesshomaru lowered his body onto hers, letting Rin feel his body for a moment, before rolling onto his back and pulling her along with him. She snuggled into his chest and hooked a leg back over him, waiting for him to continue.

"You are being dramatic, my mate, but I suppose I will." The words were spoken with clear amusement and adoration, and Rin was just tickled pink.

"I'm an 18 year old female, if I wasn't dramatic every now and then you would have to start worrying about my sanity. And good, right answer."

Silence prevailed for a moment as a clawed hand ran through her hair and ruffled it.

Rin could tell the man was rolling his eyes at her good naturedly.

"Sooooo, how many kids are we gonna have? I was thinking maybe three or four? I love kids but I don't wanna be babied out, ya know? Just a close knit little family." Rin explained, leaving out that she also didn't really wanna be one of those stressed out fat ladies who had clearly had way to many kids for her sanity to remain in tact, as well as her figure.

Don't get her wrong, she wasn't conceded, but ending up that way just wasn't something that she wanted.

The great dog demon was quiet for a few more moments, his mind obviously working through the question. Rin ideally wondered how many men actually thought about how many kids they would have one day, seemed kind of strange that they would.

"I believe that is an acceptable number, though my instinct to pup you may always be there. As long as I have a strong heir and my children are well educated."

"But you won't care if their all boys or girls, right? Like, you'll love them all the same." She could just see him pretending to be thrilled with a girl and then secretly wishing for strong males. The inner feminist in her waited with held breath while her hand drew random circles on the warm chest beneath her.

"I would, of course, want at least one son." Rin prepared her attack. "But….as long as the children are intelligent and strong, I do not have a preference of gender."

Rin looked up at him and met his eyes, smiling widely and covering her mouth as a giggle escaped her, talking about their children just got her giddy. And the fact that Sesshomaru sounded like he would be an amazing father as long as she kept him in line and affectionate.

"Good. I just wanna have a good family. I want us both to be there for our kids and give them a warm home and lots of love….and we cant ever leave them, we have to stay safe and healthy until their full grown, ok?" Thoughts of her birth parents and brother ran through her mind. Her birthday always made Rin think of them, what they would have said, what presents she would have received.

And how different she would have been if they had been able to stick around.

Sesshomaru's arms came around her tightly, a hand gripping her chin to force her eyes up. His eyes almost glowed in the dark, and made her just want to enjoy the happy and melt away the sad. Kami this was getting to be a deep and sappy conversation.

"Nothing will ever happen to you, nor our children, nor me. Or are you doubting This Sesshomaru's ability to provide and protect for you?" His voice was low and intense, sending shivers down her body. At this moment Rin was desperate to believe.

"No, I'm just saying that life isn't always predictable so I want us to be as careful as possible and make sure our kids are happy." She said, then turned her face to kiss his palm.

"Hn, we will be fine."

"I know…."

They sat there in silence, wrapped around each other for awhile, until one of the clocks around the house chimed out the midnight hour. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and leaned up to lay a kiss on his chin.

"I get to stay over tonight, right?" Her voice came out small and content in the dark room.

"If that is what you would like, but first I must give you your birthday gift, mate." She looked at him confused as Sesshomaru jumped up and walked over to his dresser. His body blocked the view of what he was doing and Rin was having no luck getting a peak. A moment later he turned back to face her.

A black velvet jewelry case in his hands.

"I believe you dropped this last time you had it, and I took the liberty of having it repaired. You are never to take it off." Sesshomaru spoke as he sat down beside her, a serious and commanding tone in his voice. Rin had the decency to blush, though she looked at him straight on.

"Sorry….I was mad at you, and rightfully so, but I'm sorry that I threw your moms necklace, its probably kinda important to you."

"Hn. The chain has been reinforced so I don't believe you could repeat your actions anyways." He said while she turned around and lifted her hair, feeling comforted and touched as soon as the weight settled itself above her breasts. Tears swam in her vision.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, we really should have more nights like this without the fighting. They're really nice…and, thank you." Rin touched the necklace and traced the moon, allowing herself to have her shirt stripped and a large t-shirt pulled over her head. She pulled her shorts off while Sesshomaru put his own pajama's on, before crawling into bed and letting herself be spooned by the large demon.

"Happy Birthday, Rin."

…...

"Sooooo, you're saying the girl just wont leave you alone? You're Mr. Macho though, shouldn't you be able to keep one teeny girl away from you? I mean, she's even smaller then Rin here!"

It was only two days until Sesshomaru returned now, Rin was painfully aware of, and her and her group of friends were enjoying lunch outside in her backyard. Daichi, for once, was with them, explaining the going ons in his own life.

She almost felt bad for him.

"You don't even get it, man. She's like, a ninja! I turn and run my hardest, leaving her in the dust, and next thing I know she's right next to me all over again! I feel like I'm going crazy!" The tiger demon threw his hands up in the air before looking over his shoulder for the millionth time.

"Too late." Chika mumbled.

The poor boy looked like a mess. His hair was standing straight up, eyes wild, demeanor twitchy and paranoid…..

….Though there was an unmistakable feel around him that said he wasn't _all_ that upset by what was happening to him.

"Ha-ha, funny!" Daichi sneered back.

"So your parents just really sent her after you? Or did she come on her own…?"

"My parents know her parents or something and decided to play match-maker. 'Oh, _your_ daughter is around his age and unmated? How _funny_, ours was just talking about mating! Lets throw her at him and see what happens!' They're trying to kill me!" Rin couldn't help but laugh out loud at her friend.

The _her _everyone kept referring to was one Katsumi (mean's victorious beauty) Ito, a rabbit demoness that was giving Daichi a run for his money.

Rin had gotten a look at her over the past week and couldn't really see why her friend was fighting it so much, she was adorable. And this was coming from Rin.

The girl was about Rin's height, with bright blonde hair to her shoulders that was straight as a pin. It shaped her cute little heart face that had two single pink lines on her cheek bones, two grey rabbit ears sprouting from her head. Those suckers could rival Inuyasha's for cutest, and she just wanted to play with them, the way they flopped in her face.

She was slender but with nice curves, and seemed to favor simple shorts and tank tops, darker in color to her bright features. The main draw though, were her bright green eyes, and Rin could tell Daichi liked them too. The only thing that could make her better was a tail, which she didn't appear to have, to her dismay.

"Why are you fighting this again" She asked after going over the girl in her mind. Even her personality seemed ok, if only a little hyper and persistent, but that was fine, Daichi really kinda deserved to be chased and scared a little bit.

Though Rin certainly wouldn't say that aloud.

Daichi gave a strangled cry of outrage and exasperation, looking at her with his bright orange eyes.

"I don't want to be tied down _now!_ I was planning on having you, not some freakin loud and crazy female bugs bunny who chases me like a moving piece of meat!"

"You like it!"' Ai threw in, laughing at him and shoving his shoulder. All the girls were convinced that he liked Katsumi by the way he let her hang all over him before he got spooked and ran off. It was clear what was going to happed, now if only the guy would go with it. It wasn't often a cute female was just dropped into a guys lap for Kami's sake!

"Ya right! Watch, I give it five more minutes before she finds me again, saying she missed me and shit, playing all nice with you girls…" He grumbled quietly to himself.

All noise stopped when the doorbell rang.

"Ooooooh, make that not even a minute! You're busted, Daichi!" Chika cackled while holding her stomach, rolling around with Ai as Rin tried to get up to answer it.

"Be right back, and you! Don't move, Mr., I hate it when she get that droopy ear, sad eyes look on her face when you get away from her. And the little laughter that follows it is kinda creepy, like she knows she'll catch you eventually anyways…." Rin left off while walking through the house to the door, expecting to see a small blonde on the other side.

"Hello there, Katsumi, he's right in…-" Her sentence was cut off as she was met with two huge males outside of her house, looking threatening.

"Rin Arai?" Her head nodded on its own accord while she stared open mouthed. What a time to not have a big boyfriend with you.

"We're here to inform you that you and Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho have been summoned by the demon council. You will appear before them in one weeks time, and that is not a request."

With that, they handed her an official looking piece of paper, and nodded regally, before simply turning around and departing in their demonic way.

Rin stood there motionless, the paper clutched in her hand, ignoring the new presence of her confused friends behind her.

"Oh Shit"

…**...**

**Ok, so there you have it. Really late, but like I said family had to come first. But its an extra long chapter so I hope it kinda makes up for it?**

**Anyways, lots of fluff in this, hope you liked, and a bit more development going on. I laughed so hard with the Daichi thing. And duh duh duh, the council shows up!**

**I'll update as soon as I can, but I'm still going to be busy with the family for a bit, that and school is staring up again. Wish me luck!**

**Till next time, leave a review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**So sorry for the looooong delay, life just got in the way. Thank you so much for sticking with me though! **

**And for all the nice reviews and messages that were sent to check up on me, you guys keep me going. I will never abandon this story, I just take awhile now because of my bunch load of school work and family stuff. **

**Anyways, great response for last chapter, cant wait to hear from you guys again.**

**Chapter 25**

…**...**

_Riiiing….Riiinngggg…..Riiiiinnnnnggggg_

"Come on, Sesshomaru, pick up damn you…"

_Riiiinnnngg…Riiiinnngggg….._

" You call every other hour, you can pick up now, stupid dog…Come on, dumbass….."

_Riiinnnggg…._

"Sesshomaru Taisho's line, Mr. Taisho is in a meeting right now, how may I help you today?"

A pleasant voice answered finally and Rin gave an irritated sigh, trying to stifle her disappointment at Sesshomaru's unavailability.

"Yes, this is Rin Arai and I would just love it if you could pull my idiotic boyfriend out of his meeting for just a teensy sec?" She asked with a sugary voice, her hands shaking with rage as well as nervousness while Daichi, Ai, and Chika all stared at her in fear from across her living room.

"Oh! Miss Arai! It's…..I remember you from the party! Hello My Lady!"

Rin sucked in a breath and clenched her fist's at the mention of the party that had brought about the short but firm end of her relationship. It was still a tender subject.

"Er… what I m-mean…..you looked very beautiful, and no one even mentions the commotion anymore…..I mean…how may I help you, again My Lady?" The woman fumbled while Rin put her head in her hand for a moment.

Great. She hadn't even been thinking about any of the workers that had seen her outburst before at that stupid dinner. Guess who wasn't going to be meeting Sesshomaru's employee's for the next forever? Ya, that would be her.

Rin took a steadying breath and re-stated herself.

"My dog. Pull him out of his meeting. Please."

Um….I'm, I'm sorry, My Lady, but I really can't do anything like that…..C-can I take a message?" Rin rolled her eyes at the nervous tone the women took now, obviously Sesshomaru had gotten over his fear of telling people at work about her. Probably mentioned her a few times while the people remembered her fondly. Angry, red-faced, screaming.

Lovely.

"You're really sure you couldn't just…..pull him out by his enormous tail? Granted when I'm done with him it will be _firmly_ tucked between his legs, but it should still work fine now!" She tried again, gritting her teeth.

"I'm…..I'm really sorry, Miss Arai, but I- I just couldn't do that. Lord Taisho would have my head, and I mean that in a literal sense. He should be done in a little less than an hour now, you want me to tell him to call you immediately?"

"Who are you again?" Rin asked, shaking her head. Of course she would be afraid of Sesshomaru. All of his employee's probably had high blood pressure issues and were chain smokers from the stress.

"Oh, I'm sorry please forgive my rudeness. I'm Mr. Taisho's secretary, Misaki. Well, one of them anyways. I'm just here to take his calls while he's with the clients." The woman answered in a quick little breath, obviously still nervous of Rin's mood.

"Misaki, right. Ok, Miss Misaki, I do indeed need you to give my dear Sesshomaru a message, k? And I need you to be _reeaal_ specific when you tell him, or let him read it, I'm not particular. Can you do that for me?" She asked imploringly.

"Um…why yes, I can do that Lady Rin. What is it you want to say and then I'll give it to Mr. Taisho the moment he comes out." Misaki asked while Rin could hear her rooting around for paper and a pen.

"Thank you, it's not much just…..His _loving and patient_ Rin has had some visitors at her home that she wasn't prepared for and if his _no good fluffy hind end_ doesn't call me right away….well, I may just do something stupid like let Daichi slip me free of the guards he left watching me and do something that would make him _very_ displeased. K?" She giggled the last part in an evil way while Daichi gulped loudly.

The line was silent for a few moments before the young lady on the other end cleared her throat and gave a nervous titter.

"I….I'll tell him that right away, Miss…." It was clear the woman was weighing her fear between the scary youkai, or the crazy teenager.

"Thank you ever so much, Misaki. Bye now." Rin hung up before the secretary could say anymore and let herself slump further into the chair in her living room. Her fingers ideally traced the claw marks that her father had yet to fix from her and Sesshomaru's little….session.

It had taken her a couple minutes after the demon council had left for Rin to gain her mind back, but once it had….

Sesshomaru was going to die.

Slowly and painfully, preferably hanging by his tail till he cried, and then killing him anyways. Rin hadn't ironed out all the details quite yet, though.

"Now, Rin….its going to be ok, everyone has to deal with the council at one point or another. They probably are just antsy since you guys were no shows for the first hearing…." Rin looked over at Daichi and gave him the finger before rubbing her temples. This had not been on her agenda while Sesshomaru was gone.

"He's right, Rin. You and Sesshomaru are gonna do fine with it, you were whining about not having a date set awhile ago. It just came sooner than you thought, is all." Ai spoke up, clasping her hands in her lap.

She silently nodded her head in agreement with her friend, though the sour look on her face went no where. Hopefully Sesshomaru would call back quickly and they could talk….until then her nerves were totally frayed.

All three of the friends looked at Rin in obvious concern and then at each other.

"You guys don't have to worry about me" she said after catching their expressions. "I'm just going to have to….prepare myself…..and kill something….but I'll be just peachy once this is all over."

A hesitant look around the room again.

"Maybe…."

Just two more days till Sesshomaru returned. Just two more. She could keep her cool until then, couldn't she? As long as no other surprises came her way.

The tension in the room was clear and heavy, hanging around them all for a few moments of silence that no one seemed willing to break first. Each person looked as if they were deep in thought, all trying to figure a way to ease their friend's mind.

That was until the doorbell rang again and Daichi jumped ten feet in the air looking like the scared little kitty cat he apparently was. Rin jumped as well, though only to smirk a moment later at the bright voice that called through her house.

"BABY CAKES! Daichi, I know you're in there, and I'm coming to get you!" A look was passed between the tiger hanging from the ceiling and Rin, an eye brow was raised in amusement and evilness.

She bolted for the door.

"Oooh my, hello Katsumi. We were all waiting for you to get here! Especially my friend Daichi here! Isn't that right, tiger?" Rin asked with clear humor in her voice as she pulled the door open a second before Daichi could stop her.

And now he was caught, arms extended and ready to nab himself a brunette….only to have a perky blonde throw herself into those waiting, albeit frightened, arms. Katsumi quickly snuggled her way into the crook of his neck while the tiger turned three shades of red.

"I'll leave you two alone then….."

"Oh honey, I missed you so terribly! I couldn't find you at your house, you little kitty, I didn't know that you could go this far with hide and go seek! But I won, so now you have to give me a BIG kiss!" The girl gushed while Rin prodded them out onto her porch, Ai and Chika joining them and barely containing their laughter.

"Wha- No! What the fuck are you- Hey! Not the tail! Not the TAIL! RIN YOU LITTLE- get offa me woman! No…No….NOOO-"

Rin slowly shut her front door on the group, waving to the little couple and the other girls.

Well that had made her feel a _little_ better…..

…...

The now familiar atmosphere warp was felt as Rin was taken down the long road to Sesshomaru's house. It was amazing how slowly two days had gone, between the missing of her boyfriend, as well as the nerves and she was very tired.

But she had been able to get a few rather important things done in his absence.

Like the needed, but totally embarrassing, appointment with a doctor she had coming up. Rin blushed heavily at the thought of having to talk about birth control and just why she needed it.

"Well, you see, I'm getting mated to this dog demon? Lord of the West? Doesn't like condoms? So….if you could just hand me those birth control pills there…:" She muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes at the image of the doctor and his reaction.

It would probably just about as colorful as her father when he over heard her mother talking to her about sex again last night….

"Do not worry, My Lady. Lord Sesshomaru always knows what to do." Her only companion in the car was Jaken. His green skin and bug eyes stared at Rin with obvious adoration in his gaze, though meant for the aforementioned demon. Sesshomaru hadn't exactly left him in charge of her while he had been away….but she had seen an awful lot of him checking up on the security escorts she had been required to have.

She quickly shook herself away from the day-dream place, and answered the waiting toad.

"If you say so….."Rin mumbled as the great house came into view. The great dog demon had called her as soon as he had arrived home and ordered her over. Though he had at least had the courtesy to phrase it as a question, even when the demand was clear.

He could tell she was in a mood and it was important to not make it worse.

Smart dog.

They had talked on the phone briefly after she had left her nice little message with Misaki. It had taken a good two hours for that talk to come about, but Sesshomaru had sounded delightfully hesitant when he called.

Rin had tried to avoid freaking out on him, though her temper had gotten the best of her which ended with Sesshomaru doing that quiet yet tense voice of his.

"He's sorry, he says. Underestimated their interest in us, he says, Absolutely nothing to worry about 'I'll handle it, my Rin'….ha…" She mumbled under her breath.

It had been a relatively short conversation due to his busy schedule, and Rin had had to swallow her complaints for a more convenient time. Like the second he was back on Japanese soil.

"Here we are, My Lady." Jaken pulled her out of her thoughts as he opened the car door for her and ushered her out into the sun. Sesshomaru was standing at the top of the stairs by the front door looking rather imposing, but a smile tugged at his lips when he met her eyes.

Rin hesitated for a moment, as her longing came back for him full force, all the moments she spent missing him, before she lunged up the stairs for him. He caught her up in his embrace while Mokomoko wrapped around her waist in a strong grip.

Sesshomaru stuck his nose in her hair and snuffled her for a moment, making Rin giggle and nuzzle into his embrace even further.

A few moments passed by while the couple just enjoyed their reunion, and the rest of the world seemed to fad away. Even the bowing and graveling done by Jaken went ignored for the time being, something that usually ended up with the imp injured.

"Welcome home, Fluffy."

And just like that, the moment passed, as Sesshomaru grabbed her sides and squeezed, making her squirm and giggle in delight.

"You appear to be unharmed. Good. No one needs to die today, then." Rin looked up at his face in amusement, only to falter when she found a totally serious face looking back down at her.

An awkward laugh left her lips while she punched his shoulder and rolled her eyes. Over-protectiveness could be cute on occasion…as long as no one really did die.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and quickly led her up the front steps and through the door, looking as if he was taking them to his room. Rin looked back and sent a sympathetic look to Jaken, who was valiantly trying to carry all of Sesshomaru's suitcases as well as her own bag.

"You really should be nicer to Jaken, you know. The little guy would take a bullet for you."

"Hn. When you are Lady of the household, I will let you deal with him and try to be 'nice' to him, as you put it."

The sentence hung in the air while both of them reflected on the time when she would indeed live here. Rin looked around at the place and shivered at the thought of facing the demon council to get to that point.

And just like that, a bit of her anger sparked back to life.

"Uh huh…we'll see if we get there first." Came her short reply.

Sesshomaru squeezed her hand and made a quiet sigh through his nose as they approached the doors that led into his private quarters. Rin tugged free and quickly sat herself on the giant bed, crossing her arms and waiting. The dog demon looked at her though the doorway for a moment, eyes glowing in the dark lighting, before he approached her and knelt in-between her legs.

"I do not wish to fight with you after I have just returned home, Rin. I told you already that This Sesshomaru did not think that the council would take that much of an interest in us. I have never given them a reason to approach me before, unless it is something regarding my position as next in line for the throne to the west." He spoke calmly while grasping one of her hands and tracing the veins on the back of it with his claws.

"You said that they would leave us alone, that we would have time to set the date ourselves. I hate to think that our mating was forced because of some stupid council that doesn't even apply to me as a human" Her tone was irritated and short.

"Riiin…." A quiet growl resounded in the room.

Sesshomaru looked up and met her eyes, and they stared each other down for a moment. It was clear that Sesshomaru didn't appreciate her anger being directed towards him, especially when it seemed he would rather be engaged in…._other_ activities.

If the way he was now stroking her arm was anything to go by.

"Don't you _Rin_ me, I'm mad that they caught me off guard like that! Couldn't you have said something to them before you left? Do you know how scary it is to have these huge demons on your doorstep, looking as if they would rather eat you than talk to you, speaking in that authorative tone?" She whined, pulling her hand away.

Next thing she was aware of was the view of the ceiling she was being treated to while Sesshomaru held her wrists firmly above her head.

"You do not speak to me in that tone of voice, bitch. I am the alpha, and lecturing is my job. I apologized for my misinterpretation of the situation, but it is not my fault that they came to seek you out. I am not a reader of minds, Rin, so I do not know what it is you expected me to do." He growled at her, while Rin glared silently up at his form.

"Don't just shrug it off like that _Mr. Alpha._ You could have said something to them-"

"No one, not even This Sesshomaru, may tell the council what to do. They run all demon's, they are the leaders from the north, south, and yes the west, therefore they rule over _all_ demon's on the continent. Would you like to try and direct their actions Rin?" Venom dripped from his voice, as she had obviously riled him up now.

Rin turned her head away from him, filing away that little tidbit about the council only being three people and directions for later.

The dog-youkai gave a great sigh above her, before releasing her wrist's and stepping away entirely. Her body missed the warmth while her mind became suspicious of just what he was doing.

"This Sesshomaru is aware that his…..emotions, may get in the way sometimes, or upset you, but I believe it is your turn to be in the wrong, Rin. You are lashing out at myself when I couldn't help the situation anymore than you yourself, when we could be discussing what we are going to do about it." His voice quietly carried over to her as Rin sat up and rubbed her wrists. Her eyes widened at his words.

A breath of silence went by when she had no response to that.

"But I-…I'm just nervous about this whole thing, ok? I have no idea what the hell these people are going to do, or how I'm to act, or anything! So excuse me if I am a little angry, Sesshomaru, at the fact that they so easily appeared in my life when I thought it was finally going my way!" She pouted, aware that maybe she did sound sort of like a…..

…..well, a brat.

"And do you think that I am so happy about this interference? If I had _my_ way, we would have been mated already with you pupped and myself with a great fewer migraines" He snapped.

Rin recoiled at his tone and then hung her head…..he did seem to be making a few good points.

"Now, I have been quite accommodating as of late, trying to keep you happy as an alpha should, but I will not take abuse for something that I did nothing to cause. I can only handle so much when it comes to your…..teenage outbreaks, as you call them." Sesshomaru spoke while turning his back to her and taking a step towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rin asked, fearing he was going to storm off.

"I am going to fetch my bags from Jaken ,as I am not being 'nice' enough to him, as you have put it. Though I have had this type of relationship with him for the past couple hundred years…." The demon said the last part under his breath, clearly at the end of his rope with adjustments to his life and attitude for her.

Rin sat back on the bed as he walked out the door, her eyes following the swing of his hair as he glided off. She was rather speechless right about now.

Never had it been where she herself had really felt like something was her mistake. Sure, she could be petulant and hormonal, but that was usually just when she was pmsing or Sesshomaru really had done something wrong…..

But maybe this time it really was her that was over reacting?

She looked down at her hands and clenched her fist's as her mind went over her attitude and words towards Sesshomaru. Sure enough, Rin had sounded like a whiny brat who had been inconvenienced and blew it out of proportion.

Granted, she stood by her feelings of being angry and nervous about the council, but directing that at Sesshomaru had been the wrong thing to do.

As he had stated before himself, he was not perfect.

And he had been adjusting his life to better suit her own, while she had just gone along for the ride. He had been trying to be better to her and she had just gotten all grouchy on him…..

Rin huffed a bit as her emotions were starting to overwhelm her. It was so funny she wanted to cry… they were acting more and more like a married couple. A functioning one at that. She dropped her arms to her sides and stood up, heading for the door and towards her man.

As she reached the threshold, the sound of his footsteps grew near, and then she could see his figure in the late afternoon light.

When he got close enough, looking as if he were going to just keep on walking past her, Rin wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest. After a moment, the demon put the suitcases that he had been holding down, and slowly wrapped her up in his arms.

"I'm kind of a brat….." She began.

"Hn."

"I'm a brat whose scared and angry…..but not at you."

Sesshomaru seemed to soften a bit at her sincere words and gently picked her up, leaving the suitcases in the doorway. They both came down on top of the bed and curled around each other, Rin hitching her leg over his and clinging like a kid to a teddy.

"You are tiring on occasion, mate." The deep rumble of his voice lulled Rin into a soft and cozy place while his hand ran through her hair.

"I know. And you're kind of exhausting other days….." She answered coyly, glad that their little tiff seemed to be over. Rin really didn't want to argue right after he had gotten back from his trip. They were both tired and had missed one another.

Sesshomaru rolled atop her and held one of her legs around his waist, leering down at her in the dark.

"I could show you just how exhausting I am capable of being, _Riiinn_." He slowly leaned down and their lips met. Soft pecks at first, but turning hotter every second.

Rin tightened the leg around his waist and licked at his bottom lip, almost giggling in delight when she was able to run the muscle over the roof of her demon's mouth and around him own tongue.

Sesshomaru slowly closed the kiss off after a moment, and just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Sesse." Rin said in a quiet voice, as any loud noises seemed too much in the currently intimate atmosphere.

In answer, Sesshomaru did that rumble thing in his chest while a hand under her neck kneaded her muscles gently. She kissed his cheek and just let the silence go on, letting herself bath in his presence that she had missed dearly.

After a moment, the youkai lifted his head and regarded her with a cautious expression.

"Would you like to discuss what we are to do now, mate?" Rin giggled at his wary tone of voice, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How about you tell me about your trip first? And then I'll tell you _allll_ about the fun I had while you were gone. I think you and I have had enough serious talk tonight." She teased, pulling at a lock of his hair lightly. His body tensed for a moment above her, before he rolled over and brought her to lay across his chest.

"Fun, you say? And just what did you do while I was gone, Rin?" He sounded amused, with a hint of curiosity. Rin couldn't help but snicker again and run her nails lightly down his chest, liking the way he twitched lightly.

"Well, you know what they say. When the Sesse is away, Rin will play."

"You think you are funny, my mate?" Rin laughed loudly at Sesshomaru pounced on her again, all the earlier tension gone from the air as only sweet reunion took its course.

…...

"Ok, let's do this…what exactly are we looking at with this council thing? Lay it on me, babe." Rin said with vigor while her and Sesshomaru sat at the dining table the following afternoon, after enjoying a nice morning sleeping in.

Well, Rin had slept. It seemed as if Sesshomaru had been up at the crack of dawn as usual.

The demon in front of her gave her a look that questioned her enthusiasm, before he spoke calmly.

"It is really not that elaborate. I will address the council and introduce you as my choice of mate, and then you shall be presented to them. They will question both you and I, testing our resolve as a mated couple, and then decide if they approve of the pairing. If that is the case, not that it is really relevant as I will have you when I see fit, they will give us a date to where the actual mating is to happen, and that is a whole different ceremony."

Rin chewed that over in her mind, not finding anything really wrong with the picture formed.

"What sort of questions am I gonna be asked?"

"It is different for every person, as you are not youkai and therefore more ignorant to some of our ways then others, they will most likely question you as to why you will tie yourself to a demon in such a way." Sesshomaru sounded almost smug, as if he expected her to praise the pants off of him in front of the council.

"And I'm suppose to think of _good_ things to say about you? Hmm, I don't know, Sesshomaru, that might be a hard one." She teased, laughing at his disgruntled expression.

"I am sure you will come up with an appropriate response." He said while putting down the piece of paperwork he had been reading while she ate lunch.

"Maaaybe. And just where is this going to take place? Is there like an official place that it has to happen? What am I suppose to wear, even?" She questioned, seeing herself showing up in jeans in her mind and getting turned away. Proper wardrobe needed to be found, and quickly.

"We are both required to dress in traditional Japanese attire. Though time has moved forward, fashion wise, the council has always stuck to their traditions." Sesshomaru answered, his eyes watching for her reaction.

"Wait, so I have to be in a…..kimono, or something? Like from the feudal era? And you're gonna be in….I don't even know all the terms for the clothing anymore. History, not my best subject."

"I will be in the royal colors of the west as well as my armor, while you will be in similar colors dressed as a lady befitting your soon to be status. I am sure Izayoi would be happy to help you and take you out…..shopping. For what you will need. My brother's bitch as well, I would assume. We still have a number of tailors that we employee that are able to make what you need."

Rin took that in, trying to imagine Sesshomaru out of his preppy casual clothing or business suit, and just couldn't see it. It sounded fun to dress up though, in any case.

"And the royal colors are?"

"Royal blue, white, and Crimson." Sesshomaru deadpanned, looking at her as if she were stupid for not knowing such a thing.

"Ok…and the location?"

"There is a castle hidden, much like my fathers, that is used for the council's meeting place. It is on the border's of all three lands, and will take us around a day to reach by car."

"There are just three lands though? What about the east?" She inquired.

"My father conquered the east, which had a corrupt leader for quite some time, a few centuries ago. Now it is ours and is just part of our territory. As long as the other two lands stay our friends, there is no other reason to go after their lands, but the West is undoubtedly the most powerful out of the three."

"I see….and your father did this all on his own?"

"With a little help from the north, yes. The war was really what brought my father and I together again. We began to talk because I knew I was to inherit his title someday, and it was in my best interest to help him."

Ya, that definitely sounded like something Sesshomaru would do, Rin thought silently, seeing a vision of a fighting Sesshomaru.

"Is that how it happened." She rolled her eyes indulgently at him.

They sat in silence for a moment while Rin pondered all that she was learning. This was the most she had ever heard of the council, and it was rather fascinating to hear about. She was also kind of excited at the prospect of shopping for traditional clothing, and getting ready for everything.

Like a real Lady of the West.

Though the idea that she was going to be mated to someone who would rule an entire half of the country, well demon wise, was kind of daunting.

"Well, I guess that doesn't sound too bad…..what do we do if they don't like me?" She asked tentively.

"Is not relevant." Was the swift answer.

"Ooook…..then what do we do after I so obviously gain their approval, oh smart one?" Rin asked while handing her plate to one of the servants who had come forward. It still felt weird to have people waiting on her, it had almost given Jaken a heart attack when she had attempted to put her own plate in the kitchen at one point.

His eyes had looked more likely to bulge out of his head then ever.

"Then we will have the date set for the mating, and the preparations for that can begin." The dog demon said, pulling her chair out for her and then grabbing her hand. They were going to go for a walk in her favorite park today, per her request.

"And those include…..?" It was so hard to get him to elaborate sometimes, she mentally sighted to herself as they got into the car.

"It is like a marriage ceremony, except more permanent. We will be blessed by the council, exchange a human's equivalent of vow's, and then be led to my chambers where I will place my mark on your neck and seal our bond in more…..intimate way's." That leer from last night was back in his eyes as he spoke the last part, making Rin hit his arm and look away a little flustered.

"Who all is involved in this event and this….leading of us?"

"The council, my family, and whoever else shows up from the lands. It is a royal wedding for the prince of the West, many people will wish to pay their respects."' He explained, obviously enjoying her discomfort.

"Oh." She squeaked. "Is that all? And they have to lead us there to…..?" Though she didn't know if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"To wish us well upon our first joining and that you may be fertile and myself virile. It is tradition and a great honor among demon's."

"They just want to sacrifice the weak virgin to the big bad dog and laugh about it….and they're gonna be disappointed about the fertile thing since we're not having kids for awhile. And what if that isn't our first…._joining_, after all? It wasn't for Inuyasha and Kagome." She pointed out.

"It is just part of demon culture, and as for my half-wit brother, he and his bitch skipped out on royal protocol. It caused quite an uproar, and many people were angry. Not that he was concerned…" Sesshomaru mumbled.

"And I'm guessing we can't just…..miss it, either? My parents are not going to be happy walking their daughter to her deflowering suite, ya know."

"Your parents are lucky I am permitting them to attend at all. And no, we may not, we must attend and put up with it all, as we must keep up royal appearance's for the masses. It matters not if I have already claimed you, the council cannot very well change the past if it has already happened."

They arrived at the park and climbed out of the car. It was a beautiful blue sky day out, and absolutely perfect for a walk around. Not many people were about yet and it was nice and quiet, one of Rin's favorite types of atmosphere's.

"Ok, ok…..you just better hope my weak human heart and nervous system can withstand all this stress, _My Lord_." She spoke sarcastically, still blushing from all the talk of mating.

"It is not that bad, they prepare my chambers accordingly, and then all we must do is walk out together in the morning with your mark in plain view."

Rin blanched at that. These people were just looking to humiliate her, weren't they? Sesshomaru seemed perfectly at ease with the idea though, then again it was probably because this whole ceremony was going to feed his ego, as well as tell everyone that she was thoroughly thoroughly taken.

"Then what do I do when I show up to this…..ceremony, and the mark is already on my neck? Hide it?" Rin did a little jump in front on him, watching him as she walked backwards.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pulled her to a stop, bringing her to rest against his chest. He gently lifted her chin so their eyes met.

"And are you planning to already have that mark on your neck, my Rin?" He asked, while Rin could pick up the slight arousal in his tone at the idea. He was being such a tease today, she thought glumly.

Two could play at that game.

"Sesshomaru, do you know what I'm doing tomorrow?" She asked slowly, a smirk on her face and butterflies in her stomach.

They could go over more of the details for the council thing and ceremony thing later, now it was time to drop a bomb on Sesshomaru's perfect little world. Though it was one he would probably enjoy greatly….

"I do not see how that is relevant to our current topic of conversation." The youkai said with confusion swimming in his eyes, pulling her along the sidewalk again.

"It just so happens that it is relevant. Importantly so, actually." She teased, the most serious look she could muster plastered on her face. "I have a doctor's appointment…" she trailed off.

Sesshomaru's head snapped in her direction and his eyes scanned her for injury and sickness. "Rin, what are you not telling this Sesshomaru about your health?" he all but snapped.

"Oh, I'm not ill….." She began, her mind screaming at her not to tease the poor man or her nerves like this.

Sesshomaru looked thoroughly put out by all of her own teasing, and a low growl was starting in his chest as he grew impatient for her answer.

"It's for…..birth control." Rin finally relented, before racing off towards her preferred tree, leaving a seemingly stunned Sesshomaru in her wake. She let out an amused laugh, before climbing up the limbs as fast as she could, knowing he would be coming for her soon.

A moment later, silver hair glinted below her on the ground, while gold eyes rimmed with red regarded her. Rin was going to be alarmed, until she realized that certainly wasn't an angry look on his pretty face…rather quite the opposite.

"Is that so?…_Riiiin…._come down here for a moment…"

…...

**It's super late, but it's out. I had fun writing this chapter, and am sad to say that this story is winding down. We only have maybe 5 more chapters before the story is over : ( sad day. But then possibly the Inu/Kag story so don't be too sad, and I have a new idea for another Sesse/Rin fic. Send me a message with your questions or concerns please.**

**But leave a review and tell me what you think, I'll post again when I can. ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait again, had finals week and then been with the family for break for a bit. Lots of studying and shopping for gifts (more time consuming then you think, really) Told you I would update when I had time, sorry it took so long but I did update.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, much love, you guys seem to like the story but I wish I were personally happier with it lol. There is a severe lack of lemons, which I have acknowledged, I thought I would do more but Rin a high school virgin kind of messed that up for me in my head when writing. Sorry.**

**My next story is going to be ten times better in action, steamy-ness, and plot line form, character development, and stuff, so if you like this just you wait!**

**Anyways, update again when I can, leave a review or shoot me a message!**

**Chapter 26**

…

The air in the room was thick with the smell of desire, both occupants quietly panting as they intertwined on the bed in the center of the room.

It was only a short few days now until the council meeting, however blind Rin and Sesshomaru were to that fact right now. Rin had gained the birth control she had been seeking, taking the every couple of months shot as opposed to an everyday pill, and her

and the demon had begun to build into a frenzy as of late.

And today things were looking as if they might go all the way, to Rin's utter amazement. Maybe it was the look in his eyes, or the way he was feeling her up but it really felt as if something were going to happen to Rin….

And if that didn't rattle her nerves, nothing could.

Currently she was laying beneath the massive body above her as Sesshomaru trailed teasing kisses over her neck, licking almost obsessively over where he would lay his mark of claim. Rin felt as if every nerve ending she possessed was on fire, her mind trailing the hand that was teasingly rubbing her lower abdomen but never any closer for more than a second. She surrendered a sweet moan into the darkness when her boyfriend tugged on the lob of her ear.

"Se-Sesshomaru, please….." Her voice was breathy and quiet, though the desire in it was clear, drawing the aforementioned demon's head up from his work of courting marks. A dark smirk took hold of his features.

"What is it you want of me, Rin?" His condescending tone would normally have irked her, however the light sheen of sweat on his chest and back let her have some reprieve from the embarrassment.

He wanted her just as badly.

That hand trailed to the top of one thigh before tugging a bit on her still in tact and on panties, claws scratching lightly at the thin material. It was a few more moments before

Rin could find her voice again.

"I….stop teasing, y-you brute." She whispered huskily, using her own teeth to take hold of the perfectly pointed ear in front of her, earning a low growl that was as close to a

moan as Sesshomaru usually gave.

Rin was getting better at getting what she wanted from the man, knew what to do to work him into a frenzy so he thought he was in control while she collected the benefits.

After a mere moment of final hesitation, the underwear was slowly pulled down her legs, the large body above her leaning up from his position to get the item all the way off.

It always disoriented her a bit to be completely naked in front of Sesshomaru, as his stare never wavered while looking her up and down. Like a morsel that just needed to be consumed. A light blush settled over her features before Rin cleared her throat to bring the attention back to her face.

Gold eyes snapped to her own brown pools, a look of passion and…..love, hopefully, was dancing in the two orbs.

"You are beautiful, my mate…." The deep voice was much more gentle than normal, a tone Rin had come to associate with his behavior when they were alone together.

"Oh not really…" Denial that only a teenage girl could feel entered her veins, making her heart ache at the idea of someone as gorgeous as Sesshomaru even thinking that about someone as plain as her. She cast her eyes down.

Maybe she was just imagining his lust for her…

A hand cradled her face and forced her to look back at him again.

"I would never lower myself to be with someone I did not find worthy of myself, physically nor intellectually." The blunt truth struck her chest, making her want to bop him for being superficial as well as hug him for his sweetness.

"If you say so….mushy dog demon, blah" Rin blustered and rolled her eyes while blushing, diverting her eyes again from the intense stare.

The weight of the body on top of her was lifted and removed, causing a shiver to pass over her at the loss of warmth. Looking back, Sesshomaru was on his knees now betwixt her legs, glaring lightly at her and looking very much like the aristocratic being he was born to be. After a moment of hesitation, Rin spoke again.

"Fine. Your Rin is _amazing_, as the great Sesshomaru wouldn't have it any other way." She rolled her eyes again but was happy to see that her efforts earned her the view of Sesshomaru removing his t-shirt before his body settled back on hers again.

"Much better, _Maaattee._"

"I do try. But I think we need to even up the playing field a bit, it seems I'm always the only one that's naked and we just can't have that." Rin spoke softly, trying to put some humor into the suddenly serious atmosphere, her eyes begging the demon to go along with it to calm her nerves a bit.

A gasp resounded through the room when a finger rubbed teasingly above her clit.

"I can smell the apprehension all over you, Rin. Divesting myself of the rest of my clothing before you are more relaxed would be very counterproductive as to the direction I would like to head." His voice was teasing, but Rin could detect the undertone of concern as that finger rubbed up and down along her slit.

"N-No….I'm fine, promise." Her voice shook, but the look in her eyes was one of determination. Rin let her back arch off the bed when a claw ghosted itself directly over her nub, her breathing coming out in short pants now. She watched Sesshomaru from under her lashes.

Sesshomaru continued to let his hands play over her body while his head lowered itself to lay below her breasts, a soft kiss placed between the two. He seemed to search her eyes for some sort of confirmation, only stopping his ministrations to remove the rest of his clothes when he found it.

The sound of a zipper being pulled down set her nerves on edge, her skin crawling with fear and anticipation. This really was a whole new level for them and it was scary….

….Though Rin felt as if it were long overdue.

A set of grey boxer briefs were exposed as Sesshomaru neatly removed and folded his pants before throwing them on the floor, earning a giggle from Rin at his OCD neatness. The youkai shot her a look before leaning over her and bringing his lips to her ear, his hot breath shocking her senses.

"Are you sure this is what you want, _Riiinn_?" The girl in question could see the red tint that had taken over the usually golden eyes, as well as see the intimidating bulge going on in those briefs.

A moment of tense silence passed between the two of them as Rin thought her decision over clearly.

When she spoke again, it was with distinct conviction, her arms coming to wrap around her soon-to-be mates neck.

"Absolutely positive." There was a swift smile felt against her neck, before Sesshomaru set his lips against hers with a passion not previously felt. Rin let her mouth fall open when there was a nudge against her lips, letting the demon have access to her warm cavern.

There tongues wove around each others, before Sesshomaru took control and explored her mouth, his hands wrapping around her wrists to hold her down. Rin felt a jolt of hot white lust at the show of power from the man, surprised at her own feelings.

"You will be mine forever more now, _Maaaatee._" The deep timber of the voice in the dark spoke of untold emotions.

Soft kisses were placed all along her face, working the trail down to her collarbone and chest, all surprisingly tender as the demon obviously tried to settle her. A nipple was sucked in Sesshomaru's mouth, where he suckled it for a few moments before stealing her breath with a little nibble every now and then.

"Sesshomaru…." His name was a pleasurable sigh on her lips, her fingers digging into his hair and carding through it. Rin found most of her anxiety simply melting away as passion took over, clouding her mind to anything unpleasant.

The dog demon continued his work on her chest, switching between both breasts to make sure both peaks were a deep red, shimmering with his saliva and almost painfully sensitive. He gave a harsh growl when she tugged on his hair to bring his face back to hers, teeth and tongue clashing together as the sexual tension built.

In an abrupt move, Sesshomaru pulled back and grasped both of her legs directly behind the knee, widening the space he had made in between them. A kiss was placed again her inner thigh as he steadied her hips and leaned his mouth down to her nether regions.

Rin threw her head back in anticipation as warm breath fanned over the sensitive skin, her own hand reaching for a breast to help ease the pain of arousal slightly.

Her eyes opened after a moment of stillness, her body crying out for the denied contact as she looked down to see what the hold up was. Red eyes stared back at her in predatory delight, flickering back and forth between her face and active hand.

"Sesshomaru…." A questioning tone implied this time, those burning eyes snapping back to meet her own before he smiled at her causing his slightly lengthened teeth to pop out and press into his bottom lip.

That look made Rin whimper lowly in need.

"Patience, _Riiin._ Allow This Sesshomaru to prepare and pleasure his bitch." With that, he lowered his face to where the need was most, rubbing his nose sensually over the exposed skin before dipping his tongue lightly in-between her lips.

His tongue flattened out and ran the length of her nether area, the rough texture winding Rin's nerves up tight as a bowstring. Her body attempted to arch off the bed, but was held down by a strong hand on her lower stomach, keeping himself in control as always even when in such a vulnerable position and time. Rin allowed her voice to rise as that sinful tongue finally flicked over her clit, a heavenly mouth quickly sucking the bud in to heighten the sensation.

"Oh! Um…..Oh Kami, Sesshomaru!" Her hand squeezed the sheets while her eyes closed in ecstasy, failing to notice the whereabouts of her demon's other hand.

Before she realized what was happening, a long finger was being pushed into her wet passage, curling to rub against her sensitive walls. Rin clenched down and cried out, her eyes flying open to catch a heated glance from the demon before he was back to work.

"You are so wet for your alpha….your desire is climbing, I can feel it on my tongue, _Maatee._" The sexual words were making it harder and harder to form a coherent thought, as Rin seemed to have developed a liking for this sort of dirty talk as of late.

A fact that Sesshomaru just loved to abused.

A second finger joined the first as they were worked in and out of her body, Sesshomaru keeping up his oral ministrations at the same time. His hair was a bit mussed from her fingers and the light layer of sweat had only increased as Rin's body enticed him.

Rin had the passing thought of how she must look then, hair probably all over the place, entire body flushed red from the panting. A hot mess compared to the man in between her legs.

Those two fingers curled inside her body again, sending sparks off behind her eyes while a fang scraped against her sensitive nub. It was all so much.

Her hands sank into his hair again and Rin grew closer to her peak.

"I'm…..s-so close…oh fuck…" Her words came out in between her breaths in unsteady tones and volumes, everything focusing into one very specific point in the world. Rin's mind cried out that she shouldn't be coming before Sesshomaru _like always_, that this time was supposed to be different, but her body screamed for release as a final flick of a talented tongue sent her over the edge.

Rin barely suppressed her urge to scream his name as her body convulsed around those fingers, Sesshomaru working his mouth to work her orgasm to the very end, drawing it out of her almost brutally.

When her vision returned, as well as her senses, the dog demon was staring down at her in barely suppressed amusement and lust, his lips still glistening with her essence.

"_Good Giiirl…"_ Sesshomaru purred, his voice taking on an even deeper timber with his demon side so close to the surface. Rin had the decency to blush before letting her eyes trail down to those boxer briefs again.

Sesshomaru noticed her line of vision and made a reach down to remove the only material between them, only stopping when Rin placed a hand over his in a clear 'wait a moment' sign.

"I…." She started out looking completely embarrassed, her hand shaking the slightest bit. Her youkai seemed to take this as a sign that she had changed her mind and began to pull away.

"There is no pressure, my Rin-"

"N-no….I just….let me do that for you." The words came out in a rush, leaving her even more breathless then before, her eyes looking down at her shaking hand instead of the red eyes she felt studying her.

After another moment, the demon seemed to become resigned to see where she was taking things.

"Very well." With verbal confirmation, Rin made a move to get on her knee's to better remove the garment, earning her a little growl from Sesshomaru. Her eyes turned up to his in question.

"I apologize, instinct dictate that you be under me in your proper place." She gave his a dry look but Sesshomaru seemed to rein his instincts in after a moment to let her have her way. Rin moved slowly but surely towards her goal, her heart pounding.

Sesshomaru followed her lead, though his eyes were clearly wary, and sat down to give her better access.

A small hand experimentally ran over the under garment, fingertips tracing the bulge before grasping the elastic band holding them up. Rin too a bit of a deep steadying breath before beginning to pull, sending her boyfriend a grateful look when he arched up to help her.

When she had successfully gotten the fabric off and throw on the floor, Rin could only stare for a few moments.

Sure it wasn't the first time Rin had seen the male sex organ, and she had felt Sesshomaru's along her belly or against her thigh multiple times, but actually seeing it made her nervousness return a bit.

Though it wasn't gigantic like some of the lame pornos made them out to be, Sesshomaru's….what should she even call it? Cock? Dick? Member? There didn't seem to be a word that she could think that didn't make her blush.

What ever it was though, it was clearly larger then your average bear.

"It does not bite, Rin." The voice of Sesshomaru brought Rin out of her head and back to the situation at hand. She blushed lightly before nodding absently, reaching a hand out hesitantly.

The dog demon hissed as she ran her fingertips around the silky crown, eyes wide at the soft texture and beading pre cum that was beading already. Gaining confidence at the sound, Rin wrapped her entire hand around the base and gave an experimental stroke.

It was soft skin stretched over a metal rod it seemed, though it obviously felt good going by the building rumble in Sesshomaru's chest, his hips beginning to pump into her small hand. This was the first time she had been so up close and personal with Sesshomaru's….piece's. He had experience orgasm from their heavy petting sessions before , or when she would grind against him, but she had never done this before.

A passing thought of bringing the organ to her mouth to suckle it as he had done for her made her lick her lips. She didn't think she was quite that brave yet, but Rin filed it away for future use, her mind wondering what he would taste like.

In her absentminded musings, Rin had failed to notice the desire building in Sesshomaru at her touch. By the time she felt the tremors rocking his tense body to was too late to react before she was pushed down on her back once again with a demon leaning over her, both wrist's held captive over her head.

"I can not wait any longer, are you sure this is what you want, _Rinn_?" His nose skimmed over her collarbone, fangs nipping here and there. Rin could feel the sex rolling off of his in waves, all tense muscles and held back desires, though she had a distinct feeling that he would stop if she said no.

One look into those eyes of his though, seeing the emotion swimming there, sealed Rin's fate.

"Make me yours, Sesshomaru…." Rin whispered into his ear while wriggling her body for effect.

The demon above her nodded in an almost grave way, as if this was the most serious thing he would ever do. Not that binding someone to yourself forever was anything to scoff at.

Ever so slowly, Sesshomaru lowered his hips back into position between her legs, his hand coming to grip the engorged shaft to line it up correctly.

They were really gonna do this, Rin realized, momentary panic over coming her at the thought of him regretting his decision at one point or another. They were really going to be joined here physically and then emotionally later forever and ever. No till death did them part.

Her mind was brought out of the panic by the feel of his cock's head nudging her entrance, looking for purchase inside her untouched sheath.

"I love you, Sesshomaru…..with all my heart." She whispered, noticing his ears perk but no answer was given in return.

That was quickly forgotten however when Sesshomaru began to gently enter her, his eyes scanning over her constantly for discomfort or change of mind. Rin reached up and gripped strong shoulders for support feeling completely surrounded by everything that the demon was, and now he was inside her as well.

"Are you ok?" The deep voice above her sounded concerned as her eyes shut and her nose crinkled a bit as she was stretched in new ways. She nodded her head briefly and hitched her legs up a little to wrap around his hips.

When Sesshomaru seemed to pause above her, Rin peaked up at him wondering if that was it.

"I am sorry, Mate." The dog demon spoke lowly while licking lightly under her chin in an apologetic way. Before Rin could inquire as to why though, Sesshomaru shot forward with more power then before sending a sharp pain radiating from her core to the rest of her body.

Rin cried out in surprised pain, her nails digging into Sesshomaru's back. Everything was still for a moment while Sesshomaru licked up the few tears that had made their way down her cheeks, a contented growl rolling through his chest to rock them both.

"_Miiiiinnneee…My Bitch…" _That tone of voice was having a strange effect on her as the pain turned into a dull ache, strands of pleasure breaking through her haze.

Red eyes stared down at her with more emotion then Rin ever recalled seeing previously, Sesshomaru seemed almost vulnerable right then. Wriggling her hips in invitation to get on with the show she reached up and placed her lips against his, pulling his body in tighter to hers.

"Ah!" Rin shouted out to the ceiling when Sesshomaru's hips shot forward this time, though the majority of her feelings were now pleasure, her sensitive walls pulling him in closer when he pulled away.

The dog demon above her was losing his composure it seemed as he appeared to fight with himself to be gentle, every muscle tense around her.

"S-Sesshomaru…..nn ah…." Rin let her voice go free as the world seemed to focus down on just the two of them, her hips beginning to thrust back at Sesshomaru though in a much more sloppy fashion then his.

The growling never really ceased as Sesshomaru buried his face in her neck again, sucking at the skin between her neck and right shoulder. He was letting his hands wander again, one holding her head so it was tilted back, the other keeping his balance so as not to crush her. His body was glistening in the low light around them, his own occasional grunts of pleasure urging Rin towards her second climax of the night.

Rin tried to move her head to look Sesshomaru in the eye but was surprised when this got her a snarl and flipped over onto her stomach.

"Wha- Kami!" The dog demon pulled out of her briefly to pull her to her knee's before plunging back in with a more fevered pace then before. This angle allowed him to go deeper as well, stealing Rin's breath as she tried to support herself on her forearms.

Two positions in one round, Rin could only imagine what their later couplings were bring about, her mind spinning as the demon thrust inside of her, fitting perfectly as if they were made for one another.

Pleasure pulsed between them, the smell of sex filling the room.

Sesshomaru draped himself over her back in a way that made Rin feel secure and nervous all at once. Like the world could crash around her at any moment if he were to move.

His hand ran slow circles over her stomach, dipping into her slit every now and then to push her closer to where they both wanted to be.

"_You're so close, Maaaate. You must come for your Alpha, show him he chose the right bitch for himself. Prove to me you earned his mark, Riiiin" _The voice sounded far away in her ear, her body straining with everything it had for release while the command helped her along.

The light hold Sesshomaru then took of the side of her neck with his teeth was what sent her over finally, a scream of his name echoing around them while her body arched as much as allowed.

"_Mine."_ Was mumbled around her neck before Rin felt those deadly fangs sink into her exposed flesh, forever binding them together as one. She felt him pulse inside her as his own orgasm was achieved, her insides being coated in his seed, while his bite continued to hold.

Everything around and in her was him, and that feeling almost made her want to climax all over again, keeping her body shivering almost violently in aftershock.

Once the dog demon released her, he lapped at the wound to make her feel better it seemed, though it was only a little soar compared to her core which felt thoroughly used right then. Sesshomaru careful removed himself and went to lay on his back, pulling her with him as he did so to tuck her into his chest.

For her first time that had been…..a lot. And her emotions and body were rather drained, everything seen through a bit of a post collital haze.

Silence permeated the room while they both took in what had just happened.

"I love you too, My Mate."

A soft sentence barely spoken as a whisper sent Rin's relaxed body into action, her eyes springing open and her breath stopping in her lungs. She quickly turned her head to look upon her…..mate, now, only after attempting to fight the hold on her waist to no avail.

The golden eyes she had fallen in love with were back, and staring at her intensely while his mused hair made him look like a wild animal.

"I-I'm sorry?" She stuttered, unable to compute.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and gave a small snort before pulling her back against him, his chin resting on top of her head and a much quieter rumble rolling through his chest to calm her racing heart.

"I believe you heard me, but if your human ears have failed you I shall repeat it once more. I love you too, Rin." His voice started out half amused but ended with a feel of such tenderness that Rin could feel tears filling her eyes, sliding down her cheeks to blot in the fine bedding material.

"I…..um….That's g-good." She babbled. "Cause now you're kinda s-stuck with me for eternity and all…." Her tear choked voice came out muffled as she hugged that strong arm around her to her chest, interlacing their fingers together.

"Hn, as you are stuck with me."

With that comforting thought, Rin allowed herself to be held as covers were pulled over them and Sesshomaru settled himself around her, licking her new mark every now and then in obvious pride.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." She yawned out before letting herself slip into a peaceful sleep.

…...

"Katsumi would you please stop stroking Daichi's tail like that until _after_ he isn't holding that breakable picture frame? Thank you!" Rin yelled out politely from across her front lawn, lightly laughing as her friend flipped her off when the rabbit turned away for a moment.

The day before they were to go to the council and Rin had had the pleasure of waking up with Sesshomaru still wrapped around her for the first time in their entire relationship. Well, ok not the first but it had been the first time he had unclothed and with bed head.

Rin had had to keep her emotions in check when the thought of what happened last night. Not so much the sex, which had her blushing like the school girl she was, but the three words she had finally gotten.

Her overall giddy attitude had clearly confused Sesshomaru, making him suspicious of her mental and physical state.

After he did a thorough look over at her health and how she was feeling, he had come out with a demand that she move in with him.

That very day.

Rin had laughed it off as a joke, but was quickly being pulled into it when her mate had shown her the truck he had rented waiting for them outside the front door.

So here they were, her parents staring at her in suspicion while all demons in the area were giving her varying degree's of goofy smiles and smirks. It was obvious that the high necked shirt she had begged Sesshomaru to let her wear was not doing a good job at hiding anything..

At least Kagome, Izayoi, nor her parents had seemed any the wiser with all the chaos around them.

Though she would have to be careful when picking out Kimonos later with Izayoi and Kagome, as the appointment had been set for that afternoon.

Rin set down another box inside the truck and wiped her brow, turning to look at her house and wonder why she didn't feel more regret leaving it. Her parents had been angry when she had come out and told them of her plans to move, but had been accommodating enough when they heard about the ceremony coming up.

Seems as long as she was married to a demon it didn't matter anymore where she went with him.

"Well of course he's going to mate me, what else would happen you silly puppy?" Rin came out of her train of thought to turn and see Sesshomaru standing over a hopping Katsumi.

She strutted over to them to hear what was going on that had her mate smiling like that. It made him look…..exactly like the demon he was, she realized with a giggle.

Sesshomaru looked up at the sound of her approach and wrapped a possessive arm around her, returning his gaze to Katsumi only after pecking her on the lips in greeting. Being mated apparently looked good on the man as he was being much more affectionate today then usual.

"What you guys talking about?" She inquired while looking over to make sure that the boxes being carried out were ok.

"We-" Sesshomaru was interrupted by an excited Katsumi, who grabbed the passing Daichi with surprising strength.

"I was just thanking your mate for the introduction into Daichi's life! I owe him for, like, EVER!" Rin and Daichi's eyes shot up to the dog demon in question, astonishment clear on their features.

Sesshomaru smirked at the Tiger.

"B-But….my parents introduced and…oh my Kami! What did you DO!" Daichi burst out, trying to pull away from the bunny who just wasn't having it. She turned bright green eyes filled with sadness towards him until he settled down with a sigh. Seemed someone was getting more used to a certain girls presence.

"I have known Katsumi for many years now and knew she was around your age. I understood her family was in touch with yours and simply suggested the idea of your mating to them to pass along. You did not expect This Sesshomaru to leave you unmated with my mate unsecured to me yet, did you?" Daichi's jaw looked as if it were about to fall off it's hinges while Rin stared in amazement at how underhanded her mate could apparently be.

"And I'm so glad he brought it to my parents attention! I didn't know you were looking for a mate, so when Sesshomaru said you indeed were I just had to _jump_ at the chance." Everyone rolled their eyes at her bad joke, though she was still cute tugging on her ears. "Get it? Cause I'm a rabbit demon?"

Daichi did a face palm and groaned out loud, though Rin could have sworn she saw a smile tugging at his lips.

Rin shook her head and laughed at her friends predicament.

"Anyways, we have lunch with my parents but I just had to thank you before we left. Come along, pumpkin!" Katsumi pulled on a still stunned Daichi's arm and they left.

"You are a very bad dog, Sesse." Rin giggled, not really mad.

"I'll show you how _bad_ I can be later, Rin." He whispered in her ear with a nip to her ear, sending shivers down her spine before she pushed him away in bashfulness.

The rest of the early afternoon was all it took to get everything loaded and moved out. Sesshomaru hadn't been that concerned about grabbing any of the furniture or big items, claiming she would have no need for them in his room anyways, so Rin had settled with making him take everything else.

She still won most of the arguments but was learning to let others go, as was he.

When everything was said and done both of her parents had hugged and kissed her with more emotion then she had thought they possessed. Rin had promised to be over all the time and have dinner with them when Sesshomaru worked late.

Even with all that happened, she was still young and not quite ready to completely start her own life without her parents.

"You take care of my little girl, you hear me?" Her dad spoke gruffly to hide his emotion, pointing a less then daunting finger in Sesshomaru's face. Rin swatted him on the back when he had seemed about to make a smart-ass remark, making him settle for a nod and a handshake.

After that Kagome and Izayoi had swept her away to the dress maker to pick everything out. Rin had never been put in traditional clothing, and was a little nervous about it all even with the two other girls excitement in the air.

Tomorrow they would arrive at the councils place and spend the night apart from each other, as was proper, before regrouping in the morning to ready themselves to meet the council.

"Oh this is going to be so cool! Shopping for your mating and then we can shop for the baby when it's born! I-I'm so happy!" Kagome only had about a week to go now until the pup was due, so her hormones made her a bit over emotional.

Rin handed the girl another tissue and patted her on the back as she blew her nose noisily.

They arrived at the Taisho's mansion, to her confusment, and everyone stepped out into the sunlight.

"Come on, dear, we're almost late and this woman is a rather big pain when kept waiting." Izayoi said with a shrug of her shoulders and a roll of her dark eyes.

"But…this is your house? What does she do, live in the basement?" Rin inquired as they stepped inside and headed off to the drawing room at the end of a hallway. Kagome laughed but just kept tugging while Izayoi patted her shoulder.

"Honey, there isn't much need for traditional clothing these days so we had to make a special request to her. She works for Sesshomaru doing something or another, only continuing her work with clothing for the council and a few choice mating's. Very hard to get her to cooperate too." Rin gulped in nervousness but allowed herself to be pulled into the room with a tall brunette standing in the middle surrounded by some of the most beautiful fabric Rin had ever seen.

The woman turned towards them and gave them a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Taisho's, this must be the blushing bride." The woman had silver eyes, the only indication to her demon status and her age, as they seemed very wise. Something tickled in the back of Rin's brain about her voice but she just couldn't place it….

"Hello Misaki, thank you so much for seeing us. This is Rin." Izayoi stepped into a short embrace with Misaki while Rin's eyes widened.

"Yes, I believe I've already sort of met Miss Rin here. I told you Sesshomaru would get your message!"

The woman she had talked to before Sesshomaru had gotten home! The seemingly young and naive secretary that took her message….

Rin felt her cheeks flame in further embarrassment when she thought of Misaki also seeing her freak out all that while ago at the party. Of course something like this would come back to bite her in the ass….

"Hi there…" She mumbled bashfully.

Misaki laughed lightly after hugging Kagome and then let her eyes go sharp. She obviously took her job rather seriously.

"Ok, you guys were a bit late so I'm going to have to work faster. Stand up on this step and hold your arms out so I can measure. You move and I may _accidentally_ stick you with a pin or two, you got me? Splendid!" She clapped her hands while Rin marveled at where the nervous secretary went.

When she hesitated Kagome gave her a gentle push in the right direction. She stumbled to the top of a round white circle where three mirrors stared at her, just like a bridal store. Rin looked at herself and sucked in her stomach behind her shirt, suddenly a bit self conscious.

Misaki smacked her gut and pulled at her shoulders to straighten out everything, working fluidly with the measuring tape, not writing anything down but seeming to remember everything she spoke allowed.

"Ouch! Sorry, sorry!" Rin yelped after her arm twitched because of an itch. Kagome and Izayoi tittered a bit but looked away when she glared.

"Almost done, then the fun part begins." Misaki spoke while never pausing in her work.

Rin sighed in relief when her arms were let down and the seamstress began to pull out some of he fabrics.

"Ok, so I'm guessing we are going with the west's royal colors? Yes?" Misaki fired off while eyeing Rin up and down like a Barbie doll about to play dress up. Rin ideally wondered what type of demon she was and if it had anything to do with how tough she was.

"Of course! We just need you to work your magic on the design." Izayoi spoke up, her eyes greedily taking in all the choices.

"I know." Misaki answered sweetly, her voice sliding over Rin's skin raising Goosebumps. She could see how Izayoi called her potentially a pain.

"Just how did you get so good at everything in this field?" Rin inquired while the lady continued to shift through the fabric placing it against her skin and against the other choices. Misaki flashed her a smile.

"I'm a spider demon, detailed webbing and attention to detail are what I do." She raised her hand to blow on her knuckles in confidence, and Rin finally noticed how….spidery, they really were. Thin and pointed at the end, the careful way she held the fabric, it was beautiful in a creepy way….

But she didn't want to piss the woman off, that was for sure.

When Misaki seemed to have a decent spread picked out, she began to tug on Rin's shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing! We don't need to do that, do we?" Rin panicked at the thought of the mark being exposed in front of her two favorite female family members. Misaki just wasn't having it though as she used surprising strength for such a thin woman to pull her hands off and away….using just one of her own.

Oh being human really was stupid sometimes!

"Um, no. I'm sorry My Lady but you normally don't wear _western_ clothing underneath everything. And believe me you're going to be hot enough in all the layers you're required to wear (women wear up to 7 with their kimono)"

Rin continued to babble and struggle, making Misaki roll her eyes in amusement.

"My Lady, you are already mated I do not see why you are so shy about your body. I'm sure Master Sesshomaru would be appalled that you are covering such a fine mark."

Everything seemed to stand still in the room for a moment while Misaki had a light bulb come on.

"Oooooh….secret, gotcha. Sorry, Lady Rin…."

Izayoi tore away from her seat and jumped up to Rin, an unreadable expression on her face. Rin, knowing it was futile to resist, let her and the spider demon pull her top off revealing the fresh mark.

Kagome and her mother-in-law gasped.

Rin prepared for the anger she was sure was to come next, her eyes closing.

Next thing she knew there was a mass of women wrapped around her, squeezing the life right out of her body. She gaped in surprise at the wide smile that was spread across both of the girls face's, and scowled at Misaki's innocent laugh.

"Oh, I knew that man was hiding something from me!" Izayoi cawed, forgetting the dress all together for the moment.

"I'm going to pull those little ears so hard!" Kagome followed.

Suddenly a million questions were being thrown at her while Misaki studied the fabrics and her body again.

"When did it happen? How was he? Do I need to tell Inuyasha to kill him?" Kagome fired off.

"Where did it happen? Was it planned? Are there grandchildren on the way!" Izayoi followed loudly.

Rin turned the color of a cherry and tried to slump down on in herself, mumbling answers and excuses for the questions. That little game went on for a good ten minutes before Misaki snapped her long fingers and brought the attention back to herself.

"I've got it! I'll have it ready by tomorrow and meet you before the ceremony the day after!" Rin thanked her while the other women waved absently. "I'll just be….taking my leave now."

"Wait, you can't leave me-"

"Congratulations, My Lady." And then she scurried out.

Rin groaned and tried to shush the girls in front of her, swatting their hands away when they touched the all to sensitive mark.

"All right, all right! That's enough. Freshly deflowered virgin here? Embarrassed? Settle it down ladies!" She waved her hands and they finally retreated to a better distance. Rin rolled her neck and sighed. At least it had gone better then was planned….

"Does the council know?" Izayoi asked while looking thoughtful.

Rin snorted and gave her a look.

"And I would tell the demon council about my first time in bed _why?"_ Both women looked at each other, making her feel slightly uneasy at the glance exchanged.

"Welll…..as soon as you step in the building, they're going to know, right?" Rin nodded with a roll of her eyes. " But you didn't approve a pre-ceremony mating, right?" Rin snorted but shook her head.

"They won't take to kindly to being kept out of the loop with the heir to the Western Lands, dear." Izayoi explained.

"But Katsu is on the council, and he already knows. So why would it matter? And _Kagome_ slept with Inuyasha before their ceremony. Which _didn't even happen!_" She said confused and a tad exasperated.

"Yes, but Inuyasha is a half demon, bless his soul, and the council doesn't really care. Plus, Katsu is just so excited right now, I bet you it hasn't even crossed his mind to be concerned about it."

"And we did _too_ have a ceremony….it was just a human marriage followed by the demon councils reluctant blessing" Kagome smiled cheekily.

"Fine." Rin answered dryly. " Then what will they really do about it? Not give us their blessing to an already sealed deal?" There was another uneasy glance.

"Oooh nothing much….just cncl r mdlkasdla…." Kagome mumbled to fast for her to hear correctly. Rin shot her a come again motion.

"I said….cancel your mating to Sesshomaru" The words were spit out before she jumped up. "Oh, look at the time! Inuyasha must be expecting me home any minute! How time does fly!"

"You live upstairs right now, dear" Izayoi pointed out.

"Riiiight. And I had better get started wobbling up those stairs! I'll let you handle this, Izayoi! Bye!" She rushed out while Izayoi turned back to a frozen Rin.

She walked over and patted to new daughters hand.

"It's really not that bad, honey. And they rarely do that sort of thing, anyways. Far to messy." She laughed while Rin blanched more.

"M-Messy?"

The woman kept going on in an airy tone, obvious to the tense girl right beside her.

"Oh yes, very bloo- um I'm sure it's nothing! And look, here's Sesshomaru to take you home! Love you both, salutations and all that! See ya tomorrow by!" The other woman sprinted out of the room past her adopted son.

Sesshomaru approached her wearily while Rin tried to pry her jaw back into place.

"Are you all right, mate?" He asked while pulling her into his lap to nuzzle her mark.

Rin finally snapped out of it and hugged Sesshomaru, using more force then needed. Her nerves all over the place again.

"Juuuuust dandy, Fluffybutt."

"We should return home to pack, Rin. It is getting late and we must be ready to leave at six sharp tomorrow morning. That only leaves us a few short hours before our separation from one another, and I would hate to leave my new mate without my scent _all over her_…." Sesshomaru's seductive words were ignored however while Rin stared into space.

"Pack, yes….."

She got up in a daze, her mind whirling with worry, and walked out towards the car like a zombie. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but followed a moment later.

…...

**And there you have it ladies and gents. Nice long chapter with the first real lemon. More to come I assure you.**

**Leave a review, but I have an awful cold so I must get some rest. **

**Update as soon as I can again, hope I don't get shot for the cliffy!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey Guys, long time no read huh? No excuses just got busy and didn't have the time or motivation at the end of the day to write for a bit. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, I never expected to get this many. I remember a time when I dreamed of just getting 100 reviews, and look at me now! Still excited for my new story after this one, not sure when it will be up but look for it after this one is over.**

**Anyways, on with the story! I already have a start on the next chapter too and school will be out soon so you won't have to wait so long for the next update : )**

**Chapter 27**

…**...**

Rin came awake with a start, her eyes shooting open at the feel of fangs teasing her new mating mark.

"Time to get up, _Maaate._" A deep growl reverberated through her body and her spine couldn't help but shiver her up and down for a moment. She could get used to this method of waking up each morning.

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Rin turned and pecked the lips that had just been caressing her. A small amount of light was making its way through the windows, though not enough for it to be any later then 5:30 in the morning, and for a moment she considered rolling over again to try and nod off.

That was until yesterdays events revisited her half asleep mind.

With a speed that surprised even the ever-emotionless Sesshomaru, Rin shot up and stood at the side of the bed holding her chest.

Both gold and brown eyes stared at each other in the silence of the room for a heartbeat before Sesshomaru was up and holding her chin in a firm grip.

"Why so anxious this morning, Rin? You were strange last night and now I smell your fear all over again. What is it that has you in such a frenzy?" Sesshomaru's voice held a hint of apprehension, his eyes searching her face when she stayed silent a beat to long before answering.

"I-I'm fine…..I just had a bad dream is all." Rin tried to reason with him while her mind ran through the events of the day and her stomach rolled.

A snarl sent her eyes back up to her mate, who looked almost…..put out.

"You are not having regrets in regards to our mating, are you? I will not permit there to be any doubts about our being mated and you are never getting out of it, My Rin, remember that." If Rin didn't know the man in front of her so well she would have taken that as a threat, but after seeing the potential hurt in his eyes she took it as a compliment.

A flutter of security went through her chest.

"No, you silly puppy. How could I ever regret doing something like binding myself to you?" The dog demons eyes relaxed visibly, though he huffed at the mushy statement, and Rin felt her mind ease a bit more.

He wouldn't let anything happen to their mating.

Wouldn't let anyone tell them they couldn't be together or tear them apart.

"Now come on, we have a lot to do today and I really need a shower before we leave….you coming with me?" She asked almost shyly, though the way she looked at him through her lashes made her intentions clear.

In the blink of an eye Rin found herself in the giant bathroom they both shared, the shower starting up and steam beginning to fog the mirrors. She gave a yawn and stretched her body up, the negative emotions still making her slightly tense but the hour of the morning making her sluggish.

A pair of claws lifting at the hem of her over-sized sleep shirt quickly took most of her thoughts away though a moment later.

Last night Rin had been so dazed that they hadn't actually done anything like Sesshomaru had hinted at, her body merely passing out from all the thoughts running through her head.

"What do you think you're doing there, mister? We don't have time for any foolishness, I thought." She teased him while making half hearted attempts to keep her clothes on and in tact. The man behind her gave a snort that tickled her ear and quickly whipped the shirt over her head.

"It is not smart to poke fun at someone like that when you will be stuck with them for eternity, Mate."

Rin gave a sharp laugh and slowly turned her body to face him, hooking her thumbs under her underwear and letting them fall around her ankles. It was funny how most of her shyness about her body had gone away so quickly.

It had to be the work of those eyes of him. How they looked at her with such….desire.

And, well, it was just damned hard not to feel a little bit smug at that.

Unlike the hot stare she was used to though when it came to intimate things between them, there was one that was filled with tenderness. She quirked an eyebrow at him in question.

His large palm came and spread itself out on her stomach, moving slowly down to more private place's, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"Is there any soreness or discomfort still?"

The question caught her completely by surprise and her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red that had nothing to do with the steam flowing around them. Her eyes stared at the floor as she answered.

"Not really." that hand continued to circle on her stomach and over her hips, obviously waiting for more. "I mean…..a little I guess, but its ok. It's nothing bad, it's more of a stretched muscle ache feeling then pain, really…." Her voice was still small but she looked up and smiled at him for reassurance.

"Are you sure that is all?" His tone of voice clearly said no nonsense.

Rin stepped out of his reach and turned towards the shower, chuckling a little bit.

"I'm fine, Sesse. No more embarrassing questions so early in the morning, please."

A moment later she was squealing as an arm wrapped around her waist and she was hoisted in the warm stream of water along with a very big dog. She wiped the water out of her eyes and flipped her drenched hair out of her face, sticking her tongue out at him with a crinkled nose.

"I can't wait to see you shake out your mane when we get out of here." Rin joked again, though stopped after noticing how the water droplets ran their course over each of his muscles and down the V of his hips…..where a large erection was looking at her with obvious interest.

She turned away and blushed a bit. So much for smugness, Rin thought.

Both went about their business with washing, Rin using her favorite soaps and Sesshomaru using some generic male body and hair wash. Every now and then they would brush up against each other, eyes would meet, hands would touch, but it wasn't until she had just washed all the conditioner out of her hair that he made a move.

The sexual tension seemed to finally go somewhere.

Her back was gently but firmly pressed against the wall and her mate gracefully brought himself to his knee's.

"What are you doing, honey?" She asked shyly while her face flamed when he steadied her with a hand on her hip and grabbed one of the backs of her knee's, draping her leg over his wide shoulder.

Sesshomaru gave her a small smile that was a rare sight and leaned his head forward to place his nose directly above her folds. His eyes took on a red hue and the soft smile turned into a full on smirk.

"You said you were a tad sore, did you not? I would like to remedy the issue for you." He purred out, making her eyes flutter for a moment. Oh that voice….

The first touch of his tongue made her grip his shoulders with tense hands, his wide tongue singling out that most sensitive spot and treating it to a little attention. She could feel his eyes on her, looking up at her, and it made it all the more intense.

"You…..you don't h-have to….oh my…." Rin gasped out loudly, her chest beginning to pump harder and her fingers clenching on her support.

That tongue was ever so slowly flickering and circling her bundle of nerves, stopping every now and then to place an open mouthed kiss down there, sucking slightly when he pulled away.

"Let your alpha care for his bitch, _Riiiin_…." The vibration of his purr sent a shock of pleasure through her that shot straight from her groin to her toes and up to her head.

As they were usually a little more frenzied, to have things slowed down was simply….

Breath-stopping.

The slow treatment continued as sharp fangs ran across her skin every now and then, making her moans crescendo and subside over and over. Rin could feel her release building, pooling in her stomach like warm honey, slowly slowly growing and swirling.

She shoved her hips forward, her body aching to be filled and her release granted. Though fingers did run up and down her thighs, sometimes touching so close to where she wanted them but never close enough.

"Sesshomaru…..plllease…." Her voice echoed back at her as she felt his head drag itself lower, and Rin was surprised by how needy she sounded.

Everything was so hot and wet and sticky and loud in here, the shower still running strong and hitting her calf and down his back. Her eyes focused on the way his hair was being moved every now and again by the water, her hands making there way to bury themselves among the wet and now dark silver tresses, attempting to push him in the right direction.

He seemed perfectly content to follow her instructions, but couldn't help to tease a bit more by nuzzling her inner thigh for a moment. His eyes were now ruby in color, blue pupils looking at her as she watched his tongue pop out from between his lips and….

"Yes!….ah S-Sesshomaru….." Her eyes closed of their own accord and her head fell back against the wall.

That sinful tongue pushed into her while both of his hands wrapped around her hips to pull her closer rather forcefully. It wasn't nearly as deep or as filling as she would have liked, but the strong way it could move to rub against was…..enticing, to say the least.

All soreness or stiffness seemed to melt away, especially when one hand moved to flick against her clit, his tongue pumping into her in a suggestive way. She could hear the rumble in his chest building as release seemed only moment away now, Rin's back arching off the wall and a cry building in her throat.

Sesshomaru almost knocked her off her feet with a particularly forceful thrust and his growl of pleasure is what finally sent her over the edge, her mind careening off of a cliff into blackness for a moment. She convulsed around his tongue and he worked her with his mouth until her legs threatened to give out on her, his hand the only thing keeping her upright.

The only word that burst through her lips in the line of mindless babbling was his name, over and over.

When she regained herself a bit again, he was grabbing the backs of her thighs to hoist her up, Rin's arms automatically grabbing for his neck while her lips sought out his own.

"Ahh, slowly….mmmm ya" Sesshomaru carefully pushed into her over sensitized body and she felt her back come to rest again the wall again.

"_Mine…My Rin, my mate…."_ Sharp teeth played along her neck as Rin locked her ankles behind his back and tried to use her arms as some sort of leverage for movement. Her mind was clouded by the rough, gravelly voice talking to her, claiming her, and all she wanted was to feel him pulse inside her again.

"Yours. Yours, S-Sesshomaru! Ah!" His hips popped up, shoving himself deeper inside, bouncing her along with him while she tried to rotate her hips to get the most out of it.

"S-So deep, oh my….k-kami" Nothing but their panting breaths could be heard as the lovemaking became more frantic and Rin was mercilessly pulled up and dropped down over and over, her body having no choice but to accept what he gave her.

Her eyes looked down to where they were attached and the sight of him taking her in such a forceful way, those marking on his hips moving with his flexing muscles, sent her over the edge for a second time.

Sesshomaru came with a roar a few seconds later after feeling his bitch clench and convulse around his aching cock. Rin shivered at the warmth that entered her, then again at a pair of teeth that lightly held her neck in a possessive hold while he finished.

Both breathed hard for a few more moments as "I love you's" were passed around.

The rest of the morning went by fast after that, things were packed with a finality and placed in the cars. Breakfast was quick and the conversation was kept to a minimum as both were a little worn out and wrapped in thoughts about the day to come.

Rin did, however, explain to Sesshomaru about what Izayoi had said, her nerves having been settled at bit. The dog demon growled and fussed a little but made sure to make it perfectly clear nothing of that sort would happen to them.

When it came time to leave, Sesshomaru kissed her hard and grabbed her backside possessively telling her to keep safe and that she was his.

They had to take separate cars as they wouldn't be seeing each other until tomorrow in front of the council, and then again at the formal ceremony.

She was able to sleep a bit in the car but was awaken when they hit the barrier and she felt the atmosphere change around her. It was nearly noon and the bright light made her squint her eyes against the glow while scanning the long driveway they were going down.

The building in front of her was bigger but less grand then Katsu and Izayoi's home, this structure looking a lot more like a fortress then a home or formal castle.

A group of three people standing outside the entrance caught her attention as the car pulled to a stop. She could see Sesshomaru's in front of her, but the dog demon was undoubtedly already gone and inside as he had arrived probably an hour or so ahead of her with his driving.

The group of three consisted of two men and a woman, the one in front being the only one dressed in non-traditional clothing. The way he was holding that clipboard of his in front of him told her he was a bit impatient….

….but so did the sour look on his face.

The door opened and she quickly stepped out with a blush, trying to bow politely while taking in everything around her.

"Hello, Lady Rin" His eyes shot to her mating mark that was visible over the low collar of her shirt Sesshomaru had picked out, and she could have sworn the man behind him muttered something like 'great' under his breath. " I am Jun and I am in charge of you until the ceremony."

Rin bowed again and then looked at the other two.

"This is Dai, he will be your personal guard for your stay, and this is Mai, she is in charge of your personal appearance. " He eyed her simple jeans and a t-shirt and then made a note on the board in front of him. Rin felt her cheeks fill with blood.

"You arrived right on time, a testimony to Lord Sesshomaru's good planning, but we have much to do."

She gave a hesitant nod and was surprised when her wrist was grabbed in a surprisingly strong grip before she was being pulled through the entrance and down a hallway.

Her eyes racked over everything around her, it was all traditional looking and it made her think of her history book from school. A moment later she jumped out of her musings when Jun snapped in front of her face, his sharp claws clicking together loudly.

It seemed he had been trying to talk to her for awhile now…..

"S-Sorry…." She lightly bowed but was pulled out of it when he again pulled her a direction, light on his feet and speeding through the many bends and twists of the building.

He started his speech over with a sigh

"You will now be taken to your chamber for the night, which is located at the end of the the west wing. Your-" His eyes looked to her mark again and sarcasm colored his voice" mate-to-be will be staying on the other side"

Rin blushes again, as she suspects will be a normal occurrence while here, and let her eyes wonder again to all of the people running around.

"Is it always so busy around here?" She asked while avoiding a woman carrying a large vase.

Jun sighed and looked at her like a teacher would when patronizing a student.

"No. These people are preparing for the ceremony and cleansing the place, all of the guests will be arriving soon so we have a lot to do around here. Keep moving, Lady Rin."

Her feet tried to obey and walk faster.

They finally stop at a sliding door and a woman from the inside kneels to open it, bowing low and then getting out of the way after a moment.

The room is large but simple looking. Comfy bed, a place to eat, and a door that looked like it led to the bathroom. The furniture was not very ornate but it screamed class and money.

Everything was draped in the royal colors of the west, she noticed.

A growl echoed through the halls and everyone seemed to stop for a moment before setting back to work. Rin recognized the obvious sound and looked to Jun in concern, hoping Sesshomaru hadn't been upset in some way.

The screen is shut behind them and the noise stops, as if the thin screen is able to keep everything from the outside away.

"This room is meant for the "bride", as your cultures calls it, and has special seals over it to conceal your scent, voice, and very presence. It is tradition for the male to be deprived of your whereabouts and such for a full day cycle." Rin nods in understanding but still looks to everyone, slightly upset.

The bodyguard, Dai, speaks up and Rin jumps, having forgotten him and Mai were there at all.

"It is harder then usual for your….mate-to-be, because you two have only mated recently. Instincts run higher for the first few days and he will be quite distressed at not being able to feel you." His voice held a note of accusation, as if it was solely her fault her mate was suffering like this and a frown formed on Rin's face.

It seemed most of the people here so far had something against her because she was already mated, a human, and a small human girl at that.

How peachy keen.

"Yes, yes, he will be fine. It is a way to strengthen your bond and make the mating more fruitful for the both of you, now pay attention Lady Rin." Jun broke into the conversation and snapped his fingers at her again.

"Now, while you are here you will only be tended to those of the Inuyoukai, it is a way of purifying your scent to be one of us. The only other person who will be in contact with you, no matter how brief, will be Misaki to put you into your ceremonial robes for the ceremony."

Rin observed the three again in front of her and noticed they all did seem to be Inuyoukai, as far as she could tell. Same fangs and varying silver and white hair that seemed to come along with dog demons. She ideally wondered why none of them seemed to have any marks other then on their face, unlike Sesshomaru and Katsu who had them on their wrists and hips, all the way down to the legs and feet.

She nodded after a moment to show she was paying attention.

"You will be served a light lunch before being bathed and cleansed, all outside possessions and scents shall be removed and returned to you after you leave this place and complete the ceremony."

Rin though of her pj's and toothbrush and simple things like that. They couldn't really expect her to have nothing with her for the stay? Or was she supposed to go around naked?

"Everything you will need will be provided for you, Lady Rin." Jun answered, as if reading her mind. " After the cleansing, Mai will attend to you and your personal appearance where you will be dressed and given the schedule for tomorrow before the resident healer comes to visit you."

Her head shot up at that and she raised an eyebrow in clear question. Mai giggled a bit and Dai looked a bit smug towards her.

Jun didn't seem to notice her questions though and pushed on.

"When that is completed, your physical state will be reported to the council, and if approved, you will then be visited by the Inuyoukai females currently staying here where they will…..chat with you for awhile." Now even Jun looked a bit amused.

Rin looked between the three, a look of suspicion on her face, before she dared ask "And just what do I need a healer and the Inuyoukai women for?"

"The healer is normally summoned to do a general check up on your health, The Lord Sesshomaru can't have a sick mate" He shook his head at that. " And it is a time usually for the healer to check that you are indeed fertile and whether your innocence is still in tact and you are pure."

Her mind didn't quite grasp what he meant for a moment.

"Check that my what is in-…..Oh." Rin felt herself go cherry red again the room felt about twenty degrees hotter.

She took two steps towards the bed, but before she could step up into the room her arm was grabbed and Rin was forced back.

"You do not touch anything in the room unless I give you the ok, or after you have been cleansed." Jun stated quickly.

Rin nodded her head and put her hands on her knee's, bending over to take this all in for a second. She was afraid to ask, but kept going.

"And the females are for….?"

"It is tradition for them to pass on their knowledge and walk you through the first mating tomorrow night." He said as if it were the most normal thing in the world and she was a small child with no sense.

Her eyes widened and the anxiety now rolled off of her in waves.

A hand was placed on her should and Jun met her eyes, his own a creepy green color.

"Your fear and embarrassment have no place here. You are already present and everyone in the castle is aware of what you and Lord Sesshomaru have already done, so you will just have to let it go. It is up to the council now." His voice was rock steady with respect.

With that, everyone files out of the room, though Rin can see Dai stationed in front of the screen, watching over her. Time flew around her and before she knew it, lunch was over as well as her bath and a curvy woman with black and silver hair was standing in front of her.

Her eyes seem sharp and way to old for her young appearance, but at least they looked fairly kind to Rin.

"Hello, Lady Rin, I am Nobuko and I am the healer here at the castle." She bowed lowly and Rin felt a little bit more at ease, even with embarrassment creeping up her spine.

"U-Um, hi- hello, I mean. Hello…." Her mind went blank and she began to babble. " I'm sorry about the whole" She gestured to her mating mark wildly " y-you don't need to check anything, I know it isn't traditional but-"

"My Lady, settle yourself. I will check if you are healthy and such but I also must insist upon checking your more intimate area's as well. Regardless of your mated status, it will allow me to check how fertile you are, and tell that you are of utmost health down there too. I know demon's can be rather rough upon human mates"

Rin's mouth floundered like a fish, but somehow the demon woman got her to sit down on the bed and cooperate while she took a look at her body. When it was time for the….other type of exam, she was made to lean back on the bed on a pile of pillows and a sheet was draped across her waist.

"Have you ever had a human gynecologist visit before, My Lady?" The healer asked conversationally, while Rin almost died of embarrassment.

It was like at the dentist when they tried to talk while working on your mouth, expecting you to answer. Couldn't they just cut the chit chat and get done what was needed? But Rin answered out of compulsory politeness..

"Um, no. I'm on birth control but since I wasn't sexually active I didn't need anything….ya know, checked out." She saw the top of the woman's head nod while under the blanket and jumped when things were prodded at and messed with.

After a few more minutes and inane questions, Rin had to wonder why she liked sex if it meant she had to go through this again.

Maybe it wasn't too late to become a nun?

"Alright, My Lady, I am finished." Rin snapped her legs closed as soon as the space was cleared of the healer, and pulled the borrowed clothes down and around herself.

Never again, she decided, Sesshomaru could deal with a hairy palm for a few centuries.

"You have smaller hips, but that shouldn't inhibit you from baring as many pups as you and your Lord Sesshomaru desire." She nodded to herself and then bowed politely to Rin again before walking to the folding screen, opened by Dai.

"I shall go report to the council now, but I do hope I can be of service during your future pregnancies and childbirths, My Lady." Rin hesitantly nodded and then watched the woman leave, leaving her alone with her embarrassing thoughts for awhile.

Her eyes wondered around the room as she was left alone for the first time in what felt like forever.

It was hard being social and nice for that long.

Not to mention how many people had seen her naked today. The bath attendants had been quite persistent in finding out how Sesshomaru was in bed and what his, ahem, measurements were precisely.

All three of the attendants had laughed like hyenas at her modesty and had a grand time of taking extra time to undress and redress her, getting everything perfect they said.

At one point she had had to physically cover her mark so they would stop touching it and commenting on the size and precision and how well it had been placed. Which could only be done by the _Great Handsome Lord Sesshomaru_, apparently his looks and prowess was well knows among Inuyoukai.

How….flattering.

Rin let her mind wonder for a little bit longer, thoughts flitting to the ceremony tomorrow and the councils reaction and what Sesshomaru was doing right now. If he had to go through the same treatment as her, or if that was reserved for the bitch while the alpha got to….do what ever it was men did before marriage.

Though that thought didn't help ease her any.

By the time she looked out the window on the other side of the room, it was already dark outside and Rin could feel the length of the day pressing down on her.

A moment later though, she heard what could only be the pitter patter of feet, a large group of feet, and a growing sound of giggles outside of her door. She sat up on the bed and looked around wildly, dreading what was coming next and patting at her hair.

When Dai slide open the door, his face was filled with amusement but he had seemed to have warmed up to her as the day went on. Her blushes and cries of embarrassment had warmed him to her in her poor human state.

All at once women of all different shapes and sized and colors were flooding into the room, everyone stopping once inside the door to peek at her and whisper amongst themselves.

Rin really felt like she was being analyzed by a big pack of wild dogs with how still and silent they were. All the eyes were amazing and bright and sharp as whips.

"Um….Hello." She hopped off the bed and dropped into a low bow, hoping that the silence wouldn't go on any longer…..she couldn't quite decipher what it meant.

And that was a tad scary in of itself.

A few more moments passed and then the ladies had moved, too quick for her to keep track of, and Rin found herself surrounded and being hugged by one after another of the demons. Her cheeks were pinched and her nose was pulled in jest and she was passed around like a toy while the group made cooing noises.

"Isn't she just adorable! Look at how small she is!" One woman with green markings on her face commented, smooshing Rin's cheeks together.

Though some weren't much taller then Rin, she was indeed the smallest most plain looking one out of them all.

Stupid demon beauty genes….. Rin huffed and tried to pull away, only to roll her eyes as another hug was given and her hair mused from its simple bun done earlier by Mai.

When the fanfare finally seemed to die down, Rin noticed Jun was standing by the door also holding a look of immense amusement on his angular face. He had changed out of his earlier outfit of black slacks and a crisp white shirt and had donned a traditional robe, his short hair pulled back.

It seemed Inuyoukai had a bit of a thing for hair as his was the shortest she had seen and it was still to the tops of his shoulders.

Rin noticed the room had gone silent as the girls waited for him to talk.

"Good evening, Lady Rin. These are all of the mated Inuyoukai currently in the building, some guests, others workers, others permanent residents and political figures for the clan. I am retiring for the evening, but Dai will be here if you have need of something, dinner will be brought for you all so that you may….converse easier."

Oh how she wanted to smack that smug face as he turned to leave….

"Good night My Ladies, she's all yours." With that he shut the door and everyone listened to his light footsteps until they faded.

A quiet cough from her was all it took to set the women in motion again and questions were coming at her left and right while she was picked up like a toothpick and set on the bed, everyone crowding her.

"How did the mating go? Is his stamina as great as they say? I can smell him on you, when was the last time you were with him?"

"Are you sore? Were you a virgin before? Was it love at first sight?"

"Can your mate give mine some tips? How do you feel about spouse swapping? I never knew a human girl could handle the Lord Sesshomaru, were you ok?

Rin just looked on wide eyed as all thirty or so of the women fired off one thing after another, some making her blush and other cringe and others laugh out loud at the absurdity.

"Nice to meet you all too…." She started out with, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Blank eyes met hers when she didn't answer any of the questions.

She sighed and began answering them one by one, or diverting the more embarrassing ones to more appropriate ones.

Half an hour later or so and the food arrived, normal cooked food for her and very very rare steaks and assorted meats for the women. It gave her a short reprieve before one of the younger women was lightly poking at her robes.

"….Can we see it?"

Rin looked up from the strawberry she was about to eat, to the silent women again.

"See what, exactly?" She questioned, suspicion coloring her eyes again.

A bunch of giggles resounded off the walls in amusement and Rin was seriously getting annoyed by how much these people enjoyed her ignorance and human-ness.

"Your mark, of course! I'll show you mine too if you want!" One by one the ladies dropped the front of their robes to just above their breasts, showing off the assortment of bite marks on their lovely necks.

Rin rolled her eyes but smiled none the less, the energy in the room putting her in a good mood. She dropped her robe much the same way and showed them all, looking at theirs as well.

Some were bigger then others, some darker, some placed on different parts of the neck.

"You got a good one, its nice and high to show your status and get it noticed. He has some big fangs too, you know what that means, ladies."

"The rumors are true!" One squealed, and Rin gave them a questioning look.

"Never mind…." They all mumbled. She shrugged and decided she didn't want to know.

Another hour was spent with the girls and Rin grew to know a lot of their names and what they did. After getting past the whole sex thing, it was actually rather nice to be able to have some females to talk to about having a demon mate. Especially with a species that was so overbearing sometimes.

They swapped stories and made Rin tell them how they had met, even the older women squealing in delight with her and groaning at males stupidity sometimes. There were a few more demure ones who sat off to the side, but Rin didn't really feel any negative emotions from them so she let it go.

Before they left, they imparted her with a few pieces of advice.

"Don't worry much about the whole already mated thing, I've only heard of five couples being forcibly unmated, and those were awful conditions." Rin nodded in relief.

"Be sure to not hold back when they're questioning you, they are a bunch or push over's if you know how to work them. You're a small human girl, use it." Rin rolled her eyes but nodded hesitantly.

"Remember that tomorrow is going to be the best day of your life!"

"Have lots of pups!"

"Enjoy yourself…."

They all filed out and only the older three were left, giving her hugs and surprising her by the affection. One of the women, Miki if she remembered correct, looked directly into her eyes and spoke lowly.

"Be careful tomorrow night. You have already mated, but it will still be intense and more then usual. The mating room you stay in has special barriers to keep anyone but you and your mate out, but it also has special charms and scents placed inside to ensure your male is…..more then eager. It won't affect you because you're human but he will be a bit more beastly then usual to ensure you two have a stable and powerful connection when all is said and done."

Rin looked at her with wide eyes but after a moment nodded. That was something Sesshomaru had not mentioned.

Finally everyone was gone and Rin watched them disappear down the hall before turning to Dai.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself at my expense." She saw a smile twitch across his face. "And I also hope you enjoy yourself tonight while you don't sleep and I'm in a comfy bed."

She good naturedly stuck her tongue out at him before shutting the door and collapsing on the bed. Tomorrow she would hear about the healer thing and then would meet with the council for her individual hearing thing.

Rin sighed and looked out the window at the moon, grasping the one that hung around her neck still.

"Love you, Sesshomaru." She whispered and crawled under the blankets, her mind racing for what would happen tomorrow.

…...

She was awoken the next morning by Jun shaking her roughly, his impatient voice causing her to groan in irritation.

She had had to skip breakfast to be 'cleansed' again, and was told the council was ready to see her and her health check had checked out. Mai did her hair in a more elaborate up do today and her robes were silk and deep blue for the West.

"Now you will enter through these doors and you'll see where to stand, no one else can go with you because they need to only hear from you. I'll meet you out here once you've finished." Jun explained.

"And I'll be finished when?" She asked while patting her obi on her back nervously.

"Whenever they decide you're not crazy and can mate the future ruler of the west, or that you need to be forcibly unmated and forever shunned by demon kind, probably killed too."

Rin sent him a nasty look at his joke, but his face was straight. Her heart rate picked up a little bit.

"Then you will be brought back to your chamber and cleansed for a final time, put into your ceremonial robe while Sesshomaru takes his turn, and then if all goes well you will have the ceremony this evening around sun down."

"Why does this all happen so quickly?" She asked while looking at him.

"If a couple has been accepted by the council and are happy together, why wait?" He spoke as if to a child.

"Oh." She guessed that made sense if you wanted to be that straight forward about it. "Seems a bit like a vegas marriage, but ok." Jun looked at her with a blank stare, not getting the joke and Rin just shook her head.

The doors before her opened and Jun gave her a brief encouraging look.

Deep breath Rin….

She took in the four face's as Rin stepped inside and the doors closed behind her. Everyone looked very serious, even Katsu who raised a solemn hand to her in greeting.

"Greetings, Lady Rin."

…...

**Ok, I'm going to end it here. I know this was a bit of a filler chapter, but next time she gets to see the council and the actual ceremony starts!**

**I have a twist for you guys too that should be fun, hope you comment and review!**

**I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Review! : )**


	28. Chapter 28

**No excuses really, life got in my way of writing. Thank you for keeping the faith and for all the wonderful PM's I got to encourage me to get this chapter up!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter; leave a review or PM me!**

**Chapter 28**

…

"Greetings, Lady Rin."

Keeping her eyes lowered to the floor for an extra moment, Rin bowed lowly while letting out a breath she hadn't been aware was being held.

Her eyes slowly rose as her posture was righted.

She took in the three demons seated before her, each placed behind a large connected desk type structure with wood that looked very old but very well taken care of. The designs carved into the front were obviously hand carved as the detailed work was quite breathtaking.

Curious eyes wondered along the rest of the room, the size of it being smaller than what she would have imagined, thought the ceiling was vaulted and rather high up.

This sort of meeting was clearly meant to be of a more intimate gathering as opposed to watched by others….she wasn't sure if that made it worse or better.

The walls were a neutral tan color, though tapestries were spread out periodically, each depicting scenes of what she could guess were the three lands. Three main tapestries hung behind each Lord, rich in color and depicting the symbols of their individual lands.

Or so she could guess as Katsu's was a moon in deep blue with crimson accents, just as Sesshomaru had explained.

The room overall seemed to be a giant arrow of color that gradually tapered over to the main attraction that was the three rulers of the lands that were centered on everything.

Rin felt her mood and observational wonder somber up when she met three pairs of eyes once again. Her back dropped into a bow again for her lack of attention span.

There was one woman seated on the far right, hair a shocking green while her skin was tinted a lighter leafier color. Her eyes were devoid of any color except for single black elliptical pupils that stared unblinkingly at the human before her. She sat very stiff in her seat.

The teenage human could feel the proper behavior that masked a more feral nature of the woman just roll off of her.

Her eyes shifted over.

Seated in the middle was Katsu, whom Rin passed over rather quickly as she couldn't quite look at him straight when he looked so serious. The lack of a smile of his face made him look like a stranger to her.

Though from what she had seen he was fully decked out in formal attire and his startling silver hair was held high in a bright blue silk embroidered ribbon as opposed to his normally relaxed ponytail.

She ideally wondered if he would resemble Sesshomaru more if he wore it down, or was it Sesshomaru would look more like him?

"Well come closer, human. It is meaningless to waste our time and yours if you are only going to gawk and further prove your insuperiority." She was jolted by the deep voice coming from the left.

Rin quickly let her feet take her further in before coming to a stop a mere few feet away from the demons before her, a small stand waiting for her to take position.

She guessed it was there way of making it clear that she was on trial and beneath them all.

Rin bowed again briefly while looking over the final demon.

Black hair left to fall free around him and a series of marks that covered his forehead. Eyes a bright ice blue that seemed to reach into her, searching her in a way that made her feel decidedly vulnerable.

"Forgive me, My Lord." She said a little breathlessly, now fully aware of the silence of the room.

All three seemed to shift before her as she spoke, settled even more into their roles.

A moment longer and Katsu stood up.

"Rin Arai, Lady Rin I suppose would be more appropriate at this point in time, you have been summoned her to be evaluated on your ability to serve as the Mate of my son, Lord Sesshomaru, heir to the Western Lands" His voice was stoic and it made Rin think of her own mate.

At least now she knew where he must have gotten it from…

"This is a long used tradition, human, and one we take with the upmost seriousness." The green woman spoke up, also standing.

"In less biased cases," The final Lord stood while shooting a look of contempt towards Katsu "you would have already been stripped of you mated status and Sesshomaru shamed for going against our ways and joining before approved."

The tension in the air could almost be tasted as Rin waited for them to continue. She tried to remember what she had been told before entering, definitely recalling not to speak before spoken to or asked.

"But as times have changed and new generations make their way to the forefront, we have decided to continue with this tradition, even if it has morphed a little." Katsu spoke calmly, not even glancing at the perturbed man beside him. It was clear who held more power.

"Yes, yes, time does move on, Katsu. As it moves on now why we dawdle and make excuses like children. Let us begin." The woman spoke, sounding the slightest bit exaggerated.

Both men seemed to nod in agreement while the woman spoke.

"I am Lady Mayumi, Ruler of the Northern Lands." She made a barely audible tilt of her head in way of a bow but Rin didn't have the mental capacity at the moment to catch onto the degrading action.

"I am Lord Satoshi, Ruler of the South. I believe you are already acquainted with Lord Katsu, Ruler of the West and conquered east, so yes, let us begin." The dark haired male spoke before seating himself once again.

The other two rulers followed suite a moment later.

Rin could feel her muscles tense at what exactly beginning would entail, every horrible scenario flashing through her head over and over while she was reminded they could sense her emotions through Lord Satoshi's amused look in his bright eyes.

"To be mated…" Katsu began after folding his hands in front of him. "Is not something as humans have made it out to be."

His eyes bore down upon her.

"For demons, it is not merely a piece of paper or short ceremony, an agreement between a couple and the government they live under. It is something stronger. Much stronger." Rin leaned forward in curiosity.

"To be mated is a commitment of the highest degree, something meant to last through eternity and into the afterlife. A connection that, if broken, is to feel the pain of having one's own soul ripped from their bodies." She shuddered at the haunted look that entered his eyes for a moment.

She recalled now that Katsu must know what he's talking about as he was on his second mating after Sesshomaru's mother.

"It is beyond human understanding, as well as their own mental limits, how intermingled and tangled together the two souls of mated demons become" Lady Mayumi spoke up now.

She pulled up one of her sleeves to reveal a shockingly blue colored mark that climbed its way from her finger tips to underneath the fabric of her sleeve. It looked as if blue vines were climbing her skin.

"Though each demon species show their mated status in different ways, the importance of it never falters nor fades."

"And you're lucky you're mated to an Inuyoukai, some demons mate by literally fusing their souls together." Lord Satoshi quipped while vaguely gesturing with his hands.

Rin almost wanted to pray for the woman who was or would be mated to him…

"Each species is different, that is indeed true, but as you are mated to an Inuyoukai now, I believe it is appropriate to educate you more on that front." Katsu shot Satoshi a look again.

"For Inuyoukai, the pull of a mate is exceptionally strong, as some species are slowly drawn to each other and court for a time, much like human dating, Inuyoukai are struck right away. It is a sort of….magnetic pull for both, or in your case, one party, a pull that cannot be ignored. It goes beyond like and dislike, some hate the connection and its absolute power, but in the end the two cannot be separated for long."

"Much like a dog to his bone, eh Katsu?" Even Lady Mayumi had to roll her eyes at that one.

"It is not to be taken lightly, Satoshi! You make jokes so easily, and yet your vote was to immediately annul the mating because of your feelings towards Lady Rin's lack of understanding of the seriousness of her situation!" Katsu attacked.

"I do not doubt the seriousness, Katsu, I am merely making a point that I do not think you should be such a one to lecture upon the importance and pull a mate has." Rin's eyes went wide at the blatant insult, before furrowing in confusion.

Satoshi picked up on it quickly.

"Does the girl not know of your own infidelity then? You are your human woman after Lord Sesshomaru was already born. Where was your pull then, Katsu?"

"You are making a fool of yourself Satoshi." Mayumi commented carefully. "Your personal feelings towards his situation and your own shall not be used against this case."

"This entire trial is a mockery! And we are all fools!" He shouted while Rin flinched a little at his tone while his hands, tipped with black claws, were thrown towards the sky.

A few beats of silence passed while Katsu looked pained about something and Lord Satoshi's breathing huffed in and out.

Lord Satoshi spoke a moment later.

"A thousand years I was mated, _Lady _Rin. A thousand years I shared with one person, I was hers and she was mine. I am not Inuyoukai but my species also is able to recognize their mate at an early stage upon meeting them."

Rin raised a hand to her mouth in shock, surprised by the seemingly joking man and his abrupt turn of attitude. She could see the faraway look in his eyes.

"Satoshi, you do not-"

"Silence, Mayumi! This girl who thinks she is so worthy needs to hear just what she is doing!" Everyone seemed to take a step back.

Rin also noticed now that instead of just k-9 fangs, this demon had all small pointy teeth, intimidating in his venerable state to say the least.

His eyes flashed back to her own brown ones and she froze once again.

"There was little courting time in between the two of us, my father was already grooming me for my position as ruler, and she herself was a nobleman's daughter from a town three days' time away. We met when she had been visiting with her father, as my father had known the man for a time." He spoke lowly while glaring at her.

"After our initial meeting, I used my authority and moved her into our home and we were mated within two moon cycles."

The dark demon removed a portion of his robe to show off a small circular burn mark over his left pectoral. Rin looked over to see both Katsu and Lady Mayumi with sad expressions on their faces.

"A thousand years later and I find myself alone once again. She died in a silly rebellion against my father a few months before he would die and I would take the throne. An accident really, but my species isn't so lucky that we die when our mate does."

Rin looked up at the man with a soft face, feeling his grief while trying to process this all. She wasn't quite sure what it had to do with herself yet.

"This mark over my chest is one of mourning and regret. We do not die with our mates as it is our job to protect them, if failed we are to live with shame. I will never take another mate, human. Ever."

Now that was devotion…

"It was not your fault, Satoshi, you did not know.." Katsu tried to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do NOT try to comfort me, you dog! I came in here today to do this trial, not use it as a way to whine about my own failures! I am merely using my tail to point out that SHE is not fit for a mate, as I feel the same for you." Rin watch the man spit out between his teeth.

"You felt the pain of separation from your first mate, the pain of your child, and yet you still chose another. Mating is something deeper, being true mates, and this mockery of one disgusts me."

"It doesn't matter that I'm human, it matters that you are worried because I didn't feel an immediate pull that I will leave Sess- Lord Sesshomaru?"

As soon as her voice echoed around the room, Rin slapped her hands over her mouth. Sometimes, she really needed to know when to keep her mouth shut.

Everyone looked towards her and she felt her face turn blood red.

"It is not the fact that you are human, girl, but the fact that your species makes a mockery of something sacred. If someone so revered as Lord Katsu of the West is not able to stay with someone for eternity as he is meant to, then what makes you different?" Lady Mayumi questioned this time.

Though luckily her voice seemed more so on the curious and bored side then the hostile side. Something Rin couldn't help but give a sigh of relief to.

"I would like to speak out now against my own business in this matter." Rin watched as Katsu bared his teeth when Satoshi stood once more. "Sit down!"

The man did so grudgingly.

"My situation is not to be compared with this girl's, not my son's. When I was mated to Sesshomaru's mother it had been a political alliance-"

"Yet you loved her still! We all saw the way you looked upon her in the early days of your mating"

"Silence Satoshi! I am not disputing the fact that I loved that woman. I am disputing the fact that she was my true mate! I had never felt the pull towards someone, as my Izayoi was not even on this earth yet, and I had believed my duty was more important than such feelings!"

Rin had never seen the dog demon make such an emotional display, and it was the first time for her hearing his own side of the story compared to Sesshomaru's.

"That is why I stated some of us hate the pull. Despise it. Because as soon as Izayoi walked into my life, nothing mattered. Not my duty, not my kingdom. Not anything. I felt the pain of separation when I left Sesshomaru's mother, and I still felt as if it was not enough to right the wrong I had done! But that does not mean that my son will follow the same path, nor does it with this human before us!"

By the end of his rant, Katsu was breathing heavily and nearly yelling.

"Mating evaluations do not usually go like this." Lady Mayumi threw in after a moment while looking at Rin.

Katsu continued anyways.

"My son feels the pull so strong towards this human, something he detested before, thought they were lower than dirt!"

"Thank you Katsu…" Rin mumbled, remembering the early days of her relationship.

"I have seen him, as you will see him when he is evaluated as well. This is his true mate, something I regret not finding until I was already with a son and honorable mate. It would be against our very demon nature to keep this girl away from my son!" Katsu huffed out before finally taking a seat.

Rin's cheeks were tinted the slightest pink at that particular emotional confession about her mate, imagining his face if he had been present.

"That is all good and true, Katsu, though I will have to see it with my own eyes. But it does not dispute the fact that this human feels no pull. She does not understand our ways nor does she take this seriously." Satoshi began, just sounding tired now.

"The only reason I have accepted your human mate is because I believe you would ultimately kill her and yourself before you could be separated." She heard the dark man almost mumble to himself.

"I am Lord of the West, you have no say against my mate!"

"Exactly! But I do have a say in hers and your sons!" He brought his dark eyes back to Rin. "So tell me, human, after all you have seen and heard today, why you should be allowed to stay mated to Sesshomaru? Why I shouldn't just rip him and you apart by separating your bond?"

"It is not up to you alone-"

"But you are curious as well, Mayumi. And you doubt as well as I do." Rin watched the two demons on either side of Katsu interact while taking in his question.

This had not gone at all how she had expected

But this sort of question she was ready for.

After watching this group of three powerful beings acting like a soap opera for the past hour, all the talk of mates and such, and Rin was finally grasping just how serious this all was to them.

"I can answer you, you know." She spoke up finally after a moment, all three pairs of eyes on her.

"Oh, can you?" Rin watched Lady Mayumi roll her eyes again in a good natured way. Sort of like _aw lets humor the human guys._

Nice.

"As long as you'll bear with me while I try to put it into words." She said, trying very hard to keep the sarcasm out of her voice while clenching her fists a little.

"Please then, enlighten us, Rin." The dog demon spoke up, though Rin could tell he was rather tired of the whole thing and would rather just get to the happy part already.

Lord Satoshi just sat there looking grumpy. She didn't know if she wanted to squish his cheeks into a smile like she did with Sesshomaru sometimes, or hug him for his loss.

Either way, now was her time to speak.

"For Sesshomaru…he's like….I don't think love is the right word for how I feel…" She began attentively, trying to straighten her thoughts. "I mean, for humans it is called _love_, but as you've pointed out, My Lords and Lady, that's not really enough for you."

"Love is an emotion, this is deeper than that" Lord Satoshi snapped.

Rin nodded in understanding.

"And I'm sorry something like that has been ripped away from you. I can't imagine what it felt like but I hope to never experience it. Having Sesshomaru removed from my side would be like…I wouldn't be me. Like here I am, but take him away and you would have a shell of a person." She glanced around nervously. "If I'm…making any sense."

No one said anything still so she pressed forward.

"Towards Sesshomaru it's like I can't even remember what life was like without him. I'm human and very young compared to you all, but before this all began…it's like my life is a book and it didn't start until he came into my life." Rin thought out loud fondly, feeling herself float into a sort of fluffy haze and she tried to pour out her feelings.

"And even when he's not around, before we were mated, it's like I can feel him on my skin." She traced a pattern on her arm. "When he's around, even if you have my scent blocked from him right now, I would still feel him crawling over me. A tingle sort of."

"A tingle?" She heard Lady Mayumi ask with a bit of humor in her voice, though Rin didn't hear it at this point.

"Sort of. He's just….part of me."

"The bond between mates. Something that can be removed." Satoshi pointed out.

Rin shook her head in denial quickly while shooting him a disarming smile. She had more confidence now, though maybe that was just in her head.

"No it was before that. We've fought before, you know? Like normal couples. Even broke up once awhile back. I used to be so unsure, but I'm sure you can blame that on human emotions or deficiency or something." She went off again. "But it didn't work out well, being apart."

"This doesn't feel like I'm in a relationship with him. Or that I'm just…mated to him and marked by him. It's like…oh I don't even know how to describe it…" Rin moved her hands in front of her to grasp for an answer.

"I'm finding this all quite cliché, Lady Rin."

"Funny, that's how it sounds to me when I try to describe it out loud too." She agreed with a smile again, still thinking.

_At least that shut him up for a minute_ she thought on the side.

"We're not just in this together because of a pull, or me on a whim wanting to be with ademon. It's not Sesshomaru having a brain aneurism that he'll regret later. Well at least I hope not…" She stopped herself again.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to assume anything or speak for Sesshomaru in front of these people.

"I guess that's silly, you'll have to ask Sesshomaru about this stuff yourself, but for me… Me needing Sesshomaru? Needing what only he can provide for me? Not monetarily mind you, but I just…I just need him." Rin said with a sudden conviction, it was sort of surprising even to her.

"I need him. Utterly and completely. He could drag me anywhere, do anything to me, ask anything of me, and at the end of the day I would do it no matter what. Me needing to be by him isn't a choice or some silly pull…"

"It's inevitability."

And with that, Rin felt tears sort of glaze over her eyes. Almost scared to be saying that out loud, but ready to put everything on the line for the man she loved. Hoping and praying that these three people who could steal her existence could feel her turmoil and nerves on this.

"It's kind of scary to realize that. And to realize you could lose that." She spoke mostly to herself, though she knew they could hear her.

An eerie sort of silence settled over the room until Lady Mayumi spoke quietly.

"Thank you, Lady Rin, you are released now. Lord Sesshomaru will be brought in and then you shall be made aware of our decision."

Now knowing what else to do, and too afraid to look up at the face's before her, Rin gave a small nod and turned, retreating to the doors in which she had entered in from.

As soon as she exited, Jun was waiting for her, obviously ready to throw a snide remark at her before going silent when she lifted her face.

He cleared his throat.

"Hello, Lady Rin….allow me to show you back to your rooms while you wait…" He trailed off, unsure where the bubbly teen had gone from before.

The walk to her temporary room was a quiet one, Rin only speaking right before Jun left.

"How long until I get to see Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly, her thoughts to tangled up to do much else but whisper.

"My Lord….Lord Sesshomaru is in his quarters…his questioning shall begin soon. You will see him after the decision is made." The man in front of her stated carefully.

"And I get to see him regardless of the answer from the council? Even if it's bad?"

"Well…yes. Even if it's bad. Excuse me, Lady Rin."

As soon as the door snapped shut behind her guide, Rin threw herself back on the bed, loosening the too tight garment she had been placed in earlier that morning. It was barely mid-morning, but the day felt as long as a year so far.

Rin stared at the ceiling before groaning quietly.

"Sesshomaru you idiot…making me all emotional. Now what do I do if I lose you?" She mumbled, now even more scared after her emotional epiphany of losing the stoic demon.

Her eyes slipped closed after a moment and she felt herself drift away.

…

"Rin….Hey, little girl….": A rude voice was making its way through her mind. "Hey stupid!...Rin! Hey Rin!" And it wasn't being very nice.

Rin's eyes shot open and she flew up in bed, pupils darting around the room when something hit her in the face.

….a pillow?

"Well, finally! Do you know what I had to do to get here? It's this sort of day and I find you _sleeping?_ You humans and your needs" Ok, she was very confused, that sounded just like…

"…Inuyasha?" Inuyasha! Wait what?

The half demon just gave her a lop sided smile from the door.

"Yes it's me, now come one, get your ass up!"

"B-but, I'm not supposed to….you're a boy, they said no men…." The half demon rolled his eyes and quickly grabbed her wrist before pulling her up and out of the room. "Where are we going?" She asked, mind still fogged from sleep.

"To go see a certain mate of yours, where else? He's just about ready to rip someone's head off so I figured I should come grab you before he did something drastic."

Now that her mind was fully awake, Rin tried to stop their progress down the hall.

"What? I'm not supposed to see him till after the council decides!" She tried to tug her arm back, afraid to ruin any chance's they had at this turning out good.

Inuyasha scoffed.

"Like Sesshomaru or I actually listen to the council? Come on, he's not that far and I think you both need this."."

He pulled harder until her feet began to move again and carried her to a large door at the other end of the building, much like her own. It was weird not seeing anyone bustling around.

"How did you get me without getting caught anyways? I was supposed to have a guard and everything!" She questioned while he casually entered the room.

"Everyone was waiting outside the council doors for the decision and I had a little fun with that guard of yours. He's still running around trying to catch me." The hanyou laughed out loud before pushing her fully into the room and turning around. "Be careful in there, you don't have much time. I think he's gone pretty crazy or somethin'"

Rin took that in for a minute before turning around and freezing, a pair of bright red eyes directly in front of her face.

"Dear Kami, Sesshomaru!" She leaped back, though she didn't even make it an inch before she was pulled into a tight embrace.

Her body naturally melted into it after all of the stress and fear from the day. This had been totally unexpected but welcome…

…Until she noticed how tense the atmosphere was.

Pulling her neck away from the crook of Sesshomaru's she took in her mates appearance for the first time in what seemed like forever.

His hair was as dishelved as she had ever seen it. Eyes were a bright red with those creepy blue irises. His claws were fully extended and he seemed to be roving over every inch of her, smelling and touching.

What had someone said about newly mated demons being extra territorial?

Oh that's right…they were.

"Sess….shomaru? What's wrong, Fluffy?" She tried to coax a reaction out of the man in front of her but with no real success. He buried his face back into her neck and nipped at the mark there, tearing away at the cloth to show her mark.

"_Mine….My Mate, Rin…."_ He mumbled into her neck while growling lowly…this was certainly as animalistic as she had seen him in a long time. She had been so eager to see him earlier, but that was wiped away with concern as she tried to help him a bit.

"It's ok, Sesshomaru. You need to calm down. Your Rin, I'm your Rin, it's ok." She looked up to see Inuyasha's silhouette standing outside of the door and called to him.

"He still can't smell you, told you he was a little nuts. He was totally calm and his normal bastard self at the meeting with the council, but after he got back I think his brain fried a little when they told him to wait longer." Rin nodded in understanding.

"Once his instincts settle down in a minute, you'll have your normal asshole back. I think this council thing took a bigger toll on him then he let on. Stressed im' out." Inuyasha said a little smugly before a paper weight was thrown at his head.

"You insolent whelp, how dare you suggest that this Sesshomaru cannot handle something as small as the council."

"And he's back." Inuyasha now walked down the hall and out of her sight while she turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Sesse!" Rin threw her arms around him.

"Come Rin, we must find the healer and have her reverse the effects of your covered scent, and then we are leaving." Were the first things she heard before she was being pulled yet again, towards the hallway.

This time she stopped though with a tug of his hair.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru's eyes were still red so she spoke carefully but forcefully. "I just got done with the council a few hours ago, so did you, why are we going now!"

A bit of fear entered her when she was pressed up against a wall all of a sudden.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and spoke into her ear.

"Do not be afraid, mate. I am merely a bit less then stable right due to these idiots trying to tell this Sesshomaru what to do." Rin gave him an are you stupid look.

"I'm not afraid of you, stupid! I'm afraid of us getting caught and the council deciding to annul the mating, making all my effort worth nothing! Now stop your growling and lets just wait to see what they say."

Everything felt like it was moving fast again, one minute she's crying to the council ready to obey them, the next is her back with Sesshomaru and him wanting to bail.

She gently disengaged herself from the wall, happy that he let her.

He watched her with wary eyes though and she made sure not to make sudden movements. He still looked less than in control and she didn't need to be pounced at the moment.

"I love you, Sesshomaru….but I don't think we should leave."

The man before her gave her an incredulous look.

"Are you disobeying this Sesshomaru, Rin?" A bit of authority back in his voice. " I do not care what this council says and I have been kept from you long enough. We will go." He made a move towards her till she held her hand out.

Deep breath, Rin.

"No, Sesshomaru. We need to stay. I want to do this right…." At his look she conceded. "Or at least try until they tell us no and you do it anyways."

Rin longed to leave this place, but it would seem like such a waste if they all of a sudden left now… Nope, she needed to stay strong.

Once again, she felt herself being pressed in between her mate and the wall, a wet tongue racking over her mating mark and making her shiver.

"When did my mate become such a rule abider, _Bitch?_ We are mated and that shall not change, so why do you insist we stay even against your Alpha's wishes?"

Rin was about to answer when her mate made it clear it was a rhetorical question by slipping his tongue into her mouth.

The kiss was full of fire and she could feel her mating mark, as well as other bodily areas, pulsing before a commotion was heard behind them.

Sesshomaru jumped away from her and held the intruder up by the throat, Jun as it turned out, and growled loudly in his face. The man being held above the ground looked from Rin to his assaulter, before trying to speak through a lack of air.

"It looks as if I've found you….how convenient you would be here."

"State your business before I rip your tongue out, you underling." Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesse-" Rin started to admonish before Jun spoke through coughs again.

"I just thought….you would like to know the councils made its decision…" He spluttered while Rin's eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru, you put him down! Now!" Said demon looked over his shoulder and growled at her in warning before slowly setting the mad down and backing up to wrap a hand around her waist to warn him away.

Jun grasped his throat before muttering something about mated males. He began again after a second.

"I am to inform you that I am to take you to get your robes on, Lady Rin."

"Wha-" She began."

"Your mating ceremony shall take place this afternoon and we have a lot to get done." Jun ended looking pointly at Sesshomaru's constricting grasp.

Rin's heart stopped.

"So…so does that mean…?"

"The council accepts your mating, _Lady Rin_ of the Western Lands." Jun said in exasperation.

…

**Couldn't leave you hanging on the final decision so here you go! New chapter in the next two weeks probably, I am trying to finish this up quickly so I don't have to worry about leaving the end hanging for too much.**

**Please let me know what you thought and I will see you next time!**


End file.
